


Un maître Pokémon en apprentissage

by Syralyn



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Univers parallèle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 99,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syralyn/pseuds/Syralyn
Summary: C'est le grand jour, Lyn peut enfin partir du foyer où elle se trouve depuis toujours.Elle quitte le Monde Primaire, et accède au Monde Pokémon dont elle rêve tant.De caractère solitaire, indépendante et déterminée, elle est bien décidée à relever tous les combats Pokémons que va lui proposer ce nouveau monde !N'y va-t-elle un peu aussi pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ? Et quel est ce lien étrange qu'elle développe progressivement avec son fidèle Pyro ?





	1. Vers un autre monde

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le grand jour.  
> Lyn attend ce moment depuis toujours.  
> Elle va pouvoir partir du Monde Primaire, si terne à ses yeux, et se lancer dans le Monde Pokémon !  
> Ses paquets sont prêts, depuis longtemps, c'est le début d'une belle aventure riche en apprentissages !

Ça y est, c’est le grand jour.  
Je le sais, mais je n’ouvre pas encore les yeux. Je veux profiter de ce rayon de soleil matinal qui effleure ma joue, du contact doux et rassurant des draps.  
Je m’appelle Lyn MONDA et, d’aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’ai toujours attendu le jour de mon départ. Je vais enfin pouvoir partir du foyer où je me trouve depuis plus de 10 ans.   
Hé oui, je suis orpheline… ou du moins considérée comme depuis que mes parents ont disparu. Je n’ai aucune famille proche mais à ce qu’on m’a dit, mes parents étaient de fervents protecteurs de l’Autre Monde.  
C’est là que je veux me rendre ! Mais pour y aller il faut l’autorisation des parents quand on a moins de 15 ans, du moins dans cette partie du pays et quand les jeunes ne fuguent pas. Donc maintenant que j’ai 15 ans, je peux enfin y aller 

Ça y est, c’est le grand jour.   
Je veux aller dans l’Autre Monde parce que le Monde Primaire, celui dans lequel je vis actuellement et où vivent la plupart des gens, ne me convient pas. Tout est superficiel et les gens ne pensent plus qu’à eux. Et l’espoir de vivre une grande aventure m’a vite convaincue de partir quand j’ai eu l’âge d’y réfléchir sérieusement. Et ce serait mentir de dire que je n’ai pas l’espoir de comprendre ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, on ne les a jamais retrouvés...  
Ils avaient été choisis eux aussi. C’est, en fait, une grande chance ! Peu d’entre nous y ont accès dernièrement. Il ne suffit pas d’avoir l’autorisation de ses parents ou d’avoir 15 ans pour pouvoir y aller, loin de là ! Il faut être choisi. Par qui ? Mystère. Mais le fait est que tout le monde ne peut pas voir le portail et que tous ceux qui le voient ne choisissent pas d’y aller. L’Autre Monde est en effet très différent du Monde Primaire. Les gens là-bas vivent simplement, sans manipulation ou domination, ils se respectent et respectent leur environnement, ils cohabitent même avec les habitants si particuliers qui y vivent. Ici ce ne serait pas possible et je ne comprends pas qu’on ne puisse pas avoir envie d’y aller quand on en a la chance. Moi, je veux y aller !  
J’ai quand même profité de mes années ici. J’ai travaillé sérieusement à l’école et j’y ai même pris plaisir. Je faisais aussi des activités comme la natation ou le violoncelle et j’ai des Amis. Mais rien n’y fera, je dois y aller !

Je finis par ouvrir les yeux.  
Je me sens en pleine forme, après tout, c’est le grand jour !   
Ma chambre est en ordre, il ne reste plus grand-chose. Ma valise est prête depuis longtemps. Ce n’est même pas une valise mais plutôt un sac à dos spécial randonnée, bien pratique, dans lequel j’ai mis quelques vêtements avec le strict minimum nécessaire en affaire de toilettes, une trousse de secours, quelques rations alimentaires.  
Je les adore, la vie ici aurait été beaucoup moins drôle et intéressante sans eux. Mais malgré la tristesse de la séparation, je suis plus décidée que jamais à partir !

Je me lève et je mets de la musique. J’adore la musique, elle reflète parfois si bien nos émotions. J’ai donc pris mon iPod dans mon sac et j’ai mis énormément de musiques, bien qu’il soit probable que je n’ai pas le temps de l’écouter ni les moyens de le recharger.  
Dans mon portefeuille j’ai mis 1 photo : celle de mes parents avec moi près du portail. C’est surprenant d’ailleurs, moi je le vois, mais quasiment personne ne le voit sur la photo. J’ai bien sûr pris mes papiers et de l’argent qui sera converti là-bas, argent que je tiens de mes parents disparus et que j‘ai économisé. 

Je m’habille en prenant soin de mettre des vêtements pratiques pour là-bas : un short, une tunique à manche courte, un foulard dans les cheveux. Je n’oublie pas la petite banane pour y mettre ce qu’on me donnera une fois là-bas.  
Ça y est, je peux descendre déjeuner.

Je prends mon petit-déjeuner comme tous les jours, mais je suis déjà ailleurs pendant les conversations qui, forcément, tournent autour de mon départ.  
— « Alors Lyn, prête pour le grand départ ? Les gens en parlent un peu dans notre petite ville, ça devient rare qu’un jeune parte dans l’Autre Monde ! Moi je n’aimerais pas y aller, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui nous y attend et puis on a bien plus de possibilités ici ! »  
Cette question vient d’un éducateur du foyer avec qui je m’entends plutôt bien, mais qui n’a jamais vraiment compris mon désir de partir. Lui au moins n’est pas persuadé que je pars uniquement pour retrouver mes parents. Enfin, je comprends que des gens puissent penser ça, je n’ai jamais accepté de voir une potentielle famille d’adoption. A quoi bon s’attacher à des gens que je quitterai de toute façon à 15 ans pour aller dans l’Autre monde.  
— « Oh oui, je suis prête depuis longtemps tu sais ! Moi je ne comprends pas qu’on ne puisse pas avoir envie d’y aller ! Allez, je me dépêche de finir !» Il rigole.  
— « Tu as l’air pressée, mais attend, on a un petit quelque chose pour toi ! Pour la plus fidèle de nos résidentes !» C’est ça que j’aime chez lui, il tourne tout à la rigolade, ça rend les choses souvent bien plus faciles.  
Les personnes du foyer, avec qui je m’entends bien, m’offre le strict minimum pour camper. Ça me sera bien utile même si je me suis bien renseignée pour me débrouiller toute seule.   
Je remonte dans ma chambre pour la dernière fois et je prends mon sac, prêt depuis longtemps.  
Je me retourne et je finis par quitter cette chambre. Elle ne va pas me manquer !

Je dis au revoir à tous les éducateurs qui me souhaitent chaleureusement bonne chance et aux quelques jeunes qui sont encore au foyer. Certains me disent que j’ai de la chance, d’autres qu’on s’y retrouvera dans une paire d’année et d’autres encore se contentent d’un au revoir.  
C’est le grand jour, je prends mon envol ! 

Le portail se trouve à un endroit fixe pour une personne.   
Chaque personne qui peut le voir ne le voit pas au même endroit. C’est une chose bien mystérieuse, mais ce qui m’importe c’est que j’y vais !  
Une peur irraisonnée me surprend « Le portail sera-t-il toujours là ? Vais-je pouvoir entrer ? Qu’y a-t-il vraiment de l’autre côté ? Un monde aussi utopique peut-il exister ?»  
Alors que toutes ces questions me taraudent, je me dirige instinctivement vers le petit parc de la ville. Il est symbolique pour moi, c’est là que je venais jouer avec mes parents et c’est là que je les ai vu pour la dernière fois. Peut-être que la présence du portail à cet endroit n’est pas une coïncidence. Il n’y pas grand monde à cette heure-ci. Je n’ai pas trop diffusé le fait que je pars aujourd’hui et encore moins où se trouve le portail.

Mes Amis sont venus, mais je leur ai bien dit que c’est un évènement heureux et qu’il faut s’en réjouir ! Ils sont là, comme toujours. Le portail aussi, ma peur s’envole.  
— « Alors tu es décidée ? Mais pourquoi je pose la question moi ?! Allez, sauve-toi et profite à fond, on t‘a assez retenu !»   
Un clin d‘œil malicieux apparaît sur son visage. Lui, c’est Jules, un charmant blond aux yeux bleus. On est amis depuis 10 ans, depuis la maternelle. On a fait pas mal de bêtises tous les deux, on rigole beaucoup ! Sa bonne humeur va me manquer.  
— « Prend soin de toi Lyn. Tu vas faire de nouvelles rencontres et vivre une nouvelle vie… Tu vas me manquer. »   
Lui c’est Pierre, on s’est rencontrés au cours de musique, il est très calme et assez sensible. J’aime lui parler, ça va sans doute me manquer aussi.  
Je n’aurais jamais cru que ses deux-là s’entendraient, mais le courant est passé tout de suite.   
— « Allez les garçons, après toutes ces années j’ai plein de souvenirs que j’amène avec moi ! Vous savez ce qu’on dit, amis un jour amis toujours !»  
Jules me fait alors gentiment remarquer   
— « Tu viens de l’inventer ce dicton ? Bah, la culture c’est comme la confiture, moins on en a plus on l’étale !»  
— « Bon ben je vais y aller moi !» Je ris de bon cœur et je grave ce moment dans mon esprit.  
Jules, fidèle à lui-même nous attrape.  
— « Allez, on se fait un câlin !» 

Je jette un dernier regard sur ce que je quitte, des émotions de toutes sortes me submergent.  
Mes yeux se fixent alors sur le portail. Il est simple, juste encadré par un liseré rouge, noir et blanc.  
L’intérieur est opaque, reluisant, de toutes les couleurs.  
Il m’attire.   
Je ne résiste pas.  
Je rentre.

Une nouvelle vie commence ! 

Ça ne dure qu’une seconde … Je me sens comme chez moi, au chaud et protégée…

J’arrive sur un chemin de terre entouré de vastes prairies. Les couleurs ici ont l’air plus vives, c’est surprenant !   
Pas de building, pas de voitures, pas d’usines … Ce paysage, simple mais si beau, me réjouit ! Juste un chemin de terre, des barrières en bois d’un côté entourant un près et de l’autre côté on aperçoit une montagne au loin.  
J’avance, regonflée à bloc ! J’y suis enfin !

J’ai à peine fait quelques centaines de mètres que j’aperçois un village.   
Il a l’air très pittoresque avec ses petites maisons colorées entourées de jardins et de près. J’aime le paysage qu’il offre, la sérénité qu’il dégage.  
Arrivée dans ce petit village du nom d’Athon, je suis saluée par des gens dans leur jardin, souriants et accompagnés de ces êtres si particuliers, avec qui ils ont l’air de vivre en harmonie.

Je repère ce qui ressemble à un laboratoire. La porte est grande ouverte et personne ne répond à la sonnette. Ce n’est pas d’où je viens qu’on laisserait la porte grande ouverte comme ça !   
Avant que je n’aie eu le temps de dire quelque chose, quelqu’un arrive et me fait un signe de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
— « Salut ! Je suppose que tu es l’un des dresseurs qui doit commencer son aventure aujourd’hui ? Je suis le professeur Manour, c’est moi qui aurai la chance de m’occuper de toi ! Enchantée !»  
Elle m’a l’air détendu et bien sûr d’elle !  
— « Ne sois pas si surprise, je me doute que tu es une nouvelle dresseuse parce que je connais pas mal de monde, surtout les habitants des environs et je suis sûre que je ne t’ai jamais vu. Et vu comme tu es habillée et les sacs que tu as, je suis certaine de ce que j’avance. »  
Ça c’est bien un professeur, elle analyse tout !  
— « Bonjour ! Oui, vous avez raison, je suis démasquée. En tout cas merci de votre accueil chaleureux. J’ai hâte de découvrir ce nouveau monde !»  
Contente de son effet, elle m’invite à entrer dans un grand salon lumineux… avec bien sûr des tonnes d’ouvrages un peu partout !   
— « Alors, dis-moi déjà comment tu t’appelles ?»  
— « Je m’appelle Lyn, Lyn MONDA. »  
— « MONDA... D’accord ! Alors Lyn, prête pour la grande aventure qui t’attend ? Tu es rentrée maintenant dans quelque chose de totalement différemment de ce que tu as pu connaitre dans le Monde Primaire. »  
— « Et comment que je suis prête ! Je ne pense pratiquement qu’à ça depuis… disons longtemps ! Le Monde Primaire est devenu bien triste, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Ici, tout semble différent. Rien que les couleurs, ça m’a surprise au début, c’est tout simplement plus…lumineux et simple. »  
— « Je vois. C’est vrai que beaucoup de ceux qui viennent de là-bas le disent. D’ailleurs, comme je te l’ai dit, tu n’es pas la seule à être arrivée ici cette semaine. Une jeune dresseuse, de ton âge je pense, est partie il y a une paire de jours. Enfin bref, pour l’instant c’est de toi et de ton nouveau départ dont il est question !»  
Ces paroles font plaisir à entendre ! J’espère rencontrer cette dresseuse un jour !  
— « Bon, je vais t’expliquer comment tout se passe ici, dans ce monde. D’abord, je serai ta professeure attitrée. Donc je te donne tout de suite ma carte avec mon numéro. Tiens, et si tu as un problème tu n’hésites pas à me contacter ! Ton portable, si tu en as un, ne te servira à rien ici. Il faudra utiliser les téléphones dans les villes ou dans les centres Pokémons qui se trouvent un peu partout ou ton poké-navi. D’ailleurs, deuxième chose importante, voici un poké-navi qui te permettra de te guider partout où tu iras, ou presque, ça reste de la technologie.»  
— « Super, merci, on voit que vous avez l’habitude !» Je range la carte et le nævi dans ma banane.  
— « Apparemment tu as tout prévu aussi. Donc ensuite, on va passer au gros de ce que tu as besoin. »  
Mes yeux ont dû s’illuminer à ce moment, parce qu’elle m’a regardé et a souri indulgemment.  
— « Je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps ne t’inquiète pas. Allez, viens avec moi. »  
On se lève donc et direction le laboratoire en lui-même. En chemin, on croise quelques personnes en blouse, trimballant des livres ou des affaires.

— « Nous y voilà. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a des pokéballs sur ces étagères. Mais je préfère ne pas proposer n’importe lequel à n’importe qui, sans vouloir te vexer. »   
Il y avait en effet beaucoup d’étagères remplies de pokéballs. J’ai hâte d’avoir la mienne !  
— « Bon, je te propose les habituels starters. Ils sont en général faciles à dresser et aime les combats. Ceux que nous avons en ce moment sont Salamèche, Kaiminus, Arcko, Ousticram, Moustillon, Marisson, Feunnec ou Otaquin. Prend ton temps, il deviendra ton premier Pokémon. »  
Ces paroles résonnent en moi. J’avais déjà pas mal réfléchi.   
Ma décision est prise !  
— « J’y avais déjà pensé, et celui que je veux pour commencer mon voyage Pokémon c’est Salamèche ! J’en suis sûre, même si au fond, ils ont tous quelque chose et que je les prendrais bien tous. »  
— « Salamèche, d’accord. Je comprends qu’ils t’attirent tous à leur manière. Tiens, voilà ta première pokéballs. »

Je la saisis à deux mains. Je m’attendais à une sensation de métal froid mais bizarrement non, je ressens une agréable chaleur et comme une douce peau dans mes mains.  
Je savoure ce moment.  
Et j’appelle mon tout premier Pokémon à venir me rencontrer !!  
— « Salamèche, je te choisis !» La pokéball, cette balle ronde rouge en haut blanche en bas et avec un liseré noir s’ouvre, une sorte de laser rouge en sort.  
Une silhouette se dessine… ça y est, le voilà, mon premier Pokémon !

Je suis émue, profondément.   
Je suis vraiment heureuse, j’ai attendu ce moment très longtemps !  
Il est là, devant moi, un air interrogateur sur le visage.  
Je reprends mes esprits, je lui souris. Je m’agenouille pour me mettre à son niveau.  
— « Bonjour Salamèche, je suis Lyn. Je t’ai choisi pour commencer mon voyage, j’espère qu’on formera une bonne équipe ! En tout cas je suis très motivée, tu peux me croire !»  
— «Salaaaaaaaaaa!» Il me fait un sourire et a l’air aussi enthousiaste que moi.  
— « Bon, je crois que les présentations sont faites et que tout le monde est satisfait ! Tiens, je te donne également ton pokédex et tes pokéballs. Je t’en donne 5, tu devras donc penser à en acheter au fur et à mesure de tes captures ! Tu pourras d’ailleurs trouver des pokéballs plus efficaces ou plus spécifiques que celles que je te donne, mais je te laisse découvrir tout ça. »  
Elle me tend toutes ces affaires qui me seront bien utiles.  
— « Ah oui, n’oublies pas ta carte de dresseur ! Donne là au centre Pokémon chaque fois que tu t’y rends pour la mettre à jour ! Elle est très importante si tu veux pouvoir participer aux différents tournois. Pour l’argent, je vais te donner des poksules. »  
— « M’en donner ? Vous ne voulez pas convertir celui que j’ai amené ?»  
— « Et que veux-tu que je fasse de cet argent ? Non non, c’est prévu ne t’inquiète pas. Notre administration investie pas mal pour les dresseurs, vous permettez beaucoup de flux »

Je range tout ça dans ma banane, qui serait presque trop petite !  
Le professeur m'a donné 150 poksules, je ne me rends pas compte de la quantité que ça représente, mais je le saurai rapidement. Elle m'explique que je vais avoir de l'argent sur un compte dans une banque, c'est aussi automatique à l'inscription des dresseurs (1000 poksules avec des intérêts tous les mois).  
— « Bon, je crois que tu es prête à commencer ton voyage. Viens, on va retourner dans le salon et je vais t’expliquer un peu plus en détails les possibilités qui s’offrent à toi. Si tu veux rentrer ton Salamèche dans sa pokéball tu peux le faire maintenant. »  
Je regarde mon (j’adore ce mot) Salamèche, et je décide de ne pas le faire rentrer.  
— « Non ça ira, je préfère le garder avec moi, en liberté. »   
Salamèche a l’air ravi de cette idée.

Nous voilà donc de retour dans le salon.  
— « Alors, j’ai bien compris que tu voulais être une dresseuse et donc capturer des Pokémons, les entrainer et participer avec eux à des matchs. *Ce programme me réjouit ! * Les gens qui naissent ici vivent en harmonie avec les Pokémons et ne cherchent pas à combattre pour la plupart. Tu vas donc affronter ceux comme toi qui viennent du Monde Primaire ou des jeunes d’ici, dans un premier temps. Mais la plupart des champions d’arène et des ligues sont natifs d’ici. Au fond ça ne change rien, mais je préfère que tu le saches. Mais ce que je veux bien que tu comprennes, c’est que certaines personnes aiment vraiment un ou plusieurs Pokémons qui vivent avec eux et que, même s’ils ne les ont pas capturés, ils leur appartiennent en quelque sorte. Tu ne dois pas essayer de les attraper, tu dois te concentrer sur les Pokémons vraiment sauvages et crois-moi, il y en a bien suffisamment. D’ailleurs, ceux des alentours aiment se frotter aux nouveaux dresseurs.   
— « Oui d'accord. »  
— « Sinon, tu peux participer à toutes sortes de ligues. Pour que ce soit plus facile, on a rassemblé chaque ligue par continent et il y a en 6. Notre planète est plutôt petite, donc ne t’en fais pas, c’est faisable même sans moyen de transport. Les Pokémons sont parfois sur tous, et pour certains spécifiques à un continent. Enfin il n‘y en a plus beaucoup des spécifiques à un continent depuis que les moyens de transport se sont développés, ça concerne souvent les légendaires... Je te souhaite d’avoir la chance de les rencontrer et pourquoi pas d'en capturer, ça arrive ! Les gens natifs d’ici sont généralement très heureux d’accueillir des jeunes, et moins jeunes d’ailleurs, du Monde Primaire alors n’hésite pas à les solliciter. » Elle marque une pause, je repense à tout ce qu’elle vient de me dire. Mais je n’ai qu’une hâte, commencer mon voyage ! »

« Bon, je vois que tu as hâte de commencer alors je vais te laisser partir bientôt. Tu apprendras d’autres choses sur le terrain. »  
— « Merci de tous ces renseignements, mais j’ai une question, il n’y a que des ligues ? Je veux dire on ne peut participer qu’à ça ?»  
— « Ah non, tu pourras aussi trouver toutes sortes de fêtes, compétitions et tournois un peu partout. Les gens natifs d’ici aiment tester ceux qui se disent dresseurs de Pokémon, et ça met de l’animation. »  
— « C’est super ! Ça changera un peu, j’espère en trouver plein ! D’ailleurs, où je dois me diriger maintenant. Qu’est-ce que vous me conseillez ?»   
J’aurais pu y aller au feeling, mais je préfère demander conseil à quelqu’un de fiable et qui connait bien la région.  
— « Tu peux commencer par aller récupérer 8 badges sur ce continent. Il y en a plus de 8 bien sûr mais de différents niveaux et styles qui te seront indiqués, les arènes sont réparties sur tout le territoire, tu en auras quand même pour un moment si tu y vas à pied. Tu pourras trouver des trains parfois, mais si tu veux rencontrer du monde et des Pokémons, je te conseille de marcher. Va en direction de MABIELLE, c’est la ville la plus proche et je pense la plus facile pour débuter. Mais avant, tu trouveras dans notre village une boutique Pokémon, il faut que tu aies de quoi soigner ou nourrir tes Pokémons. Ah, et pour l‘argent, tu en gagneras aux arènes et dans des combats si vous le décidez avant de commencer. Si tu n‘en a plus tu donnes mon nom et on s‘arrange après. »  
— « D’accord, je ferai appel au Poké-navi pour aller à Mabielle, après être passée à la boutique. Merci pour tout, maintenant je me sens complètement prête. »  
— "Attends, je veux juste te repréciser quelques petites choses qui sont de fausses idées chez vous. Tout d'abord, je ne garde aucun Pokémon à toi ou aux autres dresseurs ici. Tu peux en porter autant que tu veux sur toi."  
Je suis vraiment surprise de cette nouvelle !  
— "Mais comment puis-je tous les nourrir ?"  
— "Nous ne sommes pas développés dans toutes les technologies mais pour ça croit moi on est plutôt forts. Les Pokémons ont tout ce qu'il leur faut dans les pokéballs. C'est uniquement si tu le gardes en dehors de sa pokéball que tu devras le nourrir."  
— "Et que mangent-ils ?"  
— "Comme tu t'en doutes, il n'y a pas d'animaux sur notre planète et les Pokémons ne se mangent pas entre eux. Ils sont donc tous exclusivement végétariens. Notre planète regorge d'arbres à baies, c'est leur nourriture principale. En boutique tu peux trouver des concentrés de bais, prends-en un peu, mais le mieux ce sont des baies fraiches. Ils peuvent aussi manger un peu de notre nourriture, ils l'apprécient mais les baies doivent rester le principal aliment"  
— "D’accord !"  
— Mais si tu sens qu'un de tes Pokémons a besoin de repos tu peux me le confier pour quelque temps, mon labo est équipé pour ça, du repos et de la relaxation."

Voyant qu’il n’y a plus rien à ajouter, elle me reconduit à la porte.  
— « Bon et bien bonne chance et profite à fond ! Tu as la chance de pouvoir vivre une expérience unique ! Et tiens-moi régulièrement au courant de ton avancée. »

On se dirige alors vers la petite boutique.   
Salamèche a l’air heureux de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvements, il regarde les alentours avec curiosité.

On entre dans la boutique. Une dame d’un certain âge me sourit et après m’avoir salué me laisse regarder.  
J’avais déjà réfléchi aux choses qu’il faut que je prenne pour que mes Pokémons se sentent bien.  
— « Excusez-moi madame, je peux essayer les brosses sur mon Salamèche pour voir celle qui lui convient ?»  
— « Bien sûr mademoiselle, nous en avons en exposition que vous pouvez essayer. »  
— « Alors Salamèche, je suppose que tu aimes être brossé ?»  
— «Sala?» Il a un visage interrogateur.  
— « Tu n’as pas dû souvent l’être, tu es jeune. Tiens, on va essayer avec celle-là, c’est marqué pour poils courts ou peau nue. »  
Je commence alors à frotter le dos de Salamèche avec la brosse.  
— « Salamèche !» Salamèche a l’air content, agréablement surpris.  
— « Adjugé !»   
Je cherche ensuite des potions, j’en prends 2. Ainsi qu’un antidote et un antipara.  
— « Salamèèèche !» Salamèche m’appelle, je vais voir ce qu’il a repéré.  
— « Qu’est-ce qui t’a attiré ici ? Mmmm... Oh, des bâtons pour s’entrainer pour les attaques comme pistolet à eau, lance flamme ou tonnerre. Je vois que tu es motivé, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive aussi ! D’accord, je les prends. Bon, on va voir pour la nourriture. »  
Je prends du concentré de baies et des bonbons à base de baies, et un guide pour comment prendre soin de son Pokémon.. Écrit par le professeur Manour. Je n’hésite pas !  
Je paye tout ça 50 Poksules (ce qui me donne une idée de la valeur de ce que m'a donné le professeur).  
La dame me souhaite bon voyage et me félicite pour le lien que je suis en train de créer avec mon Salamèche. Ça me fait très plaisir !

La route se dresse devant moi. Salamèche est à mes côtés.  
Je prends mon poké-navi, je cherche la direction à prendre pour aller à MABIELLE.  
Ça y est, un avenir que j’ai choisi se dresse devant moi !

J’avance, fière et confiante, pleine d’espoir pour mon futur proche.

Je commence à discuter avec mon Salamèche.  
— « J’y pense, Salamèche, ça te dirait d’avoir un surnom ?» J’avoue que j’aimerais qu’il accepte, j’aime que mon Pokémon soit vraiment à moi, porte ma marque en quelque sorte. Mais je respecterai son choix.  
— « Sala ?» Salamèche a l’air intrigué par ma question  
— « Eh bien, tous les Salamèche sont appelés comme ça par leur dresseur, ce serait bien qu’on choisisse un prénom. Ça te dit ?»  
— « Salamèche » Il a l’air d’accord.  
— « Super ! Alors voyons, tu es un Pokémon feu, qu’est-ce qui pourrait aller ? Mmmm … Que dirais-tu de Feu !»  
— « Salamèche… » il n’a pas l’air franchement emballé.  
Je ris et lui aussi !  
— « Bon d’accord, ce n’est pas très original ! Alors voyons… bah, ce n’est pas beaucoup plus original mais Flamme, c’est sympa !»  
— « Salamèche… »   
— « Alors, que dirais-tu de Pyro ?»  
— « Mèche !!»  
— « Tiens, c’est la première fois que je t’entends dire ça, ça veut dire que tu es d’accord ?»  
— « Salamèche !» On dirait bien que c’est ça.  
— « Je suis contente d’apprendre à te comprendre, Pyro !»  
— « Salamèche !» Un sourire éclaire son visage, ça fait plaisir à voir !

Nous avançons, côte à côte, su la route qui mène à Mabielle en passant par des prairies et une forêt.  
C’est parti !  
On marche sur un petit chemin de terre qui est entouré de vastes praires. J’entends des Pokémons sauvages qui passent dans les herbes. Je n’en reconnais pas, ils sont discrets. Seraient-ce des Mystherbe ?  
— « ça m’excite toute cette aventure Pyro ! J’ai hâte de rencontrer plein de dresseurs et d’autres personnes ! De capturer des Pokémons et de m’entrainer avec eux ! De remporter des ligues, de battre des adversaires forts !”  
— « Mèche ! Sala Salamèche !» Il montre qu’il est motivé.  
On sourit et on avance.

On aperçoit une forêt au loin, c’est celle à traverser avant d’arriver à Mabielle.  
Mais tiens, le soleil est haut et je crois bien que je commence à avoir faim !  
— « Avec toutes ces émotions je n’avais pas pensé qu’il était si tard, on va s’installer pour manger ici, avant de rentrer dans la forêt. »  
— « Mèche !»  
On s’arrête sur une table prévue à cet effet à l’entrée de la forêt. Ils pensent vraiment à tout dans ce monde… Ahhh, je suis tellement contente d’être ici !  
Je cueille quelques baies que Salamèche m'a indiqué et je sors ce que j’ai prévu pour moi.  
Je ne mange pas énormément, je préfère être en forme et pas trop fatiguée. De toute façon je n’ai pas les moyens de m’acheter beaucoup à manger.  
— « Zut, je n’ai pas de couverts… ah ben apparemment ça ne te dérange pas ! Ahahaha» Pyro était en train d’entamer ses baies avec les doigts.  
— « Tu as bien raison, pourquoi s’embêter !»  
On mange donc, en prenant notre temps, après tout, on l’a le temps ! 

Mais nous ne restons pas seuls longtemps.  
— « Tiens, on dirait qu’on a de la visite Pyro !»  
— « Salamèche !» Il n’a pas dû fréquenter de Pokémons sauvages depuis un moment, mais il prend le morceau de pain pris au foyer que j’avais mis sur la table. Il me demande du regard s’il peut leur donner et après avoir eu mon approbation il leur dépose près de la table, par terre  
Le groupe de Pokémons sauvages, qui est un groupe de Pikachu et de Pichu, hésite. Mais le Pikachu le plus téméraire, sûrement leur chef, s’avance, suivi de près par un Pichu.  
N‘étant qu‘à moitié rassuré, il prend le pain et ils se dépêchent de retourner à l’abri des arbres. Le Pichu qui s'était avancé nous regarde, très curieux...et s'en retourne.  
Pyro, content de lui, revient à table. J’adore les Pikachu et Pichu, peut-être parce que le héros d’une série en a un.  
— « Tu as bien fait Pyro. De toute façon on va se remettre en route, et si ça se trouve on recroisera tes nouveaux amis dans la forêt !»  
— « Sala Salamèche !»

Et voilà, nous entrons dans la forêt.  
J’aime l’odeur qui s’y dégage ! Je ne sais pas si ce sont les mêmes arbres mais ça sent comme le pin et le sapin.  
— « Sent ça Pyro ! Respire à plein poumon, ça fait un bien fou. »  
On prend une grande respiration, on est rempli de toutes sortes d’odeurs.

On marche comme ça un moment.   
On aperçoit quelques Pokémons insectes et volants mais tous en groupe et je ne veux pas séparer intentionnellement un Pokémon de son groupe. Et puis pour l’instant, je suis heureuse avec Pyro !

Nous voici à la tombée de la nuit, d’après le poké-navi ils ne nous restent encore une trentaine de kilomètres avant de sortir de la forêt.  
J’avais repéré un chalet prévu pour des voyageurs, on y arrive.  
Il se trouve à la périphérie d’une clairière où coule un ruisseau.  
— « Bon, je crois qu’on va dormir ici cette nuit !»  
— « Salamèche »  
On mange un repas, mais pas trop, on est le soir et nous n’avons pas fait grand-chose de la journée même si beaucoup de choses ont changé par rapport à la veille !

Après, je sors mon sac de couchage et je demande à Pyro s’il veut une couverture.  
Il me fait comprendre que non et il ne rentre pas dans le chalet.  
— « Tu veux dormir dehors ? Ben tu as raison, il fait bon ! Et comme ça on pourra voir les étoiles !»

On s’installe donc sous la voute étoilée, le petit guide du professeur Manour à la main.  
— « Je suis heureuse Pyro, simplement heureuse. Les étoiles ne sont pas placées comme chez moi… enfin d’où je viens mais elles sont toujours aussi belles. Tu vois si…»  
Je regarde Pyro, il s’est endormi.  
Je pourrais le regarder dormir longtemps mais je sais que demain commencera l’entrainement alors je grave cette image en moi. Je lis les premiers chapitres du livre du Pr Manour, qui parle des 18 types actuellement connus des Pokémons et leurs interactions. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ferme les yeux, bercée par les étoiles.

Merveilleuse journée.


	2. Les premières fois d'une dresseuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn est arrivée dans le Monde Pokémon !  
> Elle a rencontré sa tutrice, le Professeur NAMOUR, et son premier Pokémon, un Salamèche au caractère bien sérieux.  
> Ravie de son premier jour, elle entame le deuxième avec enthousiasme et commence sa traversée de la forêt entre Athon et Mabielle.

J’ouvre les yeux, c’est l’aube !  
Le ciel devient orangé, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. Je m’étire et mes mouvements réveillent Pyro.  
— « Oh excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller »  
— « Sala. » Il fait non de la tête et il s’étire lui aussi.  
— « Bon, je suis pour faire quelques étirement histoire de nous réveiller et des petits exercices ! Qu’en dis-tu ?»  
— « Mèche !»  
— « Super ! Je range mon sac et ensuite on fera ça près du ruisseau. Ensuite on s'arrêtera pour déjeuner…et même s’entrainer un peu si tu es d’accord »  
Je range les affaires et on y va.  
Je faisais régulièrement du sport dans le Monde Primaire mais comme Pyro n’a jamais dû trop le faire, je lui explique. On fait des mouvements avec chacune de nos articulations et des exercices de gymnastique pour muscler un peu le corps.  
— « Tu vois Pyro, je pense qu’il est important d’être toujours en forme ! … ça réveille, et ça maintient en forme… et notre corps nous dira merci, tu verras. Mais ne force pas trop, le but n’est pas de s’épuiser dès le réveil. »  
— « Sala….mèche »  
— « Ne t’inquiète pas, aujourd’hui on commence, on ne fait que quelques exercices d'étirements et de gymnastique… Mais tu sais, je pense que ça te sera bénéfique ! … Tu seras en forme ! … Tu seras un super Pokémon ! Enfin tu en es déjà un mais on ira loin… Et j’adore m’entrainer !» Je lui fais un grand sourire et malgré les efforts qu’il doit fournir pour me suivre il sourit et se concentre pour aller jusqu’au bout.

On fait nos exercices avec sérieux.  
— « Bon et ben voilà ! Ça fait du bien !»  
— « Sala Salamèche !» Pyro se dirige vers mon sac. « Salamèèche !»  
— « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu as si faim que ça ? Ça va venir ne t’en fais pas »  
— « Salaaaaa » Il n’a pas l’air d’accord.  
— « Ben si ce n’est pas ça… non, tu veux déjà t’entrainer avec ce qu’on a acheté ?»  
— « Mèche !» Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je suis tellement heureuse de l’avoir choisi, il a les mêmes envies que moi !  
— « D’accord Pyro ! Je fais chauffer de l’eau pendant qu’on commence ! Tiens d’ailleurs, on va aller ramasser un peu de bois et tu me montreras ton attaque flammèche pour allumer le feu. »  
Il réussit avec succès l’exercice, et créé de belles flammes.

Après avoir fait ça, je sors les bâtons qu’on a acheté dans la boutique de la vieille dame.  
— « Alors il est mis que ces bâtons sont très résistants à toutes les attaques comme Tranche-herbe, Pistolet à eau et Lance-flamme donc on peut les réutiliser à volonté. Bon, je vais les lancer et tu devras les viser. Prêt ?»  
— « Mèche !»  
— « Très bien alors Pyro…attaque flammèche !» Je lance le bâton vers le haut au même moment. Pyro lance son attaque mais il ne fait que frôler le bâton.  
— « Sala….»  
— « Aucun problème, on va recommencer et quand tu arriveras à l’avoir régulièrement on déjeunera ! Aller, je sais que tu peux le faire ! Imagine qu’on est en combat et que c’est un Pokémon volant !»  
— « Mèche !» Il semble avoir repris du poil de la bête !  
— « Allez, Pyro attaque flammèche !»

Au bout de 15 minutes il réussit à en toucher 4 d’affilés ! Par contre il est tout essoufflé.  
— « Génial Pyro ! Tu vois, il suffit d’un peu d’entrainement et ça ira !» Je lui fais un clin d’œil.  
— « Salamèche !» Il a un grand sourire, ça fait plaisir à voir !  
— « Je crois que l’eau est chaude depuis un moment, allez viens, on va manger, on l’a bien mérité. »  
On prend un bon petit-déjeuner.  
Je range les affaires, vérifie que le feu est bien éteint et on est reparti. Il me semble apercevoir les fourrés bouger. Nos amis les Pichu et Pikachu nous observaient-ils ?

— « Normalement la sortie de la forêt est dans cette direction. »  
Pyro se retourne souvent.  
— « Il y a un problème Pyro ?»  
— « Sala… »  
— « Tu penses qu’il y a quelqu’un ? Mmmm, je ne vois rien »  
— « …si si, il y a bien quelqu’un… »  
Pyro et moi sursautons !  
— « Qui est là ?»  
— « Je m’appelle Adeline »  
Apparaît alors une jeune de mon âge, qui a l’air désolée de nous avoir surpris. Elle est un peu plus petite que moi et plus forte que moi, a de longs cheveux bruns lisses et semble plutôt réservée.  
— « Désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Je m’appelle Adeline, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je crois que toi aussi tu viens du monde primaire ?» ça doit être elle dont parlait le professeur ! Ça fait 2 jours qu’elle est dans la forêt ?  
— « Pas de problème, Pyro avait senti ta présence. Moi c’est Lyn, ravie de te rencontrer ! J’espérais croiser une personne venant du Monde Primaire et commençant son voyage Pokémon ! Enfin, je suppose que tu es une dresseuse ?»  
— « Oui, j’en suis une, j’ai reçu mon premier Pokémon avant-hier soir. Que dirais-tu d’un combat ?»  
— « Héhé, je n’attendais que ça ! Pour nous ce sera le premier ! Tu es prêt, Pyro ?»  
— « Mèche !»  
— « Tu as donné un surnom à ton Pokémon, c’est mignon. Je n’y avais pas pensé. En même temps, le professeur m’a parlé de beaucoup de choses. Je suis contente de faire mon premier combat contre toi. »

Ça y est, je vais faire mon premier combat Pokémon !  
Je respire un bon coup, il faut que je reste concentrée, et Pyro aussi.  
Il faut qu’on soit en symbiose si on veut gagner ! Et je veux gagner, je veux commencer ce voyage par une victoire pour nous donner confiance !  
Les matchs qu’ils montrent à la télévision dans le Monde Primaire sont…trop simplets, ça m’a pas mal énervée d’ailleurs. Mais parfois ça m’a inspiré aussi !  
— « Il me semble qu’il y a plus d’espace tout près, ce sera plus facile pour combattre. Qu’en dis-tu ?»  
Adeline a l’air aussi motivée que moi quoique moins… combative.  
— « Je suis prête pourquoi attendre ? On ne dérange personne là, il y une clairière, allons-y »  
— « Ok, c’est parti. Arcko, je te choisis !»  
— « Et moi je te choisis, Pyro !»  
Les deux Pokémons se font fassent, on a l’avantage du type mais il faut rester concentrer surtout qu’Arko peut être très rapide.  
— « Concentre toi Pyro, il peut être rapide !»  
— « C’est-ce que le professeur Manour m’a dit aussi. Bon, à l’attaque !»  
Pyro et Arcko se font face, le combat commence !  
— « Arcko, attaque Ecras‘face !» Arcko s’élance sur Pyro.  
— « Attention Pyro, saute sur ta gauche !»  
— « Sala !» Salamèche l’évite de justesse, cet Arko est rapide.  
— « Pyro, à ton tour attaque rugissement puis griffe !»  
Pyro court vers Arcko. Il commence par pousser un cri assez impressionnant. Arcko est surpris et fait un pas en arrière. Puis Pyro fonce sur lui toute patte dehors !  
— « Arcko, évite-le, saute !»  
Arcko, rapide malgré sa surprise face à l'attaque rugissement, saute juste avant que Pyro ne l’atteigne, je le savais !  
Juste au moment où Arcko saute je lance  
— « Pyro, profite qu’il est au-dessus de toi, attaque flammèche !» Salamèche relève la tête rapidement et lance son attaque à bout portant, qui fait mouche !  
— « Oh non, Arcko !» Arcko retombe au sol.  
— « Maintenant relance ton attaque griffe Pyro !» Mais Arcko a un fort caractère, il se relève et attaque de lui-même Salamèche avec Ecras’face !  
— « Salaaa !» Pyro se retrouve projeté, Arcko est assez fier de lui mais l’attaque très efficace à bout portant l’a beaucoup touché, il tombe à genou. C’est le moment !  
— « Pyro retente ton attaque griffe !»  
Salamèche fonce de nouveau sur Arcko, qui lance une nouvelle attaque Ecras‘face sur l‘ordre d‘Adeline, les deux attaques s‘entrechoquent sans beaucoup d‘effets.  
« Encore Pyro, flammèche !» Arcko regarde Salamèche lancer son attaque et tente de sauter, mais il tombe de nouveau à genou et n’évite pas malgré les encouragements d'Adeline.  
Il tente de se relever mais finit par tomber KO.

— « Bravo Pyro, tu as bien réagi ! Arcko va bien Adeline ?»  
Pyro et moi nous approchons d’eux.  
— « Arckoo » il est revenu à lui et a l’air d’aller bien.  
— « Je crois que ça ira. Tu as une sacrée tactique dis-moi. Tu ne te fies pas seulement au type, tu retournes une capacité d’Arcko contre lui. Et ton Salamèche a réagi tout de suite. Vraiment bien joué, j’ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois qu’à mon niveau. En tout cas, Arko et moi devons encore nous entrainer. Je vais rester ici un peu pour qu’Arcko se repose. Tu croiseras peut-être Aurore, c'est une fille qui commence son voyage comme nous, sauf qu'elle vient de ce monde. »  
— « D’accord, je suis très heureuse d’avoir pu faire ce combat contre toi. »  
— « Salamèche !» Pyro tend la main à Arcko qui tourne la tête… mais lui tend la queue.  
— « C’est comme ça qu’il m’a accepté. Salamèche, tu t’es fait un rival…et un ami !»  
— « Mèche !»

Nous laissons nos nouveaux rivaux là et nous continuons notre chemin vers la sortie de la forêt qui est maintenant plus proche.  
— « Je suis fière de toi Pyro ! On a remporté notre premier vrai match ensemble ! Tu es plein de ressources et tu es vif, c’est super !»  
— « Sala Salamèche » Il est heureux aussi et marche d’un pas assuré.  
— « Par contre, je m’attendais à croiser un peu plus de Pokémons sauvages dans cette forêt. Enfin, on en a vu mais ils étaient tous en bande… »  
— « Sala…. »  
— « On finira bien par en croiser, et puis toi tu es là. » Je lui fais un clin d’œil.  
— « Salamèche !»  
Il est content et sourit. J’aime voir ce sourire.

Alors qu’on marche depuis un moment, et après avoir mangé, on commence à apercevoir la fin de la forêt. Pyro s’arrête et regarde autour de lui.  
— « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu as encore senti quelqu’un qui approche ?»  
Je regarde aux alentours mais je ne vois personne.  
Avant que Pyro n’ai le temps de me répondre, une attaque sécrétion sort d’un buisson sur le côté !  
Pyro n’a pas eu le temps d’esquiver et l’attaque le touche au bras.  
— « Pyro ?! Tout va bien ? Attend, je vais te débarrasser de ça. Ah, ça colle ! Qui est là ? Si vous voulez vous battre montrez-vous au moins !»  
Je regarde dans la direction d’où venait le tir, Pyro se redresse.  
Le buisson bouge, et c’est un Pokémon qui en sort, seul.  
— « C’est un Chenipan Pyro ! Regarde, il a l’air d’en vouloir celui-là ! Je pensais que les Chenipan étaient plutôt doux et passifs mais celui-là me plait bien. »  
Je finis par libérer Pyro des sécrétions.  
— « Bon, je crois qu’il t’a lancé un défi Pyro, on va répondre ! En avant !»  
— « Salaa !»  
Pyro se met en position d’attaque et fait face au Chenipan.  
Chenipan relance une attaque sécrétion.  
— « Pyro, évite là cette fois !»  
Pyro parvient à l’éviter.  
— « Bien, et maintenant attaque griffe !»  
Pyro s’élance contre le Chenipan qui lance une attaque charge. Les deux attaques font mouche mais Pyro est le plus fort et Chenipan vole.  
— « Utilise de nouveau l’attaque griffe !»  
Pyro se rue une nouvelle fois sur le Chenipan, mais il ne se fait pas avoir 2 fois et l'esquive.  
Il monte alors sur un arbre...fuirait-il ?  
— "Pyro, attaque Flammèche ! "  
C'est le seul moyen de l'atteindre maintenant.  
Mais alors que Pyro gonfle ses poumons, prêt à cracher ses flammes, Chenipan saute de sa position droit sur Pyro !  
Il plonge littéralement sur l'attaque flammèche, il est téméraire ce petit !  
Pyro encaisse l'attaque charge plus puissante grâce à la vitesse et se redresse.  
Par contre, le Chenipan a pris l'attaque flammèche de plein fouet, il tente de se relever, se met en position pour une autre attaque sécrétion… mais finit par tomber KO.  
— « Très bien Pyro, et maintenant, pokéball go !!!»  
Je dirige ma pokéball vers le Chenipan sauvage, elle l’atteint, il rentre dedans.  
La pokéball bouge encore, une fois à droite puis elle s’immobilise et le bouton redevient blanc.

— « J’ai capturé mon premier Pokémon !!!» Ma première capture… est un Chenipan en plus! Super !”  
— « Salamèche, sala salamèche !!»  
— « Bon, et si on disait bienvenue à notre nouvel ami maintenant. Chenipan, vient dire bonjour !»  
La pokéball s’ouvre, une silhouette se dessine. Chenipan est maintenant parmi nous.  
— « Bonjour Chenipan ! Je m’appelle Lyn. Je te présente Pyro qui est mon ami. Je suis ravie de te compter maintenant dans mon équipe !»  
— « Sala Salamèche »  
— « Huhuuuuu » Chenipan nous observe tous les deux et a finalement l’air satisfait.  
Il vient alors se mettre sur mon épaule.  
— « Tu es bien là ?»  
— « Huhuuu »  
Il a l’air plus que satisfait.  
Je le garde pour l’instant sur mon épaule puis on se remet en route.

On finit par sortir de la forêt, le soleil est déjà bien bas.  
— « D’après le poké-navi il faut suivre cette route un moment et nous arriverons à Mabielle. Bon, venez là tous les deux. Je ne peux pas vous garder tous en même temps hors de vos pokéballs tout le temps. Du coup je garde pour le moment Pyro. Par contre, la nuit, on dormira ensemble et bien sûr je pourrai t’appeler si on fait une pause. Sinon, que dirais-tu d’un surnom Chenipan ?»  
— « Huhuhuhu !»  
— « Héhé, super ! Tu m’as épaté avec ton attaque sécrétion, elle a surgi de nulle part… que dirais-tu de Zippo ?»  
— « Huhu ?» Il a l’air d’y réfléchir sérieusement, il est trop mignon ! « Huhuhu !» Je crois qu’il est d’accord !  
— « Super Zippo, revient maintenant. »

On marche sur le chemin, Pyro à mes côtés. Sur les côtés les arbres se raréfient.  
Au bout d’un moment, une idée me vient à l’esprit.  
— « Dis-moi Pyro, ça te dit d’écouter de la musique du Monde Primaire ? On n’est pas doué pour grand-chose là-bas mais pour la musique on s’en tire pas mal !»  
— « Sala ?» De nouveau son visage interrogateur.  
Je sors mon iPod, j‘enlève les oreillettes et je le mets en mode haut-parleur.  
— « Alors, voyons. Ben tiens, je vais te faire écouter les musiques Pokémons qu’on a ! Enfin je pense qu’elle passe ici aussi. » Je commence par mettre la toute première chanson de Pokémon que j’ai entendu.

Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur  
Je me battrai sans répit  
Je ferai tout par être vainqueur et gagner les défis  
Je parcourrai la Terre entière  
Vaquant avec espoir  
Les Pokémons et leur mystère  
Le secret de leur pouvoir !

Pokémons, attrapez-les tous !  
Ensemble pour la victoire, Pokémons !  
Rien ne nous arrêtera  
Notre amitié triomphera !  
Pokémons, même à notre âge !  
Un voyage d’apprentissage !

Ça demande du courage  
Po-ké-mons! Attrapez-les tous, attrapez-les tous!

— «Sala, sala!»  
Je remarque alors que, tandis que je chante, Pyro marche en rythme. Tiens, je pourrais me servir de ça un jour pour les combats.

Nous chantons alors tous les deux, je lui passe quelques-unes des chansons Pokémons que j’ai.  
Sur notre chemin, on aperçoit des maisons avec des gens souvent dehors qui nous font chaleureusement signe.

Alors que le soleil commence a vraiment décliné, nous arrivons à la hauteur d’une petite maison simple avec une dame assez âgée qui nous fait signe.  
— «Bonjour jeune demoiselle. Bonjour Salamèche.»  
— «Bonjour madame - Salamèche-»  
Alors qu’on allait continuer notre chemin, j’entends un craquement. Je me retourne et voit la dame l’air embêté, devant son râteau cassé.  
— «Mes outils s’abiment, il va falloir retourner en course.»  
— «J‘ai une idée madame, j’ai même mieux que de la colle! Zippo, vient, on a besoin de ton aide!»  
Mon nouveau compagnon apparaît, observe rapidement la scène et semble sourire.  
— «Allez Zippo, utilise ton attaque sécrétion pour réparer ce râteau.  
La dame nous observe en silence. Zippo parvient facilement à le réparer.  
— «Oh merci mademoiselle, et merci à toi Zippo, tu as l’air drôlement costaud dis-moi»  
— «Huhuuuuu» Chenipan est tout heureux de ce compliment.  
— «Pour vous remercier, je vous propose de vous héberger pour cette nuit. Je m'appelle Serena. Je suppose que vous allez à MABIELLE et vous en avez pour toute la journée de demain au moins puisque vous êtes à pied.» Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et rentre dans sa maison en m’ouvrant la porte.  
— «Heu, merci beaucoup madame...Serena! Vous venez les amis, on dormira au chaud cette nuit!»  
— «huhu» «sala!»

Après avoir fait un brin de toilette, Serena me prévient qu’elle prépare le repas et qu’il serait prêt dans pas trop longtemps.  
— «D’accord, je vais en profiter pour brosser mes Pokémons. Venez, on va dehors.»  
On retourne dehors et j’installe d’abord Pyro sur un rocher à ma hauteur pour le brosser. Mmm? J'ai cru apercevoir une queue de Pikachu ou de Pichu dans les broussailles...le groupe qu'on a vu le premier jour se serait encore déplacer? Salamèche se place devant moi et attend que je le brosse. Bah, on verra bien!  
— «Voilà, détend toi Pyro. Tu as bien travaillé aujourd’hui.» Je commence par lui frotter doucement le dos puis plus énergiquement. Il a l’air ravi ce qui excite un peu Zippo qui nous tourne autour.  
— «Mais oui Zippo, je ne t’ai oublié! Ahahahah»  
Après avoir pris soin de Pyro, je m’occupe de Zippo qui semble aussi apprécier le massage à la brosse.  
Au moment où je finis, la dame nous appelle pour manger.

On se met à table et je vois les yeux de Zippo et Pyro s’illuminer quand ils regardent la table.  
— «Bon d’accord, vous mangez comme nous ce soir.»  
Le repas se passe bien, Serena nous raconte qu’elle voit régulièrement passer des jeunes comme moi devant chez elle, alors elle a l’habitude de les inviter. Mais elle dit aussi qu’il en passe moins dernièrement et qu’ils ont l’air de savoir plus de choses mais aussi d’être moins débrouillards.  
Je lui raconte que la société du Monde Primaire change. Presque tous les enfants vont à l’école et on tend à nous apprendre le plus de choses possibles, mais des choses intellectuelles plutôt, le manuel a dû mal à trouver sa place.  
On discute comme ça un moment, puis voyant qu’il fait nuit noire, je la remercie pour le repas et elle nous montre la chambre.  
— «Voilà, vous serez bien là. Si vous avez froid n’hésitez pas à le dire. Bonne nuit vous tous.»  
— «Huhu» «Sala salamèche!»  
Mes deux amis regardent la pièce et ne savent pas trop où se mettre.  
— «Allez, si vous voulez vous pouvez dormir avec moi dans le lit. Il est grand et comme ça on se tiendra chaud.»  
On s’installe tous les trois dans le lit.  
Je sors le livre du professeur. Le chapitre suivant parle de la présentation avec notre Pokémon, de l'importance de se présenter, de dire au Pokémon notre but et de présenter les autres membres de l'équipe. Tout ça me parait logique. Mes yeux se ferment, je range le livre, mes deux Pokémons somnolent tout contre moi.  
J’aime les savoir près de moi, leur contact m’apaise et je m’endors tout de suite.


	3. Combats en forêt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn a combattu sa première rivale, Adeline et son Arcko.   
> Forte de sa première victoire, elle capture un Chenipan décidé et original.  
> Avec maintenant deux Pokémons, Lyn continue sa route vers Mabielle et sa première arène.  
> Elle est hébergée chez Séréna, une dame agée apparemment habituée à loger les nouveaux dresseurs du coin.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard que la veille, je devais avoir besoin de récupérer de la longue marche de la veille. Mais je dois m'y habituer, ce sera comme ça tous les jours ou presque !

J'ouvre les yeux, et je regarde la respiration tranquille de mes compagnons.   
Pyro ouvre les yeux peu après moi. Je caresse gentiment Zippo qui émerge lui aussi. Sa peau est couverte de poils courts verts plutôt doux.  
— « Bonjour mes amis, vous avez bien dormi? »  
— « Mèche » « Huuuuu » Pyro se lève et s'étire, Chenipan fait le fou.  
— « Allez, on se lève sans faire de bruit et on va faire notre entrainement matinal ! »

On se lève donc, et on descend dans la cuisine où Serena est déjà afférée à faire un petit-déjeuner.  
— « Bonjour Serena! » « Salamèche » « Huhuhuuuu »  
— « Bonjour les enfants! »  
— « Nous allons faire un entrainement matinal si ça ne vous embête pas, avant de passer à table ? »  
— « Faites, je ne suis pas pressée »  
— « Merci! »

On sort, il fait toujours beau, le soleil est levé mais encore bas dans le ciel, quelques nuages parsèment un beau ciel bleu clair.  
Comme la veille avec Pyro, je commence par l'échauffement des articulations. Pyro fait les mêmes mouvements que moi. Pour Zippo, je lui ai dit de s'étirer de faire des mouvements avec son corps pour s'assouplir, ce qu'il fait plutôt bien.

Une fois qu'on s'est bien échauffés, je réfléchis à ce que je veux travailler chez chacun d'eux…  
— « Alors, Pyro, on va refaire quelques attaques Flammèches sur le bâton comme hier. Zippo, regarde comment fait Pyro, parce qu'après je prendrai l'autre bâton pour améliorer la précision de ton attaque sécrétion »  
— « Huhuuu! » Il observe Pyro en l'encourageant. Il est vraiment dynamique ce petit !  
— « Pyro, c'est parti ! » Je lance le bâton une première fois, il le touche. « Bravo, on continue! »  
J'en ai lancé 10, Pyro a touché de plein fouet 7 fois, frôlé 2 fois et loupé 1 fois.  
— « C'est bien Pyro » Il n'a pas l'air si satisfait que ça. « Il faut s'entrainer régulièrement pour que ça marche à chaque fois, et il s'agit d'une cible en mouvement, je trouve que tu te débrouilles déjà très bien ! »  
— « Sala...Mèche. » Il s'assoit et regarde Zippo qui s'est avancé tout impatient.  
— « Reprend ton souffle Pyro. Zippo, c'est parti à ton tour, attaque sécrétion ! »  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit distrait mais il attrape le bâton 4 fois sur 5 du premier coup !  
Je recommence avec Pyro qui touche 8 fois et frôle 2 fois, puis avec Zippo qui l'attrape 3 fois et le rate de peu 2 fois.  
— « Bravo Zippo! Vous avez bien bossé pour aujourd’hui, on peut aller prendre le petit-déjeuner! »  
— « Huhuuuu! » Zippo est déjà parti tout content vers la maison, il me fait rire !

On prend le petit-déjeuner avec Séréna, qui nous parle de son jardin et de ce qu'elle va y planter. J'aime aussi avoir ce genre de conversation. Elle me raconte que parfois un Sabelette vient l'aider, mais que ce n'est pas régulier. Il serait timide, et elle espère qu'un jour un dresseur le prendra avec lui pour qu'il s'affirme et devienne plus fort.  
Je me dis intérieurement qu'il a sûrement plus envie qu'elle le garde avec lui.

Je remercie chaleureusement notre hôte et nous repartons pour Mabielle, la première ville de mon chemin, et la première arène ! Je rentre Zippo dans sa pokéball et nous y allons.  
C'est d'ailleurs étonnant une arène si proche du village de départ…  
— « Sala? » Salamèche me regarde toujours avec ce visage interrogateur.  
— « Tout va bien. Je me demandais juste quel peut bien être le niveau d'un champion d'arène si proche du village départ... Il doit bien se douter que ceux qui vont venir débutent et n'ont donc pas un niveau très élevé. »  
— « Sala... » Il a l'air dubitatif, comme moi.  
— « Je poserai la question, et on verra bien ! »

Nous marchons quelques heures sous un soleil agréable, croisant des personnes avec ou sans Pokémon, mais personne qui n'ai envie de faire un match, ainsi que quelques maisons.  
Le paysage s'éclaircit, il y a de moins en moins d'arbres, et plus de près, un peu vallonné. J'aperçois un troupeau de Ponyta qui n'a pas l'air totalement sauvage puisque le parc est clôturé. Et parfois derrière un buisson j'entends ou vois quelques Pokémons, notamment des Balignons.

Alors que je commence à chercher un endroit où nous poser pour manger à l'ombre d'un regroupement d'arbres, je remarque une fille d'à peu près mon âge qui remballe son pique-nique. Elle est petite, blonde avec de beaux yeux bleus. Je m'approche, serait-ce Aurore ?  
— « Bonjour » « Salamèche »  
La jeune fille se retourne, nous dévisage et nous fait un grand sourire.  
— « Salut ! Je m'appelle Aurore, et toi ? »  
— « Je m'appelle Lyn. Et voici Pyro. - Salamèche- Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ? »  
— « Ecoute je veux bien, tu peux me tenir ce sac? » Je l'aide à ranger son sac, et on se regarde ensuite d'un air entendu.  
— « Un petit match pour digérer ça te dit ? »  
— « Et comment ! Je propose 1 Pokémon contre 1. »  
— « ça me va, c'est parti! »  
On s'éloigne un peu l'une de l'autre, et je regarde Salamèche. Il a l'air d'attaque.  
— « Pyro, en avant ! »  
— « Salamèche !! »  
— « Je choisis aussi mon Pokémon de départ, Héricendre c'est parti !! »  
Nos deux Pokémons feu se font face. Pyro a l'air concentré, Héricendre a enflammé son dos, le combat commence !  
— « Héricendre, commence avec une attaque brouillard ! » Héricendre ouvre la bouche et sort une fumée noire qui envahit rapidement une partie du terrain et cache Héricendre.  
— « Sala! » Pyro tente de rester calme mais regarde frénétiquement les alentours.  
— « Ne panique pas Pyro ! Lance une large attaque flammèche, couvre tout le terrain ! » Pyro a tout de suite compris ce que j'attendais et ouvre la bouche à son tour, de petites boules de feu fondent alors dans le brouillard, en visant plusieurs endroits.  
— « Héri! » Héricendre bondit hors du brouillard qui se dissipe, s'en avoir l'air d'avoir subi des dégâts.  
— « Bien joué Héricendre, maintenant montre lui ton attaque flammèche ! »  
— « Toi aussi Pyro, relance Flammèche! »  
Les deux attaques s'entrechoquent, créant ainsi de petites explosions qui dégagent de la fumée et repoussent un peu nos deux Pokémons.  
— « Héricendre, enchaine rapidement avec une attaque charge! »  
— « Héri héri! »  
Elle enchaine vite les attaques! Je dois réagir vite aussi!  
— « Pyro, lance rugissement! »  
— « Salaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! »  
— « Héri.... » Héricendre a ralenti sa course et son attaque en est moins efficace. Mais Salamèche est le seul pour le moment à avoir encaissé une attaque, et le rythme soutenu doit le stresser, il faut que je réagisse vite et bien pendant qu'il est a porté !  
— « Pyro, attaque griffe ! » Pyro réagit promptement et Héricendre encaisse l'attaque qui, elle, est à pleine puissance ! Il roule en arrière et ses flammes s'éteignent.   
— « Héricendre, redresse-toi vite et utilise encore brouillard! »  
— « Vite Pyro Flammèche!! »  
— « Esquive! »  
Salamèche qui était toujours focalisé sur Héricendre lance son attaque qui atteint Héricendre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lancer son brouillard et pendant son mouvement d'esquive. Il fait une fois de nouveau mouche! Mais Héricendre n'est pas très affecté par une attaque de type feu et ses flammes se rallument. Je m'en doutais mais je devais lui faire quelques dégâts supplémentaires.  
— « Attaque flammèche Héricendre! » Aurore sait que son attaque charge est moins efficace à cause du rugissement et utilise donc une attaque spéciale.  
— « Pyro, esquive et attaque griffe! » Pyro court en sortant ses griffes, mais il a du mal à tout gérer et n'esquive pas toutes les Flammèches. Malgré ça, il ne perd que peu d'élan et attaque Héricendre de toutes ses forces, à plusieurs reprises!  
— « Hériiiiii... » Héricendre roule de nouveau en arrière...et cette fois ses flammes s'éteignent et il tombe KO.  
Fiouuuu, c'était chaud!  
— « Bravo Pyro ! » Salamèche me regarde assez fier de lui !

Héricendre se relève juste après qu'Aurore ai vérifié qu'il va bien. Il nous regarde l'air assez mécontent, il tente à plusieurs reprises de rallumer ses flammes sur le dos et s'énerve encore plus de ne pas y arriver !  
— « Allons Héricendre, ne force pas » Je n'aime pas le voir se forcer alors qu'il est visiblement bien fatigué…  
— « Laisse, j'ai remarqué qu'il aime montrer qu'il n'est pas complètement HS. Depuis que je l'ai, il allume ses flammes le plus souvent possible. Je n'avais jamais vu un Héricendre avec ce caractère...et je suis contente que ce soit mon Pokémon! »  
Sur ces mots Héricendre parvient à rallumer ses flammes et nous regarde.  
— « Bravo Héricendre! » Je n'aime pas trop qu'il se force comme ça mais autant l'encourager.  
Il nous regarde d'un air de défi. Il a une sacrée fierté dis donc ! Ça ne doit pas être facile pour Aurore à gérer!  
— « Héricendre revient. ... Tu as fait de ton mieux, ménage-toi un peu. Bon, ben je vais continuer ma route Lyn! Je dois passer voir ma grand-mère avant de me décider pour ma première arène. Salut, à bientôt.... Et tu as intérêt à bien entraîner ton Salamèche parce que la prochaine fois on gagnera! » Sur ces paroles, elle s'en va.  
— « Compte sur moi! » Je la salue. « C'était un beau combat Pyro! »  
— « Sala... »  
— « Ne t'en fais pas pour Héricendre, Aurore saura l'aider à surmonter sa défaite. C'était peut-être la première... »

Sur ce, nous nous installons pour manger. J'appelle Zippo et je lui raconte le combat de Pyro. Il a l'air assez impressionné et va tourner autour de Pyro, qui le regarde un peu surpris, mais finit par lui sourire.  
Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur.  
Mes réserves de nourriture Pokémon sont encore bonnes, et j'ai aussi assez pour moi pour aller jusque Mabielle.  
D'après le poké-navi on y arrivera demain pour midi je pense.  
Sur ces pensées, je range les affaires, rentre Zippo dans sa pokéball et reprend ma route aux côtés de Pyro.

Autant le matin nous n'avions pas trop parler, autant là je lui reparle du combat de ce matin.  
— « Tu comprends vite ce qu'il faut faire, c'est super! »  
— « Mèche » il est content du compliment  
— « Niveau précision aussi c'était bien. Si on continue à la bosser régulièrement tu louperas rarement tes attaques Flammèches! Et ton attaque Griffe n'est pas mal du tout! On pourra améliorer un peu ta force physique pure, mais tu assures déjà. »  
— « Salamèche! » Il me montre son bras, comme me dire qu'il est fort et prêt à travailler. Je l'adore!  
— « Oui, tu es fort. »  
Je lui parle ensuite de travailler l’enchaînement esquive-attaque, pour se prendre le moins de dégâts possible. Et ce serait bien aussi de trouver une parade défensive.  
Nous discutons un petit moment comme ça.

Je suis tellement absorbée dans notre conversation que je remarque à peine les personnes qui passent, notamment pas mal de vélos.  
Par contre, j'entends clairement une voix de garçon dire « pokéball go!!!! »  
Je me retourne alors et vois en effet un garçon aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux en amande, sans doute plus jeune que moi (12 ans), avec une pokéball au sol...qui s'éteint! Super, je suis contente pour lui!  
— « Ouaiiii, je l'ai eu!!!! Merci Balignon! » Je remarque alors seulement le Balignon au pied du jeune homme.  
Il se retourne tout content, et croise mon regard.  
— « Eh bravo! C'est super! » Il me regarde, et fait un grand sourire, fier de lui.  
— « C'est grâce à l'attaque spore de mon Balignon! C'est le meilleur! »  
— « Oh je vois. Il doit être fort pour connaître déjà cette attaque! »  
— « Ouai! ... D'ailleurs, mon nouveau Pokémon n'est pas fatigué du coup...on se bat ? »  
— « C'est une bonne idée! J'ai moi aussi un Pokémon récemment capturé qui n'a encore jamais combattu. Et au fait, je m'appelle Lyn. »  
— « Moi c'est Max, et je te choisis, Mystherbe! »

Max utilise un réveil en m'expliquant que puisqu'il a décidé d'utiliser spore de Balignon, il a toujours quelques réveils sur lui.  
— « Contre ton Mystherbe je choisis Zippo! »  
— « Mystherbe, on va gagner notre premier combat! »  
— « Myyystherbe! »  
— « Allez, attaque acide! »  
— « Zippo, esquive! » Chenipan fait un mouvement souple et esquive l'attaque. « Maintenant, attaque charge! »  
— « huhuhuuuu » Chenipan fonce sur Mystherbe, qui esquive aussi sur ordre de Max. Zippo recule et nous revoilà au point de départ.  
Si on veut que le combat avance, il faut empêcher les esquives!  
— « Zippo, attaque sécrétion! »  
— « Mystherbe, attaque Doux parfum! Comme ça on sera à égalité! » Malin le petit!  
Les deux attaques font mouche! Mystherbe a secoué ses feuilles et une poudre rose a envahi le terrain, Zippo aura plus de mal à esquiver. Quant à Zippo, il lance une attaque Sécrétion qui bloque un des pieds de Mystherbe sur le sol.  
— « Maintenant relance ton attaque charge! » Zippo fonce de nouveau sur Mystherbe, qui ne peut pas esquiver avec son pied bloqué et se retrouve projeté en arrière.  
— « Mince, Mystherbe! Au moins tu n'es plus collé... Courage, relève-toi et attaque acide une nouvelle fois! »  
Je ne pourrai pas l'éviter cette fois…  
— « Relance Charge Chenipan » Désolé mon grand, courage! Mystherbe ouvre la bouche et un liquide violet est projeté vers Chenipan, qui lance courageusement une troisième attaque charge. Les deux attaques ont fait mouche, les deux Pokémons se font toujours face, un peu fatigués.  
— « Mystherbe attaque vol vie pendant qu'il est à porter! » Les feuilles de Mystherbe se mettent à briller, pendant qu'il s'approche, ça me donne une idée!  
Je ne pourrai pas l'esquiver mais je peux le bloquer!  
— « Zippo, attaque Sécrétion sur les feuilles de Mystherbe, bloque-les! » Chenipan lance son attaque alors que Mystherbe allait le toucher, et il enroule complètement ses feuilles. « Maintenant, Charge! » Zippo fonce sur un Mystherbe déboussolé sans l'accès à ses feuilles. Il roule vers son dresseur, fait quelque pas désorienté ...et tombe KO.

— « Super Zippo!! » « Huhuhuhuu » Il danse sur place, tout content.  
— « Quoi?! Mais ce n'est pas possible!!! J'avais pourtant choisi un super Mystherbe... Reviens »  
— « Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, c'était son premier combat »   
— « C'est facile pour toi, tu as gagné. Et d'abord c'était ton premier combat aussi! ... Je dois en capturer plus! » Sur ce, il s'en va vers une maison un peu en contrebas d'une petite vallée.   
— « Je crois qu'on l'a un peu vexé *je souris indulgemment*. En tout cas, je suis fière de toi Zippo! »  
— « Salamèche! » Pyro qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là félicite Zippo, qui danse encore plus follement. Il nous fait rire!  
— « Allez Zippo, vient te reposer un peu » Je rentre Zippo dans sa pokéball et on continue notre chemin.  
—À la fin du match j'ai eu envie d'utiliser Sécrétion pour saisir Mystherbe et le faire voler...je me demande si ce serait plus efficace que Charge... la toile des Pokémons insectes est solide, mais est-il assez fort... faudra voir ça!

Je remarque sur le poké-navi qu'un centre Pokémon se trouve pas trop loin, on y arrivera avant la nuit.  
Les près font de nouveau de plus en plus de place à la forêt et les maisons commencent à être plus nombreuses.

On marche à bonne allure et comme prévu on y arrive avant la nuit.

Nous rentrons tous les deux, notre arrivée est signalée par une petite clochette. Comme je m'y attendais, il y a un comptoir en face de moi, vide, des bancs pour attendre et quelques tables.  
— « Bonjour » « Salamèche »   
— « ...Bonjour! Excusez-moi, je m'occupais d'un autre Pokémon. Je peux vous aider? »  
— « Pas de soucis. Oui, mes deux Pokémons ont combattu, pourraient-ils être remis en forme? » Je cherche du regard cette fameuse machine qu'on voit dans le dessin animé mais je n'en vois pas.  
— « Ah, je suppose que vous venez du monde primaire » Un sourire indulgent apparait sur les traits de la supposée infirmière. « Les machines que vous avez l'air de chercher n'existent pas, il s'agit d'une invention de chez vous. Nous pouvons soigner les Pokémons comme nous soignons les humains uniquement. Du repos et un bon repas suffiront à remettre vos Pokémons en forme »  
Je me sens très bête et un peu en colère de ne pas m'être mieux renseignée.  
— « D'accord, désolée pour le dérangement »  
Me voyant un peu vexée, l'infirmière sourit et me dit :  
— « Par contre, être dans leur pokéball les ménagent, vous pouvez rentrer votre Salamèche. Et je peux vous proposer une chambre. Mais je devrai vous demander une participation financière. »  
— « Oui c'est normal. Encore une invention de notre monde »  
— « Non, les soins sont gratuits, gérer par notre administration. Mais pour l'hébergement, nous avons besoin d'une participation. »  
— « Ah d'accord. Merci pour ces renseignements! »

Je m'installe à une table. J'hésite de la bonne conduite : rentrer Pyro dans sa pokéball ou appeler Zippo pour qu'il mange avec nous…  
— « Salamèche? » Pyro me regarde fixement.  
— « Pyro, veux-tu rentrer te reposer dans la pokéball? »  
— « Sala » Il fait non de la tête. « Sala, salamèche » Il montre la pokéball de Zippo.  
— « Tu as raison, ensemble on va se reposer » Je souris, nous sourions. « Rejoins-nous Zippo! »  
Je leur donne des baies cueillies un peu plus tôt (il y a vraiment partout!). Je pourrai sans doute en acheter en ville. Pour l'instant ça va mais il faudra que je pense à proposer des matchs avec de l'argent en jeu... Cette idée ne me plait pas du tout!

On mange tous les trois et je demande ensuite à l'infirmière une chambre pour une nuit, qui me revient à 20 poksules.  
Je paye, et on se dirige vers notre chambre.  
Je remarque qu'une jeune fille entre. Elle parle d'un Pokémon qui rôde autour du centre avec l'infirmière, il serait de petite taille et jaune... Le groupe nous a donc vraiment suivi! J'essayerai de faire plus attention demain.  
On se couche ensemble dans le lit, j'adore les avoir prêt de moi.

Encore une bonne journée.


	4. Arrivée en ville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompagnée de Pyro (Salamèche) et Zippo (Chenipan), Lyn poursuit son chemin vers Mabielle.  
> Elle rencontre Aurore et son Héricendre, contre qui un combat tout feu flamme s'est engagé et a terminé sur la victoire de Pyro. Zippo a également remporté sa première victoire contre le Mystherbe nouvellement attrapé de Max.  
> Tout près d'arriver à Mabielle, Lyn se demande s'il n'est pas trop tôt pour affronter un champion.

Je me réveille pour ma quatrième journée dans ce monde qui me plait tant.  
De nouveau, Pyro ouvre les yeux peu après moi, sans que je n'ai besoin de le réveiller.   
Quant à Zippo, il respire doucement, blottit en boule contre ma jambe. Le sommeil du juste! Cette pensée me fait sourire.  
— « Bonjour Zippo, il faut se lever » Je lui caresse doucement la tête, il ouvre un œil, et me sourit, à moitié réveillé.

On descend à l'accueil, il n'y a personne.  
Je vois à travers une fenêtre l'infirmière (ce n'est pas la même que la veille) qui change le pansement d'un Balignon. Il y a l'air d'en avoir beaucoup dans la région.

On sort, et c'est parti pour l’entraînement du jour!  
— « Bien, comme hier matin on va commencer par mobiliser toutes nos articulations gentiment, et faire quelques mouvements souples pour se réveiller »  
Mes deux amis se prêtent facilement à l'exercice. Je me sens en pleine forme!  
« Alors, ça va vous paraître répétitif mais on va de nouveau travailler votre précision »  
— « Mèche! » « Huuuuu... » Salamèche n'a pas l'air embêté à cette idée mais Chenipan n'est pas très enthousiaste.  
— « Cette fois on commence par Zippo. Attaque Sécrétion! » Il n'est pas très concentré et en touche 3 sur 5. « Ben alors mon grand, ça ne te plait pas cet exercice? »   
— « Huuu... »  
— « Je comprends, faire toujours la même chose peut paraitre ennuyeux, mais c'est nécessaire. Et on essayera une idée que j'ai eu ensuite » Je lui fais un clin d'œil, il a l'air content de la surprise et fait mine de se concentrer à nouveau.  
« Ahah, oui oui, une minute. D'abord c'est au tour de Pyro »  
Pyro réussit à toucher les 5 cette fois! « Bravo! »  
On recommence l'exercice en 10 coups pour chacun, Zippo en touche 7 sur 10 et Pyro 9.  
« Bien, on va faire un autre exercice maintenant. Voyons..... Pyro, j'aimerais travailler l’enchaînement esquive et attaque. » Je repère non loin de là 2 pierres de la taille de Chenipan. « Tu vas courir vers ces rochers en faisait mine d'éviter des attaques et lancer ensuite ton attaque Griffe ou Flammèche, comme tu veux, sur le rocher. Il faut que ça s’enchaîne vite! »  
— « Salamèche! » Il ne perd pas de temps et se lance dans l'action. Je regarde son premier mouvement, il fait un bond sur le côté, se redresse et lance Flammèche.  
— « C'est bien. Maintenant essaye d'enchainer plus vite » je le laisse à cet exercice. « Zippo, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait utiliser ton attaque Sécrétion comme une attaque offensive. »  
— « Huhuu? »  
— « Tu vas lancer ton attaque Sécrétion sur le bâton que je tiens à la main, et tu vas essayer d'attirer le bâton vers toi. »  
— « Huhuu! » Comme je m'y attendais, il est enthousiaste. Il lance donc son attaque Sécrétion sur le bâton que je tiens.  
— « Attention Chenipan, tire de toutes tes forces pour ramener le bâton vers toi » Il se retourne et tire de plus en plus fort sur le bâton. Je dois tirer le bâton pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'avoir mais il n'y a pas énormément de résistance pour le moment. Après 30 secondes je lui dis de se reposer un peu et on regarde Pyro.  
— « Sala, salamèèche!! » Woua, ce mouvement était bien mieux que le premier! Il a sauté sur le côté, à tourner sa patte pour en faire un tremplin et lancé Flammèche à bout portant!   
— « Bravo Pyro! Tu peux venir te reposer maintenant. » Il revient vers nous. Je refais l'exercice avec Zippo qui gagne surtout en assurance mais pas encore en force brute et on va prendre un bon petit-déjeuner dans le centre.

L'infirmière discute avec la jeune fille que j'ai vu entrer hier soir.

Je remercie l'infirmière, rentre Zippo dans se pokéball et on reprend notre route. On est censé arriver à Mabielle dans la journée.  
De nouveau la forêt s'éclaircie, en fin de matinée il n'y a quasiment plus d'arbres, et de plus en plus de maisons et de routes utilisées par des vélos et même quelques voitures. Elles ne sont pas nombreuses et sont peu bruyantes, je me demande à quelle énergie elles roulent…  
Du coup, je croise beaucoup moins de piétons et de Pokémons.

Vers le milieu de la journée, on arrive en haut d'une colline et on voit enfin Mabielle!

— « Voilà Mabielle Pyro... Je me demande si nous sommes vraiment déjà prêts pour aller affronter une arène... »  
— « Salamèche... » Il a l'air d'y réfléchir aussi. Est-ce mes doutes qui le font se remettre en question?  
— « Dans tous les cas, je dois faire quelques courses, on va commencer par-là! »  
On descend donc dans la ville elle-même. Je trouve un magasin où je rachète des baies pour mes Pokémons qui me coûte 20 poksules. Je me contente de ça pour le moment, attendant de voir comment va se passer la journée avant d'acheter quelque chose pour moi.

On va ensuite dans le centre d'information de la ville, où on m'apprend que l'arène est ouverte 1 jour sur 2 et que je peux y aller aujourd'hui si je veux. Voyant mon air indécis, l'agent de la ville me dit également qu'il y a une salle d’entraînement à deux pas d'ici, prévu pour les dresseurs qui ne se sentent pas prêts ou veulent tester leurs forces avant le grand match.  
Elle a lu dans mes pensées!  
Elle m'avertit également que cette arène est accessible, qu'on peut aller voir les matchs des autres challengers si on veut. Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas partout.  
Je la remercie et on se dirige vers cette salle d’entraînement.

Comme l'a précisé l'agent de la ville, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin j'arrive devant une grande maison en brique rouge avec une enseigne « Rien de mieux pour gagner, qu'avec d'autres dresseurs s’entraîner! ». Ils sont poètes ici, et je souris à cette pensée.  
— « Pyro, je vais te rentrer dans ta pokéball, pour ne pas donner trop d'indices à mes adversaires. »  
— « Mèche »  
Je rentre Salamèche dans sa pokéball, et suit un dresseur qui entre lui aussi dans le centre d’entraînement. On tombe sur un accueil avec quelques dresseurs qui partent dans différentes salles ou qui s'inscrivent.  
— « Bonjour! » Le dresseur m'a laissé passer la première.  
— « Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous désirez vous inscrire pour un match? »  
— « Oui...mais il y a plusieurs salles, laquelle correspond à quoi exactement? »  
— « Ce sont des salles classées par niveau, selon le nombre de vos Pokémons et vos badges. Combien en avez-vous? Et depuis quand voyagez-vous ? »  
— « Ah d'accord. J'ai 2 Pokémons, je n'ai pas de badges et je voyage depuis 3 jours. »  
— « Bien, alors vous pouvez aller dans la première salle, celle tout à droite. Il y a déjà 2 personnes. Vous complétez le nombre de participants pour un tournoi à 3, vos prédécesseurs sont arrivés il y a peu et n'ont donc sans doute pas encore commencé. Allez voir! Par contre, il vous faut juste donner une participation de 5 poksules. Mais vous pourrez facilement les regagner en mettant un peu de sules en jeu »  
— « D'accord, tenez. J'y vais, merci! »

Je me dirige vers la salle la plus à droite. Il s'y trouve un garçon et une fille, tous deux légèrement plus jeunes que moi. Ils se ressemblent un peu, les yeux et les cheveux bruns avec un visage plutôt rond.  
— « Salut, je m'appelle Lyn. Je peux participer avec vous? »  
— « Salut moi c'est Lisa, et voici David mon frère jumeau! » Ah oui, ça explique l'air de famille. « On allait se battre mais à 3 on peut faire un petit tournoi. Tu as combien de Pokémons? »  
— « J'en ai 2. Et vous? »  
— « Comme toi! Mon frère a gagné la dernière fois, il est discret et un peu bourru, mais fort! On met un peu de Poksules en jeu? »  
— « Si vous voulez oui » Je ne veux pas montrer que je n'ai aucune idée de la somme qu'on peut mettre en jeu, je dis donc : « Vous voulez mettre combien? »  
— « Tu ne viens pas d'ici toi » C'est le frère qui a parlé, un peu hautain! Sa sœur reprend tout de suite :  
— « Disons le prix d'inscription, 5 Poksules. »  
— « Super, j'ai hâte de me battre! Qui commence? »  
— « Allez-y les filles » Veut-il voir ce dont je suis capable? Il ne va pas être déçu!  
— « Evoli en avant! » Waouh, un Evoli, je rêve d'en avoir un à moi! C'est une femelle, elle a le bout clair de la queue plus volumineuse.  
— « Contre ton Evoli je choisis Zippo! » Et voilà, le premier combat peut commencer!  
— « C'est parti, Evoli utilise Jet de sable! » Evoli se met de côté et lève ses pattes arrière pour envoyer du sable sur Zippo.  
— « Zippo, retourne-toi et ferme les yeux! » Zippo réagit vite et se retourne, mais je comprends qu'il est ainsi très vulnérable!  
— « Profites en Evoli, attaque charge! » Evoli se lance en avant sur Zippo!  
—« Retourne toi Zippo et lance Charge aussi! »  
Evoli arrive rapidement sur Zippo qui n'a pas pu prendre d'élan, les têtes se touchent mais à cause de la vitesse d'Evoli, Chenipan recule un peu.  
« Maintenant attaque Sécrétion sur ses pattes!» J'aurais aimé les pattes arrière mais la position d'Evoli qui fait face ne le permet pas.  
— « Huhuuuu! » Zippo lance son attaque à bout portant et colle les pattes avant d'Evoli au sol. Evoli ne panique pas et se retourne vers Lisa, quelle confiance!  
— « Tiens bon Evoli, attaque Rugissement! »   
— « EvOLIIIIIII I» Ahhh quel cri! Zippo recule un peu. Mince, son attaque charge sera moins puissante, il faut qu'on utilise ce qu'on a essayé ce matin. C'est un peu tôt mais sinon on n’en viendra pas à bout et il y aura l'effet de surprise!  
— « Zippo attaque Charge! »  
— «Ahah, ton attaque ne sera pas très efficace! Evoli attaque Jet de sable sur la toile vite!» Evoli utilise ses pattes arrière pour mettre du sable dans la Sécrétion... pourquoi? Chenipan arrive sur lui, le touche...et le décolle! Le sable a fragilisé la toile!   
« Super, maintenant Evoli, montre-lui ton attaque Charge encore une fois! » Evoli fonce sur Chenipan, je vois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup plus d'attaques que moi. Je sais comment je peux utiliser l'attaque Charge!  
— « Zippo, attaque Sécrétion et utilise son élan pour l'envoyer contre le mur! »  
— « Quoi?? Non Evoli attention! » David qui n'avait jusque-là pas bouger, se redresse, visiblement intéressé.  
Zippo a bien compris ce que j'attends de lui, il lance sa toile sur la patte avant droite d'Evoli, fait un mouvement souple avec son corps et utilise la vitesse d'Evoli contre lui, l'envoyant valser contre le mur!  
— « Liii » Evoli est surpris et désarçonné, il se relève, titube un peu…  
— « Courage Evoli!»   
—« Une ultime attaque Charge Zippo!! » Zippo fonce sur Evoli, porté par la réussite de notre tactique et touche Evoli de plein fouet!  
Cette fois Evoli reste au sol.  
— « Bravo Zippo! » Il comprend vraiment vite et bien ce que j'attends de lui!   
— « Mince, encore battue... Reviens Evoli. » Elle rappelle son Pokémon, s'approche de moi et me donne 5 Poksules. Après avoir repris ses esprits elle me félicite de ma tactique.

— «A mon tour maintenant.» David s'avance, le second round va commencer! Il est un peu prétentieux. «Machoc vas-y»  
— «Pyro c'est à toi!»   
— « C'est parti, Pyro attaque Flammèche! » Contre un Machoc il vaut mieux y aller franco, ses attaques font mal en général !  
— « Attaque Poing-karaté » Quoi ?!  
— « Maaaachoc! » à ma grande surprise Machoc ne cherche pas à éviter mon attaque, il fait face, tend son poing qui s'illumine et attaque la boule de feu qui arrive sur lui, l'annulant! Je remarque quand même une petite trace de brûlure sur son poing. Il fait face à l'attaque par l'attaque!  
— « Puissance » Machoc gonfle tous ces muscles et parait plus baraqué. Mince, ces attaques feront encore plus mal!  
— « Sala... »  
— « N'aie pas peur Pyro! Relance Flammèche! » Mieux vaut rester à distance.  
— « Salaaa » Salamèche ouvre la gueule et des petites boules de feu se dirigent sur Machoc, qui ne fait pas un mouvement pour esquiver! « Salamèche... » Pyro à l'air perturbé de cette impassibilité, et moi aussi je dois le reconnaître. Sacrée technique!  
— « Poing-karaté sur Salamèche maintenant » Toujours impassible! Machoc commence à courir vers Pyro. Il n'est pas rapide! C'est pour ça qu'il ne cherche pas à s'épuiser en esquive?  
— « Esquive Pyro! »  
— « Sala! » Pyro saute sur le côté et évite facilement l'attaque  
— « Enchaîne les attaques » Machoc se retourne alors et Salamèche, surpris, se prend l'attaque de plein fouet!  
— « Oh non, Pyro! Ça va??? »  
— « Sala...mèche! » Il se redresse visiblement un peu désarçonné, mais il se redresse. Bon, il va falloir être plus agressif sinon on va se faire battre avec une seule autre attaque! Mais j'ai à peine le temps de le penser que Machoc relance une attaque Poing-karaté!  
— « Attention! » Pyro l'esquive de justesse, et se rythme continue sans qu'on ait le temps d'attaquer entre deux esquives! Pour un Pokémon lent, il enchaîne bien les attaques au corps à corps, David l'a bien entraîné! Il faut que je fasse comme lui, la force par la force! « Attaque Griffe contre son poing Pyro! »  
Pyro arme son bras et les deux attaques se rencontrent... mais Machoc a plus de force brute et Pyro recule. Au moins on a stoppé la salve d'attaque! Pyro recule et... ouvre la gueule?? Une fumée s'échappe... Oh super!   
—« Pyro attaque brouillard!! »  
— « Salamèèèche » J'avais bien compris, il a appris une nouvelle attaque!  
— « Maaa...? » Machoc regarde dans le brouillard et a l'air un peu surpris de ne pas trouver Salamèche. Chacun son tour!  
— « Mmmm. J'imagine que tu te penses sauvée. Attaque Clairvoyance! » Pas le temps de profiter de cette nouvelle attaque! Il faut réagir vite!  
Alors que Machoc a les yeux qui deviennent rouge et scrute le brouillard, je dis à Pyro :  
— « Attaque flammèche, vas-y vite! » Pyro réagit promptement et alors que Machoc a fini de scruter le brouillard il encaisse de nouveau l'attaque Flammèche de plein fouet.  
— « Attaque Poing-karaté » Le brouillard ne va pas me protéger, Pyro commence sans doute à fatiguer... une défense ne sera pas très utile mais essayons l’enchaînement de ce matin!  
— « Pyro esquive et Griffe! »   
— « Enchaîne les attaques Machoc!» Tiens, David a l'air un peu plus investi.  
Machoc se lance dans le brouillard qui commence à se dissiper. Je distingue deux silhouettes dont une qui esquive et relance une attaque...mais rencontre le poing controlatéral! Pyro est de nouveau un peu repoussé.  
— « Flammèche!» Je commence à avoir chaud et avoir du mal à réfléchir! Pyro relance son attaque qui fait de nouveau mouche! Les deux Pokémons ont été éjectés du brouillard qui n'est presque plus visible. Ce qui est visible par contre c'est que nos deux Pokémons fatiguent!  
Je me rends alors compte à quel point je trouve ce combat stimulant, j'adore!  
— « Salaaa! » ça alors! Les yeux de Pyro s’enflamment et la flamme de sa queue grandit un peu! Mais c'est bien sûr, sa capacité spéciale brasier!  
— « Vite Machoc, Poing karaté de toutes tes forces! » Il n'y a pas que moi qui est emballée on dirait!  
— « Pyro, ta plus belle attaque Flammèche!! »  
— « Salaamèèèèèche!!!! » Plusieurs petites boules de feu tombent près de Machoc! Il arrive à contre la première qui arrive sur lui avec son Poing-karaté mais il se prend la deuxième qui le met à terre et une troisième qui tombe tout près de lui le projette plus loin! Waouh!  
— « .... »  
— « Courage Machoc! » C'est Lisa qui encourage Machoc! Mais il ne se relève pas.

Je remarque que Pyro a l'air crispé, a-t-il du mal à lâcher prise... - « Tout va bien Pyro, tu peux te reposer » Je m'approche de lui, lui caresse la tête (il est brûlant!) et le regarde dans les yeux...il se calme. « Ouf... » La pression redescend « Pyro, tu as été magnifique! Apprendre brouillard et maîtriser brasier dans le même combat...waou! »  
Pyro me regarde, le visage illuminé par sa prestation. S'est-il rendu compte qu'il a eu du mal à lâcher prise? On verra ça plus tard.

David rentre son Machoc sans rien dire, il s'avance vers moi, me donne les 5 Poksules et retourne se placer pour son 2e combat en disant simplement  
— « On se reverra »  
Lisa s'approche de moi, l'air un peu gênée.  
— « Mon frère n'est pas méchant. » Je lui souris simplement. « En tout cas votre match était sympa! Maintenant, je vais prendre ma revanche frangin! »  
— « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! » C'est drôle comme il s'anime quand il parle avec sa sœur.  
Je rappelle Pyro pour qu'il se repose un peu.

Leur combat oppose leurs 2 starters, un Feunnec pour Lisa et un Arcko pour David.  
Le combat fut assez serré, on voit qu'ils ont souvent combattu ensemble et qu'ils connaissent les tactiques de l'autre. Mais pour aujourd'hui, l'avantage du type l'emporte.

Je les salue et nous laissons la place au groupe suivant.

Une fois dans la rue, je me rends compte que j'ai plutôt faim! J'imagine qu'il en est de même pour mes amis, quoique dans leur pokéball ils ont ce qu'il faut.   
Je retourne près de centre d'information où j'avais repéré une carte de la ville.   
Il y a un petit parc pas loin, je décide d'y aller.  
Sur le chemin, je m'arrête dans une épicerie pour moi, je refais le plein pour manger (salades qui se conserve, baies séchées riche en protéines et quelques fruits), le tout me coûtant 20 Poksules.  
Et enfin je m'installe dans l'herbe dans le parc avec mes Pokémons. On mange tranquillement, je raconte à chacun le combat de l'autre, et après manger je discute un peu de ce qui était bien et ce qui l'étais moins.  
— « Zippo tu as bien su utiliser ton attaque Sécrétion en offensif, c'était top! »  
— « Huhuuuu » Il est fier de lui et me fait rire.  
— « Ahaha! Oui oui c'était bien. Je pense qu'on va continuer à utiliser cette attaque pour la renforcer, et peut être aussi améliorer ton attaque Charge... Pyro, tu as su maitriser brasier du premier coup, je te félicite! ... As-tu eu mal quelque part juste après? »  
Salamèche me regarde l'air interloqué.   
— « Sala... » Il fait non de la tête.  
— « D'accord! » Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça, d'autant qu'on ne pourra pas le provoquer à volonté, ce serait trop dur pour lui. Peut-être l'expérience l'aidera-t-il. « Sinon tes enchaînements étaient pas mal, il suffit juste d'encore un peu de vitesse »  
— « Mèche! » Il est d'accord avec moi, je l'adore!  
— « Que diriez de se poser un peu dans l'herbe? »  
— « Sala! Huhuuu!! » Mes deux amis sont satisfaits de cette proposition, on se repose quelque temps, sans trop parler, regardant les passants et leur Pokémon. Je les reconnais tous, c'est tellement fou de les voir en vrai comme ça! Ça ne fait que 4 jours que je suis là et je commence déjà à m'y habituer!

Après avoir repris des forces, le soleil commence à redescendre dans le ciel.  
Je rentre Zippo dans sa pokéball, et je réfléchis à ma destination... est-ce que je vais voir les combats du champion d'arène? ... Non! Je n'aime pas l'idée de le scruter avant, de faire une tactique à l'avance.  
Et mes amis ont besoin d'un peu de repos!  
Je vais chercher un endroit où me poser ce soir, et demain on s’entraînera encore.

Pyro à mes côtés, je vais vers une auberge pour dresseurs que j'ai repéré sur la carte. La ville n'est pas très grande, j'y arrive rapidement.  
Une hôtesse d'accueil me renseigne : on peut passer la nuit, manger le soir et le matin pour 25 Poksules. Je prends la nuit et le petit-déjeuner.

Je passe la fin de l'après-midi à flâner en ville, emplissant ma tête de tous ces centres pour toiletter ses Pokémons ou des boutiques pour les habiller.  
Je vois aussi sur un panneau d'affichage qu'il y a toute sorte d'évènements avec les Pokémons, des courses, du sport, des compétitions de force ou de beauté. Ils sont au centre de la vie! J'imagine le nombre d'emplois qu'ils permettent! ... C'est bien une réflexion de l'autre monde ça.  
Pyro me suit, moins curieux que d'habitude.  
— « Tu n'aimes pas la ville Pyro? »  
— « Sala salamèche » il hausse les épaules, ça ne doit pas être ça. Peut-être réfléchit-il au match d'arène.

Après avoir fait un petit tour on retourne à l'auberge où on se couche tôt, on aura encore une journée pleine de combats Pokémons demain! Et je pense que j'irai à l'arène dans 2 jours, histoire de travailler encore un peu au club combats...


	5. Quand le travail paye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn prend ses marques à Mabielle, la première ville avec une arène où elle s'arrête.  
> Elle commence un entraînement intensif avec ses deux Pokémons, Pyro (Salamèche) et Zippo (Chenipan).  
> Elle rencontre des jumeaux lors de son entraînement, qui ont des caractères bien particuliers.

On se réveille comme d'habitude, peu après le lever du soleil. Pyro se réveille en même temps que moi et je dois réveiller Zippo.

On se lève, je demande au réceptionniste où on pourrait se dégourdir les jambes avant le petit-déj, il me dit qu'ils ont un petit parc assez tranquille derrière l'auberge.  
Je m'y rends avec mes deux amis.  
Nous voilà donc dans le parc pour notre entraînement quotidien, il fait frais et beau.  
On commence par s'assouplir les articulations et les muscles, puis on fait quelques minutes d'exercices de gymnastique.  
Viens ensuite le temps de l’entraînement à proprement parlé.  
On se réveille comme d'habitude, peu après le lever du soleil. Pyro se réveille en même temps que moi et je dois réveiller Zippo.

On se lève, je demande au réceptionniste où on pourrait se dégourdir les jambes avant le petit-déj, il me dit qu'ils ont un petit parc assez tranquille derrière l'auberge.  
Je m'y rends avec mes deux amis.  
Nous voilà donc dans le parc pour notre entraînement quotidien, il fait frais et beau.  
On commence par s'assouplir les articulations et les muscles, puis on fait quelques minutes d'exercices de gymnastique.  
Viens ensuite le temps de l’entraînement à proprement parlé.  
— « Comme les autres jours, on va faire 2 séries de 10 tirs de votre attaque à distance »  
— « Mèche! » « Huhuhu »  
Salamèche touche 8 et 9 fois sur 10, Zippo 7 et 10 fois sur 10.

\- « Bien! Maintenant on va reprendre les exercices d'hier. Pyro, tu vas enchaîner esquive et attaque. Dans un premier temps attaque rapprochée avec Griffe, puis à distance avec Flammèche. Prêt? »  
— « Salamèche!! »  
— « C'est parti! » Pyro commence par faire un mouvement d'esquive puis lance son attaque Griffe sur un rocher. « Bon, à nous deux Zippo! »  
— « Huhuuuu » Zippo lance une attaque Sécrétion sur le bâton d’entraînement qui était à côté de moi et le fait voler dans tous les sens!  
— « Oui, c'est exactement ça Zippo! Maintenant, il faut surtout que ta toile gagne en solidité et que tu gagnes en force pour envoyer toujours plus loin et plus fort! » On commence avec le bâton qui est léger pour qu'il prenne confiance et vise un peu près, ce qu'il réussit rapidement.  
Je jette à coup d'œil à Salamèche qui commence à transpirer.  
— « Pose toi deux minutes Pyro, et ensuite tu feras la même chose avec Flammèche. Zippo, on va maintenant essayer avec quelque chose de plus lourd. » Je vais chercher un caillou qui doit faire à peine un kilo, et je le lance juste à côté de Zippo. « Quand je le lance, tu fais ton attaque Sécrétion, tu l'attrapes et tu le renvoies en utilisant la vitesse pour gagner en puissance! » Il comprend vite l'exercice.  
Après une paire d'essais, voyant que mes deux amis commencent à fatiguer, je les rappelle vers moi. On récupère nos affaires et on va petit-déjeuner.  
Assortiments de baies offerts par la maison pour mes Pokémons, et petit-déjeuner assez classique pour moi (pain, confiture de baies, beurre d'Ecremeuh, jus de baie).

Une fois fini, je rentre mes deux Pokémons dans leur pokéball et je me dirige de nouveau vers le centre d’entraînement de la ville. J'aime bien m'y rendre, c'est assez motivant et sans pression!  
La même hôtesse d'accueil me dirige vers la même salle et me prévient qu'il y a déjà une dresseuse.  
Je me dirige vers la salle, et j'y découvre Adeline!  
— « Oh, salut Adeline!! »  
— « Bonjour Lyn, contente de te revoir. »  
— « Moi aussi! Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir s'affronter de nouveau! »  
— « Je crois bien! Mais je ferai mieux que la dernière fois »  
— « On va voir ça! On fait un 1 contre 1 avec tous nos Pokémons? Et on met le prix d'inscription en jeu? »  
— « ça me va »  
— « Alors je commence avec Zippo! »  
— « Huhuuuu » Chenipan est prêt à en découdre!  
— « Dans ce cas, je commence avec Arcko » Tiens, voilà un Pokémon que je connais!  
Nos deux Pokémons se font face.  
— « Arcko, attaque Ecras'face! » « Arcko! »  
— « Chenipan, utilise charge! » « Huhuu »  
Nos deux Pokémons foncent l'un contre l'autre, la queue d'Arcko heurte la tête de Chenipan, les deux Pokémons reprennent leur point de départ.  
— « Arcko, montre-lui ta nouvelle attaque! Vive-attaque! » Alors ça, ça va être plus dur à éviter!  
Comme je m'y attendais, Zippo n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver et se prend l'attaque. Zut!  
Zippo se redresse et Arcko reprend sa place de départ.  
— « Pas mal en effet! Mais on ne va pas se laisser faire! »  
— « Huhuuuu!!! »  
— « Zippo, attaque sécrétion sur Arcko! »  
— « Arcko, esquive! » Arcko fait des bonds et parvint à esquiver les attaques Sécrétions de Zippo.  
— « Ne t'énerve pas Zippo, concentre-toi! » Arcko continue à faire des bonds, Zippo s'arrête quelques secondes...et attrape une de ses pattes alors qu'il est en l'air...en une seconde, Zippo saute et utilise la gravité pour faire tomber Arcko à terre! Waouh, il a fait ça sans que je ne lui demande rien!  
— « Arcko, ça va? Mais... » Adeline a l'air vraiment surprise, Arcko se redresse, assez perturbé aussi!  
— « C'était impressionnant Zippo! Maintenant attaque charge! » « Huhuhuhu » Zippo fonce tête baissée sur Arcko, qui est maintenant redressé!  
Adeline se reprend « Riposte avec écras'face! » De nouveau, les attaques atteignent leur but et nos deux Pokémons sont repoussés. Woua, quel match!  
— « Relance Vive-attaque Arcko! » « ko! »  
— « Sécrétion! » Je n'ai que le temps de dire ça. Zippo attrape la tête d’Arcko avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, fait un mouvement souple avec son corps et l'envoie contre le mur... Mais Arcko rebondit sur le mur et passe à deux doigts de Zippo!! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de viser, ça aurait fait mal!  
Nos deux Pokémons sont très inventifs, on dirait presque qu'Adeline et moi ne sommes que spectatrices!  
— « Tu es fatigué Arcko, montrons notre boite secrète » Une autre attaque?? Mince! « Arcko, utilise vol-vie! »  
Oh non!! Chenipan va perdre le peu d'énergie qui lui reste pour en donner une partie à Arcko! Mince mince, je vais encore devoir utiliser Sécrétion!  
—Mais...pourquoi Chenipan fait-il front?! Et...sa bouche est devenue jaune avec de petites dents...L'attaque piqûre!!!  
— « Piquuuure!! » Je l'ai dit un peu plus fort que je ne le voulais, mais je suis emballée par le match!  
Arcko, qui est de type plante donc sensible aux attaques insectes, se jette sur l'attaque Piqûre!  
— « Arckoo » « Huuuuu » Nos deux Pokémons sont une fois encore repoussés...mais cette fois ni l'un ni l'autre ne se relève! Egalité!  
— « Fiou, c'était impressionnant! Zippo, reviens, tu as été super! »  
— « C'est vrai que j'ai parfois eu du mal à suivre. Reviens Arcko, repose-toi »

— « On passe à la deuxième manche? »  
— « D'accord. Cette fois je te choisis, Etourmi! »  
— « Pyro c'est à toi! »  
— « Pyro attaque Flammèche! » Pyro gonfle son torse et lance son attaque.  
— « Esquive Etourmi et utilise vive-attaque » Etourmi esquive facilement ce premier assaut et fonce droit sur Pyro, qui fait un mouvement rapide d'esquive mais Etourmi le frôle dans le dos.  
— « Sala! » « Etouuu »  
— « Etourmi, continue, utilise Vive-attaque! »  
— « Pyro attaque Flammèche! » On ne pourra pas s'esquiver éternellement l'un et l'autre.  
— « Salaaaaamèche! » L'attaque atteint Etourmi qui est repoussé. Il se secoue et se remet en position de combat, face à Salamèche.  
— « Une nouvelle attaque Flammèche Pyro! »  
— «Attaque Reflet!» Etourmi se dédouble et Pyro se trouve face à plusieurs Etourmi! Celui qu'il a visé était un leurre. « Maintenant, Cru ‘aile! » Tous les Etourmi se dirigent vers Pyro.  
— « Utilise Brouillard pour te cacher! » Salamèche crache une fumée noire, dans laquelle tous les Etourmi foncent!   
— «Salaaa!» Cette fois le brouillard n'a pas marché, Salamèche est propulsé en dehors. Mince! Les différents Etourmi ont disparu, ne reste que le vrai.  
— « Enchaîne avec Vive-attaque! »  
— « Comme à l’entraînement Pyro, esquive et attaque Griffe à bout portant! » Pyro se redresse, fait un mouvement sur le côté, utilise sa patte pour pivoter et touche Etourmi, dont la trajectoire est déviée et qui se retrouve au sol!! « Flammèche! » Comme je m'y attendais, Etourmi n'a pas le temps de se relever et il prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Le match est fini. « Bravo Pyro! »  
— « J'ai encore perdu. Tu es vraiment forte Lyn. »  
— « Merci, mais ce sont mes Pokémons qui sont forts »  
— « Salamèèche »  
— « Je vais laisser mes Pokémons se reposer, on se revoit peut-être plus tard. » Adeline me donne les 5 Poksules et s'en va.  
— « Oui, à plus! Tu viens Pyro, on va se balader un peu en ville. » Je sors donc également Zippo, on va se balader un peu.

Chenipan sur mon épaule et Salamèche à mes côtés, nous nous promenons dans Mabielle.   
— « C'était super ton combat Zippo! Tu m'impressionnes encore avec ton inventivité! »  
— « Huhuhuuu » Il exprime sa joie pour les compliments.  
— « Tu as bien utilisé ton attaque Sécrétion à ton avantage, c'est super! Et puis tu as appris une nouvelle attaque très utile! Quant à toi mon Pyro, tu as été très bien aussi. Tu ne t'es pris qu'une attaque, et il t'a suffi de peu d'attaques pour venir à bout d'Etourmi. Après j'imagine qu'il est encore peu entraîné, Adeline ne doit pas l'avoir depuis longtemps. Mais ça n'enlève rien à ta victoire! »  
— « Sala » Il a l'air de réfléchir, comme toujours.

Nous visitons Mabielle sous un beau soleil. C'est une petite ville chaleureuse, les gens sont souriants. Il y a des commerces de toute sorte, des centres de toilettage pour Pokémon. Nous passons également devant un grand bâtiment, je vois inscrit « Fabrique de pokéball de Mabielle ». Je suis curieuse de savoir comment fonctionne cette technologie, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils font des visites. Ça ne doit pas tellement intéresser les dresseurs.  
Nous finissons par revenir au petit parc où nous nous étions reposés la veille.   
— « ça vous dit quelques étirements, un bon repas et un peu de repos après ces combats et cette marche? »  
— « Huhuu, Salamèche! »   
Nous nous installons, et je vois Chenipan et Salamèche qui admire un vol de Roucool.   
C'est vrai que s’ils évoluent à leur stade final, eux aussi pourront s'envoler! Mais je ne dis rien, je ne veux les forcer à rien...même si bien sûr j'espère qu'ils pourront évoluer un jour!

Après les étirements, le repas et le repos qui s'est transformé en sieste sous les arbres à baies, nous reprenons la direction du centre d’entraînement, mes Pokémons bien au chaud dans leur pokéball.  
Je suis prête à en découdre à nouveau!

Je vais de nouveau voir l'hôtesse d'accueil, qui m'informe que l'inscription est pour la journée et que je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour l'après-midi.   
Je me dirige vers la première salle, il s'y trouve deux dresseurs de mon âge environ, en train de se battre. Je ne les interromps pas. Le match oppose un Balignon (décidément il y en a beaucoup dans les environs) et un Etourmi. Au bout d'une minute, l'avantage du type l'emporte et Etourmi gagne le match.  
— « Et merde, mon Balignon a perdu! » Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends ce langage ici...Il doit venir du monde Primaire lui. « Je m'en vais » Il lance les Poksules mis en jeu au vainqueur et s’en va, sans un regard pour moi.  
— « Je crois qu'il n'aime pas perdre. Tiens, bonjour » Le vainqueur me regarde. Il est grand avec des cheveux bruns et à l'air sympa. Il a aussi un beau sourire qui me fait sourire.  
— « Bonjour! Bravo pour ta victoire, il est fort ton Etourmi! J'aimerais le combattre un jour. »  
— « Merci, il est cool! J'ai un autre Pokémon qui n'a pas encore combattu, on se fait un match? »  
— « D'accord! 1 contre 1? Et on met en jeu le prix de l'inscription? »  
— « On fait comme ça! Au fait, je m'appelle Tony. »  
— « Moi c'est Lyn »  
— « Alors Lyn, on y va. Abo c'est à toi mon grand »  
— «En avant Chenipan!»  
Les deux Pokémons se font face, Zippo est très motivé, comme toujours!  
— « Abo, commence avec Grincement »  
— « Kssssssssssssssssssss » Ahhh, quel bruit désagréable! Et ça expose mon Chenipan aux attaques physiques d’Abo!  
— « Maintenant, attaque Morsure Abo » Abo se lance en avant la gueule grande ouverte!  
— « Esquive Zippo! » Mon Pokémon est très leste et esquive se premier mouvement avec souplesse.   
— « Retour Abo! » Retour? Il veut le rappeler? Ah mais non!  
— « Attention Zippo! » Abo a fait demi-tour et fonce sur Chenipan qui n'a pas eu le temps de se retourner et prend l'attaque Morsure de plein fouet!  
— « Huhuuu » Chenipan est surpris, un peu vexé mais il se redresse fièrement. Les attaques de Zippo ne seront pas très efficaces sur Abo, notamment Piqûre  
— « Abo, enchaîne avec Acide » Abo se redresse et un liquide douteux se dirige vers mon Zippo!  
— « Esquive! » Je n'ai le temps de dire que ça, une fois encore Zippo esquive de justesse et est quand même touché par quelques gouttes d'acide. La tournure du combat n'est pas bonne pour moi, je n'arrive à rien!  
— « Huhuuuu » Voyant mon désarroi, Chenipan me regarde l'air confiant et fonce tête baissée sur Abo! Surpris que je n'ai pas donné d'ordre mais que mon Zippo fonce sur Abo mon adversaire n'a pas réagi et Abo s'est enfin pris une attaque! Zippo est tout fier de lui.  
— « Il a une sacrée forme ton Chenipan dis-moi. Abo, une nouvelle attaque Acide »  
Le courage et la bravoure de Chenipan m'a remis les idées en place!   
—« Utilise Sécrétion sur sa gueule pour qu'il ne puisse plus t'attaquer! »  
— « Abo, utilise Acide pour faire fondre la toile » Malin mon adversaire!  
— « Zippo, utilise Charge, de toutes tes forces! » Zippo fonce sur Abo qui commençait à faire fondre sa toile, le touche et l'envoie au loin, contre le mur. C'est fou ce que l'adrénaline du combat peut décupler ses forces!  
Abo se relève, une partie de la toile ayant fondue. Il s'énerve un peu.  
— « Allez Abo, relance ton attaque Morsure » Il va me refaire le coup de l'aller-retour, ça me donne une idée!  
— « Esquive Zippo …. » Comme je m'y attendais Zippo esquive et Abo revient sur lui « ... et utilise ton attaque Sécrétion comme tu le sais! » Zippo relance une dernière attaque Sécrétion, il utilise l'élan de son adversaire pour l'envoyer valser encore une fois! Abo tente de se relever, de se défaire de sa toile...et fini par tomber KO!  
« Bravo Zippo, tu es le meilleur!! » « Huhuuuuu » Tout essoufflé et un peu grogui, il vient vers moi tout fier de lui.  
— « Tu as un sacré petit gars, mon Abo n'a pas pu tenir le coup, bravo »  
— « Merci! » Tony me donne les 5 Poksules et je sors avec Zippo. Le combat a été éprouvant pour Zippo et il n'y a pas d'autres dresseurs pour le moment dans ma salle. On se pose dans l'allée d'arbres devant la salle, je pose Zippo et j'appelle Pyo... Mais…  
— « Salaaaaa » Pyro regarde Zippo avec surprise...et envie?  
— « Vas-y Zippo!! » Je suis remplie de joie et d'excitation en voyant mon Zippo évoluer!!

— « Chrysacier »  
— « Bravo Zippo, tu as évolué en Chrysacier! »   
— « Salamèche! »   
Chrysacier essaye de se mouvoir, mais peu à l'aise avec sa nouvelle apparence il tombe sur le côté. Connaissant un peu Zippo, ça va vite l'énerver. Je me mets à genoux et lui parle doucement.  
— « Ne t'énerve Zippo. Tu as évolué, ton apparence a changée. Je vais t'aider à te relever. Làà....voilààà » Je le remets droit, il jauge sa stabilité. « Prends ton temps, tu vas y arriver »  
— « Chry... chrysacier! » Il fait quelques mouvements, les réussi un peu près, et essaye de sauter... sauf qu'il n'a pas encore son équilibre (et qu'il vient de mener un sacré match!), manque de tomber à nouveau, mais Pyro le rattrape...et le met sur son dos!  
— « Salamèche, sala salamèche » Pyro a l'air d'expliquer quelque chose à Chrysacier... qui finit par se tranquilliser et s'appuyer sur le dos de Pyro. Je suis touchée par l'empathie de mon Pyro et la confiance de Zippo.

M'étant rendue compte qu'il ne me reste que 10 PS en liquide, je cherche sur le poké-navi une banque. Mes amis me suivent, observant la ville. Je trouve ladite banque et je retire 100PS. Je pourrai être tranquille quelques temps avec ça.  
On pousse un peu loin notre visite que les autres jours. Je relaie Salamèche et portant à mon tour Chrysacier, qui somnole dans mes bras. Sa carapace vert émeraude est magnifique, lisse et brillante. J'imagine que c'est signe de bonne santé !  
Les rues se ressemblent, avec ses maisons et ses commerces de petites bourgades.

Sur le chemin de l'auberge, je discute avec mes amis du lendemain. Est-ce qu'on se lance déjà dans la compétition en allant dans une arène ? Zippo est bien sûr très motivé quand je pose la question et Pyro semble y réfléchir très sérieusement.   
— « Tu viens d'évoluer Zippo, peut-être devrait d'abord t'habituer à ta nouvelle forme? » Pyro approuve en hochant de la tête, Zippo a l'air dubitatif... Bien que je n'en sois pas sûre. Il a moins d'expression faciale en Chrysacier. « On rentre, on mange et on fait une bonne nuit. On verra demain ! »

Avant de dormir je lis le chapitre suivant du livre du professeur Manour. Elle y parle des différentes natures des Pokémons, qui s'apparentent aux différents caractères humains. Je dirais bien que Pyro est de nature sérieuse. Apparemment avec cette nature il est bon dans toutes sortes d'attaque sans une dominante. Si Zippo est bien foufou comme je le pense, il serait meilleur en attaque spéciale...ce qui est dommage puisqu'il n'en a pas ! À moins que l'attaque sécrétion active (tiens ce nom est intéressant) en soi une ? Je m'endors sur ces réflexions.  
—« Comme les autres jours, on va faire 2 séries de 10 tirs de votre attaque à distance »  
— « Mèche! » « Huhuhu »  
Salamèche touche 8 et 9 fois sur 10, Zippo 7 et 10 fois sur 10.   
— « Bien! Maintenant on va reprendre les exercices d'hier. Pyro, tu vas enchaîner esquive et attaque. Dans un premier temps attaque rapprochée avec Griffe, puis à distance avec Flammèche. Prêt? »  
— « Salamèche!! »  
— « C'est parti! » Pyro commence par faire un mouvement d'esquive puis lance son attaque Griffe sur un rocher. « Bon, à nous deux Zippo! »  
— « Huhuuuu » Zippo lance une attaque Sécrétion sur le bâton d'entrainement qui était à côté de moi et le fait voler dans tous les sens!  
— « Oui, c'est exactement ça Zippo! Maintenant, il faut surtout que ta toile gagne en solidité et que tu gagnes en force pour envoyer toujours plus loin et plus fort! » On commence avec le bâton qui est léger pour qu'il prenne confiance et vise un peu près, ce qu'il réussit rapidement.  
Je jette à coup d'œil à Salamèche qui commence à transpirer.  
— « Pose toi deux minutes Pyro, et ensuite tu feras la même chose avec Flammèche. Zippo, on va maintenant essayer avec quelque chose de plus lourd. » Je vais chercher un caillou qui doit faire à peine un kilo, et je le lance juste à côté de Zippo. « Quand je le lance, tu fais ton attaque Sécrétion, tu l'attrapes et tu le renvoies en utilisant la vitesse pour gagner en puissance! » Il comprend vite l'exercice.  
Après une paire d'essais, voyant que mes deux amis commencent à fatiguer, je les rappelle vers moi. On récupère nos affaires et on va petit-déjeuner.  
Assortiments de baies offerts par la maison pour mes Pokémons, et petit-déjeuner assez classique pour moi (pain, confiture de baies, beurre d'Ecremeuh, jus de baie).

Une fois fini, je rentre mes deux Pokémons dans leur pokéball et je me dirige de nouveau vers le centre d'entrainement de la ville. J'aime bien m'y rendre, c'est assez motivant et sans pression!  
La même hôtesse d'accueil me dirige vers la même salle et me prévient qu'il y a déjà une dresseuse.  
Je me dirige vers la salle, et j'y découvre Adeline!  
— « Oh, salut Adeline!! »  
— « Bonjour Lyn, contente de te revoir. »  
— « Moi aussi! Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir s'affronter de nouveau! »  
— « Je crois bien! Mais je ferai mieux que la dernière fois »  
— « On va voir ça! On fait un 1 contre 1 avec tous nos Pokémons? Et on met le prix d'inscription en jeu? »  
— « ça me va »  
— « Alors je commence avec Zippo! »  
— « Huhuuuu » Chenipan est prêt à en découdre!  
— « Dans ce cas, je commence avec Arcko » Tiens, voilà un Pokémon que je connais!  
Nos deux Pokémons se font face.  
— « Arcko, attaque Ecras'face! » « Arcko! »  
— « Chenipan, utilise charge! » « Huhuu »  
Nos deux Pokémons foncent l'un contre l'autre, la queue d'Arcko heurte la tête de Chenipan, les deux Pokémons reprennent leur point de départ.  
— « Arcko, montre-lui ta nouvelle attaque! Vive-attaque! » Alors ça, ça va être plus dur à éviter!  
Comme je m'y attendais, Zippo n'a pas eu le temps d'esquiver et se prend l'attaque. Zut!  
Zippo se redresse et Arcko reprend sa place de départ.  
— « Pas mal en effet! Mais on ne va pas se laisser faire! »  
— « Huhuuuu!!! »  
— « Zippo, attaque sécrétion sur Arcko! »  
— « Arcko, esquive! » Arcko fait des bonds et parvint à esquiver les attaques Sécrétions de Zippo.  
— « Ne t'énerve pas Zippo, concentre-toi! » Arcko continue à faire des bonds, Zippo s'arrête quelques secondes...et attrape une de ses pattes alors qu'il est en l'air...en une seconde, Zippo saute et utilise la gravité pour faire tomber Arcko à terre! Waouh, il a fait ça sans que je ne lui demande rien!  
— « Arcko, ça va? Mais... » Adeline a l'air vraiment surprise, Arcko se redresse, assez perturbé aussi!  
— « C'était impressionnant Zippo! Maintenant attaque charge! » « Huhuhuhu » Zippo fonce tête baissée sur Arcko, qui est maintenant redressé!  
Adeline se reprend « Riposte avec écras'face! » De nouveau, les attaques atteignent leur but et nos deux Pokémons sont repoussés. Woua, quel match!  
— « Relance Vive-attaque Arcko! » « ko! »  
— « Sécrétion! » Je n'ai que le temps de dire ça. Zippo attrape la tête d’Arcko avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, fait un mouvement souple avec son corps et l'envoie contre le mur... Mais Arcko rebondit sur le mur et passe à deux doigts de Zippo!! Heureusement qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de viser, ça aurait fait mal!  
Nos deux Pokémons sont très inventifs, on dirait presque qu'Adeline et moi ne sommes que spectatrices!  
— « Tu es fatigué Arcko, montrons notre boite secrète » Une autre attaque?? Mince! « Arcko, utilise vol-vie! »  
Oh non!! Chenipan va perdre le peu d'énergie qui lui reste pour en donner une partie à Arcko! Mince mince, je vais encore devoir utiliser Sécrétion!  
Mais...pourquoi Chenipan fait-il front?! Et...sa bouche est devenue jaune avec de petites dents...L'attaque piqûre!!!  
— « Piquuuure!! » Je l'ai dit un peu plus fort que je ne le voulais, mais je suis emballée par le match!  
Arcko, qui est de type plante donc sensible aux attaques insectes, se jette sur l'attaque Piqûre!  
— « Arckoo » « Huuuuu » Nos deux Pokémons sont une fois encore repoussés...mais cette fois ni l'un ni l'autre ne se relève! Égalité!  
— « Fiou, c'était impressionnant! Zippo, reviens, tu as été super! »  
— « C'est vrai que j'ai parfois eu du mal à suivre. Reviens Arcko, repose-toi »

— « On passe à la deuxième manche? »  
— « D'accord. Cette fois je te choisis, Etourmi! »  
— « Pyro c'est à toi! »  
— « Pyro attaque Flammèche! » Pyro gonfle son torse et lance son attaque.  
— « Esquive Etourmi et utilise vive-attaque » Etourmi esquive facilement ce premier assaut et fonce droit sur Pyro, qui fait un mouvement rapide d'esquive mais Etourmi le frôle dans le dos.  
— « Sala! » « Etouuu »  
— « Etourmi, continue, utilise Vive-attaque! »  
— « Pyro attaque Flammèche! » On ne pourra pas s'esquiver éternellement l'un et l'autre.  
— « Salaaaaamèche! » L'attaque atteint Etourmi qui est repoussé. Il se secoue et se remet en position de combat, face à Salamèche.  
— « Une nouvelle attaque Flammèche Pyro! »  
— «Attaque Reflet!» Etourmi se dédouble et Pyro se trouve face à plusieurs Etourmi! Celui qu'il a visé était un leurre. « Maintenant, Cru ‘aile! » Tous les Etourmi se dirigent vers Pyro.  
— « Utilise Brouillard pour te cacher! » Salamèche crache une fumée noire, dans laquelle tous les Etourmi foncent!   
— «Salaaa!» Cette fois le brouillard n'a pas marché, Salamèche est propulsé en dehors. Mince! Les différents Etourmi ont disparu, ne reste que le vrai.  
— « Enchaîne avec Vive-attaque! »

\- « Comme à l’entraînement Pyro, esquive et attaque Griffe à bout portant! » Pyro se redresse, fait un mouvement sur le côté, utilise sa patte pour pivoter et touche Etourmi, dont la trajectoire est déviée et qui se retrouve au sol!! « Flammèche! » Comme je m'y attendais, Etourmi n'a pas le temps de se relever et il prend l'attaque de plein fouet. Le match est fini. « Bravo Pyro! »  
— « J'ai encore perdu. Tu es vraiment forte Lyn. »  
— « Merci, mais ce sont mes Pokémons qui sont forts »  
— « Salamèèche »  
— « Je vais laisser mes Pokémons se reposer, on se revoit peut-être plus tard. » Adeline me donne les 5 Poksules et s'en va.  
— « Oui, à plus! Tu viens Pyro, on va se balader un peu en ville. » Je sors donc également Zippo, on va se balader un peu.

Chenipan sur mon épaule et Salamèche à mes côtés, nous nous promenons dans Mabielle.   
— « C'était super ton combat Zippo! Tu m'impressionnes encore avec ton inventivité! »  
— « Huhuhuuu » Il exprime sa joie pour les compliments.  
— « Tu as bien utilisé ton attaque Sécrétion à ton avantage, c'est super! Et puis tu as appris une nouvelle attaque très utile! Quant à toi mon Pyro, tu as été très bien aussi. Tu ne t'es pris qu'une attaque, et il t'a suffi de peu d'attaques pour venir à bout d'Etourmi. Après j'imagine qu'il est encore peu entraîné, Adeline ne doit pas l'avoir depuis longtemps. Mais ça n'enlève rien à ta victoire! »  
— « Sala » Il a l'air de réfléchir, comme toujours.

Nous visitons Mabielle sous un beau soleil. C'est une petite ville chaleureuse, les gens sont souriants. Il y a des commerces de toute sorte, des centres de toilettage pour Pokémon. Nous passons également devant un grand bâtiment, je vois inscrit « Fabrique de pokéball de Mabielle ». Je suis curieuse de savoir comment fonctionne cette technologie, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils font des visites. Ça ne doit pas tellement intéresser les dresseurs.  
Nous finissons par revenir au petit parc où nous nous étions reposés la veille.   
— « ça vous dit quelques étirements, un bon repas et un peu de repos après ces combats et cette marche? »  
— « Huhuu, Salamèche! »   
—Nous nous installons, et je vois Chenipan et Salamèche qui admire un vol de Roucool.  
C'est vrai que s’ils évoluent à leur stade final, eux aussi pourront s'envoler! Mais je ne dis rien, je ne veux les forcer à rien...même si bien sûr j'espère qu'ils pourront évoluer un jour!

Après les étirements, le repas et le repos qui s'est transformé en sieste sous les arbres à baies, nous reprenons la direction du centre d’entraînement, mes Pokémons bien au chaud dans leur pokéball.  
Je suis prête à en découdre à nouveau!

Je vais de nouveau voir l'hôtesse d'accueil, qui m'informe que l'inscription est pour la journée et que je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour l'après-midi.   
Je me dirige vers la première salle, il s'y trouve deux dresseurs de mon âge environ, en train de se battre. Je ne les interromps pas. Le match oppose un Balignon (décidément il y en a beaucoup dans les environs) et un Etourmi. Au bout d'une minute, l'avantage du type l'emporte et Etourmi gagne le match.  
— « Et merde, mon Balignon a perdu! » Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends ce langage ici...Il doit venir du monde Primaire lui. « Je m'en vais » Il lance les Poksules mis en jeu au vainqueur et s’en va, sans un regard pour moi.  
— « Je crois qu'il n'aime pas perdre. Tiens, bonjour »   
Le vainqueur me regarde. Il est grand avec des cheveux bruns et à l'air sympa. Il a aussi un beau sourire qui me fait sourire.

— « Bonjour! Bravo pour ta victoire, il est fort ton Etourmi! J'aimerais le combattre un jour. »  
— « Merci, il est cool! J'ai un autre Pokémon qui n'a pas encore combattu, on se fait un match? »  
— « D'accord! 1 contre 1? Et on met en jeu le prix de l'inscription? »  
— « On fait comme ça! Au fait, je m'appelle Tony. »  
— « Moi c'est Lyn »  
— « Alors Lyn, on y va. Abo c'est à toi mon grand »  
— «En avant Chenipan!»  
Les deux Pokémons se font face, Zippo est très motivé, comme toujours!  
— « Abo, commence avec Grincement »  
— « Kssssssssssssssssssss » Ahhh, quel bruit désagréable! Et ça expose mon Chenipan aux attaques physiques d’Abo!  
— « Maintenant, attaque Morsure Abo » Abo se lance en avant la gueule grande ouverte!  
— « Esquive Zippo! » Mon Pokémon est très leste et esquive se premier mouvement avec souplesse.   
— « Retour Abo! » Retour? Il veut le rappeler? Ah mais non!  
— « Attention Zippo! » Abo a fait demi-tour et fonce sur Chenipan qui n'a pas eu le temps de se retourner et prend l'attaque Morsure de plein fouet!  
— « Huhuuu » Chenipan est surpris, un peu vexé mais il se redresse fièrement. Les attaques de Zippo ne seront pas très efficaces sur Abo, notamment Piqûre  
—« Abo, enchaîne avec Acide » Abo se redresse et un liquide douteux se dirige vers mon Zippo!  
— « Esquive! » Je n'ai le temps de dire que ça, une fois encore Zippo esquive de justesse et est quand même touché par quelques gouttes d'acide. La tournure du combat n'est pas bonne pour moi, je n'arrive à rien!  
— « Huhuuuu » Voyant mon désarroi, Chenipan me regarde l'air confiant et fonce tête baissée sur Abo! Surpris que je n'ai pas donné d'ordre mais que mon Zippo fonce sur Abo mon adversaire n'a pas réagi et Abo s'est enfin pris une attaque! Zippo est tout fier de lui.  
— « Il a une sacrée forme ton Chenipan dis-moi. Abo, une nouvelle attaque Acide »  
Le courage et la bravoure de Chenipan m'a remis les idées en place!   
—« Utilise Sécrétion sur sa gueule pour qu'il ne puisse plus t'attaquer! »  
— « Abo, utilise Acide pour faire fondre la toile » Malin mon adversaire!  
— « Zippo, utilise Charge, de toutes tes forces! » Zippo fonce sur Abo qui commençait à faire fondre sa toile, le touche et l'envoie au loin, contre le mur. C'est fou ce que l'adrénaline du combat peut décupler ses forces!  
Abo se relève, une partie de la toile ayant fondue. Il s'énerve un peu.  
— « Allez Abo, relance ton attaque Morsure » Il va me refaire le coup de l'aller-retour, ça me donne une idée!  
— « Esquive Zippo …. » Comme je m'y attendais Zippo esquive et Abo revient sur lui « ... et utilise ton attaque Sécrétion comme tu le sais! » Zippo relance une dernière attaque Sécrétion, il utilise l'élan de son adversaire pour l'envoyer valser encore une fois! Abo tente de se relever, de se défaire de sa toile...et fini par tomber KO!  
« Bravo Zippo, tu es le meilleur!! » « Huhuuuuu » Tout essoufflé et un peu grogui, il vient vers moi tout fier de lui.  
— « Tu as un sacré petit gars, mon Abo n'a pas pu tenir le coup, bravo »  
— « Merci! » Tony me donne les 5 Poksules et je sors avec Zippo. Le combat a été éprouvant pour Zippo et il n'y a pas d'autres dresseurs pour le moment dans ma salle. On se pose dans l'allée d'arbres devant la salle, je pose Zippo et j'appelle Pyo... Mais…  
— « Salaaaaa » Pyro regarde Zippo avec surprise...et envie?  
— « Vas-y Zippo!! » Je suis remplie de joie et d'excitation en voyant mon Zippo évoluer!!

— « Chrysacier »  
— « Bravo Zippo, tu as évolué en Chrysacier! »   
— « Salamèche! »  
Chrysacier essaye de se mouvoir, mais peu à l'aise avec sa nouvelle apparence il tombe sur le côté. Connaissant un peu  
Zippo, ça va vite l'énerver. Je me mets à genoux et lui parle doucement.  
— « Ne t'énerve Zippo. Tu as évolué, ton apparence a changée. Je vais t'aider à te relever. Làà....voilààà » Je le remets droit, il jauge sa stabilité. « Prends ton temps, tu vas y arriver »  
— « Chry... chrysacier! » Il fait quelques mouvements, les réussi un peu près, et essaye de sauter... sauf qu'il n'a pas encore son équilibre (et qu'il vient de mener un sacré match!), manque de tomber à nouveau, mais Pyro le rattrape...et le met sur son dos!  
— « Salamèche, sala salamèche » Pyro a l'air d'expliquer quelque chose à Chrysacier... qui finit par se tranquilliser et s'appuyer sur le dos de Pyro. Je suis touchée par l'empathie de mon Pyro et la confiance de Zippo.

M'étant rendue compte qu'il ne me reste que 10 PS en liquide, je cherche sur le poké-navi une banque. Mes amis me suivent, observant la ville. Je trouve ladite banque et je retire 100PS. Je pourrai être tranquille quelques temps avec ça.  
On pousse un peu loin notre visite que les autres jours. Je relaie Salamèche et portant à mon tour Chrysacier, qui somnole dans mes bras. Sa carapace vert émeraude est magnifique, lisse et brillante. J'imagine que c'est signe de bonne santé !  
Les rues se ressemblent, avec ses maisons et ses commerces de petites bourgades.

Sur le chemin de l'auberge, je discute avec mes amis du lendemain. Est-ce qu'on se lance déjà dans la compétition en allant dans une arène ? Zippo est bien sûr très motivé quand je pose la question et Pyro semble y réfléchir très sérieusement.   
— « Tu viens d'évoluer Zippo, peut-être devrait d'abord t'habituer à ta nouvelle forme? » Pyro approuve en hochant de la tête, Zippo a l'air dubitatif... Bien que je n'en sois pas sûre. Il a moins d'expression faciale en Chrysacier. « On rentre, on mange et on fait une bonne nuit. On verra demain ! »

Avant de dormir je lis le chapitre suivant du livre du professeur Manour. Elle y parle des différentes natures des Pokémons, qui s'apparentent aux différents caractères humains. Je dirais bien que Pyro est de nature sérieuse. Apparemment avec cette nature il est bon dans toutes sortes d'attaque sans une dominante. Si Zippo est bien foufou comme je le pense, il serait meilleur en attaque spéciale...ce qui est dommage puisqu'il n'en a pas ! À moins que l'attaque sécrétion active (tiens ce nom est intéressant) en soi une ? Je m'endors sur ces réflexions.


	6. Entraînement intensif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn continue son entraînement à Mabielle en vue d'aller défier le champion local.  
> Pyro (Salamèche) et Zippo (Chenipan) ont de nouveau gagné leur combat, permettant même à Zippo d'évoluer en Chrysacier.  
> Bonne augure pour les jours suivant ?

Et voilà le sixième jour qui commence!

Nouvel entraînement dans le petit parc de l'auberge. Il fait beau et doux, simplement quelques nuages blancs dans le ciel.  
— « J'ai réfléchi, et si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais qu'on reporte notre premier combat d'arène à dans 2 jours. » Pyro et Zippo semblent tous les deux d'accord, à mon grand étonnement. Peut-être ne se sentent-ils pas encore prêts non plus. Tant mieux, ils seront d'autant plus motivés pour l’entraînement d'aujourd'hui et de demain ! « Ce matin, on va rester ici et faire des exercices plus longs et plus poussés pour aussi favoriser votre endurance. On fera pareil demain matin. Et cet après-midi nous irons faire des combats dans la maison. On essayera d'y rester un peu plus longtemps que les autres jours. Vous vous sentez d'attaque ? »  
— « Salamèche, sala salamèche! » « Chrysacier ! » Ils ont l'air d'accord, je me sens gonflée à bloc !

On commence cette matinée par un petit jogging. J'ai repéré un sentier qui part de l'auberge et revient dans le petit parc. Il ne doit pas faire plus de 2 kilomètres. J'explique à Pyro qu'on va aller à son rythme et que je le suivrai. Pour aujourd'hui c'est moi qui porterai Zippo. Je lui explique de bien respirer régulièrement et profondément, de ne pas forcer dès le départ.   
Comme à son habitude Salamèche m'a bien écouté. Il est peut-être allé légèrement vite au début mais a bien ralenti lorsque je le lui ai fait remarquer. Il est tout de même arrivé assez essouffler.  
Nous voilà de retour dans le petit parc. Je pose Zippo, qui trouve son équilibre. Je laisse Pyro reprendre son souffle. L'endurance ne sera visiblement pas son point fort.  
— « Ce que je propose ensuite. Zippo tu vas prendre le temps de trouver ton équilibre et de faire des mouvements. Commence par de petits bonds. » J'ai à peine fini de parler qu'il lance une attaque sécrétion sur une branche d'un arbre et se transporte aussitôt. L'atterrissage est un peu douteux. « C'est une bonne idée aussi ! Mais il faut que tu saches te déplacer sans ta toile. Reviens près de moi s'il te plaît, et apprend à te déplacer sans ton attaque sécrétion » Un peu dépité que je n'ai pas totalement approuvé son idée, il m'écoute tout de même et commence à faire des bonds de côté.  
Pendant ce temps, je fais cette fois 30 lancés de bâton avec Pyro et son attaque Flammèche, avec une minute de repos entre chaque dizaine. Il touche 9, puis 10 puis 7 fois. Il s'énerve un peu pour les derniers lancés et s’essouffle de nouveau.  
— « Mèche ... » Je vois l'irritation contre lui-même sur son visage.  
— « Calme-toi Pyro. J'ai peut-être voulu augmenter trop vite le rythme. On va y aller doucement mais sûrement, tu vas y arriver ! On va passer à autre chose. En tout cas, il y en a un qui s'amuse ! »   
Chrysacier arrive maintenant à faire des bonds sans tomber. Une bonne chose de faite !

Je laisse ensuite le plaisir à Zippo de se balader de branche en branche et de travailler son atterrissage. Je décide de travailler la précisons au corps à corps de Pyro. Il est très surpris que je lui propose de faire le cobaye ! Je lui explique que je vais courir vers lui, il devra m'éviter au dernier moment et me toucher simplement avec sa patte, sans attaquer. Je veux qu'il se concentre sur l'esquive et non sur la réplique. Il hésite mais je veux participer avec lui à l’entraînement !   
Je me lance une première fois. Je cours vers lui, il m'évite facilement mais ne me touche pas. « Vas-y Pyro, juste me toucher. » Je prends sa patte et je lui montre. La deuxième fois, il m'évite et me frôle la cuisse. La troisième fois, il a mal calculé son angle de rebond avec sa patte et me loupe.  
Et on continue comme ça. Pendant que Zippo prend en aisance dans ses déplacements, Pyro gagne tout doucement en précision et en assurance. Au bout de quelques minutes c'est moi qui fatigue !  
— « Venez les amis, on se rafraîchit quelques minutes ». Je suis vraiment contente de ce qu'on fait. Pyro boit un coup, et regarde dans le vague avec un air concentré. Sa flamme brûle de plus belle, il est magnifique. Je frotte un peu la carapace vert luisant de mon Chrysacier qui apprécie, mais seulement quelques instants.  
Il fait quelques bonds et se met face à Salamèche, avec un air de...défi ?!  
— « Sala ? »  
— « Chrysaaaciiieeer » Il se met à briller intensément pendant une paire de seconde! Sa carapace paraît plus solide encore, c'est l'attaque Armure !  
Pyro se tourne vers moi et constatant mon approbation se met face à Chrysacier. Il a l'air heureux de se mesurer à Chrysacier mais aussi déterminé! Ils ne se sont pas affrontés depuis la capture de Chenipan.   
— « Bien ! Salamèche nous allons travailler ta puissance maintenant, et Chrysacier ta résistance. Pyro, utilise Griffe une fois de toute tes forces puis recule » Pyro s'élance vers Chrysacier et utilise son attaque Griffe. Zippo encaisse très bien le choc. On renouvelle l'expérience et la même chose se produit. Je suis un peu surprise du peu d'efficacité de l'attaque Griffe…  
— « Chrysa, chrysacier ! » Zippo à l'air de disputer Salamèche... qui a l'air gêné ! Je comprends. Je calme un peu Zippo et explique à Pyro que s’il ne se donne pas à fond Zippo pourrait penser qu'il le sous-estime. Pyro comprend, l’entraînement reprend.  
Entre chaque attaque Griffe, Zippo resolidifie sa carapace. Au fur et à mesure des attaques je vois que Pyro donne son maximum, et que Zippo fait un effort de concentration pour résister aux assauts.   
Quand je remarque que les attaques de Pyro commencent à être moins efficaces, je stoppe.  
Je les félicite tous les deux, ils travaillent dur ! Pyro revient vers moi. Brutalement il se retourne et fixe les fourrés.  
— « Salamèche ? » Il s'interroge, je fixe les fourrés et ai brièvement l'impression de voir passer quelque chose de … jaune ? Sans doute le groupe de Pikachu sauvages. Peut-être regarde-t-il notre entraînement. Ne les décevons pas et continuons !

Le soleil commence à être haut dans le ciel. Et bien qu'il ne fasse pas extrêmement chaud on commence à transpirer. Un dernier cycle d'exercices et on s'arrêtera là pour ce matin.  
Je refais faire à Pyro l'exercice d'esquive et attaque physique sur un rocher, le même que la veille. Pendant ce temps je fais les tirs au bâton avec Zippo, qui touche 7, 10 et 8 fois. Nouvelle pause d'une paire de minutes. Cette fois Pyro doit enchaîner esquive et attaque spéciale. Je remarque que le rocher est plus entaillé que la veille, j'en félicite Salamèche.  
Puis comme la veille je jette un caillou d'un kilo environ que Zippo doit attraper et balancer. Et cette fois ça n'a rien à voir avec la veille, ça semble trop facile ! L'évolution a vraiment augmenté ses forces ! Je change donc pour un caillou plus gros.  
On termine par quelques étirements, et beaucoup de félicitations.

Je prends le temps de les essuyer et de me laver. Je sors des baies de mon sacs, 2 pour chacun, 1 salade pour moi et un fruit pour nous tous.  
Après manger, on se pose sous les arbres. Je leur parle de combats que j'ai vu dans le Monde Primaire, enfin dans la série animée, et de différentes tactiques. Un moment hors du temps.   
Au bout de 40 minutes, Zippo s'est endormi sur mes genoux et Pyro somnole, appuyé contre moi. Je me tais et profite de l'instant.

Après une sieste réparatrice, je rentre mes amis dans leur pokéball et je vais au centre d’entraînement. Même prix d'inscription, même salle.  
Une dresseuse plus âgée et une autre plus jeune arrivent en même temps que moi. On se met d'accord, ayant chacune 2 Pokémons pour un petit tournoi à 3.  
Je dispute les 2 premiers matchs, d'abord contre la plus jeune.

— « Sapereau on y va ! »  
Mieux vaut éviter de mettre Pyro contre un Pokémon avec des attaques de type sol. Je choisis donc Chrysacier, prêt à en découdre !  
N'ayant pas beaucoup de sorte d'attaque face à ce Pokémon plein de ressources je commence rapidement.  
— « Zippo utilise armure » Chrysacier brille et sa carapace devient plus solide.  
— « Mon petit Sapereau, montre-lui ton attaque Vive-attaque »  
— « Sape sape sape ! » Sapereau fonce rapidement vers Zippo en faisant des bonds de côté et arrive contre mon Chrysacier...qui tient le choc. Sapereau retourne devant sa jeune dresseuse. « Il est solide ton Chrysacier, mais Sapereau est plus fort ! » Elle est mignonne d'être aussi sûre d'elle, mais je ne lui dis pas de peur de la vexer. Je me remets dans le combat.  
— « Maintenant Zippo utilise Sécrétion sur Sapereau »   
— « Mon Sapereau, esquive avec Reflet ! »  
Une dizaine de Sapereau se mettent à bondir en tous sens autour de mon Zippo.   
— « Relance ton attaque Armure Zippo » Chrysacier brille de nouveau, alors que les Sapereau se dirigent tous vers lui. Il encaisse une nouvelle attaque directe. Ce Sapereau est plutôt rapide mais a l'air de connaître uniquement des attaques directes, comment faire ?... Je sais !  
— « Saute Zippo et lance ta Sécrétion à plusieurs endroits sur le terrain ! » Alors que les Sapereau disparaissent un à un, Zippo saute et dépose des toiles au sol à plusieurs endroits. Il a l'air d'avoir compris où je veux en venir, et se repositionne face à Sapereau.  
— « Sapereau utilise Torgnoles » Les 3 Sapereau qui restent se dirigent sur Chrysacier en évitant les toiles.  
— « Chrysacier fait des bonds et utilise charge sur chacun d'entre eux ! » Zippo se dirige droit vers l'un des Sapereau, qui était un leurre et qui disparaît donc. Zippo s'y attendait et rebondit. Il se dirige vers le 2e, a lieu alors un choc frontal de l'attaque Torgnole et Charge. Le 3e Sapereau disparaît. « Utilise sécrétion et ligote les oreilles de Sapereau ! » Chrysacier est vif et parvient à coller les oreilles de Sapereau qui avait déjà reculé. Il secoue ses oreilles dans le sable pour se débarrasser de la toile.   
— « Mon pauvre Sapereau ! » La jeune fille s’apitoyant et Sapereau étant déboussolé, j’enchaîne.   
— « Zippo relance Sécrétion pour attraper Sapereau » Zippo se positionne et attaque.  
— « Esquive mon Sapereau et utilise Vive-attaque » Sapereau ne s'est pas complètement débarrassé de la toile dans ses oreilles. Il commence à faire des bonds mais ayant perdu son équilibre, il se prend les pieds dans les toiles au sol et tombe. Il est englué !  
— « Et maintenant Piqûre ! » La pointe supérieure de Chrysacier devient verte, il s’élance vers Sapereau qui est déboussolé et le touche de plein fouet. Il est repoussé et de nouveau englué dans une autre toile.   
— « Oh non Sapereau ! » Il se relève et utilise de lui-même Torgnoles pour tenter de se dégager. Je réitère l'attaque piqûre, et cette fois notre adversaire ne se relève pas.  
La jeune fille rappelle Sapereau et va se mettre en dehors du terrain, un peu vexée.  
Je félicite Chrysacier et le fait rentrer dans sa pokéball. L'autre dresseuse s'approche, ne dis rien et lance sa pokéball.

Un Malosse apparaît. Il est très beau ! Sans rien ajouter j'envoie donc Pyro au combat.  
Ça promet d'être un beau combat !  
— « Malosse utilise Grondement » Malosse regarde Pyro avec un air féroce et émet un grondement sourd. Ça lui permet de prendre confiance et d'utiliser des attaques physiques d'autant plus efficaces.  
— « Pyro utilise rugissement » « Salaaaaaaa » Pyro a gonflé son torse et tente de se faire impressionnant également.  
Nos deux Pokémons se sont jaugés et ont voulu impressionner l'autre, les choses sérieuses vont commencer.  
— « Lance Morsure » Malosse s'élance contre Pyro, les crocs en évidence.   
— « Pyro, Esquive-Griffe ! » Le raccourci m'est venu sans réfléchir, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Pyro met en pratique les entraînements, pivote sur sa patte gauche vers l'arrière. Ses griffes semblent plus dures et il assène une attaque Griffe qui fait mouche. Puis il recule de quelques pas. Le Malosse se relève, plus énervé que blessé. La dresseuse a l'air intéressé mais reste très calme, elle a l'air sûre d'elle.  
— « Flammèche Malosse »  
— « Toi aussi Pyro » Pyro ouvre lui aussi sa gueule et envoie de petites flammes. Les deux attaquent se rencontrent, plus près de Pyro qui a attaqué en 2e et le choc engendrent de petites déflagrations. De nouveau la dresseuse commence son attaque, elle enchaîne !  
— « Maintenant Purédepois » Une fumée violette à l'air toxique sort de la bouche de Malosse et commence à se répandre sur le terrain.  
— « Contre avec brouillard Pyro et recule un peu» Une fumée noire va à la rencontre de la fumée violette, les deux attaquent se rencontrent et semblent se mélanger, on n'y voit plus grand chose. On ne voit que les silhouettes de nos Pokémons. Pyro risque de souffrir du poison, il faut accélérer le rythme ! « Enchaîne avec Flammèche, sur tout le terrain ! » On voit partir de mon côté de petites boules de feu, balayant une bonne partie de l'autre côté du terrain. ...Tiens, il ne s'est rien passé, la dresseuse n'a rien dit et sourit...   
La fumée se dissout progressivement, et on voit Malosse qui a l'air encore plus fort et déterminé... une capacité spéciale ? Pas facile de le savoir devant le silence de mon adversaire.  
— « Relance tes Flammèches » Malosse ouvre la gueule et cette fois elles sont plus grosses et virent au bleue donc sont plus chaudes... ça doit être le talent torche ! Du coup si je le touche avec une attaque feu, non seulement ce n'est pas très efficace mais en plus ça renforce sa puissance de feu. Bon. Il faut se rapprocher.   
— « Continue Malosse, couvre le terrain » « Maaaaa » Malosse prend une grande inspiration, gonfle son poitrail et envoie une multitude de petites boules de feu sur tout le terrain.  
— « Pyro, esquive et rapproche toi de lui! » Pyro prend une seconde pour se concentrer et se lance. Il fait un premier mouvement avec sa patte gauche, esquive une Flammèche, puis à droite une deuxième. Il réussit 4 fois ce mouvement et s'est un peu rapproché de Malosse. Il ne parvint pas à éviter la 5e. Mais il continue. Le balai continue encore quelques secondes. « Griffe maintenant ! » Pyro franchit les derniers mètres droit devant, se prend encore 2 Flammèches à bout portant avant de toucher enfin Malosse. Il se recule rapidement. Les attaques feues ne sont pas très efficaces mais la puissance de Malosse est plus importante, et je trouve Salamèche un peu plus clair, le poison a dû passer.   
— « Continue Malosse, il fatigue » Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle dit vrai, et je me sens désarmée.. Pyro encaisse l'attaque Flammèche, aussi déboussolé que moi.  
— « Oh non Pyro ! »   
— « Ne le laisse pas respirer, Morsure » Malosse s'élance, là je ne sais plus quoi faire... Mais ?  
Une nouvelle attaque ?! Ça ne ressemble pas à des flammes, on dirait une énergie rassemblée en boule et Pyro semble énervé... Draco-rage ?! Génial! Ce n'est pas une attaque feue et elle est très puissante à ce stade de notre entraînement!  
— « Vas-y Pyro, Draco-rage! » Pyro y met tout son cœur et une onde d'énergie se dirige droit vers Malosse qui reprenait son souffle, et n'évite pas l'attaque. Il ne se relève pas. Woua!  
— « Mm, Draco-rage est vraiment une bonne attaque. Bravo. » Elle ne parle décidément pas beaucoup mais à l'air plutôt sympa finalement.

Pyro revient vers moi et me regarde, fier mais épuisé. « Bravo mon Pyro, tu as été extra. Heureusement que tu as appris cette nouvelle attaque, je ne voyais pas comment nous en sortir. Vient te reposer. » Je lui donne un antidote connu pour soigner les poisons Pokémons, et je le rentre dans sa pokéball. Nous nous retirons le temps du 3e combat.  
Ce fut un combat assez court d'un Baggiguane contre un Laporeille. C'est drôle, la dresseuse silencieuse à 2 types ténèbres et la plus jeune 2 Pokémons lapins. On a des préférences, je me demande ce que sera mon équipe dans quelques temps...   
Je récupère les 10 PS et les deux dresseuses s'en vont, la petite avait les larmes aux yeux. Dur l'apprentissage de la défaite à son âge, mais si elle l'assimile bien elle sera très forte plus tard.

Alors qu'elles sortent, Lisa et son frère arrivent.  
— « Tiens salut Lyn! Encore à l’entraînement alors ? » C'est bien sûr Lisa qui parle.  
— « Salut! Oui, je ne me sens pas encore prête pour aller affronter l'arène. Et vous, vous venez souvent visiblement »  
— « Oh moi je viens surtout pour soutenir David ... et parce qu'Evoli aime venir s’entraîner. Elle est douce en générale mais elle semble tellement sérieuse et acharnée pendant les combats »   
— « En parlant de combat, on refait comme la dernière fois? »   
— « Ouai allons-y ! Je commence avec ma jolie Evoli! »  
— « C'est reparti Zippo ! »  
— « Super ton Zippo est maintenant un Chrysacier ! Ça va être plus dur Evoli » « Evoo ! » Elle semble ravie du défi qui l'attend.  
— « Zippo utilise Armure » La carapace de Zippo luit et devient plus solide.  
— « Evoli attaque Vive-attaque ! » Tiens, Evoli a appris une nouvelle attaque. Elle s’élance mais ses mouvements sont erratiques et pas très ordonnés. Elle arrive rapidement sur Zippo qui n'a pas le temps d'esquiver mais qui se prend peu de dégâts. Evoli recule un peu et est prête à attaquer de nouveau.  
— « Zippo utilise piqûre » Zippo s'élance par petits bonds vers Evoli, sa pointe supérieure devenue vert clair.   
— « Utilise rugissement » « Evoliiiiiii » Le cri d'Evoli ralenti Chrysacier qui atteint quand même sa cible, sans faire trop de dégâts. Par contre, je trouve Chrysacier un peu bizarre, il a l'air carrément moins combatif et se rapproche d’Evoli... ??   
— « Chrysacier éloigne toi ! » Il ne m'écoute pas et continue de se rapprocher !   
— « Il est bizarre ton Zippo. Evoli relance Vive-attaque » Evoli fait un clin d’œil à Chrysacier avant de foncer sur lui, toujours sans trop d’organisation dans ses mouvements. Ne s'étant pas préparé à l’assaut, Chrysacier vole joyeusement dans les airs avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Ce clin d’œil ? Serait-ce la talent joli sourire ! Zippo est amoureux ! Il se relève difficilement mais ne semble plus affecté par le talent d'Evoli. Evoli relance une attaque Vive-attaque qui fait mouche, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. L’entraînement a été intense ce matin et il a déjà fait un combat victorieux tout à l'heure.  
— « C'est bon Zippo, tu peux te reposer. » Très déçu mais n'arrivant plus à se relever, Zippo déclare aussi forfait. Notre première défaite ! Ça fait mal mais Zippo s'est bien battu et cette Evoli est pleine de ressources ! Pourtant … Lisa ne semble pas ravie.  
— « Oh non, ça va Chrysacier ? » Elle ne félicite pas Evoli et vient nous voir. Evoli semble perplexe, presque vexée. « C’est le problème des combats... je n'aime pas quand les Pokémons sont KO comme ça. Désolée Evoli » Elle s'approche doucement et frotte son museau contre Lisa, bien qu'elle semble déçue. Je rappelle Zippo, Lisa se met sur le côté avec Evoli.

David s'avance, glissant au passage à sa sœur qu'elle réfléchit trop. Je ne sais trop quoi penser de tout ça.  
— « Evoli est pleine de ressources, on n'a pas été à la hauteur. » Evoli me regarde, et me sourit. Elle a un magnifique sourire !  
David fait de nouveau appel à Machoc, comme il y a 2 jours. Pyro est fatigué, est-ce que ça ira ?  
— « Me permets-tu de parler une minute avec Pyro avant le combat ? »  
— « Mmm, si tu as besoin... »  
J'appelle Pyro et je lui demande s’il se sent apte. Qu'il n'y a pas de honte à se sentir fatigué. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux … puis se dirige sur le terrain. Message reçu, tu veux y aller !  
On va attaquer fort tout de suite, Pyro ne tiendra pas le rythme très longtemps.  
— « Pyro montre leur ta nouvelle attaque, utilise Draco-rage ! »   
— « Toi aussi Machoc montre leur ta nouvelle attaque, utilise Balayette ! » Il utilise de nouveau l'attaque contre l'attaque. Mon attaque est bien plus forte que Flammèche en l'état actuel des choses mais Balayette est bien plus forte que Poing-karaté et même que Draco-rage!  
Machoc fait front à l'onde d'énergie qui arrive vers lui, utilise son pied qui vient percuter l'onde... et il la remonte jusque Pyro qui l'évite de justesse. Il risque d'attaquer à nouveau maintenant !  
— « Protège toi avec l'attaque Griffe Pyro ! » Pyro qui a pivoté pour esquiver l'attaque se repositionne, utilise son attaque Griffe…  
— « Balayette encore ! » Et parvient à diminuer l'effet de balayette mais sans l'arrêter complètement. Il faut gagner du temps !  
— « Brouillard !» Pyro ouvre la gueule et de la fumée commence à s'échapper mais Machoc était trop près et l'attaque touche Pyro. Je pense qu'il va falloir... Oohh ! La flamme de Pyro est plus vive !   
— « Donne tout ce qu'il reste dans un salve d'attaque Flammèche ! »  
— « Recule et esquive Machoc ! » Ah, cette fois il n'utilise plus l'attaque, ça lui a coûté la victoire la dernière fois. Pyro gonfle son torse, sa flamme brille de plus belle, et il envoie des flammes par dizaine qui recouvre le terrain, créant un nuage de poussières brûlantes !  
— « Evo, evo evoli ! » « Allez Machoc, Allez Salamèche ! » Tiens, l'Evoli semble vraiment intéressée par le match et Lisa nous encourage ;  
— « Balayette, encore ! »  
— « Flammèche, encore ! » Machoc fonce sur Pyro oubliant les attaques Flammèches qui le touchent... et parvient encore à repousser Pyro... Nos deux Pokémons sont face à face, un genou à terre, soufflants... Aucun des deux ne semblent vouloir lâcher prise.  
— « ...ça suffit Machoc » Tiens ? Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que David soit aussi...raisonnable ? « Maa ? » Machoc se retourne, déçue et reconnaissant en même temps.  
— « Pyro, tu t'es bien battu, on s'arrête là. » « Salaa ? » Il me regarde, avec la même expression que Machoc. Ils se ressemblent ces deux-là. « J'espère qu'on pourra de nouveau se battre, David, on apprend beaucoup avec ton Machoc et toi »  
— « Entraînez-vous bien alors » Il s'en va sans dire un mot de plus.   
Evoli vient voir Pyro et a l'air de le féliciter. Elle a aimé le match dirait-on. Lisa aussi, elle promet de venir nous voir quand on ira à l'arène. Elle me donne son numéro de nævi, et prend l'argent qui lui est dû.

Je rentre Pyro dans sa pokéball et rentre à l'auberge. Beaucoup de choses ce sont passés cet après-midi, j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.  
Je paye pour une nuit de plus et me dirige dans la chambre. Seulement là j'appelle Pyro et Zippo.  
On s'installe sur la table, je mets le repas pris cette fois à l'auberge et on s'installe, en silence.  
Zippo vient vers moi et commence à vouloir jouer. Il est adorable.  
— « On a eu une journée intense, hein les amis ? » « Sala... » Chrysacier »  
« L’entraînement de ce matin vous a permis de devenir plus fort, mais peut-être vous en ai-je trop demandé ? Je suis désolée Zippo, c'est peut-être à cause de ça que nous avons perdu... » Les larmes me montent involontairement aux yeux ! Je ne pensais être si affectée par ma première défaite ! Pourtant je sais que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend...   
— « Sala, salamèche ! » « Chrysa, Chrysacier ! » Mes deux amis viennent contre moi et nous nous consolons tous les 3.  
« Je vous adore mes amis ! Demain, on ira plus doucement....et après-demain nous irons à l'arène ! »

Après cette décision, je brosse mes Pokémons et constate au passage qu'ils sont pas mal endoloris. Je prends une des potions achetées le premier jour à Mabielle. Il est noté qu'on peut en mettre un peu dans la nourriture mais aussi masser les Pokémons avec. Je fais donc les deux.  
On se couche tous les 3, je préfère réfléchir plutôt que de lire le guide ce soir.  
C'est vrai que parfois nous poussons nos Pokémons loin.... Est-ce vraiment bon pour eux ? Je n'y avais que vaguement pensé avant... Ils ont l'air heureux avec moi...ça devrait aller... et le sommeil me vient.


	7. Talents et compétences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir enchaîné des victoires, Lyn apprend douloureusement qu'un entraînement intensif peut aussi être contreproductif.  
> Pyro (Salamèche) et Zippo (Chrysacier) ont fait de leur mieux, mais fatigués des précédents jours, ont perdu contre les jumeaux David et Lisa, que Lyn avait battu quelques jours auparavant.  
> Consciente qu'elle doit un peu ralentir le rythme, Lyn s'excuse au près de ses Pokémons, et prévoit une journée plus calme.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard que les jours précédents...et un peu endolorie ! Pyro n'émerge pas en même temps que moi cette fois. Mon livre est toujours à côté de ma tête, je le prends dans mes mains et me cale entre mes Pokémons qui dorment paisiblement. J'en étais au chapitre après la description des natures. Le chapitre suivant parle des talents des Pokémons. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore vu celui de Chrysacier. Dans le livre il est dit que le pokédex peut nous expliquer les différents talents possibles. Celui de Pyro est Brasier je l'ai déjà constaté à 2 reprises. Je me lève discrètement et vais prendre mon pokédex. Je ne l'ai encore même pas ouvert en fait !   
Je cherche le talent Brasier. Il est dit que c'est un talent qui permet au Pokémon de décupler ses capacités de type feu lorsqu'ils sont au bout de leur force. Il ne se déclenche pas à volonté, mais certains Pokémon peuvent le déclencher un peu plus tôt et mieux le maîtriser lorsqu'ils ont atteint un certain niveau. Ah ben ça, je ne le savais pas! Je passe à Chrysacier, il n'a qu'un seul talent possible et c'est Mue. Pratique !  
Je termine le chapitre et ferme le livre. Je me pose simplement dans le lit. Pyro commence à bouger. Quelques minutes plus tard, mes deux amis émergent.  
— « Bonjour vous, bien dormis? » On se lève tranquillement, je me lave pendant que mes Pokémons se prélassent...enfin c'est ce que je pensais ! Quand je sors de la salle de bain commune, Pyro fait des étirements et Zippo a fait quelques fils de sécrétion dans la chambre... J'éclate de rire en les voyants autant en forme ! Je suis rassurée, et mon rire devient communicatif. On rit tous les 3, ça fait du bien !

Une fois prêts, on descend petit-déjeuner tous les 3. Dans la salle à manger, je remarque un téléphone fixe. Avec mes amis, je me dirige vers lui après avoir mangé et appelle le Pr MANOUR. Je lui explique mes derniers jours, la capture de Chenipan et son évolution, les entraînements et les apprentissages. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose pendant mon récit, elle sourit indulgemment.   
— « Tu veux aller vite, tes Pokémons ont appris beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Prends le temps de vivre les choses et de grandir avec eux. » Je suis un peu perplexe suite à ces paroles bien que je sente intimement qu'elle dit vrai... Elle continue, d'un ton plus enjoué. « Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit lors de ton premier jour ! L'arène de Mabielle est une arène pour les combats. Il existe d'autres sortes de compétition, comme les concours ou les défis de compétences. Si tu veux en savoir plus n'hésites pas à me demander ! » Je la remercie et raccroche. Il faut que je prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ça... je me dirige sans y réfléchir dans le petit parc.

Une fois dans le parc de l'auberge, je me rends compte que le soleil est caché derrière des nuages gris. Premières pluies dans le monde Pokémon pour moi ? Pas pour le moment en tout cas.   
— « Pyro, Zippo, aujourd'hui on va y aller un peu plus doucement qu'hier. Vous avez fourni beaucoup d'effort....et demain on va tenter d'obtenir le premier badge ! »  
— « Mèche, Sala salamèche ! » « Chrysacier ! » Mes amis se montrent motivés, je les adore ! S’il risque de pleuvoir dans la journée, on va commencer par s’entraîner maintenant. Un entraînement presque aussi intense qu'hier, mais cet après-midi nous n'irons pas à la maison des combats.  
On commence par des mouvements pour s'assouplir et quelques exercices simples de gymnastiques. Pyro fait bien les mouvements avec moi, Zippo s'échauffe en bondissant d'abord sur le sol puis avec ses sécrétions. Il aime vraiment sa toile !   
Ensuite on fait 2 séries de tirs sur bâton pour chacun d'eux, l'autre se reposant en attendant. Leurs scores sont réguliers, ils en ratent un ou deux par séries de 10.  
On poursuit avec les exercices qui commencent à être routiniers, Pyro enchaînant esquive-attaque et Zippo utilise Sécrétion-active. Les résultats sont les mêmes que la veille.  
Je trouve ça suffisant pour aujourd'hui, j'arrête mes amis. Je les brosse et leur propose de rentrer dans leur pokéball le temps que je refasse quelques courses. Zippo accepte, mais pas Pyro qui veut rester avec moi.

On va donc en ville.  
Je refais le plein de mon sac, je partirai sans doute demain ou après-demain. Que j'ai gagné ou non à l'arène, il faudra continuer notre chemin. Dans une petite supérette, je reprends des salades et des fruits, ainsi qu'un antidote pour Pokémon. Ça m'a été bien utile ces derniers jours. Je paye et je remarque un salon Pokémon.  
— « ça te plairait Pyro d'être toiletter? »  
— « Sala? » Il me regarde avec son regard interrogateur.   
— « Ce sont des personnes douées qui pourrait te masser, prendre soin de toi » Pyro regarde la boutique et n'a pas l'air convaincu. « On verra, peut-être demain »

On décide de pousser un peu notre visite de Mabielle jusqu'à un petit parc un peu plus isolé, vers la sortie de la ville. Il est réputé, d'après le poké-navi, pour sa diversité d'arbres à baies, mais est peu connu.  
Je m'attendais à trouver un endroit désert, je suis surprise d'apercevoir un attroupement et d'entendre des exclamations.

Je me dirige avec Pyro vers les clameurs et commence à voir des enfants et des adultes entourant quelque chose... Un magnifique dragon ailé orange s'élance dans le ciel, plane au-dessus de nous tous et regarde ce petit monde avec assurance. Je suis hypnotisée.  
— « Dracaufeu, montre-nous la beauté de ton attaque Frénésie» Le probable dresseur de Dracaufeu est tout aussi hypnotisant que son Pokémon. Grand et élancé, de longs cheveux gris tirant sur le vert, un visage fin et plein de sérénité.  
Le Dracaufeu fait un léger signe de tête à son dresseur et se pose près de lui. Il regarde au loin, semble se concentrer....   
— « Salamèche.... » Pyro regarde avec admiration la flamme de la queue du Dracaufeu devenir plus orange que rouge, grandir et s'éclaircir pour devenir un brasier tirant sur le bleu en son centre puis sur le blanc. C'est magnifique !  
J'observe mon Pyro...la flamme de sa queue semble pendant une fraction de seconde devenir plus claire... puis il remarque que je l'observe et me regarde avec son air interrogateur. Sa flamme a repris sa belle couleur rouge orangé que je lui connais.  
La petite foule assemblée applaudie et félicite le Pokémon et son dresseur, qui se nomme Marc selon ma voisine de droite qui semble lui vouer une grande admiration.

Je me pose avec Pyro sous un arbre à baies orans, de petites baies bleu foncé rondes, à quelques pas de là. On continue d'observer ce qui se passe. J'appelle Zippo et le laisse gambader dans l'arbre.   
Marc explique à des enfants que pour mettre en valeur son Pokémon, on doit développer ses compétences. Un petit garçon joufflu qui grignote un gâteau demande ce que c'est. Le dresseur explique que chaque Pokémon peut utiliser différentes attaques et peut les développer jusqu'à leur plein potentiel. Il peut par exemple maîtriser Frénésie comme son Dracaufeu, mais plus ou moins longtemps et avec des flammes de différentes couleurs. Dracaufeu montre fièrement les variations de couleurs possibles des flammes au bout de sa queue. Les enfants, et les adultes, s'émerveillent.

Une belle voiture noire avec d'étranges enjoliveurs bleus s’arrête près de l'entrée. Une femme en tailleur, cheveux rassemblés en chignon, s'avance vers le groupe d'un pas décidé.   
— « Marc, il est temps. Tu es attendu pour ton interview. »  
— « On arrive. Occupez-vous bien de vos amis Pokémon, ils sont plein de ressources. Inspirez-vous-en ! » Il fait un signe à son Dracaufeu qui le suit, puis vole au-dessus de la voiture qui s'en va.   
Des compétences...s'inspirer de leurs talents... je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire concrètement.   
Les adultes se dispersent, les enfants sont tout excités par ce qu'ils viennent de voir. Deux d’entre eux se défient dans un combat, tandis qu'une petite fille s'écarte du groupe. Ils appellent chacun un Pokémon. La fillette a appelé un Chacripan, petit chat violet avec de grands yeux.   
— « Chacripan, utilise Griffe » Tiens, un entraînement solitaire ? Mais elle utilise cette attaque dans le vide... Étrange. Elle fait répéter ce mouvement à Chacripan. Et, sans s'en rendre compte peut être, elle initie les mêmes mouvements que son Pokémon. Une symbiose. C'est très beau à voir.

*Poc*  
Je suis ramenée à moi par une baie Oran qui tombe à côté de moi. Je lève la tête et constate que Zippo s'amuse bien.  
Je baisse les yeux....et constate que Pyro commence à faire les mêmes mouvements que Chacripan ! Il lève son bras droit, ses griffes reluisent un peu, mime une attaque Griffe. Puis il recommence avec l'autre bras. En rythme, il fait des cycles. Je me lève, et suit le mouvement. Il me regarde et sourit légèrement.   
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous faisons ça, mais ça me plaît. Ça nous plaît et nous rapproche, j'en suis intimement convaincue.

Quand nos muscles commencent à être douloureux, on s'arrête. Je me rends compte que la fillette est partie et que Zippo a un cimetière de baies Oran à côté de lui. Il me fait rire !  
Je porte Zippo qui est repu et nous rentrons à l'auberge, le soleil commençant à être bas. Pas de pluie finalement pour aujourd'hui.

Cette fois pour le repas, je rentre Zippo dans sa pokéball, et je constate qu'il y a du fromage sur le plateau ! C'est vrai que les Ecremeuh font du lait, donc le fromage existe. Ça me fait plaisir, vu qu'il n'y a pas de viandes dans ce monde ! Le goût est surprenant, il ne ressemble à aucun fromage que j'ai pu goûter sur terre ! Ne sachant pas si je peux en donner à un Pokémon, je n'en propose pas à Pyro. Il mange un assortiment de baies, dont les baies orans. Je n'identifie pas les autres baies.

Après manger, nous remontons tous les deux dans la chambre. Elle commence à me lasser, j'ai envie de bouger ! Je le sentais déjà ce matin. Demain, après le combat d'arène, on s'en va.   
M'attacher quelque part ne m'a jamais vraiment plu. Je regarde Pyro, qui commence à somnoler sur le lit. J'ai un élan d'affection pour lui. Je ne le connais que depuis une semaine mais je me sens très lié à lui. J'ai hâte de vivre la suite de nos aventures !  
Je dors uniquement avec Pyro cette fois.


	8. Le premier combat d'arène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn décide de passer une journée plus tranquille, afin que Pyro (Salamèche) et Zippo (Chrysacier), récupère leur force.  
> Lors d'une pause dans un parc, elle découvre qu'il existe une autre sorte de compétition, qui font appel aux "compétences" des Pokémons. Pyro est interpellé, notamment lorsqu'un magnifique Dracaufeu fait une démonstration de ses talents.   
> Avec ces images en tête, Lyn et ses Pokémons décident d'aller tenter leur chance à l'arène le lendemain.

Je me réveille motivée pour mon premier combat d’arène ! Pyro émerge en même temps que moi, l'air sérieux. 

On descend dans le petit parc, j'appelle Zippo. C'est toujours un peu nuageux, il faut doux.   
— « On va faire un échauffement ce matin, mais uniquement un échauffement. On ira manger un bout ensuite ... et on ira défier le champion d’arène de Mabielle ! »  
— « Sala, Salamèche ! » « Chrysaaacier ! » Mes amis sont enthousiastes, c'est encourageant !  
On étire nos muscles, tranquillement. Je commence par faire 10 tirs de Flammèche et de Sécrétion, puis 5 enchaînements Griffe-esquive à Pyro. Je lance 5 fois à Zippo le petit rocher pour Sécrétion-active. Je sens mes amis en forme, ils sont prêts à en découdre sérieusement.  
On s'en tient là, pour garder cette énergie. 

On va manger un morceau dans la cafétéria.  
— « On va faire de notre mieux. On a travaillé pendant quelques jours, maintenant il faut voir ce qu'on vaut sur un vrai terrain ! » Mes amis acquiescent, même Zippo reste sérieux. « Pas de pression mes amis, on montre ce qu'on sait faire et on voit! »   
Je pense sincèrement ce que je dis. Je ne ressens que de l'excitation pour ce premier affrontement officiel !   
Après manger, je prends toutes mes affaires et on se dirige vers l’arène de la ville. J'ai rentré Zippo dans sa pokéball. 

L'arène est un grand bâtiment chaleureux, avec un toit en brique rouge. Je m'attendais à quelque chose plus...strict. Je rentre par la porte principale, motivée ! Je me retrouve dans un hall sobrement décoré, avec à droite des bancs et une porte fermée, à gauche un accueil avec une télévision au-dessus diffusant des publicités pour un shampoing pour Pokémon. Je m'approche de l'accueil, un homme d'un certain âge arrive.   
— « Bonjour Monsieur »  
— « Bonjour demoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
— « J'aimerais affronter le champion d’arène »  
Le monsieur me demande ma carte de dresseur, la passe au scanner et tape quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il m'explique que la championne s'installe, que je peux attendre sur le banc en face. Il me dit également qu'il est souvent préférable que les Pokémons soient dans leurs pokéballs, pour ne pas donner d'indice au champion. Je regarde Pyro, qui me fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne veut pas. Je respecte son choix.

On s'installe sur le banc. Mon regard se porte machinalement sur la télévision allumée. Comme tout est calme, j'entends même les informations.  
Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, fils d'une célèbre experte en fossiles Pokémons, a survécu à un blizzard comme il n'y en avait pas eu depuis de nombreuses années sur le mont Enaï. Mais le fait le plus surprenant est le Pokémon qu'il a trouvé dans le blizzard! Un Goupix, petit renard de feu habituellement au pelage rouge, avec un étonnant pelage gris. Probablement une adaptation du Pokémon à son environnement. Une belle histoire.  
L'information suivante est une interview du maître des défis de compétences de cette année... tiens c'est Marc, le dresseur de Dracaufeu que j'ai vu la veille! Alors il est maître des compétences...ça explique la situation d'hier. Ils disent qu'il a conservé son statut de maître des compétences grâce à son Dracaufeu. Le challenger qui a obtenu les 12 compétences a été performant, mais n'a pas su supplanter le grand Marc. Le grand Marc... il est impressionnant c'est vrai mais n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'arrogance d'un «grand». Enfin l'image que je me fais d'un «grand». Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir comment ça fonctionne... 12 compétences ça me paraît énorme, quand on sait qu'il faut entre 4 à 8 badges pour faire une ligue Pokémon. Je poserai la question au Professeur Manour.  
Le monsieur de l'accueil m'informe que je peux entrer. Pyro et moi nous levons, direction notre premier match officiel !

Je rentre dans une grande arène, comme je m'y attendais.  
Il y a des gradins qui entourent une arène centrale, faite de terre. Des démarcations au sol pour les challengers. Il y a quelques personnes dans les gradins, dont Lisa qui me fait de grands signes et David. Tiens, j'aperçois aussi Evoli sur les genoux de Lisa. Serait-elle curieuse de voir un combat d'arène ? Je réponds à Lisa et me concentre. Il n'y a personne en face pour le moment.  
Je suis concentrée et calme, j'attends. Après une minute, la porte en face s'ouvre. Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, en sort. Elle a les cheveux teint type henné mi- long attachés en deux couettes, un short et un T-Shirt avec un Ecremeuh dessus. Elle est souriante et s'avance d'une démarche assurée vers moi. Les quelques spectateurs applaudissent.  
— « Salut, je m'appelle Bianca, je suis la championne de Mabielle! »   
Elle me tend la main et sourit d'un air presque de défi. J'aime cette attitude!  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lyn et je viens pour faire mon premier combat officiel! » Je lui rends son salut. On se sert la main.  
— « Aujourd'hui, nous combattrons avec deux Pokémons chacune, en un versus un. Il n'y a pas de type ni de règles particulières, tu pourras changer de Pokémon si tu le souhaites en cours de match. La récompense est bien sûr le badge de Mabielle et une prime de 250 Poksules. C'est bon pour toi? »  
— « Oui! »   
Elle se retourne et va se placer en face de moi. 

Elle appelle son premier Pokémon   
— «Chapignon on y va!».   
Chapignon...un Pokémon plante combat, assez rapide. Pyro aurait l'avantage du type mais instinctivement je préfère envoyer Zippo.   
— « Zippo à toi! »  
Chrysacier se tient debout en équilibre, fière, face au Chapignon qui a l'air très combatif. N'attendons plus, je suis prête!   
« Utilise Armure Zippo » Chrysacier reluit, sa carapace est plus solide.  
— « Chapignon, utilise Para-spore » Oh non une attaque paralysante!   
Chapignon secoue la tête, et sort de ses petites boules sur son chapeau une poudre orange qui recouvre le terrain. Moi-même je me sens moins mobile.  
— « Courage Chrysacier, lance Sécrétion sur les pieds de Chapignon! »  
— « Esquive Chapignon » Chapignon est rapide, il saute sur sa droite et évite la sécrétion de Zippo. Mon Pokémon ne commence pas en favoris. « Maintenant Chapignon rapproche toi et utilise mach punch! »  
Zippo ne pourra pas sauter à cause de la paralysie, jouons la défense. « Une nouvelle attaque Armure! » Zippo fronce les yeux, je vois l'effort que ça lui demande, mais il parvient à faire une belle attaque Armure. Chapignon arrive contre lui, donne un violent coup de poing dans Zippo, qui est repoussé mais ne semble pas avoir pris trop de dégâts. Il se relève...et à l'air tout à fait alerte! Il n'a plus l'air paralysé... mais oui son talent Mue, ça le guérit des problèmes de statut comme la paralysie! Génial!  
Nos deux Pokémons sont assez proches l'un de l'autre.   
— « Utilise piqûre! »  
— « Esquive et met toi à distance »   
Zippo se lance contre Chapignon par de petits bonds, sa pointe reluisante verte. Mais Chapignon est encore bien leste et recule sans difficulté. Il n'a encore pris aucun dégât. Il faut le ralentir.  
— « Chapignon, utilise Écosphère! » Une attaque à distance! Armure ne va pas protéger Zippo de cette attaque!  
— « Esquive! » Chapignon ouvre la bouche, une boule verte luisante tourbillonnante se forme...et avec conviction il l'envoie contre Zippo.  
Pendant ce temps, Zippo à utiliser sa toile. Il a envoyé son attaque sécrétion vers le plafond, s'est soulevé du sol assez haut... et il fonce tête baissée vers Chapignon!  
L'attaque Écosphère a touché le mur non loin de moi. Chapignon et Bianca regardent vers le haut, stupéfaits. Zippo arrive de plein fouet sur Chapignon! On dirait presque une attaque vole du genre piqué... Chapignon est sonné mais se relève. Zippo n'avait pas calculé qu'il rebondirait et est un peu projeté sur le sol. Il se relève fier de lui.  
— « Bravo Zippo, maintenant Sécrétion sur les pieds de Chapignon! »  
— « Relance ton Écosphère Chapignon! » Elle ne montre aucun signe de panique, c'est sans doute ça être une championne d'arène!   
Chapignon relance une attaque Écosphère alors que Zippo a lancé Sécrétion. Encore sonné, Chapignon ne dévie pas la sécrétion mais atteint tout de même Zippo, qui visait les pieds de Chapignon maintenant collés au sol. Zippo est de nouveau repoussé. Heureusement c'est une attaque plante qui ne fait pas trop de dégâts. Chapignon et Zippo se fixent un instant, enthousiastes et combatifs.   
— «Allez Zippo!!»   
— «Evoooliii» Les encouragements de Lisa et Evoli me relancent dans le combat, qui s'est stoppé quelques secondes.  
— «Utilise tes griffes pour défaire la toile» Chapignon commence à donner des coups de griffe dans la toile emprisonnant ses pieds.   
— « Une nouvelle attaque Piqûre Zippo!» Zippo s'élance de nouveau par petits bonds.   
Chapignon se libère au moment où Zippo arrive sur lui. Il ne peut esquiver l'attaque efficace. Mais il se redresse immédiatement face à Zippo qui est encore au contact.  
— « Mach Punch » Même si l'attaque n'est pas très efficace, Zippo commence à avoir pris pas mal d'attaques. Pas le temps d'esquiver.  
— « Piqûûre! » Voilà l'état d'excitation que j'aime! Mais Zippo est surpris de la réactivité de son adversaire et s'envole dans les airs... «Sécrétion piquée!» Comme toujours, mon inventif Zippo comprend où je veux en venir. Profitant d'être en l'air, il lance une nouvelle attaque sécrétion vers le plafond, prend plus de hauteur et descend en Piqué sur Chapignon.  
— « Protège-toi! » Chapignon place ses bras en croix devant lui.   
Zippo a toujours sa pointe verte de l'attaque piqûre qui est arrivée trop tard et tombe en piquée sur Chapignon. Ça va faire mal! Et en effet, Chapignon amortit légèrement le choc met se retrouve écrasé au sol par l'attaque de mon Zippo...qui cette fois calcule bien son atterrissage un peu plus loin... Chapignon est un genou à terre, soufflant.  
— « C'est bon Chapignon, je crois que ce Chrysacier a pris le dessus. Belle inventivité Lyn! »   
— « Chapi » Il s'assoit, souffle un coup et acquiesce. Bel esprit!  
— « Chrysa Chrysacier!! » Zippo fait des bonds, envoie sa toile au plafond et sa balance. Il est heureux!  
— « Haha, c'est bien mon Zippo. Tu viens? » Il se jette dans mes bras depuis le plafond...recouvert de ses toiles!   
Première victoire!  
Je le félicite et le rappelle dans sa pokéball. Je regarde les toiles avec un air désolée. J'ai une idée! « Je peux débarrasser le terrain des toiles si vous voulez »  
— « On a l'habitude tu sais, ne t'en fais pas. » Elle appelle au téléphone un dénommé Walter. Il s'agit en fait du monsieur de l'entrée, qui arrive une minute plus tard avec une impressionnante machine sur ses épaules. La machine brûle en quelques secondes la toile, ce que je pensais faire avec Pyro, puis aspire les cendres. Le terrain est comme neuf!

— «Bien, on passe à la deuxième manche. Etourvol on y va ! » En fait elle utilise les formes évoluées des Pokémons de la région! Chapignon est l'évolution de Balignon, et Etourvol celle d'Etourmi.  
Le Pokémon oiseau se pose sur le terrain, l'air majestueux.  
— «Pyro on y va!»  
Pour plus d'aisance pour son Pokémon de type vol, Bianca fait ouvrir le toit de l'arène. Il y a encore quelques nuages dans le ciel. L’Etourvol de Bianca est un mâle, il a le plumage foncé.  
— « Pyro utilise Gros-yeux ! »   
— « Etourvol montre nous ton Rugissement » Pyro fixe Etourvol, ses yeux deviennent presque rouges.   
Etourvol le regarde, marque quelques secondes d'arrêt...puis gonfle son poitrail et bat frénétiquement des ailes — «Etouuuuuuu» Waou, sacré Rugissement. Les forces ont été jaugées, place à l'action!  
— « Pyro utilise Flammèche ! »   
— « Salaaa » Pyro ouvre la gueule.  
— « Envole toi et esquive »... et les petites boules de feu retombent sur le sol. Pyro reste bien calme et observe le vol d'Etourvol. Je vois qu'il aimerait le rejoindre dans les airs. Un jour mon ami! « Bien, maintenant Vive-attaque» Etourvol entame une descente rapide faite de mouvements difficiles à suivre.  
— «Esquive-griffe!» Pyro se concentre, recule légèrement sa patte droite et arme ses bras...  
… quand Etourvol arrive à sa hauteur, il fait un quart de tour avec sa patte droite et abaisse ses griffes droites... Le mouvement d'esquive a fonctionné de justesse mais l'attaque n'a pas touché sa cible.  
— « Joli mouvement. Encore une fois Etourvol! »   
— « Esquive-Flammèche! » Pyro fait le même mouvement d'esquive, mais cette fois l'aile droite d'Etourvol frôle Pyro qui est bousculé. L'attaque flammèche ne fait que frôler les ailes d'Etourvol. On se tourne autour! Il faut tenter de stopper ça. « Enveloppe-toi dans le Brouillard » Pyro crée un brouillard dense autour de lui. Etourvol tourne autour.  
— « Cyclone pour évacuer ce brouillard » Etourvol bat des ailes, le brouillard commence à se disperser.  
— « Concentre toi et utilise Flammèche » Pyro respire un grand coup.. Et lance plusieurs petites boules de feu en direction d'Etourvol. Il était occupé à évacuer le gaz gênant et n'a donc pas eu le temps de corriger sa trajectoire. Cette fois il le touche plusieurs fois!  
— « Tu as raison, passons aux choses sérieuses » Oula, Bianca ne sourit plus. Elle regarde son Etourvol. « Utilise Rapace » Aie! Cette attaque est très puissance mais blesse aussi son Pokémon! Etourvol s'entoure d'un halo bleu et fonce comme un fou sur Pyro!  
— « Draco-rage! » Seule une attaque puissante pourrait dévier Etourvol. Pyro créé la boule d'énergie et parvint à la lancer quelques secondes avant qu'Etourvol n'arrive à sa hauteur. L'attaque percute bien Etourvol mais ne le dévie pas du tout! Il arrive droit sur mon Pyro, qui est projeté contre le mur! « Saalaa » De suite il se relève, ne voulant pas abandonner... j'hésite... une autre attaque comme ça et c'est fini, elle est incroyablement puissante! Je me retourne, et remarque qu'Etourvol a replié ses ailes et est debout sur le sol, l'air aussi bien touché. Bon on a peut-être une chance. « Tiens bon Pyro » Il revient sur le terrain, Etourvol face à lui.  
— « Flammèche Pyro » Draco-rage lui demande beaucoup d'énergie, je ne veux pas l'épuiser. Il ouvre la gueule et envoie des boules de feu vers Etourvol.   
— « Esquive et Charge! » Tiens, il ne s'envole pas.   
Comme je le pensais ses ailes sont blessées. Je suis surprise de la souplesse de cet Etourvol en étant au sol! Il se prend quelques projections des attaques flammèches, mais se rapproche dangereusement de mon Pyro.   
— « Rugissement Pyro»   
— «saaalAAAAAAA» Etourvol est surpris et ralenti sa course. On y est presque! « Maintenant esquive-Griffe! » Etourvol arrive à la hauteur de Pyro, arme sa tête et s’apprête à charger Pyro. Il esquive cette fois par la gauche et descend sa patte gauche pour utiliser Griffe... Mais Etourvol l'a bloqué avec une de ses pattes en se jetant au sol! Impressionnant!  
Les griffes de Pyro et d'Etourvol sont encore en contacts, ils utilisent leurs dernières forces ...   
— « Tiens bon Pyro ! »   
— « Vas-y Salamèche ! »   
— « Evoooliiii ! »   
— « Tu peux le faire Etourvol »   
Des encouragements fusent de tous les coins, même des inconnues se lèvent et les encouragent. Après un temps indéterminé, et peut être à cause des attaques gros-yeux et rugissement, Etourvol fini par flancher.  
— « On arrête là! » Bianca rappelle Etourvol et le félicite.   
Pfiouuu c'était prenant ! Pyro revient vers moi, serein bien que fatigué.  
— « Tu es le meilleur Pyro. » On se regarde et on sourit... « C'est génial !!» 

Bianca s'est approchée.   
— « Je pensais que mon attaque Rapace suffirait à mettre ton Salamèche KO, d'habitude c'est le cas. Il est jeune mais il a l'air solide. Bien joué ! »  
— « Merci Bianca » « Salamèche! »  
— « Félicitations Lyn !»   
— « Evo evoli ! » Lisa s'est approchée avec Evoli. Elle me félicite et échange quelques mots avec Bianca. Evoli vient féliciter Pyro, elle lui sourit et frotte une de ses oreilles contre la tête de mon Pyro, un chouillat intimidé. Evoli a vraiment un joli sourire. Elle me regarde également et me sourit avec beaucoup de douceur. En combat elle paraît déterminée mais elle peut être très douce aussi.  
Bianca sort de sa poche un petit portefeuille. Il s'y trouve des badges, tous identiques. Une sorte de fleur multicolore.

Mon premier badge!!! Les badges ici portent simplement le nom de la ville où on les a gagnés. Walter passe également ma carte de dresseuse dans son lecteur pour valider un premier badge.

On sort de l'arène, on croise un dresseur qui attend sort tour. Dure journée que celle d'une championne!  
— « Que vas-tu faire maintenant Lyn » Lisa m'observe, Evoli toujours à ses côtés.  
— « Mes amis ont besoin d'un peu de repos. Le reste de la journée va être calme. Je partirai de la ville demain. »  
— « Tu ne poses jamais. Veux-tu venir dormir chez mes parents ce soir? » Je suis surprise de sa proposition et j'hésite une seconde. Je n'aime pas être dépendante d'autres personnes...mais bon il ne s'agit que d'une nuit. Pourquoi alors suis-je mal à l'aise ?   
— « Evo evoli » Evoli vient frotter son oreille contre Pyro.  
— « Bon d'accord, va pour ce soir. Peux-tu me donner l'adresse ? J'aimerais aller me promener un peu avant. » Lisa me donne l'adresse et on se donne rendez-vous chez ses parents vers 19h. Il est seulement 15h.

Je me dirige jusqu'au petit parc de la veille. Cette fois il est calme. Je vais me remettre sous l'arbre de la veille. Le ciel est un peu plus couvert que tout à l'heure, il fait sombre. J'appelle Zippo.  
— « Vous avez été supers mes amis ! Tenez » Je leur donne chacun une baie protéinée, je me sors un fruit. Ils mériteraient que je leur cuisine quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire. On mange tranquillement. Après ce goûter, je leur parle du match.  
— « Zippo tu as été vraiment très inventif ! Ton attaque sécrétion en piquée était magnifique et très efficace ! » Il est tout fier. «Tu as même réussi à maîtriser au bout d'un moment ton atterrissage, tu as pas mal de chance aussi. C'est impressionnant tout ce que tu peux faire avec ta toile. » Il bombe le torse et se met à gambader dans l'arbre avec sa toile.  
— « Veux-tu que je te brosse Pyro ? »   
— « Mèche ! » Il acquiesce.   
Je sors ma brosse et on se pose.   
— « Ton attaque spéciale a l'air forte. Et tes enchaînements sont vraiment utiles. » Pyro apprécie les compliments et se détend. Je commence à connaître les zones où se poils se salissent plus vite et là où il aime être brossé. 

Après cette petite séance, je regarde la map monde du poké-navi. Je sors une des feuilles que m'ont donné Jules et Pierre et des crayons. Je recopie la map pour me la mettre dans la tête.   
Je suis sur le continent Tooraï, plutôt à l'est. J'ai mis les grandes villes où ont lieu des combats d'arène régulièrement. Certaines ne permettent des combats que par période ou rarement.   
J'ai perdu la notion du temps en dessinant! Lorsque je lève la tête, je constate que mes amis...se sont remis à l’entraînement ! Zippo joue plutôt, il passe de branche en branche, saute et se rattrape. Puis je tourne la tête vers Pyro... il est en train de faire les mouvements réguliers de l'attaque Griffe, comme ce qu'on a vu hier...serait-il intéressé par ces compétitions? Ça tombe bien...j'ai aussi mis sur la carte les villes où il y a des compétitions de compétences régulièrement. 

Le soleil décline. Je rappelle Zippo et Pyro me suit, on se dirige vers chez Lisa et David.  
Je passe par une pâtisserie et prends un gâteau qui me coûte 5 PS. Il est fait à base de crème de lait d'Ecremeuh et de certaines baies. On dirait aussi qu'il y a de la farine. Auraient-ils du blé ?  
J'arrive chez eux vers 19 heures. Il s'agit d'une belle maison à étage, couleur claire avec un jardinet. Une petite fille joue dehors avec Evoli. Lorsqu'elle me voit, Evoli vient vers nous et elle se frotte contre Pyro. La petite fille me regarde, et voyant la réaction d'Evoli vient vers moi. Elle ressemble à David, cheveux et yeux bruns.   
— « Bonjour madame ! Tu es amie avec Evoli ? » Par contre elle a l'air d'avoir le caractère de Lisa.   
La petite me fait rentrer, elle se nomme Clémentine. Lisa est en train de cuisine avec sa maman. Une belle dame aux cheveux noirs courts, souriante. Le papa arrive du travail quelques minutes après, un monsieur à l'air renfermé, comme David.   
Je me sens bien accueillie. Je ne me sens jamais vraiment chez moi dans les familles, mais Lisa rend les choses faciles en nous faisant rire. Elle raconte avec moult détails mes deux combats du jour. Je me sens vite entournée par Clémentine qui rit beaucoup, Lisa qui est une pipelette et sa maman qui s'intéresse. Finalement le flegmatisme de David et de son papa n'est pas si mal. Pyro aussi est entourné par la situation.   
Après manger Clémentine va au lit, David monte dans sa chambre et le papa va regarder la télévision.  
— « Alors Lyn, tu te plais dans ce monde ? » Je ne m'attendais pas à une question si directe.  
— « Oh oui ! Les journées sont toutes excitantes et les gens sont vraiment gentils. Je me sens bien. »  
— « C'est bien. Mais dis-moi, tu dois manquer à tes parents. J'y pense souvent quand je vois des jeunes de ton âge arriver ici. » …  
— « Maman ! » Lisa est rouge de gène et de colère contre sa maman.  
— « Pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau-là, je suis orpheline. Ma nouvelle famille est ici ! »  
— « Oh d'accord. En tout cas si tu es besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux nous appeler. Tiens, je vais te donner mon numéro. »

On monte dans la chambre de Lisa peu de temps après. Elle s'excuse de l'indiscrétion de sa mère. Je ne lui en veux pas, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Je change de sujet. Elle me parle de l'école et de son avenir.  
— « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux faire. J'aime beaucoup les Pokémons, les soigner et les pomponner. Je le faisais avec Feunnec, que je suis allée chercher avec David quand il a commencé son entraînement de dresseur. Tiens, d'ailleurs il a décidé que quand il aura battu Bianca il partira lui aussi sur les routes. » Change-t-elle de sujet volontairement ? Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la brusquer. On se couche finalement peu après.  
Je me sens vidée. Par le combat, mais aussi...quand je parle de mes parents je me sens souvent comme ça.  
Ça ira mieux demain.


	9. Dans le brouillard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce à leurs entraînement, Lyn, Pyro (Salamèche) et Zippo (Chrysacier), ont remporté le badge de Mabielle face à Bianca.  
> Lyn décide d'aller dans la ville suivante sur la carte, Ryne. Elle devra repasser par Athon.  
> Mais avant cela, elle a accepté une invitation chez les HITAGI, la maison des jumeaux David et Lisa, qui sont venus l'encourager à l'arène.

— «Evo ? » *Nif nif* Mmmhh   
J'ouvre les yeux et constate qu'Evoli est tout prêt de mon visage et me renifle, l'air presque inquiète.  
Je me sens un peu patraque. J'ai mal à la tête en envie de vomir. Je ne suis pas souvent malade pourtant... Je souris à Evoli comme si de rien n'était et je me lève. Oula, peut-être un peu trop vite ! J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Ah oui, je suis dans la chambre de Lisa. Tiens, elle est déjà levée visiblement. Pyro me regarde, inquiet.   
— « Salamèche ? » Toujours son regard interrogateur.   
— « Ça va mon grand, t'inquiète. Un bon petit-déj et on est repartis ! »   
Je descends accompagnée de Pyro. Je remarque par la fenêtre dans les escaliers qu'il pleut ! Ce n'est pas idéal pour marcher, mais on verra ça après manger. Lisa brosse son Feunnec dans le salon. Je ne vois personne d'autre.  
— « Salut Lyn ! Bien dormi ? »  
— « Salut Lisa, ça va oui. On est toutes seules ? »  
— « Mes parents travaillent, Clémentine à la crèche et David s’entraîne dehors » Sous la pluie ? Je m'avance et regarde par la porte du salon. Le ciel est gris, il tombe des cordes. J'aime bien la pluie, après tout est si vivant. Je trouve David avec son Machoc et son Arcko. Ils s’entraînent en se battant...les uns contre les autres !! David, Arcko et Machoc font comme une sorte de boxe, se tournent autour et cognent. Impressionnant ! Leur danse est belle sous la pluie. Pyro a l'air hypnotisé lui aussi.  
— « Tu es un peu pâlotte, viens manger ! » Je suis Lisa dans la cuisine. Je suis toujours vaseuse et manger ne me dit rien finalement. J'aurais presque envie de viande... Lisa sort du jus de baies, des yaourts et du pain. Elle sort également un assortiment de baies pour Pyro. Woua il y en a beaucoup ! Pyro ne fait pas vraiment attention à celles qu'il prend, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de préférence.   
« Tu sais où tu veux aller maintenant ? »  
— « J'ai vu qu'il y a une ville en bord de mer vers l'est, je pense que je vais y aller ! »  
— « Une ville qui intéresse une dresseuse ?... Ah oui tu dois parler de RYNE. C'est sympa là-bas, il y a plein de Pokémons et de compétitions avec des Pokémons aquatiques ! »  
— « Ah oui, génial. Quel genre compétitions ? » Evoli nous a rejoint et me fixe avec attention.  
— « Il y a une arène bien sûr, spécialisée dans les Pokémons aquatiques. Il y a aussi des compétitions de surf et de natation en tout genre. Il ne faut pas oublier les concours et les défis de la princesse. Je crois qu'il y aussi un centre des compétences là-bas mais je m'y connais moins. Papa pourrait t'en parler, il a participé à ces compétitions-là. » Alors là je suis intéressée !  
— « Ah oui j'aurais aimé en parler avec lui ! Pyro a l'air intrigué par les défis de compétences. » Moi aussi bien sûr.  
Lisa m'explique ce qu'elle en sait. Il y a des centres de compétence dans beaucoup de ville, plus que d'arènes même. Mais ça intéresse un peu moins les gens. Il s'agit de travailler la qualité d'une technique ou d'une attaque. La puissance compte mais aussi la beauté, la maîtrise et l'originalité. Elle m'explique par exemple que le Raichu de Marc, l'actuel Leader connaît l'attaque Surf, ce qui est plutôt original pour un Pokémon électrique. Tout ça me semble tout de même un peu confus, et mon mal-être reprend de plus belle. Il faut que je me lève.   
— « Evoli ! Salamèche ! Lyn ça va ? »   
— « Quoi ? » Oh non, il fait tout noir...  
..... « David, Lyn s'est évanouie » ...... ... « toute blanche » ........  
... « Salamèèèche! »........  
..... « Appelle maman ! » ...... « Vite ! »....

Je fais de drôles de rêves, je suis un Salamèche qui nage au fond des océans, Marc m'accompagne avec son Dracaufeu...

J'ouvre les yeux, la lumière m’éblouit.  
— « Salamèche ! »  
— « Elle se réveille. »  
— « ça va Lyn ?! Tu t'es évanouie d'un coup en te levant après le petit-déjeuner ! Du coup j'ai vite appelé David et maman, on t'a rallongé et... » Elle s'agite en tous sens, j'ai du mal à suivre.  
— « Calme-toi Lisa. » Sa maman la regarde et lui sourit, me regardant du coin de l’œil.  
— « Oh oui pardon. Je vais chercher de l’eau ! » Et elle descend en courant.   
— « ça va mieux ? »  
— « Oui merci » Bof  
Elle me sourit. « Ne force pas. Je me suis permise de regarder ta carte de dresseuse et d'appeler le professeur Manour. Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'arrive. Ce n'est pas grave. »  
— « Elle a dit ça ? » Je reprends un peu mes esprits.  
— « Oui. C'est le mal du changement de monde. Le professeur m'a dit que ça ressemble à ce qu'on appelle la «Grippe» chez toi. » Elle me regarde avec douceur. Un peu comme Evoli.  
— « D'accord. Désolée pour le dérangement, je vais vite me remettre » Je veux me redresser mais ma tête est lourde et tourne.  
— « Prend le temps qu'il te faut, on a de la place et ça fait plaisir à tout le monde que tu sois là. » Tout le monde ? Je tourne un peu la tête. Je vois Clémentine qui est là aussi, des larmes aux yeux. « Il faut pas être malade, Salamèche il a besoin de toi ! » Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête...il a besoin de moi... comme une famille. Je souris à Clémentine, au bord des larmes. Ma famille.  
— « Oui ! Je vais guérir pour Pyro ! » Clémentine sourit à pleine dent   
— « Salamèche » Pyro vient se poser contre moi. « Evoli » Evoli vient se lover contre Pyro et moi.  
Ça va mieux.  
— « Dors encore un peu, je viendrai te chercher pour manger. »

Le reste de la journée est nébuleux. Je me lève pour manger, je vais de nouveau dormir. Lisa me parle mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi. Peut-être a-t-elle dit que les combats ne l'intéressent pas tellement, mais c'est flou. Pyro est tout près de moi.  
Le soir je mange un peu et je m'endors rapidement, bercer par le bruit de la pluie sur le toit. Je n'entends pas Lisa se coucher.


	10. Jamais deux sans trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn a passé une journée dans le gaz, à cause du mal des mondes.  
> Elle se remet progressivement et a très envie de reprendre la route vers Ryne !  
> Elle pourrait bien avoir un nouveau compagnon pour faire la route...

J'émerge de moi-même. Lisa est toujours là, ainsi que Pyro et Evoli. Pyro ouvre les yeux et me regarde intensément.  
Je prends conscience de mon corps...ça va mieux ! Je ne me sens pas comme mes bons jours mais ça va mieux ! La lumière ne me gêne pas et j'aurais presque faim. D'ailleurs ça sent bon.   
Je me lève discrètement, Pyro sur mes talons. 

Je trouve Mme HITAGI en train de sortir du pain de sa machine à pain. Elle se tourne vers moi, m'observe un instant. David est à table.  
— « Bonjour Lyn, tu as un peu meilleure mine. »   
— « 'Lut »   
— « Bonjour madame ! Oui je me sens bien mieux ! » Je l'aide à mettre la table, et on s'installe. « Merci pour vos soins ! » Je suis un peu gênée de les avoir embêté et d'avoir dépendu de quelqu'un.  
— « Pyro s'est aussi beaucoup occupé de toi tu sais. Comme tout le monde ici. »  
— « Oui je m'en rends compte. » Je regarde David, concentré sur sa tartine. « Merci aussi David pour ton aide ! » Il détourne le regard, rougissant légèrement, et lâchant un « oui oui bon c'est rien » ça me fait rire du bon cœur. Lisa arrive à ce moment-là, Evoli sur ses talons.   
Mme HITAGI m'explique qu'elle s'est renseignée sur le mal dont je souffre. Ça arrive à presque tous ceux qui viennent du monde Primaire. Les changements de luminosité, de régime alimentaire et d'exposition à l’environnement seraient responsables. Mais ce n'est pas grave et ça ne revient pas en général. Tant mieux !  
On déjeune dans la bonne humeur. Mme HITAGI part travailler avec Clémentine qu’elle va déposer à la crèche, me faisant promettre de ne pas partir si je ne me sens pas encore prête et de l'appeler si j'ai un jour besoin de quelque chose.

Je monte m'habiller et ranger mon sac.  
— « Alors tu t'en vas quand même aujourd’hui ? » Lisa a l'air bien sérieuse tout un coup.  
— « Oui ! J'ai assez fait la malade, il est temps d’avancer ! » Je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai besoin d'avancer.  
— « J'ai hésité à t'accompagner tu sais... » Je m'arrête dans mes mouvements, sans me retourner. « Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris que tu aimes être indépendante... Je crois de toute façon que je ne suis pas prête à quitter mon confort ! » Elle rit. « …et puis je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux faire. »  
En descendant mes affaires, je constate que le ciel est un peu gris mais qu'il ne pleut plus. La porte fenêtre du salon est ouverte, David doit être dehors. Je m'approche et j'observe son entraînement avec Machoc. Il me regarde, regarde mon sac.  
— « Fais gaffe à toi » Et il retourne à son entraînement. Il est gentil sous ces aspects bourru et hautain. Cette famille est cool. Mais il est temps d’avancer !

Je me dirige vers la sortie de la maison. Lisa m'y attend, Feunnec et Evoli à ses côtés.  
— « Merci pour tout Lisa, je te revaudrai ça un jour ! »  
— « Pas de soucis ! »  
— « Evo... evo evoli ! » Avant que je touche la poignée de la porte, Evoli s'est mise devant moi. « Evo evoli ! » Elle sautille, semble déterminée...puis vient frotter ses oreilles contre ma jambe puis le dos de Pyro...   
— « Alors c'est pour ça que tu as voulu venir à l'arène et que tu n'as pas quitté Lyn hier... Tu as envie de les accompagner et de te battre Evoli » Lisa lui sourit, tristement mais avec affection. « Je m'en doutais tu sais. Tu as bien compris que les combats ne sont pas mon truc. Et toi tu aimes prendre soin des autres mais tu as besoin de te défouler et de te battre, de te prouver que tu peux protéger ceux que tu aimes. Alors vas-y et devient forte ! »  
— « Evo... » Elle regarde Lisa puis moi. « Evo ! »  
— « Je serais ravie que tu m'accompagnes Evoli, si Lisa est d’accord ! » Lisa me confie la pokéball d'Evoli, me serre fort les mains et me déclare d'en prendre grand soin. Evidemment !  
Je ne m'y attendais pas mais je suis très heureuse ! J'amène un peu de cette famille avec moi. Par respect pour Lisa, je décide de ne pas renommer Evoli, douce et déterminée Evoli. Sweety.  
Je prends la Pokéball. « Bienvenue dans mon équipe Evoli ! » « Evo » Je tends ma main avec la Pokéball, un laser rouge va vers Evoli, l’entoure et l’absorbe. Le bouton devient blanc.

Après un ultime au revoir nous partons en direction de RYNE. D’après le poké-navi il faut 10 à 15 jours pour y arriver à pied. Le chemin est principalement fait de plaines, avec quelques villages sur le chemin.   
On traverse MABIELLE, repassant près du petit parc. Des enfants jouent avec leurs Pokémons et leurs amis. C’est mignon.

On sort de la ville, pour le moment on est toujours dans une forêt. On doit repasser par celle qui mène à ATHON mais sans repasser par ATHON.   
Ça me fait plaisir de retrouver cette forêt ! On voit qu’il a plu, tout est humide.  
— « Merci Pyro, de t’être occupée de moi. »  
— « Sala, salasalamèche » Il avance fièrement. Il est adorable.

Après une heure de marche, je me trouve fatiguée et je commence à avoir mal à la tête. Je revois le visage de Clémentine qui me dit de ne pas être malade. Je m’arrête.  
— «Sala ? » Pyro est surpris que je m’arrête déjà.   
— « J’aimerais présenter Evoli à Zippo. Il ne la connaît mais pas en tant que compagnon de route. Zippo rejoins-nous ! »   
— « Chrysa, Chrysa Chrysacier !! » Il me bouscule et sautille autour de moi, l’air contrarié.  
— « Ben qu’est-ce qu’il y a Zippo ? Pourquoi tu t’énerves ? » Il s’arrête et me fixe l’air presque sévère.  
… « Tu m’en veux ? … Oh ! Tu t’es senti seul hier ! »  
— « Chrysacier ! » Il acquiesce et sautille partout.  
— « Tu as eu le temps long, excuse-moi. D’ailleurs, ce matin quelqu’un a décidé de nous rejoindre ! Viens, Evoli ! »  
L’attention de Zippo est détournée. Il va vers Evoli…et commence à sautiller autour pour signifier son approbation ! Evoli lui sourit doucement. En voilà une belle équipe !  
Je constate qu’il y a un arbuste à baies Oran tout près. On va vers, j’en mange une et je bois un peu. Je décide de laisser mes amis gambader, ce qui me permet de ne pas trop forcer non plus.  
Zippo vole d’arbre en arbre avec sa toile, Pyro et Evoli marche calmement à côté de moi. 

On marche comme ça jusque midi, on est en plein dans la forêt. Le ciel est toujours mitigé, on a même senti quelques gouttes en s’arrêtant.  
— « Pyro tu veux te mettre à l’abri dans ta pokéball ? » Il me regarde et regarde le ciel, il a presque un air de défi. Sa queue brûle de plus belle.  
— « Sala »Il fait non de la tête. Je l’adore !   
Je suis contente de m’assoir, je suis fatiguée. Il y a plusieurs arbres à baies autour de moi mais je ne les reconnais pas toutes… je ne voudrais pas empoisonner mes amis. Je sors ce qu’il me reste dans mon sac, et je me dis qu’il faut que je me forme aux baies parce que je ne pourrai pas transporter toute la nourriture nécessaire à chaque fois.  
On s’installe dans une petite clairière, c’est agréable, j’ai l’impression d’être vraiment chez moi dans cette forêt.   
On mange tous les 4…et je me laisse aller à une petite sieste.

J’émerge quelque temps plus tard.  
Mes amis sont plutôt actifs ! Hier a été une journée sans combat ni entraînement, et aujourd’hui a été plutôt calme aussi. Ils ont besoin de bouger ! Pyro a maintenant clairement une préférence pour l’entraînement de compétences. Il a le regard fixé au loin, les pattes bien ancrées dans le sol et enchaine ses attaques Griffes. La cadence est bien régulière, ses griffes reluisent régulièrement. Il est très concentré.  
Je lève la tête et constate que Zippo se balance maintenant avec une grande aisance dans les arbres. Il fait un bond depuis une branche, lance sa sécrétion sur une branche située à quelques mètres et s’élance en toute confiance. Sweety, enfin Evoli, est assise près de moi et observe avec attention ses nouveaux partenaires. Elle encourage parfois Pyro et rit parfois quand Zippo se rattrape de justesse. Elle est vraiment attentionnée.   
— « On y va les amis ? Finalement je repasserais bien voir le Pr MANOUR. J’ai des questions à lui poser, notamment sur les défis de compétence. » Je regarde Pyro qui me fait un grand sourire enjoué, il est heureux que je le prenne au sérieux. « Et puis elle sera heureuse de voir comme tu as déjà grandi Pyro. »   
— « Salamèche ! » Il détend un peu ses muscles et se remet en marche. 

Quand le soleil commence à descendre, je me sens de nouveau faible. Que je n’aime pas être malade ! Demain, un bon petit-déjeuner et un bon entraînement me remettra d’attaque !  
On s’installe à l’abri d’un énorme arbre feuillu, majestueux ! J’entends des Pokémons vadrouiller autour de nous. Mais je ne fais pas long feu, j’ai encore besoin de récupérer.  
Au moment où je m’endors, je suis parcouru de quelques frissons. Pyro et Sweety s’approche de moi. Pyro met sa flamme non loin de mon sac de couchage et s’installe, Sweety se colle contre moi. Je me sens bien finalement.


	11. Quelques changements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn est partie de Mabielle, accompagnée de Pyro (Salamèche), Zippo (Chrysacier) et la Evoli de Lisa;  
> Elle traverse à nouveau la forêt entre Mabielle et Athon, dans l'idée de rejoindre Ryne pour son deuxième défi d'arène.

Je me réveille avec le soleil. Il fait beau ! Je vois l’humidité du matin sur l’herbe, ça me motive pour la journée !

J’esquisse quelques mouvements, je sens quelques courbatures. Sans doute dues à mes deux jours de maladie.  
Mais ça va ! Je n’ai pas mal à la tête et je me sens l’esprit clair !  
Pyro bouge en même temps que moi, m’observe...   
— « Ça va mon grand ! » Il sourit et s’étire.  
Evoli dort, roulée en boule. Zippo … Tiens, il n’est plus là où il était hier soir ! Je cherche autour de moi, je lève les yeux et constate qu’il s’est posé dans l’arbre assez en hauteur. Il me regarde et a l’air de sourire.

Je me lève, je m’étire. Me voilà motivée pour une belle journée !  
Je sors le livre de Pr MANOUR. Je cherche le chapitre sur les baies, et eurêka ! Il y a quelques photos des principales baies que l’on peut manger. Les baies orans, petites bleues et rondes, sont comestibles par tout le monde, humains et Pokémons et sont faciles à trouver. Les baies sitrus sont pour tous également, elles sont mêmes pleines de vitamines, mais sont plus rares à trouver. Elles sont en forme de poires, jaunes à points orange. Ensuite, les Pokémons aiment certaines baies en fonction de leur caractère, il y a toute une liste.  
— «Regarde Pyro, il faudrait qu’on trouve ce genre de baies pour le repas. » Evoli s’avance, elle a l’air très intéressée. Nous cherchons tous les 3 des baies, ne prenant que les baies orans pour le moment.

Je pose notre cueillette dans un coin. Je regarde Evoli.   
— « Evoli, prête pour ton premier entrainement avec nous ? »   
— « Evo evoli ! » Elle se met debout et commence à sautiller, l’air motivée. Super !  
— « On va commencer par quelques étirements. Le but des étirements Evoli, est de mettre notre corps en marche, de le “dérouiller“. Regarde Pyro et moi. » Pyro commence par faire rouler ses épaules, puis fait des mouvements de nuque et de queue. Je fais rouler mes épaules, mes coudes, mes poignets, mes hanches. Evoli a compris et commence à mobiliser ses chevilles et sa tête. Je la félicite et la motive à poursuivre.  
Je cherche Zippo du regard. Il est toujours dans l’arbre, et sautille de branche en branche, utilisant parfois sa toile. 

Après quelques minutes, je stoppe l’échauffement.  
— « Bon, maintenant nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Zippo, depuis une branche, tu vas viser des cailloux et les attirer vers toi. On va travailler la solidité de ta toile et ta force. » Il commence, mais se trouve sur une branche trop haute et sa toile n’atteint pas le rocher qu’il visait « Tiens, ta toile à une limite en distance ? C’est vrai que cet arbre est très haut, descends un peu. » Je vois qu’il est un peu vexé, il descend de quelques branches mais reste assez haut. Je le laisse faire ses expériences, il va s’adapter. « Pyro, tu vas faire un enchainement d’Esquive-griffe sur une des souches. Tu le fais 10 fois puis tu fais de même avec Esquive-flammèche. » Il s’élance avec concentration et sérieux. « À nous Evoli. Tu connais donc les attaques Rugissement, Charge, Vive-attaque et Jet de sable. On va travailler ta vitesse et ta précision. Tu vas devoir me toucher. »  
— « Evo ? » Elle a le regard presque inquiet.   
— « On ne teste pas ta puissance, simplement ta vitesse et ta réactivité. Voit ça comme un jeu.» Je lui fais un clin d’œil. Elle a l’air rassurée. « Allez, essaye de me toucher ! » Je commence à courir. Evoli se met à ma poursuite. D’abord sans grande conviction. « Allez Evoli, essaye de m’attraper » je souris et je fais le tour de l’arbre. Elle me sourit et court avec plus de conviction. Elle commence à me rattraper, je fais volte-face, elle est surprise et se stoppe. Je la regarde d’un air de défi. Elle me sourit et s’élance. Elle va droit devant, j’utilise la technique de Pyro, je pivote sur mon pied droit et Evoli me loupe. On reproduit l’exercice plusieurs fois. Elle ne parvint pas à me toucher mais a gagné en assurance. Elle commence à s’essouffler. 

— « Sala !! Sala salamèche ! » Au ton de Pyro, je me retourne immédiatement.   
Je constate alors qu’un groupe de Pikachu et de Pichu s’est approché très prêt des baies que nous avons cueilli ! Pyro s’est approché, a l’air de les avoir disputé. Serait-ce le même groupe que lorsque nous sommes arrivés ? Un Pikachu et un Pichu s’approchent de Pyro, comme lors de notre premier jour ici.   
S’ensuit un discours entre eux trois, puis Pyro me regarde. « Mais bien sûr, servez-vous. On peut même vous montrer où on les a trouvé. » Le Pikachu semble heureux.

Zippo est descendu de son arbre et vient en manger une aussi. Le Pichu l’observe. Zippo le regarde, et commence à gambader autour de lui.  
— « Pi ? » 

Une fois servis, les Pokémons sauvages retournent dans les fourrés, sauf le Pikachu et le Pichu qui sont venus à nos devants. Ils ont l’air beaucoup plus à l’aise qu’à notre première rencontre. Serait-ce eux qui nous ont suivi à Mabielle ? Toujours pendant nos entrainements, j’ai cru les apercevoir et les entendre.  
— « Vous voulez vous entrainez avec nous ? » Pichu et Pikachu se regardent. Le Pikachu a l’air plus mature, plus fort. Pichu s’avance et montre du doigt Chyrsacier. Il a l’air sûr de lui. « D’accord, allons-y pour un combat ! »  
Evoli et Pyro se mettent derrière moi et observent la scène. Nous nous mettons sous l’arbre gigantesque.  
Des étincelles commencent à sortir des joues de Pichu.  
— « Esquive Zippo ! » Une attaque électrique, sans doute Eclair, se dirige vers Zippo. Il saute et commence à grimper aux branches. Pichu réagit promptement et commence à grimper lui aussi ! Il se stabilise sur une branche haute et utilise à nouveau Eclair. Zippo continue de monter. Le ballet dure ainsi plusieurs de dizaines de secondes. Ils sont haut ! « Attaque Sécrétion ! » Zippo s’arrête sur une branche, il vise Pichu et tire sa toile. 

Tout se passe très vite.

Pichu en voulant éviter la toile glisse…et tombe ! Tout se bouscule dans ma tête ! Il tombe de trop haut, il va se blesser !   
— « Pikaaaa !! »   
— « Salaaaa ! »  
— « Evoliiii !! »  
— « Oh non, Pichuu !!! »  
Je vois Zippo sauter et tenter de l’attraper avec sa toile, mais il le manque de peu.  
— « Chrysaciiiieeeer ! » Zippo se met à luire fortement toujours en tombant, nous sommes tous éblouis. C’est différent de son attaque Armure  
« Papiiiiiiiii »  
Il fonce tête baissée et parvient à attraper Pichu avant qu’il ne s’écrase. Il amortit fortement la chute en ouvrant bien grand ses ailes.

Il y a quelques secondes de battement… et Pikachu accourt vers Pichu qu’il prend dans ses bras en pleurant. Evoli est toute émue, Pyro souffle de soulagement. Je vais les voir, vérifier que tout va bien. Pichu est un peu choqué mais il va bien.   
Je me retourne vers Zippo qui reprend aussi ses esprits, et regarde avec surprise ses ailes ! Mon petit Zippo a évolué en Papilusion !  
— « Salaaa » Pyro est assez admiratif et s’approche de Zippo.  
— « Tu es magnifique. Et ce que tu as fait était très courageux, je suis fière de toi ! »  
— « Papiiiiiiiii » Il bat des ailes, tentant de s’envoler mais s’y prend mal et retombe.  
— « ça ne doit pas être simple de maîtriser ton nouveau corps. Prends ton temps. »   
Je me lève et vais chercher une baie pour Pichu. Il s’est assis, légèrement tremblant, le regard impénétrable fixant Zippo. Pikachu reste à ses côtés, il prend la baie.   
On décide de déjeuner de suite, je prends une de mes salades et un fruit. Zippo prend deux baies orans. Pour le moment il se déplace par petits bonds et plane quelques secondes.

Après le petit-déjeuner, on reste sous le grand arbre le temps que Zippo maîtrise son vol.  
Pyro commence ses mouvements pour l’attaque Griffe. Il connaît maintenant bien la gestuelle. Une patte légèrement en arrière, il arme son bras et le descend avec conviction…et délicatesse ? En tout cas il y met du cœur.  
Evoli est assez admirative. Elle l’observe.  
Pikachu et Pichu sont toujours avec nous, ils observent les progrès de Zippo. Pichu va mieux et reprend du poil de la bête. Il motive Zippo.   
— « J’ai une idée Zippo ! »   
— « Papiiii ? »   
— « Viens sur mon épaule. » Woua, le poids a changé ! Pourtant il parait léger quand on le regarde mais il est quand même plus lourd qu’en Chenipan. Vu de près, ses ailes sont très belles. Elles ne sont pas blanches en fait, mais pleine de reflets. « Je vais courir pour te donner de l’élan et tu sauteras ! »  
— « Papiiii !! » Il est très enthousiaste.  
Je me mets à courir dans la clairière. « Saute ! » Zippo saute au vol. Je me retourne et le voit tentant de trouver son équilibre. Il plane à peine 3 mètres et retombe au sol. Il se redresse et me rejoint.  
On recommence une deuxième fois avec un peu près le même résultat.  
La troisième fois, Zippo s’avance sur mon bras… Bonne idée ! Je tends mon bras et il grimpe dessus. Ça me demande un effort de le maintenir à bout de bras mais je suis motivée ! Je me mets à courir, lui donne une petite impulsion et il s’envole plus haut que les fois précédentes ! Il plane une dizaine de mètres et retombe.   
— « Bravo Zippo, on est sur le bon chemin !! » Je jette un œil aux autres.  
Pyro est concentré dans son entraînement, Evoli s’est mise entre lui et nous et observe ce qu’il se passe. Pichu est tout près de moi, je ne l’ai pas vu approcher ! Il regarde Zippo avec admiration et défi. Pikachu observe d’un peu plus loin. Bien.  
On refait l’exercice le nombre de fois qu’il faut. Il commence à réussir à se stabiliser rapidement et à battre des ailes. Pichu court sous lui et l’encourage.

Au bout d’un moment, alors que lever mon bras devient difficile, Zippo fait un magnifique décollage et s’envole enfin ! Il bat des ailes et maîtrise son vol. Qu’il est beau !  
— « Papiiiiiiiii »  
— « Bravo Zippo ! Ton vol est superbe ! »  
— « Pichu ! »  
— « Papiiiii Papiiii » Il monte, prend de l’altitude et va poser sur une branche. Il nous observe, fier de lui.  
Puis il redescend en planant jusqu’à nous. Pyro nous rejoint et le félicite aussi.   
— « Tiens, où est Evoli ? » Je cherche autour de moi et l’appelle.  
— « Liii » Elle sort d’un fourré, quelque chose dans la bouche.  
Deux baies différentes de celles qu’on a vu jusque-là. Je sors mon pokédex et cherche une correspondance. Il s’agit de baies marrons. En potion elle permet d’aider un Pokémon endormi à se réveiller. Crue, elle est plutôt sèche.  
Evoli en pose une aux pieds de Zippo. Il la goûte… et a l’air de beaucoup apprécier ! Evoli mange avec plaisir la deuxième.  
— « Merci Evoli, c’est très gentil à toi ! » Zippo la remercie aussi. Pikachu, Pichu, Pyro et moi finissons les baies orans ramassées plutôt. Il est temps de se remettre en route.

— « C’était sympa de vous revoir Pichu et Pikachu ! Maintenant on va continuer notre chemin vers ATHON. »   
Pikachu regarde Pichu. Il donne une tape à Pichu qui avance de quelques pas vers nous.   
— « Pika Pikachu ! Pikaaa » Il semble encourager Pichu.  
— « Piii… » Pichu le regarde et nous regarde.  
Il regarde l’envol de Zippo, qui parvient maintenant à s’envoler après quelques bonds et à prendre en altitude gentiment. « Pichu ! » Il montre Zippo du doigt puis moi. Et il se poste face à moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il a le regard sûr et fier.   
— « Bienvenue dans l’équipe Pichu ! »   
— « Salamèche ! »   
— « Papiiiii »   
— « Evoli ! »  
Je sors une pokéball de ma banane et la tend vers Pichu… Mais il donne un coup de queue dedans ! Aurais-je mal compris ?!  
— « Pichu ! Pichu pi, Pichu ! » Il me regarde, regarde mes compagnons et se met en marche sur le chemin menant à ATHON. Je crois qu’il veut faire un bout de chemin avec nous, mais il ne veut pas être capturé. Soit !

Je demande à Evoli de nous montrer l’endroit où elle a trouvé les baies marrons. Nous en ramassons une dizaine que je mets dans mon sac.  
Et nous nous mettons en route. Papilusion commence à maitriser son vol. Lors d’un courant d’air il a vacillé un peu et je l’ai rattrapé. La texture de ses ailes est très particulière !

Dans l’après-midi, nous croisons quelques personnes sur le chemin balisé.  
Je fatigue un petit peu. Ce que c’est long de se remettre complètement ! On fait une pause sur un banc, quelques minutes.

Au moment de repartir, un garçon de mon âge arrive au loin. Il a un Kraknoix sur l’épaule ! C’est un Pokémon assez rare !  
Le garçon est petit, les cheveux marrons en bataille et les yeux gris-vert.   
Il ralentit en s’approchant de moi et remarque mes Pokémons.  
— « Salut ! »  
— « Salut. Il est cool ton Kraknoix, ce n’est pas commun par ici ! »  
— « Merci. J’ai pas mal bougé. Ça te dit de l’affronter ? »  
— « Krak, Kraknoix ! » Il a l’air motivé ! ça fait quelques jours maintenant que je n’ai pas affronté de dresseurs. Ça va me faire du bien !  
— « Oui allons-y ! »   
On s’écarte un peu du chemin. Il me dit se nommer Hen, il vient d’Alola, une île plus au sud. J’aimerais y aller un jour !  
Il a 3 Pokémons, nous ferons donc trois combats de suite.  
J’ai rentré Zippo et Evoli dans leur pokéball. Pyro est à mes côtés, Pichu observe d’un peu plus loin.

— « Je vais commencer avec Kraknoix. En avant ! »   
Le Pokémon saute de son épaule et se met face à nous. Pyro est clairement trop désavantagé face à lui.  
— « Zippo c’est parti ! » Le premier combat de Zippo en tant que Papilusion !  
— « Commence avec Armure Zippo ! » Zippo luit et gagne en défense.  
— « Coud’boue » Kraknoix se roule sur le terrain, secoue sa tête dans la terre et avec ses puissantes mâchoires projette de la terre humide dans la direction de Zippo. Zippo ne maîtrise pas encore assez son vol pour esquiver ! De la boue arrive jusqu’à lui et le blesse un peu…mais il ne semble pas du tout perturbé ! Son talent doit être œil composé, super !  
— « Maintenant utilise Charge ! » J’ai renforcé sa défense, et pour le moment c’est la seule attaque offensive qu’on connaisse. Allons-y !   
— « Utilise Morsure Kraknoix ! »   
Alors que Zippo descend rapidement vers Kraknoix, celui-ci ne cherche pas à esquiver et ouvre sa gueule, prêt à mordre.  
Zippo touche Kraknoix, qui attrape entre ses dents une patte de Zippo !   
— « Envole toi ! » Zippo reprend un peu d’altitude mais Kraknoix tient bon, créant un poids qui empêche Zippo de voler haut ! Zippo est déstabilisé.  
— « Frôle le sol Zippo ! » Il redescend un peu.  
— « Lâche prise Kraknoix » Juste quand Papilusion arrive au sol, Kraknoix le lâche enfin.   
— « Une nouvelle attaque Charge Zippo »  
— « Utilise Patience » Mince, Zippo est lancé et vient heurter Kraknoix juste après qu’il ai brillé.   
— « Prends de l’altitude et refait armure ! » Zippo s’envole, luit de nouveau. « Attends maintenant, sois prêt à esquiver l’attaque ou à encaisser » Zippo luit de nouveau plus fort, il se prépare au cas où il n’éviterait pas l’attaque.  
Au bout d’une dizaine de seconde, Kraknoix brille de nouveau. Il ouvre la bouche et une lumière blanche jaillit avec rapidité vers Zippo ! Il n’a pas le temps de l’esquiver et est un peu bousculé. Mais grâce à l’attaque armure et au fait que je n’ai fait qu’une attaque Charge sur Patience, il y a peu de dégâts.  
— « Utilise Sécrétion autour de la gueule de Kraknoix ! » Zippo va pouvoir utiliser son attaque favorite.  
— « Entoure toi de sable Kraknoix ! » Zippo vise juste, mais Kraknoix s’est enfoncé dans le sable… mais que fait-il ? Il commence à faire des mouvements vifs avec la terre autour de lui… « Très bien Kraknoix, je suppose qu’il s’agit de Tempèt’sable ! »  
Du sable vole dans tous les sens ! Papilusion est blessé par cette attaque, qui déséquilibre aussi son vol ! Et la Sécrétion ne va pas être facile à contrôler là-dedans !  
Alors que je doute de la bonne tactique, les yeux de Papilusion s’illuminent…  
— « Choc mental ! » Les yeux de Zippo créent de drôle de tourbillons… Kraknoix s’immobilise…la tempête de sable retombe tout doucement… et Kraknoix tombe sur le côté, KO !  
— « Tu as fait de ton mieux Kraknoix. » Hen rappelle son Pokémon. « Le combat nous a apporter pas mal de bonnes choses on dirait. J’ai bien envie de te battre au prochain round ! Tarsal, à toi ! »

Il enchaîne rapidement. Je rappelle Zippo qui s’est bien battu.  
Tarsal, un petit Pokémon psy…  
Je choisis de lui opposer Evoli, qui n’a encore pas combattu à mes côtés. Elle a fait peu de combats d’après ce que m’a dit Lisa. Et Vive-attaque n’est pas encore bien maîtrisée donc je vais éviter de l’utiliser en combat.  
— « Commence avec Jet de sable » Evoli projette avec ses pattes avant du sable dans la direction de Tarsal.  
— « Téléport ! » Tarsal est un chouillat trop lent et reçoit une partie du sable envoyé par Evoli, mais pas tout. Il s’est téléporté sur la droite d’Evoli.  
— « Utilise Charge ! » Evoli se retourne et commence à charger.  
— « Choc mental Tarsal ! » Tarsal relève un peu la tête, on aperçoit ses yeux qui s’illuminent, comme Zippo. On dirait le combat précédent mais les rôles sont inversés !  
Lorsqu’Evoli arrive face à Tarsal…elle reste figée face à ses yeux… et tombe à terre ! Choc mental est vraiment une sacrée attaque !   
— « Allez reprend-toi Evoli, utilise Charge ! » Elle se secoue, et étant tout près de Tarsal elle le touche avant qu’il ne puisse utilise Téléport comme demandé par son dresseur. Il y a un choc, Tarsal est un peu projeté…et se téléporte devant son dresseur.  
— « Tarsal utilise Reflet ! »  
— « Une nouvelle attaque Charge ! » Une multitude de Tarsal se trouvent face à Evoli.. Elle s’arrête et regarde où attaquer.. Courageusement elle s’élance contre un avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, c’était un leurre.  
— « Recommence avec choc mental. » Tous les Tarsal lèvent la tête, leurs yeux brillent, c’est impressionnant. Evoli est stoppée net. De nouveau il y a quelques secondes de flottement étrange…et Evoli est envoyée au tapis.  
Et mince, pour notre premier combat nous avons perdu. Ce petit Tarsal est impressionnant !  
— « Reviens Evoli, repose-toi. Décidément cette attaque Choc mental donne de bons résultats ! »  
Hen félicite et rappelle son Tarsal. Il semble proche de ses Pokémons, j’aime bien ce genre d’attitude. 

Le dernier combat va être avec Pyro, qui s’avance tranquillement mais sûrement.  
— « Je me doutais bien que ce serait ton Salamèche ensuite. Ça ne va pas être facile, en avant Goupix ! » Pas facile pour Goupix ? à moins que… Mais oui, c’est un Goupix d’Alola !  
Ce qu’il est beau ! Mais c’est vrai que son type glace ne l’aide pas contre Pyro.   
Mais, il neige ?!!   
— « Au moins, tes attaques glace seront renforcées grâce à ton talent » Hen sourit. Oohh, le talent Rideau neige invoque de la grêle. Bon, ça avantage un peu moins Pyro. Mais ça va aller !  
— « Commence avec Poudreuse » ! Goupix ouvre la bouche et une brise avec de la neige se dirige vers Pyro.  
— « Contre avec Flammèche ! » Les deux attaques se rencontrent à mi-chemin, nos deux Pokémons ayant la même vitesse. De la vapeur d’eau se crée sans infliger de dégâts à personne.   
— « Maintenant Charge Goupix » Goupix s’élance, avec élégance et assez rapidement.  
— « Esquive-griffe ! » Pyro fait son mouvement d’esquive et une fois Goupix à sa portée il le griffe. Goupix est à terre.  
— « Hurlement ! » Goupix se retourne, regarde Pyro et… hurle !  
— « GOUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIXX » Pyro recule, presque apeuré par une telle puissance vocale sortant d’un Pokémon si mignon !  
— « Et maintenant Onde folie ! » Woua, mais il connaît plein d’attaques utiles !   
— « Brouillard ! » Goupix a les yeux qui scintillent et une onde bizarre se dirige vers Pyro, encore à portée. Il a le temps de dégager un brouillard épais noir avant d’être touché. On ne voit plus nos Pokémon, et Pyro est probablement confus.  
— « Suis ma voix Goupix, vient vers moi. Par ici. » Hen reste calme, et appelle Goupix pour l’éloigner de Pyro, le temps que le brouillard se dissipe. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
— « Utilise Flammèche sur tout le terrain ! » Des flammèches sortent de Brouillard dans toutes les directions ! Certaines tombent même près de nous. Ça aide le brouillard à se dissiper par contre, on commence à apercevoir les silhouettes de nos amis. Goupix s’est bien éloigné de Pyro, qui continue à envoyer des Flammèches en tous sens, sans viser le moins du monde. Il est bien confus.   
— « Arrête Pyro, concentre-toi ! » Mais il ne m’écoute pas.  
— « Gouupix ! » une des flammèches a atterri juste à côté de Goupix et l’a projeté à terre.  
— « Salaa » Pyro a subi le même sort !  
— « Tu peux le voir maintenant Goupix, Poudreuse ! » Goupix se redresse et envoie une nouvelle salve de neige vers Pyro.   
— « Pyro, flammèche, vise ! » Pyro s’arrête et tente de se reprendre, mais il a toujours l’air perdu. L’attaque glace de Goupix parvient jusque Pyro.  
— « Maintenant Charge à nouveau ! Enchaîne les attaques ! » Goupix se rapproche de Pyro. « Esquive-flammèches ! » Pyro arrive à esquiver la charge de Goupix mais pas à enchaîner avec une autre. S’ensuit un enchaînement d’attaques Charges esquivées. Goupix se retourne, charge à nouveau, Pyro pivote et l’esquive.   
Pendant ce temps, la grêle a commencé à diminuer.  
Au bout d’une dizaine de secondes, Pyro abat ses griffes au moment où Goupix charge…les deux attaques se rencontrent, nos deux amis se retrouvent un genou à terre. Ils soufflent et se jaugent.  
— « Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd’hui. C’était un beau match. » On s’arrête ? Bon. « Merci pour ces combats Lyn. Ils me seront utiles pour l’arène de Mabielle. On se reverra peut-être. » Il rappelle Goupix, nous fait un signe de la main et s’en va.

Pyro se redresse et vient vers moi. Il me regarde de son air si sérieux.   
— « Peut-être ai-je voulu ménager ce Goupix de glace en ne commençant pas avant tes attaques feues. Ça m’apprendra ! Mais c’étaient de beaux combats. N’est-ce pas Pichu ! » Pichu s’approche, l’air tout aussi sérieux que Pyro. Il saute et tapote la pokéball de Zippo. « Oui je les rappelle. » Il est vraiment intrigué par Zippo qui, c’est vrai, a encore gagné.  
Je porte Evoli dans mes bras, et la rassure quant à son match.

On discute comme ça jusqu’au centre Pokémon dans lequel j’étais déjà allée à l’aller.  
Je me sens faible en arrivant, il était temps d’arriver. On mange au centre et on se couche rapidement après. Je sors tous mes Pokémons, j’aime ces moments ensemble.

Sacrée journée !


	12. De nouveau en forme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au cœur de la forêt entre Mabielle et Athon, Zippo évolue en Papilusion pour sauver un Pichu qui voulait s'entraîner avec nos amis.  
> Impressionné, le bébé Pokémon décide d'accompagner Lyn et ses compagnons, maintenant au nombre de 4.  
> Elle repense à Séréna, la grand-mère chez qui elle a dormi peu après son arrivée.

Je me réveille quand le soleil est déjà levé depuis un moment. Mes amis semblent dormir paisiblement. C’est comme s’ils se calaient sur mon rythme…et moi sur le leur.  
On boit un coup et on sort pour notre entraînement matinal. Tout le monde est en forme et motivé !  
Après avoir fait notre petit échauffement, je donne des exercices à chacun.  
— « Pyro, continue dans ta maîtrise de l’esquive. Tes mouvements commencent à devenir vraiment utiles en combat ! Tu fais 15 mouvements Esquive-griffe puis Esquive-flammèche » Il se place face à une souche et commence.  
« Pichu, que dirais-tu de t’entraîner avec Zippo ? »   
— « Pichu pi ! »   
— « Papiiii » Ils commencent à se faire face, Pichu a des éclairs qui sortent de ses joues.   
— « Attend Pichu, une attaque électrique ferait du mal à Zippo. »   
— « Papiiiii » Zippo me regarde, fait non de la tête et regarde Pichu. Il est rarement aussi sérieux mon Zippo.  
— « Bon, si tu sais ce que tu fais. Je propose que Zippo lance sécrétion sur Pichu et Pichu tu les évites. Ensuite vous inverserez. Je vous laisse faire. » Ils s’y mettent également. « À nous deux Evoli ! On va refaire le jeu d’hier d’accord ? »  
— « Evoli ! » Pendant quelques minutes, je reproduis les esquives de Pyro. Après quelques tentatives Evoli me touche une fois, puis deux fois à la fin.   
— « Très bien Evoli, repose-toi un peu. » Je retourne vers Pyro qui a continué ses mouvements. « Bien mon grand. On fait des tirs de bâton ? ça fait longtemps. »  
— « Mèche ! » Je fais une série de 10 tirs, que Pyro réussit très bien puisqu’il n’en rate qu’un sur les 10.   
— « Bien, maintenant Evoli on va travailler ton esquive avec Pyro. Pyro tu lanceras de petites flammes vers Evoli. » L’exercice commence.   
Je me retourne. Pichu esquive avec difficultés les attaques de Zippo qui maitrise plutôt bien son attaque sécrétion. Puis Pichu attaque à son tour, mais il a du mal à faire décoller ses éclairs vers le ciel. Il y met de la volonté pourtant !  
De leur côté, Pyro lance de petites flammes rouges vers Evoli, qui fait des petits bonds. Mais je sens que ça lui demande un gros effort, la défense n’a pas l’air d’être son atout.   
Evoli commence à fatiguer, Pichu aussi. Je les stoppe. Evoli écoute bien mais Pichu n’a pas l’air décidé. Je le laisse encore un peu, je vais préparer le repas ça le motivera à se poser. Je vais avec Evoli cueillir des baies. On trouve pas mal de baies orans, et un arbre avec de nouvelles baies.  
On en cueille quelques-unes et on ramène le tout au campement.  
Pyro est en train de faire ses mouvements de griffes. Ils sont fluides et semblent puissants, c’est beau. Pichu commence à s’épuiser à attaquer Zippo avec ses Eclairs. Zippo semble voler avec plus d’aisance et esquive bien. Il ne ménage pas Pichu.  
— « à table les amis ! Merci Evoli pour ton aide. »  
— « Evo » Elle me sourit, elle a vraiment un beau sourire.  
Je prends une salade et un fruit pour moi. Je goûte aussi une baie ceriz. D’après le pokédex, en potion elle aide les Pokémons à se remettre d’une paralysie. Elle a un goût plutôt épicé. J’en mange une et en effet c’est plutôt épicé ! Mes amis en goûtent une chacun, ça leur plait et ça agrémente bien les baies orans.

Avant de partir, je rentre Zippo et Evoli dans leur pokéball. Zippo parce que Pichu le sollicite beaucoup et qu’il vient seulement d’apprendre à voler, Evoli parce qu’elle a déjà fourni pas mal d’effort en 2 jours.  
Je reprends la route vers ATHON avec Pyro et Pichu.  
On arrivera peut-être chez Serena avant la tombée de la nuit.

On marche à bonne allure, aujourd’hui je me sens parfaitement bien !

Au bout d’un moment, les arbres s’estompent sur nos côtés.   
Un Pokémon s’arrête juste à côté de nous et nous fixe.  
C’est un Rattata, un petit Pokémon assez commun.  
— « Rattata, attend moi ! » Un garçon d’une dizaine d’année lui court après. « Bonjour madame ! » Madame ?  
— « Je m’appelle Lyn. »  
— « Et moi Tom. Ce Rattata est mon ami, il n’arrête pas de courir partout ! »  
— « Rattaaaataaaa ! » Il regarde Pichu et semble le provoquer.  
— « Calme toi Rattata ! Il veut tout le temps se battre ! »  
— « Ce n’est pas un problème, on peut se battre si tu veux. »  
— « Vraiment ? Super ! » Pichu s’avance de lui-même face au Pokémon qui le défi.  
— « Rattata utile Rugissement ! »  
— « RattTTAAATTAAAA ! »  
— « Pi ?... » Pichu à l’air de se demander ce qui se passe, mais ne semble pas très affecté par cette attaque.  
— « Vas-y Pichu utilise Eclair ! »  
Pichu fournit un certain effort et arrive à toucher le Rattata qui n’a pas fait un mouvement d’esquive. Il doit être jeune.  
— « Charge ! » Rattata s’élance vers Pichu !  
— « Esquive le Pichu ! » Pichu fait un petit bond sur le côté et l’évite, mais de justesse. Ce Rattata est peut-être jeune mais il va vite !   
— « Recommence ! » Rattata fait demi-tour et s’élance de nouveau vers Pichu, qui l’évite par de petits bonds sur le côté. Le duel continue quelques secondes encore…mais… Le Rattata semble accélérer encore ! ça ressemble franchement maintenant à une attaque Vive-attaque !  
Pichu ne l’esquive pas cette fois, c’était trop rapide !  
— « Bravo Rattata, tu as appris Vive-attaque ! » Zut, ça va être plus dur.  
— « Sala, sala salamèche ! » Pyro qui se mêle rarement des combats, appelle Pichu et lui montre son mouvement d’esquive avec la patte en arrière.  
— « Encore Vive-attaque ! »  
— « Esquive Pichu et refait Eclair ! » Rattata fait des mouvements rapides et se dirige droit vers Pichu…qui l’observe, met sa patte droite en arrière…et fait un mouvement souple comme Pyro pour esquiver. C’était pas mal, il est juste un peu bousculé. Rattata qui ne s’y attendait pas a dû mal à se freiner. Pichu en profite pour faire une nouvelle attaque Eclair, qui met le Rattata hors-jeu.  
— « Oh non Rattata… » Le petit garçon vient prendre son Pokémon dans les bras. Il me regarde les yeux mouillés.. « On vous battra la prochaine fois » Et il rentre chez lui.

— « Bravo Pichu, tu as bien géré tes esquives »  
— « Pichu pi » Les compliments lui font plaisir, mais comme Pyro, il semble en vouloir plus.  
— « Tu ne connais pas d’autres attaques qu’Eclair n’est-ce pas ? » Il fait non de la tête. Ça risque de poser problème un jour. Il semble y réfléchir aussi. C’est vrai que les Pokémons dits « bébés » ont peu d’attaque et de puissance.   
Sur ces réflexions on poursuit notre chemin.

Nous croisons des personnes qui se baladent avec leur Pokémon ou non, des groupes de Pokémons notamment des Chenipans occupés à manger des baies. Ils sont mignons. Je me demande si Zippo aurait évolué dans la nature.

Lorsque le soleil décline, j’aperçois la maison de Séréna. Cette fois elle n’est pas dans son jardin. Il me semble apercevoir de l’agitation dans son petit parc derrière, mais je ne vois pas bien.  
Une fois que je suis devant, je sens une bonne odeur et j’entends des voix. Je ne vais pas la déranger.  
Alors que je passe mon chemin, je reconnais une voix familière.  
— « Lyn ? Je savais bien que je t’avais aperçu de loin ! »  
— « Salut Aurore ! Que fais-tu ici ? » La petite blonde a l’air en pleine forme.  
— « Je m’entraîne chez ma grand-mère ! Elle fait de bons petits plats qui nous refont le plein d’énergie après une dure journée d’entraînement ! »  
— « Séréna est ta grand-mère ? »  
— « Tu connais mamie ? En fait ce n’est pas étonnant, elle connaît tous les dresseurs qui passent par là. Viens ! » Je fais demi-tour et la rejoint. Séréna m’accueille avec gentillesse, comme la dernière fois.

Aurore me propose, à peine installée, un combat.  
— « J’ai 3 Pokémons maintenant. J’ai voulu aller à Mabielle, mais après plusieurs défaites à la maison des combats je suis revenue m’entraîner. Je pense que je vais y retourner sous peu ! »  
— « C’est vrai qu’il y a de bons dresseurs à Mabielle. J’ai 4 Pokémons, on peut faire un match 1 contre 1 à 3 reprises si ça te va. »  
On se met d’accord et on va dans le petit parc.

Elle commence avec quelqu’un que je connais, Héricendre.  
— « Allez Pyro on y va ! »  
— « Salamèche ! » Il sourit brièvement à Héricendre puis retrouve son air sérieux. Héricendre allume ses flammes sur son dos. Bien, allons-y !  
— « Commençons, Héricendre cache toi dans le Brouillard ! » Héricendre ouvre la bouche et sort une épaisse fumée noire, bien plus épaisse que lors de notre premier match !  
— « Nous avons aussi appris cette attaque, montre lui Pyro ! » Pyro fait la même manœuvre. Le brouillard est moins dense que son adversaire mais permet tout de même de le cacher.  
— « Pyro, recouvre le terrain de tes Flammèches ! »  
— « Toi aussi Héricendre ! » Des petites boules de feu sortent des deux nappes de brouillard, vers l’autre. S’ils sont touchés, nos Pokémons n’en disent rien. Le brouillard commence à se dissiper, un peu plus vite du côté de Pyro.  
— « On commence à le voir, Héricendre, utilise Vive-attaque ! »  
— « Esquive-griffe ! » Pyro se prépare et attend de voir sortir Héricendre du brouillard.  
Héricendre sort du brouillard rapidement et s’élance vers Pyro. Grâce au brouillard qui n’est pas encore totalement dissipé, Héricendre manque précision, permettant à Pyro d’utiliser son mouvement d’esquive et de réussir son attaque Griffe à bout portant. Héricendre s’éloigne rapidement et retourne dans son brouillard qui est encore relativement épais. Plus que le nôtre qui a disparu !  
— « Maintenant attaque Météores ! » Pyro est attentif mais ça ne suffit pas, les étoiles fusent vers lui et le touche. Il est un peu repoussé. Le brouillard a quasiment disparu de deux côtes maintenant.  
— « Pyro, utilise Draco-rage ! » Pyro crée sa boule d’énergie.  
— « Vive-attaque ! » Le temps que Pyro envoie sa Draco-rage, Héricendre s’est élancé. Grâce à ses mouvements rapides il évite l’attaque et arrive droit sur Pyro qui encaisse encore. Héricendre recule rapidement. Il n’a pas l’air d’aimer le corps à corps. Il faut qu’on s’approche.  
— « Approche-toi Pyro et utilise Griffe ! » Pyro s’élance, ses bras armés, prêt à assener un coup.  
— « Empêche le d’approcher avec Météores ! »  
Pyro fait un mouvement d’esquive et évite l’attaque, mais ça l’a dévié de sa trajectoire et il manque Héricendre. Mais on est tout près !  
— « Draco-rage ! »  
— « Flammèche ! » Ils ouvrent la bouche tous les deux, et envoient leur attaque quasiment à bout portant. Les deux attaques s’entrechoquent, touchent nos Pokémons et créent une petite explosion qui les envoient au sol tous les deux !  
Il se relève l’un et l’autre…   
— « Vive-attaque ! » Aurore enchaîne !   
— « Esquive-griffe ! » Héricendre s’approche rapidement, fait de subtils mouvements vifs… Pyro recule sa patte droite, esquive de justesse Héricendre qui le bouscule tout de même, abat ses griffes qui frôlent Héricendre. Il repart grâce à sa Vive-attaque de l’autre côté du terrain. Ils s’observent, transpirant tous les deux.  
Les flammes de Pyro et d’Héricendre doublent de volume, ils ont le visage crispé l’un comme l’autre ! Double Brasier !  
— « Flammèche ! » Nous avons crié toutes les deux en même temps. Les yeux de nos amis deviennent rouge feu, ils ouvrent la bouche et envoient vers leurs adversaires des flammèches jaunes-blanches énormes ! Des multiples impacts ont lieu, envoyant plein de poussières autour de nous *kof kof* et nous faisant tousser.  
Nos deux Pokémons feus sont toujours debout, mais à bout de force.   
— « Calme toi Pyro, on s’arrête. »  
— « C’était super Héricendre, tu peux arrêter. » Nous deux amis se retournent, mi-figue mi-raisin de s’arrêter là. Mais s’ils ont utilisé brasier c’est qu’ils sont à bout de force. C’est un match amical, pas besoin d’aller plus loin.

Pyro revient vers moi, reste debout et attend la suite. Héricendre a le même comportement.  
— « Bien, il est temps de te présenter mes autres Pokémons ! Nidoran en avant ! »  
Oh, il a l’air adorable son Nidoran mâle !   
— « Je choisis Evoli ! »  
— « Zut, c’est une femelle ! » Pourquoi ça la dérange ? Peut-être un talent, je crois qu’il y en a un qui baisse l’attaque en cas de sexe opposé. Tant mieux ! Evoli n’est pas très bonne en défense donc un Pokémon trop fort en attaque pourrait faire des dégâts.  
— « Jet de sable ! » Evoli utilise ses pattes avant et commence à envoyer du sable en direction de Nidoran.  
— « Dard-venin ! »   
Malgré le sable qu’il a dans les yeux et qu’Evoli continue d’envoyer, Nidoran envoie bravement son attaque… mais qui tombe à côté d’Evoli. Ouf ! Le poison ce n’est pas cool non plus !  
— « Maintenant Charge Evoli ! » Elle s’élance vers Nidoran.  
— « Picpic Nidoran » La corne de Nidoran luit, et vient à la rencontre de l’attaque d’Evoli. Elles s’annulent, ils sont front à front, repoussant l’autre de toutes leurs forces.  
— « Fais le reculer, utilise Rugissement ! »  
— « Utilise Puissance ! »   
— « ééEEVVVOLIIIIIII » Le cri strident d’Evoli baisse un peu l’attaque de Nidoran qui recule… mais il se concentre, ses muscles semblent plus saillant et il reprend sa position.   
— « Recule Evoli ! « Elle fait un bond puis deux en arrière, déstabilisant Nidoran qui avait mis son poids en avant, il tombe par terre.  
— « Rapproche toi Nidoran ! » Juste se rapprocher, étrange… Nidoran, qui n’est pas très rapide, se rapproche tout doucement.   
— « Utilise à nouveau rugissement ! » Evoli cri à nouveau, Nidoran ferme un œil, un peu impressionné, mais est maintenant tout près.  
— « Maintenant Double-pied ! » Oh non, cette attaque très efficace à bout portant risque de mettre Evoli KO !  
— « Attention Evoli ! »   
— « Evo evo evo evo »  
Ça alors ! Evoli vient d’utiliser l’attaque Reflet, super ! Il y a maintenant 4 Evoli ! Nidoran a attaqué l’un des reflets qui disparait. Il regarde en tous sens.  
— « Calme toi Nidoran, utilise Dard-venin en tournant sur toi-même ! »  
— « Chargez tous ! » Les 3 Evoli restant foncent sur Nidoran, désarçonné mais qui lance tout de même ses Dard-venin vers les différents Evoli … Il fait disparaître les 2 reflets et touche le vrai. Mince ! Elle ne semble pas empoisonnée.  
— « Charge encore ! » Evoli s’élance contre Nidoran.  
— « Double-pied ! » Cette fois si Evoli n’esquive pas, c’est fini… Et après les efforts fournis, elle n’esquive pas et s’écroule au sol.  
Je vais la chercher et la câline un peu.  
— « Tu as bien progressé aujourd’hui, un jour on gagnera ensemble. » Elle me regarde, un peu déçue mais revigorée par mes encouragements.

— « Nidoran ? » Une lumière vive m’éblouit alors. Je regarde sur le terrain, Aurore s’est approchée de son Pokémon vainqueur…qui est en train d’évoluer !  
— « Nidorino ! »  
— « Woua super Aurore, ton Nidoran a évolué ! »  
— « Bravo Nidoran ! Enfin je veux dire, Nidorino ! »  
— « Nido nido ! »  
— « Merci Evoli, c’est un peu grâce à toi » Aurore sourit fièrement à Evoli, qui lui sourit en retour. Je la rentre dans sa pokéball pour qu’elle se repose un peu.

Bien, dernier round !  
— « Zippo en avant ! »  
— « Floravol à toi ! »  
Nos deux Pokémons se font face dans les airs. Zippo vole en battant des ailes, Floravol se laisse porter par les courants d’air.  
— « Commence avec Vampigraine ! »  
— « Poudre dodo ! » Floravol est plus rapide, une graine sort de son bulbe…  
… et se dirige vers Zippo qui n’a pas eu le temps d’esquiver, puisqu’il est en train de répandre une poudre bleue dans les airs ! La graine vient se fixer sur son dos et commence à aspirer son énergie. La poudre dodo atteint Floravol….qui ne semble pas s’endormir le moins du monde ! Encore un talent bien utile, je me demande ce que c’est. Bon, passons à l’offensive !  
— « à ton tour Floravol, utilise Para-spore ! »   
— « Renvoie l’attaque en faisant du vent avec tes ailes ! » Zippo saisit ce que je lui propose, il bat des ailes frénétiquement et repousse l’attaque. Ouf.  
— « Utilise Piqûre ! » Une attaque insecte sur un Pokémon plante peut-être pas mal efficace.  
— « Esquive ! » Les petites dents de Zippo s’illuminent d’un joli vert clair, il fonce sur Floravol…qui se laisse porter par un courant et esquive avec grâce l’attaque. Les lianes partant de la graine sur le dos de Papilusion se développent et émettent une lumière rougeâtre inquiétante.   
— « Maintenant Charge ! » Floravol se dirige vers Zippo.  
— « Sécrétion-active ! » Zippo lance sa sécrétion, attrape Floravol par une patte avant, se contorsionne comme il en a l’habitude… envoie valser Floravol…qui semble s’amuser ! Elle est tellement légère qu’elle ne retombe pas au sol et ne subit pas de dégâts. Ça se complique !  
— « Piqûre encore ! Fais attention au courant d’air ! » Zippo, plus motivé que jamais, fait de nouveau luire ses dents et se dirige vers Floravol.  
— « Esquive encore ! » Floravol se laisse porter par un courant d’air qui la soulève au-dessus de Zippo…qui utilise aussi le courant pour la toucher avec son attaque Piqûre ! Cette fois elle subit pas mal de débats et semble rouler-bouler dans les airs.  
— « Courage, Charge Floravol ! »   
— « Armure Zippo ! » Floravol se stabilise et s’élance de nouveau vers Zippo, qui est maintenant envahit de lianes, mais qui a renforcé sa défense. Il faut en finir ! Alors que Floravol arrive au contact…  
— « Attrape la ! » Zippo encaisse encore une attaque et attrape de nouveau Floravol. Il faut faire mal !  
— « Combine Piqûre et Sécrétion-piquée ! » Zippo est comme toujours très réactif. Il lance d’abord une attaque sécrétion vers le sol, l’utilise pour se propulser vers le bas. Sur le chemin, ses dents entourant la sécrétion luisent et entre au contact de Floravol lorsqu’elle percute le sol… Le choc est violent ! Floravol subit l’équivalent d’une attaque vol avec une double attaque insecte… Elle est complètement sonnée et hors-combat. Fiou !

— « C’était quoi ça ?? » Aurore se rapproche et prend dans ses bras Floravol qui flottait.  
— « Piii.. » Pichu s’est rapproché de Zippo, très impressionné. Je m’approche de Zippo qui vole bas, il est épuisé. Je le débarrasse des lianes et sort une baie Oran de mon sac.   
— « Zippo est très douée pour utiliser son attaque Sécrétion à d’autres escients qu’entraver l’adversaire. »  
— « C’était incroyable ! »

Nous appelons nos Pokémons. Je décide de passer un peu de temps à les brosser pendant qu’Aurore prodigue des soins à ses Pokémons. Je brosse d’abord Evoli qui se remet doucement. Ses poils sont plus longs que ceux de Pyro et plus doux.   
Puis je brosse Pyro, qui apprécie mais pas trop longtemps. Pichu ne veut pas être brosser, il reste près de Zippo. Je brosse également le corps de Zippo, je n’ose pas toucher à ses ailes.

Une fois qu’on a fini de prendre soin de nos Pokémons, on les laisse gambader dans le parc pendant qu’on va aider Séréna à mettre la table.  
— « Alors tu vas où maintenant Lyn ? »  
— « Je vais déjà à Athon rendre compte au Pr MANOUR de mon avancée. Je ne l’ai appelé qu’une fois depuis que je suis partie. » Je n’y pense pas en fait. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de devoir donner des nouvelles. « Ensuite je vais aller vers Ryne. »  
— « Ah oui ? Mmm, l’arène de Ryne est balèze il me semble. Leur désavantage est qu’ils utilisent des Pokémons aquatiques quasiment exclusivement, mais le champion change moins souvent qu’à Mabielle, il est expérimenté. »  
— « Ah bon ? ça change souvent à Mabielle ? »  
— « Oui, ce sont souvent de tout nouveau champion, ils commencent là. Comme ça, ça fait aussi une arène moins difficile pour les dresseurs qui commencent. La championne actuelle est une dresseuse du coin qui vient de finir sa formation. » D’où le fait qu’elle possédait des Pokémons qu’on croise fréquemment dans le coin. Logique.

Comme il fait beau, on mange toutes les 3 avec nos Pokémons, sur la terrasse dehors. Aurore raconte sa rencontre avec Granivol, qui a évolué il y a peu en Floravol, et Nidoran. Nidoran s’est présenté à elle à Mabielle, dans un parc où elle est allée s’entraîner. Comme Chenipan avec moi. Il très gentil et courageux, il n’hésite pas à affronter des plus forts que lui. Granivol venait régulièrement manger dans le potager de Séréna. Elle suivait de loin les entraînements récents d’Aurore, elle est assez discrète. Un jour elle a voulu combattre, et a évolué pendant son combat ! Elle a ensuite de rester avec Aurore. C’est chouette !

Je m’endors en repensant à mes rencontres avec Pyro, Zippo, Sweety et Pichu. Je les adore.


	13. Retour au point de départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn, accompagnée de Pyro (Salamèche), Zippo (Papilusion), Evoli et Pichu, dort de nouveau chez Séréna.  
> Elle découvre qu'Aurore, une de ses rivales, est sa petite-fille. Ensemble elle s'entraîne et progresse bien.  
> Mais Lyn pense déjà à reprendre sa route.

Je me réveille au lever du soleil. Ça y est, j’ai retrouvé mon rythme !  
Mes amis se lèvent aussi. On était dans la même chambre que la dernière fois, Aurore est allée dans sa chambre.  
Quand je descends, Séréna est bien sûr déjà debout en train de cuisiner.   
— « Bonjour Lyn. Du lait chaud, du pain et de la confiture de baies ça te va ce matin ? Je fais le pain moi-même »  
— « Ce sera avec plaisir ! Je vais juste m’échauffer un peu avant. »

On sort dans le petit parc pour nous entraîner, après avoir bu un peu de lait Meumeu. Ça ressemble au lait terrien.  
On commence par s’échauffer les articulations et les muscles. Tout le monde s’y met avec application, Pichu aussi.   
Après quelques minutes, on se sent d’attaque !

— « Tu commences sans nous ? »  
— « Héri, héricendre ! » Il s’avance, l’air de vouloir se battre.  
— « Oh, on a l’habitude de commencer dès le lever c’est vrai. Je n’ai pas pensé à te prévenir. »  
— « Je vois ça ! … Bon on s’y met ! » On termine notre échauffement, pendant qu’Aurore et ses Pokémons sortent et s’installent.  
Autant utiliser le fait de s’entraîner à deux.  
Je demande à Aurore si Héricendre peut montrer à Pyro commence densifier un peu son brouillard et faire en sorte qu’il tienne plus longtemps. Elle est d’accord et demande si Pyro peut montrer à Héricendre ses mouvements d’esquive. Je dis bien sûr oui. Elle demande à Héricendre, qui acquiesce et va vers Pyro. Ils s’éloignent ensemble et commencent à discuter en faisant des gestes.  
— « Est-ce que ton Papilusion peut également voler avec Floravol ? Elle pourrait apprendre à Papilusion à utiliser les courants et Papilusion pourrait montrer à Floravol comment se déplacer en l’air plus efficacement ? »   
— « Piii ! » Pichu à l’air contrarié de ne pas pouvoir s’entrainer avec Zippo.  
— « D’accord, si Nidorino veut bien s’entrainer avec Pichu. Ecoute Pichu, Nidorino est un Pokémon sol et n’est pas donc pas du tout sensible à tes attaques électriques. Tu pourras le toucher autant que tu veux à pleine puissance il ne risque rien. »  
— « Nidooo » Nidorino s’approche joyeusement et lui sourit gentiment.   
Pichu a l’air convaincu. Nidorino doit esquiver les attaques de Pichu.  
Il me reste Evoli. Je laisse Aurore manager les autres.  
— « Alors Evoli, tu as appris l’attaque Reflet. Je propose qu’on s’y entraîne ! Tu vas essayer de faire le plus d’autres Evoli possible et de les garder le plus longtemps possible. » On commence par le nombre. Elle en crée 4 comme la veille, qui disparaissent rapidement. Je l’aide à se concentrer, elle le refait plusieurs fois. Au bout de 14 fois, un cinquième apparaît ! Je la félicite et la laisse se reposer 5 minutes. Je vais voir les autres.  
Du côté de Pyro, c’est le brouillard ! On voit encore la différence de densité des deux Pokémons, celui d’Héricendre est plus épais. Il semble lui expliquer quelque chose et lui fait une démonstration.  
Pyro tente à nouveau. Pour le moment je ne vois pas vraiment de différence, mais il faut du temps.   
Pichu et Nidorino sont bien efficaces ! Nidorino n’est pas très rapide mais fais de gros efforts pour éviter Pichu. Pichu prend confiance en lui, il est un peu plus rapide dans son exécution d’attaque.   
Papilusion et Floravol se laissent planer dans le vent. C’est plus facile pour Floravol qui est légère mais Zippo prend du plaisir à essayer. Bien, tout le monde travaille avec sérieux.  
Je reprends avec Evoli. Maintenant on travaille le temps de maintien des Evoli immobiles. Je ne lui en demande que 4. Elle les maintient presque une minute.

La matinée passe finalement très vite sans qu’on prenne le temps de déjeuner ! Séréna nous a amené des tartines qu’on a grignoté sur le pouce.

A la fin de la matinée, des progrès sont visibles.  
Le brouillard de Pyro, s’il n’est guère plus épais recouvre plus de surface et tient plus longtemps. Héricendre apprend à esquiver avec le même genre de mouvement de Pyro. Lui qui est déjà rapide va pouvoir en plus esquiver mieux.  
Le vol de Zippo est plus fluide, il utilise plus les courants d’air naturels et moins ses battements d’aile. Floravol apprend à utiliser son faible poids pour se diriger dans les airs. Elle sera moins facile à attraper.  
La confiance de Pichu en ses capacités est renforcée, et il est un peu plus rapide dans l’exécution de son attaque Eclair. Il regarde vers Zippo, bien motivé pour le toucher un jour !  
Nidorino a commencé à esquiver un peu mieux.  
Et Sweety arrive maintenant à maintenir 5 Evolis quasiment 1 minute.  
On est tous rincés de la matinée !

On prend un bon repas préparé par Séréna, un bon bain et il est temps de reprendre la route.

Je rentre Zippo et Evoli dans leur pokéball, je compte marcher rapidement pour arriver à ATHON avant la nuit.  
Je propose à Pyro de rentrer mais bien sûr il refuse. Je propose à Pichu de le porter, nouveau refus prévisible.  
Alors en route !

Nous marchons d’un bon pas tout le reste de la journée. Pyro a du mal à me suivre à la fin mais n’en dit rien, Pichu également. Ils se ressemblent. Fiers et persévérants

On aperçoit Athon quand le ciel est déjà assombri.  
Deux gamins sortent de leur maison, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d’eau. Ils sont un peu plus jeunes que moi. Ils me regardent, se regardent et s’approchent.  
— « Salut, tu es une dresseuse ? »  
— « Bonjour, et oui. »  
— « Tu veux bien faire un combat contre nous ? »  
— « Si vous voulez oui. »  
— « Un combat double, à 2 contre 2 d’accord ? » Est-ce vraiment une question. Mais le challenge me plait !  
— « D’accord ! »  
Ils appellent leur Pokémon, Aspicot et Azurill.  
Ce sont de jeunes Pokémons. Les gamins sourient, assez sûrs d’eux.  
Je choisis d’envoyer Pichu et Evoli.  
— « Azurill utilise Coup d’main sur Aspicot ! »  
— « Aspicot utilise Sécrétion sur Pichu ! »   
— « Evoli jet de sable sur Aspicot, Pichu Eclair sur Aspicot ! »  
La boule d’Azurill émet une lumière blanche qui va toucher Aspicot, il semble plus fort. Ce dernier envoie sa Sécrétion alors qu’Evoli envoie son sable. Aspicot a été plus rapide et arrive à coller une des pattes de Pichu au sol. Pichu a interrompu son attaque.  
— « Pistolet à eau sur Pichu ! »  
— « Dard venin sur Pichu ! » Les gamins ont une petite stratégie bien rôdée, leur Pokémon la connaisse et attaque.   
— « Evoli, Reflet et interpose toi ! Pichu, reste calme et utilise Eclair sur Azurill ! » Evoli fait appel à 5 autres Evoli qui se placent devant Pichu. Aspicot est surpris et n’atteint pas Pichu, qui se calme et envoie ses Eclairs. Son attaque rencontre le Pistolet à eau de Azurill. Il n’y a pas eu de dégâts.  
— « Recommencez ! » Les deux gamins ont parlé en même temps. Il reste 3 Evoli sur le terrain.   
— « Evoli, entourez Pichu et aidez-le à se défaire de la sécrétion ! Pichu aide les ! » Au moment où Pichu est dégagé, Aspicot a éliminé un autre leurre et touche le vrai Evoli. Azurill est plus lente mais réussit à toucher Pichu avec son attaque eau.  
— « Pichu Eclair sur Azurill ! Evoli charge sur Aspicot !  
Les deux gamins refont la même chose. Mais Pichu, dégagé de son entrave et clairement plus rapide qu’Azurill, qui est mis KO par cette attaque.  
Aspicot fonce vers les deux Evoli restant, qui chargent ensemble. Mais le leurre ne court pas aussi vite, Aspicot le remarque aussi et va vers le vrai Evoli. Les deux attaques touchent. Zut, le pelage d’Evoli prend une tête violette, elle est empoisonnée !  
Allez, il n’en reste qu’un !  
Je refais la même manœuvre. Le gamin restant est déboussolé de se retrouver seul et ne fait que bredouiller un « Heu Dard-venin ! »  
Son Aspicot est très courageux et s’élance vers Evoli. L’Eclair de Pichu le stoppe net dans son élan et Evoli l’envoie valser plus loin, KO. 

Les deux gamins sont très déçus que leur tactique ai été déjouée. Je les félicite tout de même et continue mon chemin, après avoir utilisé mon antidote pour Evoli et l’avoir rentré dans sa pokéball.  
Je suis contente d’avoir retrouvé la simplicité d’Athon. Je me sens bien ici.

La nuit est tombée lorsque j’arrive chez le Pr MANOUR.  
La porte est ouverte, comme la dernière fois. On se rencontre à l’entrée du salon où elle m’avait accueilli il y a maintenant 11 jours.  
— « Oh tiens Lyn, quelle bonne surprise ! Bonjour Salamèche, et bonjour Pichu. »  
— « Salamèche » Pyro lui sourit, il est rarement aussi avenant.   
— « Pi ? » Pichu est méfiant, mais devant la confiance de Pyro fait un petit signe de tête.  
— « Il faut que tu me racontes tes premiers jours de dresseuse ! Viens à la maison. Attend, je vais me changer. » Comme la dernière fois elle est dynamique. Elle enlève sa blouse et me guide jusqu’à chez elle, à deux maisons de là.

— « Skitty, je suis rentrée et on a du monde ! »  
— « Skitty ! »  
Le petit Pokémon chat accourt et saute dans les bras du professeur.  
— « Bonsoir ma belle. Je te présente, Lyn Salamèche et Pichu. Skitty est un Pokémon que j’ai recueilli. Elle n’a jamais voulu partir avec un dresseur alors elle reste avec moi. »  
— « Skiiittyy » Elle se frotte contre le professeur et m’ignore. N’aime-t-elle pas les dresseurs ?

Le professeur me montre sa chambre d’ami, relativement bien rangée par rapport au laboratoire. Je m’installe et redescend dans la cuisine. Pichu qui n’aime pas être enfermé dans une maison est sorti.  
Je raconte au professeur ma rencontre avec Zippo et Sweety, puis Pichu. Les évolutions de Zippo. Et mon combat d’arène. Je vais à l’essentiel mais ça prend quand même un certain temps.  
— « Tu as eu ton premier badge rapidement, bravo. Mais l’arène de Mabielle est vraiment facile. Prend bien le temps de connaître et d’entrainer tes Pokémons avant d’aller dans une autre. Tu sais où tu veux aller ? »  
— « Je vais à Ryne. »  
— « Ryne, d’accord. Tu as un petit bout de chemin à faire pour y arriver. Le chemin est fait principalement de plaine avec quelques villages sur le chemin. A pied il te faudra une bonne semaine je pense, selon ton rythme de marche. Prends ton temps. »  
— « D’accord, merci. Je voulais vous parler d’autre chose. »  
— « Je t’écoute »  
— « En quoi consiste les compétitions de compétences ? »  
— « Tiens ça t’intéresse ? » J’acquiesce et jette un œil vers Pyro, qui écoute attentivement. « Ce sont des compétitions difficiles et exigeantes, très différentes des combats. Il y a beaucoup moins d’adeptes, notamment de ton monde. » Me voyant grimacer elle se reprend. « Du monde primaire. Il y a des compétitions dans quasiment toutes les villes. Il faut s’inscrire un peu à l’avance, pas comme les combats d’arène. Selon le Pokémon qui tu inscris la première épreuve change. »  
— « Ah oui, comment ça ? » Je suis vraiment intéressée.  
— « Tu ne peux faire participer qu’un seul Pokémon à chaque compétition. Il y a 2 épreuves. La première est décidée par le jury selon le Pokémon. C’est pour cela qu’il faut s’inscrire à l’avance. »  
— « C’est particulier ! »  
— « Oui c’est sûr. Si tu veux un exemple, je sais qu’à une compétition un Héricendre devait projeter vers une cible un nombre défini de Flammèche. Tu apprends ton épreuve 24 heures avant, tu as ce temps-là pour t’entraîner. 4 duos dresseurs et Pokémons sont gardés. »   
— « D’accord je comprends »  
— « L’épreuve suivante est très différente. C’est toi qui la choisis. Tu imagines une épreuve avec ton Pokémon. Le jury décide alors lequel des 4 a le mieux mis en valeur ses compétences » Je réfléchis, et repense à Pyro qui s’entraîne avec l’attaque Griffe. « Par exemple, Le Dracaufeu de Marc a gagné sa première finale en créant des cercles de feu en l’air qui tenait suffisamment longtemps en suspension pour qu’il passe en volant dans chacune d’elle. Dans les 10. »  
— « Quand même ! Sa première finale ?! »  
— « Salaaa »

On mange ensemble, je pense à la compétition des compétences. Je regarde sur le Poké-navi la vidéo de la finale dont m’a parlé le professeur. Marc est impressionnant. Calme et imposant, tout comme son Pokémon.  
Je dors avec Pyro uniquement le soir-là.  
— « On tente notre chance Pyro ? » Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Son museau orange est tout près de moi. Il me regarde avec intensité.  
— « Salamèche ! »


	14. Nouveaux objectifs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn est de retour à Athon, le village où elle a commencé quelques jours plus tôt.  
> Avec sa tutrice, elle projette de participer aux combats de l'arène de Ryne mais aussi aux fameux défis de compétence.  
> Au passage, Professeur Namour lui montre l'étendu de son talent de dresseuse.

Je me réveille avec le soleil, dans la chambre d'amis du professeur Manour. Pyro dort à côté de moi, sa flamme bien en hauteur pour ne rien enflammer.  
On se lève et on descend pour notre mise en route matinale. Il y a un mot du professeur sur la table.  
– « Je suis au labo, Skitty s'occupera bien de vous. Passez me voir avant de partir ! »  
– « Skit, Skit, Skitty ! » Skitty nous salue.  
– « Bonjour Skitty ! On va s’échauffer un peu dehors et on ira rejoindre le professeur après. »  
– « Skitty ! » Elle monte sur le plan de travail, s’approche d’une bouilloire et la démarre. Elle saute par terre et sort d’un placard différents thés. Elle se met ensuite sur la table et s’assoit, satisfaite d’elle-même.  
– « Merci Skitty ! On va s’échauffer et on revient. »

J’appelle mes amis et nous nous échauffons. Pichu sort d’un buisson et nous rejoint.  
Nous faisons nos mouvements d’assouplissements et de mise en route.   
– « Bien. Aujourd’hui, Zippo et Pichu vous allez vous entraîner ensemble. Zippo tu vises Pichu avec ton attaque Sécrétion, Pichu tu esquives et enchaîne avec Eclair, et ainsi de suite. » Ils se mettent en place, Pichu est heureux de retrouver son partenaire.  
« Pyro, tu fais tes mouvements Esquive-griffe et Esquive-flammèche, 10 fois chacun. » Il repère une souche et commence.  
« Swee... Evoli, on continue notre jeu de course ! » Sweety a pris en assurance et me touche plus souvent, je déploie plus d’efforts pour l’éviter. Une fois que Pyro a fini ses mouvements, je stoppe avec Evoli pour qu’elle récupère. Je lance 10 bâtons à Pyro pour perfectionner sa précision. Il n’en rate de nouveau qu’un seul, le dernier. Il souffle un peu. Il faut que j’apprenne à faire des effets avec mes lancés.  
Je laisse Pyro se reposer, et travaille avec Evoli son attaque Reflet. Elle parvient à en faire 5 du premier coup et à les tenir 1 minute. Je l’encourage et on recommence.   
Je m’attaquerai à l’attaque Vive-attaque sous peu.

Après quelques minutes, Evoli les maintient quelques secondes supplémentaires.   
– « Piiii ! » Je me retourne, Pichu est collé dans pas mal de toile ! Zippo vole au-dessus de lui, l’air indemne. Pichu tente de se dégager et s’énerve un peu. Je demande à Pyro, qui travaillait ses mouvements de Griffe, de l’aider à se dégager. Il utilise ses Griffes avec efficacité… Utiliser ses Griffes sur une autre attaque… Pour une compétence Griffe ça peut être pas mal ! Il faut que j’en parle avec lui.  
On va pas mal marcher aujourd’hui, j’arrête l’entraînement.  
En retournant vers la maison je remarque que Skitty nous a observé.

Je bois le thé qu’elle me propose, il est bien vivifiant. Elle a également sorti tout un assortiment de baies ! Et dedans il y a des baies marrons, Zippo et Evoli en mangent une paire.  
Je récupère mon sac et nous nous dirigeons vers le laboratoire.   
Tiens ? Skitty nous suit ! Je pensais qu’elle restait à la maison.

Arrivés au labo, je rentre Zippo et Evoli dans leur Pokéball pour ne pas gêner. Pichu attend devant la porte. Il n’aime décidément pas les maisons !   
– « Ah Lyn, Pyro, vous voilà ! Mais, Skitty ? Que fais-tu là ? »  
– « Skitty ! Skit skit skitty ! » Elle sautille, se place devant Pyro et s’agite.  
– « Ce n’est pas souvent que tu as envie de te battre ! » Vraiment ?! « Skitty est un Pokémon assez surprenant. Elle est capricieuse et choisit très scrupuleusement ses adversaires. Et visiblement elle a envie de se battre contre Pyro. »  
– « Vous combattez professeur ? » Elle me regarde, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.  
– « à une époque je ne m’en sortais pas trop mal. Je suis sans doute un peu rouillée. Mais je ne vais pas te ménager ! » J’ai soudain très envie de me battre moi aussi !  
On va se mettre dehors. Un assistant qui passe par là et à qui le professeur explique la situation me souhaite bonne chance. Est-elle si redoutable que ça. J’ai hâte de le savoir !  
– « Pyro commence avec Brouillard ! »  
– « Skitty utilise Attraction » Skitty fait de grands yeux doux à Pyro… qui est désarçonné ! Il hésite mais lance tout de même son Brouillard, qui est une attaque non offensive. Ça va être plus compliqué pour les attaques offensives. Un Brouillard se répand sur le terrain.  
– « Attend que le Brouillard se disperse, soit prête à esquiver. » La dresseuse et son Pokémon sont calmes et concentrées. Elles respirent la maturité. Mais on va leur montrer !  
– « Lance tes Flammèches sur tout le terrain ! »  
– « Salaa... » Il y a un temps de latence avant l’attaque et les flammèches ne volent pas très loin… Attraction a vraiment dû l’affecter ! Le Brouillard commence à se disperser.  
– « Utilise Photocopie sur Flammèche Skitty, et couvre tout le Brouillard. »  
– « Salaaaa ! » Pyro est éjecté du Brouillard. Il semble avoir pris pas mal de dégâts ! Pourtant une attaque feue par un Pokémon normal sur un Pokémon feu ne devrait pas tant blesser ! L’écart de niveau est-il si important ?  
– « Courage Pyro ! » Le choc semble lui avoir remis les idées en place. Il est sérieux !  
– « Allez Skitty, Torgnoles » Skitty s’élance vers Pyro, elle veut le combat rapproché.  
– « Esquive-Griffe ! » Skitty arrive rapidement, Pyro a tout de même le temps de faire son mouvement d’Esquive et d’abattre dans un mouvement souple et maîtrise ses griffes. Il réussit, Skitty est surprise. Elle se redresse promptement et se remet en position d’attaque. Elle a l’air contente. Enchaînons !  
– « Flammèche à nouveau ! »  
– « Utilise Assistance ! » Assistance ? Le professeur a donc d’autres Pokémons. Ce qui n’est pas si surprenant.  
Skitty saute, une boule brillante apparaît devant elle…et envoie l’attaque Lame d’air !  
Les deux attaques viennent s’entrechoquer. Les petites boules de feu de Pyro sont comme coupées en deux par l’attaque, ralentissant tout de même l’attaque vol et amortissant les dégâts. Mais Pyro est encore touché. Le corps à corps fonctionnait mieux.  
– « Approche toi et utilise Griffe ! » Pyro s’élance.  
– « Recommence Attraction » J’espérais qu’elle ne ferait pas ça. Pyro se rapproche, observant son adversaire…qui lui fait les yeux doux. Pyro ralentit fortement et s’arrête non loin de Skitty. Il secoue la tête, tentant de sa débattre, mais ne prend pas le dessus.   
« Torgnoles ! »   
– « Esquive-Griffe ! » Je tente quand même ma chance ! Skitty était déjà proche et est de suite sur Pyro. Elle arme sa queue puissante et frappe ! Pyro esquive la première, fait un mouvement mal assuré et rate aussi Skitty. Le Pokémon chat enchaîne, Pyro esquive de justesse. La troisième salve arrive trop vite, Pyro ne l’esquive pas et se prend trois coups à bout portant. Il se retrouve au tapis …. Et finit par se redresser, difficilement. Sa queue émet une flamme plus jaune et grande…  
Mais une vérité m’apparaît, les forces me semblent trop inégales.  
– « C’est bien Skitty. » Skitty s’assoit, pas le moins du monde fatiguée, satisfaite. « Bravo Salamèche, tu as bien grandi en à peine deux semaines. Tes mouvements sont plein de grâce. Tu es sur le bon chemin pour maîtriser tes compétences. » Venant du professeur, ses paroles touchent Pyro, et le réconforte de son cuisant échec. Sa flamme reprend son aspect habituel.  
Nous allons devoir beaucoup nous entraîner. Mais ça ne me fait pas peur !

« Bien. Tu vois Lyn, Athon et Mabielle sont des zones pour débutants, c’est pour cela que ceux qui utilisent le portail arrivent souvent ici. La plupart du temps même. Les Pokémons sauvages sont amicaux et pas très forts, les combattants sont des novices, le champion au tout début de sa carrière. Continue tes efforts et ton entraînement… Et je dois te dire que Skitty a un talent bien utile appelé Normalise, qui met le type normal à toutes ses attaques. » C’est pour ça que l’attaque Flammèche photocopiée a autant blessé Pyro   
– « Merci Professeur, j’ai saisi le message. Ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. » Toujours avancer, mais ne pas oublier de prendre un peu de recul. Je ne l’oublierai pas.  
– « Bien ! Et si nous vous inscrivions, Pyro et toi au prochain défi des compétences à Ryne ? » Je sens une décharge électrique parcourir mon dos. Pyro aussi, j’en suis sûre !  
– « Oui ! » « Salamèche ! » 

Nous allons donc nous inscrire sur l’ordinateur du professeur, grâce à ma carte de dresseur. Le prochain défi a lieu dans 1 mois, dans 30 jours. J’inscris Pyro, mon Salamèche. On doit renseigner depuis quand on est ensemble (14 jours) et les attaques qu’il connaît (Griffe, Flammèche, Brouillard, Gros yeux, Draco-rage). Il est expliqué que je dois m’y présenter 24 heures avant pour découvrir qu’elle épreuve je vais devoir maitriser en peu de temps. C’est excitant !  
Le professeur me rappelle que les Pokémons ont tout ce qu’il faut dans leur Pokéball, ils y sont en stase donc n’ont pas besoin d’être nourris ou de dormir lorsqu’ils y sont.  
Elle me conseille aussi de profiter des villages sur la route, dans les plaines Limana. On est en plein été, il y a donc pas mal de festivals.

En fin de matinée, je reprends la route. Je passe par la boutique du village, j’y prends 3 potions de plus (une par Pokémon) et un antidote, 5 concentrés de baies équivalent à un repas pour un Pokémon. Je passe aussi à la petite épicerie pour humain, j’y prends du pain, du fromage au lait meumeu et des salades de légumes.  
Et c’est reparti, de nouveaux objectifs en tête !

Une fois sortis du village, je libère Zippo et Evoli.  
Je leur parle de nos nouveaux objectifs. Zippo a l’air peu intéressé par les défis de compétence, Evoli est curieuse.   
On marche sur un chemin de terre, entouré de vastes plaines herbues. La vie est foisonnante. On aperçoit des troupeaux de Tauros et de Wattouat brouter tranquillement. J’ai aperçu de petites bandes de Mystherbe et de Balignon aussi. Tout semble paisible.  
Des marcheurs, avec ou sans Pokémon, croisent notre chemin et nous saluent.  
Zippo vole au-dessus de nous. Je le vois tenter de suivre les courants, se laissant porter. Parfois il monte haut dans le ciel. Pyro marche à côté de moi. Evoli prend plus le temps, elle observe ce qu’il se passe autour et salue les humains et les Pokémons que l’on croise systématiquement. Pichu reste en général près de nous. Parfois il s’éloigne quelques minutes.   
Qu’il fait bon ici.

Nous faisons une pause en début d’après-midi, après avoir trouvé un coin avec un banc, à l’abri du soleil.   
Je sors les baies orans encore en stock et en donne une à chacun. Pichu n’en veut pas, peut-être a-t-il déjà manger quelque chose plus tôt. Je mange une des salades avec un bout de fromage, très crémeux !  
Au moment de partir, un garçon un peu plus âgé que moi arrive de la direction où nous allions repartir. Il se dirige vers le banc, sans doute pour se reposer lui aussi. Je rappelle Zippo et Evoli rapidement, peut-être un combat peut-il s’engager.  
Il me repère quelques secondes après.  
– « Salut ! » Il me salue, très sûr de lui. Il continue de s’avancer.  
– « Salut »  
– « Tu vas combattre à Ryne ? » Facile à deviner en voyant mes compagnons et mon allure je suppose.  
– « Oui ! Et toi tu vas à Mabielle ? »  
– « Ouai. J’ai obtenu mon premier badge à Ryne avec un Pokémon feu, alors l’arène de Mabielle devrait être une promenade de santé ! » Il crâne pas mal, mais il faut avouer que d’après ce que m’a dit le professeur, l’arène de Ryne est assez difficile et le champion utilise majoritairement des Pokémons aquatiques. Donc sa victoire est d’autant plus impressionnante. Il doit être fort. « Tu veux tester mon Pokémon feu ? »  
– « J’ai bien envie de me battre oui ! »

On s’installe, Pyro s’avance, motivé par le discours trop sûr de lui de notre adversaire. Il se nomme Samaël, et envoie au combat un Chamallot  
– « Allons-y Pyro, utilise Rugissement ! »  
– « Amnésie ! »   
– « saaalllLLLAAAAA ! » Pyro émet un fort rugissement, le Chamallot semble fort impressionné ! Il recule un peu. Puis il se pose et semble perdu…  
Zut, Amnésie a beaucoup augmenté sa défense spéciale. Bon, il a l’air lent, allons au corps à corps !   
– « Maintenant Griffe ! »  
– « Puissance ! » Pyro s’élance. Chamallot semble plus musclé, mais beaucoup plus musclé ! Samaël ne peut alors pas s’empêcher de se vanter.  
– « Eh oui ! Mon Chamallot booste à mort ses statistiques avec son talent Simple ! » D’où la forte efficacité de Rugissement, Amnésie et Puissance. Pendant ce temps, Pyro est arrivé au contact et assène un coup de Griffe bien porté. Ils sont au corps à corps.  
– « Charge ! »  
– « Esquive-griffe ! » Chamallot est lent, Pyro a le temps de se préparer, d’esquiver et d’abattre de nouveau ses griffes. Chamallot a l’air solide, il encaisse bien.  
– « Passons aux choses sérieuses, Ampleur ! » Oh non, une attaque sol !  
– « Recule Pyro ! » Pyro a entendu l’urgence dans ma voix et recule aussi vite qu’il le peut. Chamallot commence à battre avec ses pattes le sol, créant ainsi une onde dans le sol qui fait trembler la terre. Pyro en est complètement déboussolé, déséquilibré même. Il tombe à terre, ayant subit pas mal de dégâts.  
– « Enchaîne avec Flammèche ! » De la fumée sort de l’ombilic dorsal de Chamallot, puis des flammèches, qui se dirigent vers Pyro encore à terre. Les flammèches sont d’un jaune vif, sans doute un coup plus fort grâce à Puissance !  
– « Utilise tes griffes pour te défendre ! » Pyro a juste le temps de se relever, il arme son bras droit et frappe directement dans la petite boule de feu… Il la stoppe alors. Il enchaîne comme ça 3 coups. De toutes petites flammes virevoltent autour de lui pendant quelques secondes, c’est beau ! … Vite, il faut continuer !  
– « Utilise Brouillard ! » Pyro s’enveloppe rapidement dans un brouillard gris-noir.  
– « Ampleur de nouveau ! » Chamallot bat de nouveau des pattes, faisant trembler le sol. Mais ne pouvant viser correctement, il manque Pyro.  
– « Draco-rage ! »  
– « Amnésie ! » On aperçoit une lumière dans le Brouillard, Chamallot se pose de nouveau au sol l’air perdu. L’attaque Dragon fuse du Brouillard, en dissipant une partie, vers Chamallot qui n’a pas bougé…sauf que Draco-rage n’est pas affectée par Amnésie ! Chamallot a été repoussé en arrière. Il est surpris, il se secoue la tête.  
« Oh non, cette attaque a marché ! Vite Chamallot, Ampleur encore ! »  
– « Draco-rage encore ! » Le Brouillard est bien moins épais, Chamallot peut viser. Mais Pyro est plus rapide. Sa boule d’énergie fonce une deuxième fois vers Chamallot, qui roule sur le côté et n’arrive pas à se relever. Le Brouillard étant maintenant complètement dissipé, je me rends compte que la flamme de la queue de Pyro est plus grosse et jaune. Brasier était déjà là !  
– « Ma super tactique… »  
– « Fiou… Je comprends pourquoi tu as pu gagner à l’arène de Ryne ! »  
– « Ouai… enfin peut-être que mon Pokémon plante avait déjà fait pas mal du travail… » Ah. Ça aide c’est sûr. Je souris indulgemment. « Est-ce que je vais vraiment pouvoir battre la championne de Mabielle ? » Il serait presque attachant maintenant.  
– « J’ai réussi après m’être pas mal entrainé. Fais de ton mieux et ça ira ! »  
– « … Tu as raison je vais faire ça ! » Il sourit à nouveau. Il rappelle Chamallot et se met en marche.  
Je félicite Pyro et lui donne une baie Oran. Nous repartons aussi. Pichu vient également féliciter Pyro.

– « C’était beau Pyro lorsque tu as intercepté les Flammèches de Chamallot avec tes Griffes ! »  
– « Salamèche ! » Il acquiesce, comme s’il y avait pensé aussi.  
– « ça donne des idées non, pour la compétence Griffe ? » Je lui souris avec enthousiasme.  
– « Sala ! » Il avance, confiant et plein d’espoir, Pichu quelque peu admiratif à ses côtés.

On marche ainsi le reste la journée, et nous arrivons dans une auberge en fin de journée.  
Je rentre, il y a 2 filles en train de discuter devant une affiche.  
– « T’as vu, il y a une compétition de bébés Pokémons à CYNEL dans 2 jours ! »  
– « Ouiiii ! Mon petit-frère y est allé l’année dernière avec son Azurill. Bon il n’a pas gagné mais les combats étaient vraiment adorables ! On y va dis ? »  
– « Pourquoi pas, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas dresseuse. Tu veux participer ? »  
– « Non, je préfère les concours de beauté. Mais je suis sûre que ça va être trop mignon ! »  
J’arrête d’écouter à partir de là, l’hôte d’accueil me demandant si je veux rester une nuit. Je paye ma nuit et ressort, rejoignant Pichu.

Zippo et Evoli n’ont pas combattu aujourd’hui, un petit entraînement s’impose.  
Je les appelle.  
– « Pichu. » Il s’éloigne de Zippo et s’approche de moi. « Tu veux tester ta force n’est-ce pas ? »  
– « Pi ! » Il acquiesce.  
– « Il y a concours spécialisé dans le combat de Pokémon de ton âge. Veux-tu que nous y allions ? »  
– « Pichu ? Pi… » Il semble réfléchir. Il jette un œil furtif vers Pyro, qui l’encourage imperceptiblement. « Pichu, pichu pi ! » Il s’agite et semble dire qu’il veut y aller.   
\- « Super ! On s’entraîne ensemble ? »  
Je laisse Pyro se reposer, il a mené 2 rudes combats aujourd’hui. Mais bien sûr, de lui-même, il travaille son mouvement de Griffe. Je propose à Evoli de travailler son attaque Reflet, elle s’y met. Et Zippo… je lui propose de saisir des objets avec sa Sécrétion, de les porter. Il s’y attelle avec plaisir.  
Je me concentre sur Pichu. Je fais le même jeu qu’avec Evoli, je cours et il doit me toucher. Au niveau vitesse et souplesse, il me fait penser à Evoli. C’est un débutant. Mais il y met plus d’acharnement et prend ce jeu plus au sérieux qu’Evoli. Je sens ses progrès en quelques minutes. Mais il s’essouffle. Je prétexte d’aller voir les autres pour l’arrêter un peu.

Pyro transpire, mais continue. Je lui dis de boire et de ne pas s’épuiser. Mais je suis fière de lui.  
Evoli me fait une démonstration, elle tient maintenant 5 Reflets pendant 1mn20, bien ! Pour changer d’exercice, je lui propose de densifier son jet de sable en visant un arbre. Elle s’exécute.  
Zippo soulève un petit rocher, le déplace sur quelques mètres, et le repose. Il veut me faire une démo et prend un plus gros rocher. Mais alors qu’il fournit de gros efforts pour le soulever, sa toile casse et il vole en arrière. Il se redresse et revient, un peu vexé. Je l’encourage à continuer.  
Je refais une séance d’entraînement avec Pichu, sur sa précision cette fois. Je lui lance le bâton et il doit le toucher avec son Eclair. L’entraînement avec Zippo l’a aidé, il est assez précis. Il en touche 7 sur 10.

Le soleil se couche. Je prends le temps de brosser Pyro et Evoli. Zippo vole tranquillement au-dessus de nous. Les lumières le mettent en valeur, il est beau !

On rentre, sauf Pichu qui va dans les fourrés, on mange dans l’auberge et on va dans le dortoir. Je rentre Zippo et Evoli pour ne pas prendre trop de place.  
Les deux filles de tout à l’heure papotent dans leur coin, sans m’adresser un regard.   
Je hausse les épaules et me couche, Pyro à mes côtés.


	15. Dur dur d'être un bébé !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn s'est lancée dans la traversée des plaines Limana, qui relient Athon à la ville côtière, Ryne.  
> Avec ses quatre Pokémons, Pyro (Salamèche), Zippo (Papilusion), Evoli et Pichu, elle s'entraîne en vue de son premier défi de compétences et de son deuxième combat d'arène.  
> Sur le chemin, un festival sur les bébés Pokémons la détourne pour quelques jours.

Je me réveille avec le soleil, Pyro avec moi.  
Je regarde dans le Poké-navi où se trouve Cynel. Seulement quelques heures de marche dans la plaine, et le concours est demain après-midi. On va s’entraîner ici aujourd’hui, on partira tôt demain matin.  
On descend tous les deux après un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain commune. Les filles de la veille dorment à poings fermés. 

Je décide de manger un peu avant, on va pas mal s’entraîner ! Pyro mange avec moi, je laisse Zippo et Sweety dans leur Pokéball.  
Je sors de l’auberge et m’éloigne un peu. Pichu me rejoint rapidement. Je me demande où il passe ses nuits, mais je le laisse tranquille. Il veut son indépendance et je le respecte.  
J’appelle Zippo et Evoli.   
— « Bonjour tout le monde ! »  
— « Salamèche ! Papiii ! Evoli. Pi ! » Ils ont tous l’air en forme ! Parfait !  
— « Pichu participera à un concours pour bébés Pokémons. Ça se passe à Cynel demain après-midi, il faut 3 heures par y arriver à pied, nous ne partirons que demain. » Zippo vole au-dessus de Pichu, comme pour l’encourager, Evoli lui sourit doucement. Pichu sourit brièvement et me regarde avec intensité.   
« Ce que je propose : ce matin, chacun s’entraînera individuellement. On mange et on se repose. Cet après-midi je demanderai à chacun de vous d’aider Pichu à s’améliorer. Ça vous va ? » Ils acquiescent tous avec panache ! « Tu es prêt Pichu pour une journée d’entraînement intensif ? »  
— « Pichuuuuuu ! »

On commence par l’échauffement habituel.  
— « Les amis je vous demande maintenant de vous gérer. Pyro, travaille ton Esquive-attaque un certain temps. Quand tu te sens à l’aise, augmente la puissance de ton attaque Griffe sur un rocher. » « Sala ! »  
« Evoli, continue à augmenter le temps de tenue de tes reflets. Quand tu arriveras à tenir plus longtemps, change et poursuit l’amélioration de ton attaque Jet de sable. Vise précisément quelque chose et essaie de densifier ton attaque. » « Evo ! »  
« Zippo, commence par fortifier ton attaque Sécrétion. Porte les rochers autour de nous, un peu plus haut et un peu plus longtemps. Ensuite laisse toi porter par les courants d’air, et essaie de faire des esquives d’attaques imaginaires. » « Papiiii »  
Ils se lancent tous les 3 dans leurs entraînements respectifs.

— « à nous deux Pichu ! » « Pichu ! »  
« On va s'échauffer tous les deux ensembles ! Comme hier, tu essayes de m'attraper. »  
Pichu se met en position pour courir et se dirige vers moi. Il est plein de détermination. Je me lance en trottinant sur le terrain. En ligne droite, il me rattrape si je trottine. Je le laisse me toucher une fois. Puis on refait l'essai mais je cours vraiment. Il ne me rattrape pas, force un peu sur sa vitesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, je ralentis et zigzague. Il est surpris, s'arrête un instant, analyse un peu puis repart tentant des embardées. Il chute une fois, se redresse et repart.   
Nous continuons comme ça, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Quand je le vois souffler, j'arrête.   
On boit un coup, je motive les autres à poursuivre les mêmes exercices.  
Je refais une séance identique avec Pichu. Il me touche quand je trotte, il me rattrape un peu quand je cours, il n'est plus surpris si je zigzague et ne tombe pas. Bien!

La matinée est terminée quand on finit cette deuxième séance d’entraînement.  
Je rappelle tout le monde, on se pose pour manger. Je donne 1 baie Ceriz et 1 baie Oran à chacun, coupées en petits dés. Je mange une salade et un morceau de fromage. 

On se pose dans l’herbe, à l’ombre de quelques fourrés, avant d’attaquer l’après-midi.   
Je réfléchis à comment entraîner Pichu, tout en somnolant. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, me revoilà avec mes 4 Pokémons devant moi.   
— « Chacun votre tour, je vous appellerai pour aider Pichu à s’améliorer. En attendant, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. » ça me permet aussi de voir un peu ce qu’ils ont vraiment envie de faire. « On commence avec Evoli » Pyro va plus loin, et se remet à travailler son attaque Griffe. Il ferme maintenant les yeux. Zippo s’envole et va haut. Il tente des pirouettes.  
Evoli se met face à Zippo. J’aimerais commencer par entraîner la vivacité de Pichu. Comme Evoli débute, ça ne devrait pas trop le mettre en difficulté. « On va faire un jeu, appelé chat dans le monde d’où je viens. » Ils me regardent et attendent les consignes. « On joue tous les 3 et je commence. Le chat est un animal dans le Monde Primaire, qui ressemble à Miaouss et Chacripa. Le but est d’arriver à un autre compagnon de jeu, qui devient le chat et doit alors toucher un autre à son tour. « Evooo » Evoli se met debout et est enthousiaste.  
Pichu est un peu sceptique. « Allez, on y va ! » Je commence à courir vers Evoli, qui se retourne et me fuit. Je parviens rapidement à la rattraper et à la toucher. Je m’en vais dans l’autre sens. Elle se retourne, regarde Pichu et va vers lui en trottinant. Pichu se met en marche. Après quelques minutes de jeu, ils sont tous les deux bien investis. Je commence alors à faire des embardées, à sauter par-dessus des fourrés. Ils tentent de reproduire le même genre de mouvements. Alors qu’elle est chat, Evoli me court après. Je saute par-dessus un buisson et pivote brusquement à droite. D’elle-même elle utilise alors Vive-attaque, saute et pivote très rapidement, et me touche.   
— « Très beau mouvement de Vive-attaque ! » Elle s’arrête, et se rend compte qu’elle a utilisé son attaque. Elle sourit de satisfaction. Je me dirige maintenant vers Pichu. Il me regarde…semble réfléchir…et passe sous mes jambes, évitant que je le touche ! Puis il va dans les fourrés. « Très bonne esquive et utilisation de ta taille Pichu ! » Le jeu continue ainsi quelques temps.  
Evoli utilise de temps en temps sa Vive-attaque, plutôt à bonne escient, malgré une chute. Pichu s’arrête fréquemment pour analyser la situation et prendre une décision plutôt utile. Ça me fait penser à quelque chose, une attaque, mais je n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus….  
Je commence à souffler et transpirer. Je stoppe le jeu.  
On va boire un coup.

Je libère Evoli et demande à Pyro de venir.  
J’aimerais que Pyro lui montre ses esquives plus en détails.   
Zippo s’est posé sur un rocher et lustre ses ailes. Evoli fouille les fourrés.  
— « Pyro, montre de façon décomposée tes esquives. » ça peut être bénéfique aussi pour Pyro de faire ça. Il fait alors son mouvement d’esquive lentement. Il observe devant lui un ennemi invisible, recule sa patte arrière droite… au bout de quelques secondes il pivote son corps à 90 degrés en utilisant sa patte en retrait comme pivot.  
« Essai de faire pareil Pichu. » Pichu a bien observé et le reproduit assez facilement. Pyro le refait, un peu plus rapidement, Pichu l’imite. Ils recommencent jusqu’à arriver à un mouvement ressemblant à un vrai combat. Pichu manque de tomber une paire de fois mais se reprend. Il apprend à connaître son équilibre.   
« Bien, maintenant Pyro tu vas vers Pichu en courant sans attaquer, simplement pour le toucher. Pichu tu l’évites. » Et les exercices reprennent, avec efficacité. Ils sont sérieux tous les deux. Pyro change parfois de côté pour forcer Pichu à s’adapter. Il a du mal mais s’accroche.  
Quand les deux montrent des signes de fatigue j’arrête. On fait une vraie pause.  
Je me rends alors compte qu’Evoli a fait une réserve de baies ! Il y a des baies Orans et Ceriz, et même 2 baies marrons ! On se sert tous, on boit bien. On se repose un peu. Mais amis discutent entre eux. J’entends l’intonation qu’ils mettent mais ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu’ils disent. C’est un peu frustrant, surtout qu’eux nous comprennent plutôt bien. 

Après quelques minutes, je libère Pyro et demande à Zippo de venir.  
— « Bien, maintenant on passe à ton attaque Eclair. Tu vas viser Zippo. » Je suis toujours embêtée de demander ça, une attaque pouvant bien blesser Zippo. Mais il semble y tenir.   
Je suis plus spectatrice cette fois. Pichu vise et tir sur Zippo, qui esquive plutôt facilement. Il a pris pas mal d’aisance en vol mon Papilusion ! Mais grâce aux entraînements successifs, Pichu finit par frôler Zippo à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il le touche vraiment. Je stoppe là l’entraînement, et donne une baie Oran à chacun d’eux.   
Je laisse Zippo vaguer à ses occupations.

— « Pichu, on va finir avec la puissance de ton attaque Eclair. Tu vises ce rocher-là, et tu y mets tout ce que tu as. On ne le fera pas beaucoup, donc vas-y à fond ! »  
Pichu se concentre, ses amis le regardent. Même Pyro s’est arrêté pour l’observer. Des étincelles commencent à sortir de ses joues, il serre les points et ferment les yeux, puis lance son Eclair droit sur le rocher. Pas mal !  
On recommence 3 fois, je lui conseille d’ouvrir les yeux pour viser au cas où sa cible se mette en mouvement. Puis je l’arrête.

J’utilise une potion pour Pichu, en mettant un peu dans son repas. Pendant qu’on mange, je lis le passage du livre du Pr MANOUR parlant des potions et des massages.   
Pour une fois, Pichu se laisse toucher. Il a les poils courts, plus fournis que Zippo. Il est un peu contracté au début du massage, mais finit par se détendre.

Je rentre dans l’auberge, paye ma nuit et un petit-déjeuner. Pichu décide de rester dormir avec nous, nous dormons tous les 5 sur le lit.


	16. Le festival des bébés Pokémons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les plaines Limana, en route pour Ryne, Lyn et ses Pokémons s'arrêtent quelques jours.  
> Avec Pichu, elle compte participer au festival des bébés Pokémons de Cynel. Pour cela, ses autres Pokémons vont donner de leur temps, afin que Pichu soit prêt à mener la compétition.

Je me réveille dans la nuit, il manque un de mes amis. Pichu est sorti. Je me lève discrètement et sort.  
Je trouve Pichu installé contre un rocher, en train de grignoter une baie oran. Il devait avoir faim après cette journée d’entraînement. Et il doit être stressé, vue de son expression.  
Comment l’aborder ? Ce bébé Pokémon qui veut devenir fort. Peut-être pour protéger son clan.  
— « Ce n’est pas facile, n’est-ce pas ? »  
— « Pi ? » Il me regarde, mi-interrogateur mi-agacé.  
— « Tu es exigeant avec toi-même. Tu dois protéger ceux qui te sont chers n’est-ce pas ? »  
— « Pichu » Réponse affirmative, exprimée avec conviction et courage.  
— « Tu es très courageux Pichu. Ça m’inspire ! Moi aussi je veux être forte, pour protéger mes Pokémons. Et je suis prête à t’apporter toute l’aide dont tu as besoin ! » Je serre le poing et montre ma détermination !  
— « Pichu ! Pi Pichu ! » Il se lève et exprime sa propre détermination à devenir fort.  
Je remonte me coucher, je l’entends revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille avec le lever du soleil. Pichu n’est de nouveau plus là. Pyro s’éveille. Je réveille Zippo et Sweety, nous descendons. Je vais chercher Pichu qui s’échauffait dehors. Je lui explique l’intérêt de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avec nous, il accepte.  
On mange tous les 5 ensemble, je vais chercher mon sac et on se met en route pour CYNEL. Tout le monde a tenu à rester avec Pichu jusqu’au lieu du festival de Bébés Pokémons.

Nous marchons d’un bon pas dans la fraîcheur de la matinée, Pichu en tête.  
Nous sommes maintenant bien engagés dans les plaines Limana. De grandes étendues herbues s’étendent à perte de vue, certaines clôturées et d’autres non. Pour l’instant, le relief reste vallonné. On aperçoit toujours des troupeaux de Tauros, immenses !   
Mais Pichu ne regarde pas autour, il marche droit devant lui, décidé à participer et à gagner le tournoi ! Zippo vole au-dessus de lui, Pyro marche près de moi, Evoli flâne un peu. 

Nous arrivons à Cynel en fin de matinée. Elle ressemble un peu à Athon, bien qu’un peu plus grande. De petites maisons à tuiles rouges avec des jardins sont rassemblées entre deux vallées, dans une cuvette. Quelques bâtiments sortent du lot.  
En s’approchant, on entend de l’animation. Je rappelle Sweety et Zippo, leur expliquant que je leur permettrai de profiter de la fête mais qu’on ne peut rester tous ensemble dans la ville tout le temps.  
Malgré son courage, Pichu n’a jamais dû entrer dans une ville et se rapproche imperceptiblement de Pyro et moi. 

Une fois dans la ville, j’interpelle un agent qui est en train d’installer des banderoles.  
— « Bonjour ! »  
— « Bonjour mademoiselle ! Vous avez un beau Pichu dites-moi ! » Il adresse un grand sourire à Pichu, qui se méfie.  
— « Merci. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire comment on s’inscrit à la compétition des bébés Pokémons ? »  
— « Bien sûr ! Il faut aller à l’office du tourisme de Cynel, vous descendez cette rue sur 200 mètres et tournez à droite. Après avoir passé la banque vous le trouverez sur votre gauche. »  
— « Merci ! »  
Je suis les instructions de l’agent de la ville et trouve facilement l’office de tourisme.  
L’hôtesse d’accueil nous inscrit et m’explique le concept. Il y a 3 épreuves tout au long de l’après-midi, aboutissant au festival. Les épreuves consistent en une course d’obstacle, une lancée d’attaque précise et un tournoi de combats avec les 4 meilleurs. Le vainqueur et son dresseur peuvent profiter de toutes les attractions du festival gratuitement, en plus de la prime.   
Je lui demande également où je peux être héberger, elle me conseille le centre Pokémon et me dit de ne pas trainer à y aller.

Etant donné que j’ai encore 3 heures avant le début de la compétition, je vais au centre Pokémon. Les rues se remplissent peu à peu. Des stands commencent à être monté et on croise pas mal de bébés Pokémons. 

Il y a la même agitation au centre Pokémon. Je vois un infirmer afféré à examiner des Pokémons, alors qu’une infirmière renseigne des dresseurs. Une femme en blouse avec appareil pour écouter le cœur autour du cou, donne un coup de main à l’infirmier. Sans doute un médecin Pokémon.   
J’attends patiemment mon tour, Pyro tente de rassurer Pichu mal à l’aise dans cet environnement.  
— « Au suivant ! Bonjour. »  
— « Bonjour. Je m’appelle Lyn, je vais participer à la compétition et je voulais savoir s’il vous restait de la place pour la nuit ? »  
— « Oui il nous reste de la place. Nous avons installé une grande tente dortoir, donc vous serez avec tout le monde par contre. »  
— « D’accord » ça ne m’enchante pas mais je ne vais pas faire la difficile.  
Je réserve un lit et ressort. J’entends Pichu soupirer.  
— « On va se trouver un coin pour manger, tranquille. »  
Il nous faut presque une demi-heure pour trouver un endroit un peu près calme. On mange tous les trois, Pichu a peu d’appétit. Je lui explique en quoi va consister les épreuves, il écoute attentivement. Pyro semble lui donner quelques conseils.  
Nous retournons ensuite au cœur de l’agitation.

A 13h45, nous retrouvons les autres participants et leur Pokémon devant un stade de sport.  
Nous devons être une trentaine au moment où on nous invite à entrer.   
Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, élégante avec ses longs cheveux blonds, se tient à côté d’un homme d’âge mûr. Il y a pas mal de spectateurs dans les gradins et ça se remplit encore. Je jette un œil à Pichu, qui semble moins perturbé que ce que je craignais d’être ainsi enfermé. Sa détermination a pris le dessus.   
L’homme se présente comme étant le maire de Cynel et la jeune femme est la gagnante de l’année dernière. Je remarque alors un Rondoudou derrière elle, l’air timide. La jeune femme, prénommée Nathalie, a gagné avec Toudoudou l’année dernière, qui a évolué entre temps. Elle nous souhaite bonne chance et nous encourage surtout à nos amuser avec notre Pokémon. Avec ? Je réalise rapidement que la course d’obstacle se fait à deux, avec le Pokémon ! Le maire nous explique que nous ne devons jamais porter mais seulement encourager notre allié. Génial, cette idée me plaît !  
— « Les dix premiers pourront participer au concours de tir qui s’en suit ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites et les règles expliquées, veuillez-vous dirigez vers le gymnase extérieur. »  
Nous sortons tous, plus ou moins dans la discipline. Pichu ne me lâche pas d’une semelle, j’ai rappelé Pyro qui ne peut pas rester avec nous.   
Il fait beau dehors, et on arrive dans un stade plutôt grand pour la taille de la ville. Le stade est ouvert sur l’extérieur et couvert d’obstacles en tout genre. J’observe rapidement ce que je peux voir. Je vois un étang avec des pierres, des haies, un filet, un mur d’escalade.

Le personnel du festival nous répartis en ligne, notre Pokémon devant nous. Nous ne devons jamais le dépasser. Je ne fais pas trop attention aux autres bébés Pokémons, me concentrant sur ce qui nous attend. Nous sommes prêts !  
— « à vos marques….prêt… *PAM* Partez ! » J’entends la foule qui nous encourage et les analyses du commentateur qui commencent..  
Pichu a fait un bon départ et commence à courir. Je me mets à se hauteur et lui conseille de ne pas trop forcer au départ où il ne pourra pas aller jusqu’au bout. Il ralentit un peu.  
Le premier obstacle est une haie à sauter. Pichu, comme toujours, semble observer la situation une fraction de seconde, prend un peu d’élan et saute, suivi de près par moi. Nous passons ce premier obstacle sans difficulté. On continue de trottiner.   
Le deuxième obstacle quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin est un filet, il faut passer en dessous. Pichu se met à 4 pattes et commence à avancer en rampant, je fais de même. « Allez Pichu ! » Quelques secondes plus tard on sort du filet. Un dresseur et son Riolu sont en tête depuis le départ. Nous suivons de près avec d’autres binômes.  
L’obstacle suivant est…une pierre à casser ! Zut, Pichu ne connaît qu’Eclair ! Son attaque pourrait casser la  
pierre mais je ne sais pas s’il a la puissance suffisante.  
— « Riolu Aurasphère ! »  
L’attaque a bien fonctionné et ils poursuivent leur course.  
— « Pichu, il faut pour casser cette pierre que tu utilises ton attaque Eclair de toutes tes forces ! » Il fait une première tentative … infructueuse. Trois autres dresseurs ont réussi et s’élancent vers la suite. « Reste calme. Respire, concentre-toi. Je sais que tu peux y arriver. » J’ai pris une voix calme et ferme. Il respire, observe le rocher…un étrange sourire apparaît sur son visage et il reluit… Je sors rapidement mon Pokédex. « L’attaque machination permet au Pokémon qui l’utilise d’augmenter de manière significative sa puissance d’attaque » Génial ! « Vas-y Pichu, Machination et Eclair ! » Pichu relance son attaque Eclair, qui semble clairement plus puissante … et fait éclater le rocher !  
On se remet dans la course, nous sommes actuellement huitième.   
L’obstacle suivant est une mare remplie de nénuphars, qu’il faut passer en sautant de rocher en rocher. Il est bien précisé que si on tombe dans l’eau c’est terminé pour nous. « Allez Pichu, tu sautes de rocher en rocher, prend ton temps ! » Il se permet de prendre une fraction de seconde avant chaque saut, lui permettant d’arriver de l’autre côté. Un des concurrents qui était devant est tombé dans l’eau, un autre nous a dépassé, nous sommes toujours huitième.  
Nous repartons au petit trot.  
Nous faisons face ensuite à un mur d’escalade. La situation s’inverse alors. Il est assez facile aux bébés Pokémons de le franchir, Pichu le monte notamment très rapidement, ayant l’habitude de gambader dans les arbres. C’est pour nous les dresseurs que c’est plus compliqué. Nous avons d’ailleurs rattrapé le dresseur de Riolu, qui n’est visiblement pas très à l’aise avec ce genre d’exercice. Son Pokémon l’encourage. Ce n’est pas un exercice que j’ai l’habitude de faire mais le défi me plaît. « Pichu, pichu pi ! » Pichu m’encourage, j’arrive en haut assez rapidement. On aperçoit la ligne d’arrivée quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. La course de termine avec un slalom. On descend avec un toboggan et nous mettons en route. Pichu fatigue. « Courage Pichu, regarde la ligne d’arrivée et donne tout ce que tu as »  
On se remet à trottiner. On est à hauteur avec le dresseur de Riolu, deux dresseurs sont devant nous. Pichu ralentit sur les derniers mètres, il est vraiment fatigué. Riolu et son dresseur nous dépassent. Nous arrivons quatrième sur trente, ce qui est déjà honorable.

— « Super Pichu, tu t’en es bien sorti. Prend le temps de souffler. » Pichu respire fort et transpire un peu.  
Les derniers arrivent quelques minutes après nous.  
Il nous est proposé une collation avec de l’eau, des jus de baies et des baies crues. Pichu va boire et manger quelque chose, je l’imite. Il observe les neufs autres bébés qui vont participer à la deuxième épreuve. Nathalie, la gagnante de l’année dernière, tient le stand de baies.  
— « Bravo Pichu, te voilà dans la deuxième partie de la compétition ! » « Rondou, rondoudou ! »   
— « Pii, pichu » Il fait un signe de tête, se montrant poli.  
— « Apprendre une attaque pendant la compétition fait sensation, les gens parlent de toi tu sais. »  
— « Piii… » ça n’a pas l’air de lui faire particulièrement plaisir.  
— « Bon courage à vous deux pour la suite ! » Nous la remercions et laissons notre place au suivant.  
Nous allons dans un coin un peu à l’écart. Je prends une serviette dans mon sac et la tend à Pichu. Il s’éponge les poils et s’ébroue. Il est mignon quand il fait ça, mais je ne lui dis pas. Mignon n’est pas un adjectif qui doit lui faire plaisir.  
Nous nous asseyons sur un tronçon d’arbre et regardons les accessoiristes modifier le terrain du stade. Ils enlèvent filets, mur d’escalade et haies. Ils sont remplacés par des cibles et des lignes blanches peintes sur le sol. Vue de loin la distance n’a pas l’air grande, mais il n’en est sans pas doute pas de même de près.

Au bout d’une petite heure, tout le monde a récupéré, les 10 sélectionnés pour la suite ont été informés de la suite des évènements. Nous devons nous rendre sur le terrain, le nom du Pokémon a été mis à côté de sa ligne de démarcation.   
Nous retournons donc dans le stade qui s’est à nouveau rempli de spectateurs. Le dresseur au Riolu est à côté de nous, ayant fini juste avant nous. A notre droite, une fillette d’une dizaine d’année se tient bien droite et fière. Un Rozbouton se tient devant elle.  
— « Chers participants, voici le temps de la deuxième épreuve. Vos Pokémons vont devoir toucher la cible. Chacun leur tour, ils lanceront l’attaque de votre choix. Quand un des Pokémons vise à côté il est éliminé. Quand tous les dresseurs ont participé, on recule les cibles. Et ainsi de suite jusqu’à ce qu’il en reste 4. Vous pouvez changer d’attaque si vous le souhaitez. Si vous utilisez une attaque donnant plusieurs projectiles, comme Bulle d’O, tous les projectiles doivent atteindre la cible. » Voilà qui est précis. C’est parti !  
Les trois dresseurs avant nous réussissent sans problème, bien que j’ai trouvé le Riolu nerveux et son tir moins précis que sur le rocher.  
— « Pichu, utilise Eclair ! »  
— « Piiichuuu »   
Dedans ! Le tir n’est pas très précis, Pichu a de nouveau fermé les yeux en utilisant son attaque. Mais il touche la cible donc c’est validé. Je lui souffle :  
— « Bravo Pichu. Maintenant, ouvre tes yeux en tirant, tu verras tu seras plus précis encore. »  
— « Rozbouton utilise Balle graine ! »  
Le Rozbouton d’à côté est d’une grande précision et toutes les balles atteignent la cible en plein centre !  
Le neuvième, un Azurill, manque la cible. Il avait l’air très impressionné.   
Les cibles sont reculées. Pichu ouvre les yeux et atteint sa cible, touchant même une fois en plein centre. Merci les entraînements avec Zippo.  
Les tours continuent comme ça, après 5 rounds nous ne sommes plus 5. Riolu, Rozbouton, un Magby, un Elekid et nous.  
2 tours se passent sans que personne ne soit éliminé. Les cibles commencent à être vraiment loin.  
Un nouveau tour commence, Riolu doit tirer. Je le sens fébrile, et son dresseur peine à le rassurer. Pichu commence à manquer d’énergie, il va falloir que ça se stoppe bientôt.  
— « Riolu, Aurasphère ! » Riolu créé une boule d’énergie bleue devant lui… elle semble plus petite et instable que les précédents, il ne devrait pas lancer celle-là. « Vas-y ! » Erreur. Le dresseur n’a pas vu que son Riolu était paniqué et épuisé, il manque sa cible.  
Bien, nous voilà qualifié par les combats !  
Une pause réglementaire est prévue. Nos 4 Pokémons vont être examinés par un médecin Pokémon, qui jugera nos compagnons aptes ou pas au combat. Ils ont déjà beaucoup donné, et ce sont des bébés.  
Pichu passe en premier, après 15 minutes de repos, et après bu et manger quelque chose. Il se tient droit et se montre combatif. Le médecin ne se laisse pas abuser et l’examine correctement.  
— « Votre Pichu peut combattre, mais méfiez-vous il ne pourra pas faire énormément d’attaque électrique. Il a déjà usé pas mal d’énergie. »  
— « Pichu ! Pichu Pi ! » Pichu semble vexé de ce constat et se montre véhément.  
— « Calme toi Pichu. Le docteur a raison de nous prévenir, nous utiliserons toute l’énergie qu’il te reste avec intelligence ! » Il semble un peu calmé.  
On nous installe au calme dans des boxes, nous avons une heure pour nous reposer.  
On se prélasse tranquillement, sirotant du jus de baie et commentant l’impression que nous ont fait les autres Pokémons.  
Rozbouton est très précise, éviter ses attaques va être difficile. Et c’est un Pokémon plante donc les attaques électriques ne sont pas très efficace. Magby avait l’air costaud, son lance-flamme rougeoyait avec force. Quant à Elekid, à mon sens c’est lui plus dangereux. Il avait l’air calme, patient et très fort. Une force tranquille et dangereuse.

On vient nous chercher pour la dernière épreuve.  
Nous sommes rassemblés tous les 4 devant le maire et Nathalie.  
— « Nous avons effectué un tirage au sort pour savoir qui combattra qui. Lyn et son Pichu vont affronter Louise et son Magby. Dona et son Rozbouton vont affronter Nico et Elekid. Veuillez prendre place pour le premier combat ! »  
Nous nous avançons et faisons face à Louise et Magby.  
C’est parti !  
— « Magby utilise Lance-flamme ! »   
— « Esquive et utilise Machination » Les combats ne vont pas durer longtemps, autant mettre le paquet d’emblée.  
Tiens c’est drôle, il ferme aussi les yeux aussi en tirant ! Ce qui permet à Pichu de l’esquiver plutôt bien. Pichu fait son sourire en coin, luit et va pouvoir faire des attaques éclairs plus efficaces.  
— « Utilise Purée de poids ! » Mince, une attaque qui peut empoissonner !  
— « Attaque Eclair Pichu ! » Magby diffuse sur le terrain un brouillard violet qui arrive jusqu’à Pichu. Ce dernier est touché juste après avoir envoyé son Eclair sur Magby, qui n’a pas pu éviter…mais encaisse l’attaque. Solide ! J’observe Pichu, il ne semble pas empoisonné.  
— « Rapproche toi dans la purée de poids ! » Malin ! Magby se lance dans son attaque encore présente, il devient plus difficile à voir et à viser.  
— « Reste calme Pichu, attends qu’il arrive près de toi pour l’esquiver. » Pichu tente de rester calme et observe.  
— « Maintenant Poing de feu ! »   
Avec une rapidité surprenante, Magby se précipite sur Pichu qui est touché. Zut, ça a dû faire mal ! Mais il se relève.  
— « Une nouvelle fois Magby ! » S’il nous touche s’en est fini de ce combat. Mais… Magby ne bouge pas et de l’électricité semble le…paralyser ! Super, la capacité spéciale de Pichu, Statik, l’a paralysé !  
Pichu l’a compris aussi et lance de lui-même une nouvelle attaque Eclair.  
Magby est KO.  
Louise va chercher son Pokémon et se dirige vers la salle de soin. Pichu revient vers moi, sous les applaudissements. Je le félicite et nous allons aussi vers le centre de soin. Là nous pouvons voir le match suivant. Le médecin donne une baie Oran à Pichu et il se repose.  
Elekid, malgré des attaques moins fortes contre Rozbouton, gagne le match assez rapidement.  
Il a le droit à du repos avant la finale.

Et la voici ! Nous nous avançons quelques minutes plus tard pour le dernier combat officiel du jour.  
Nico et son Elekid s’avancent, sûrs d’eux. Ils vont voir !  
— « Une finale vraiment intéressante chère Nathalie ! Deux bébés Pokémons électriques à visiblement fort caractère ! » Voilà qui résume bien la situation.  
— « Pichu, Machination ! »  
— « Elekid, Gros’yeux ! » Les adversaires se regardent et se défient. Pichu sourit, reluit et voit ses capacités électriques augmenter en puissance. Elekid fixe Pichu, ses yeux rougeoient et affaiblissent la défense de Pichu.  
Ça va aller vite maintenant.  
— « Poing-éclair » Elekid s’élance, mais il est lent !  
— « Esquive et recule Pichu ! »  
Pichu utilise la technique de Pyro. Il recule sa patte arrière droite, et quand Elekid est à proximité il effectue un quart de tour puis recule. Elekid n’a pas l’air spécialement surpris. Quel calme !  
— « Eclair ! »   
— « Poing Eclair encore » Pichu est clairement plus rapide et arrive à toucher Elekid. Malgré la puissance de son attaque, Elekid ne s’arrête pas et touche Pichu qui est envoyé en arrière. Pichu se relève, visiblement secoué.  
— « Allez Pichu courage ! » Il se redresse vaillamment, mais visiblement épuisé et en proie en doute. « Relance ton Eclair, mets-y tous ce que tu as ! »  
— « Utilise Tonnerre »  
Woua, Elekid dégage une sacrée puissance électrique !  
Les deux attaques foncent l’une sur l’autre…Se rencontrent un peu plus près d’Elekid que de Pichu… et créent une mini-explosion soufflant nos deux Pokémons !   
— « Pichu ?! » Une fois la fumée dégagée, on constate que Pichu est hors combat. Elekid est tout de même un genou à terre…mais d’un effort tranquille se relève.  
— « Nous avons notre vainqueur !! » La foule applaudit et félicite Elekid et Nico. Ils le méritent, on ne faisait pas le poids. Mon pauvre Pichu. Je vais le chercher et l’amène au centre de soins.

Il reprend conscience rapidement.  
— « ça va Pichu ? »  
— « Pi ?.... Pi ! » Il se tourne et semble bouder.  
— « Tu t’es bien battu Pichu. Et tu vas devenir encore plus fort. Un jour peut être pourront nous combattre à nouveau Elekid ! » Pas de réaction visible.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes appelés pour les récompenses.   
Nous sommes donc deuxième, nous gagnons un assortiment de baies adaptées aux bébés et une prime de 150PS.  
Puis, vient le temps du festival en lui-même. Le jour tombe, des senteurs agréables arrivent à nos narines et mes amis ont besoin de se détendre un peu.  
Je m’éloigne de la foule, et appelle mes trois autres amis.   
— « Pichu a montré tout son talent aujourd’hui, maintenant place à la détente ! » Pyro regarde Pichu qui ne dit rien. Il ne pose pas plus de questions.  
Nous allons profiter un peu du festival tous les 5. Je redoutais que Pichu préfère aller s’isoler mais il reste avec nous.   
Nous rigolons devant les clowneries d’un Lippouti qui congèle son dresseur et sommes attendris devant un Togépi qui envoie son Charme sur le public.   
Nous allons aussi goûter les spécialités du festival, beaucoup de friandises à base de baies. Zippo adore cette ambiance et virevolte au-dessus de nous. Evoli est charmée par les spectacles, Pyro et Pichu sont près de moi et observent les alentours. Pichu a beaucoup de mal à se détendre mais finit par apprécier la performance d’un Magby qui créé des cercles de feu et saute dedans.  
Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, je vois son attention diminuer et il commence à se frotter les yeux.   
Nous attendons tout le même de voir le feu d’artifice, un peu à l’écart. Je me sens bien, assise dans l’herbe avec mes Pokémons. J’observe Pichu. Il regarde le feu d’artifice, le regard dur.  
— « ça va aller Pichu » « Salamèche »  
…de grosses larmes commencent à poindre aux coins de ses yeux ! Pyro lui met une patte sur l’épaule, Evoli vient doucement frotter son oreille contre la sienne, Zippo vole au-dessus de lui.  
— « ça va aller Pichu. On va être fort ensemble. »   
— « ..pi… Pichu ! » Il se redresse et se montre enthousiaste, les yeux toujours embués. Super bébé !

Lorsque la musique se fait plus forte, nous partons.  
Nous allons nous coucher, dans le grand dortoir du centre Pokémon. Je rentre Zippo et Sweety dans leur pokéball, Pichu vient dormir près de Pyro et moi.   
Je me permets une caresse à Pichu, qui ne bronche pas.


	17. Dans le vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn et Pichu ont fait de belles prestations lors du tournoi à Cynel, faisant partie du festival des bébés Pokémons, et sont allés jusqu'en finale.   
> Avec Pyro (Salamèche), Zippo (Papilusion) et Evoli, ils reprennent maintenant leur route à travers les Plaines Limana, en direction de Ryne.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille légèrement courbaturée. Qu’est-ce que ça doit être pour Pichu ! Je l’observe, il dort à poing fermé contre Pyro. Ce dernier a ouvert les yeux et me regarde, protecteur. Je lui fais un signe de tête.  
Je commence par ranger doucement mes affaires, essayant de ne pas réveiller mes voisins et voisines. Tiens, c’est Louise et Magby à côté de nous. Je ne les ai pas entendu rentrer, ils dorment.   
Lorsque je suis prête à partir, je réveille doucement Pichu. Ils entrouvrent les yeux mais parait encore bien endormis.  
— « Je te propose de te reposer Pichu. Regarde, mon sac est solide, tu n’as qu’à te mettre dessus et t’appuyer sur mon dos. Il se lève et veut s’étirer, mais il semble un peu bloqué. « Tu vois, tu as quelques courbatures. Allez, viens. » Il m’observe, regarde Pyro qui l’encourage…et finit par accepter.  
Je l’installe et on s’en va.  
Nous retournons à l’endroit où nous avons mangé hier midi, pour un échauffement matinal. J’appelle Sweety et Zippo.  
— « Alors les amis, prêts pour un échauffement ? »  
— « Sala ! Evo ! Papii ! » Je laisse Pichu se reposer à l’ombre d’un arbre.  
Après avoir mis en route nos corps avec nos étirements et petits exercices routiniers, je choisis un exercice pour chacun.  
Je vais travailler la précision de Pyro avec le lancer de bâton. Je montre à Zippo des rochers qu’il va devoir soulever et transporter avec l’attaque Sécrétion. Evoli choisit un endroit un peu plus sableux pour densifier son attaque jet de sable.  
Et c’est parti !  
Pyro fait un excellent entraînement ! Il touche 9 fois sur 10 deux fois de suite, puis touche 10 fois sur 10 ! Je le félicite et le laisse à son entraînement de compétence.   
Je vais encourager Evoli, qui progresse tout doucement. Zippo, toujours très enthousiaste, a tout même mieux évalué le poids des objets qu’il porte et l’épaisseur de toile nécessaire.

En milieu de matinée, je stoppe là l’entraînement. Pichu est maintenant bien réveillé et faisait quelques assouplissements. Il récupère plus vite que moi ! J’ai déjà mal aux jambes.  
Mes amis terminant les 2 baies Orans et la baie Ceriz qu’il restait, Pichu goûte une des barres gagnées la veille et apprécie beaucoup. Personnellement je mange une salade et un morceau de fromage.  
Je rappelle Zippo et Evoli, le temps de sortir de Cynel. Je suis contente de m’y être arrêté, Pichu et moi avons appris quelques petites choses.  
Je passe dans un magasin et fait le plein de concentrés de baies et compagnies.

Une fois à bonne distance de la ville, je libère Zippo et Evoli.  
Nous avançons dans les plaines Limana. Nous sommes toujours entourés de près à perte de vue, il n’y que très peu de reliefs.  
D’après le Poké-naevi, nous pourrions par un village pour la nuit, mais je n’en ai pas envie. Dormir à la belle étoile avec mes Pokémons me fera du bien.  
Nous avançons d’un bon pas. Nous croisons des passants à vélo ou à dos de Tauros, tout sourire. Je commence à m’habituer à cette bonne humeur ambiante !  
Nous ne croisons pas de dresseurs ce jour-là.

En milieu de journée, je vois Pichu peiner à nous suivre. Alors qu’il commençait à se trouver vraiment en arrière et que j’allais lui proposer de le porter, Zippo lance sa Sécrétion. Il l’attrape, le fait léviter sur quelques mètres, et le met sur mon sac à dos !  
— « Pi ? »  
— « Papiiii » Zippo va ensuite s’amuser à faire de même avec Evoli, qu’il met dans mes bras. Merci Zippo, tu as compris qu’en faisant passer ça pour du jeu ce serait plus facile à faire accepter par Pichu. Et finalement, Evoli reste dans mes bras aussi.

En fin de journée, mes muscles demandent véritablement une pause.  
On s’éloigne un peu de la route dans un champs qui n’est pas bordé de barrière et donc où je pense qu’on ne gênera personne.  
J’installe notre petit campement alors que le vent commence à se lever. Sur ces plaintes avec très peu d’arbres, le vent peut être fort j’imagine.   
C’est l’occasion pour Zippo de se perfectionner !   
— « Que dirais-tu Zippo de t’entraîner à changer de cap avec ce vent ? »  
— « Papiii ! » Il acquiesce, et se met face au vent.  
— « Ouvre bien tes ailes Zippo, et stabilise-toi. » En ouvrant grand ses ailes, il est un peu emporté par les courants. Il se reprend et tente de planer. Après plusieurs essais, il plane.  
— « Bien, maintenant, monte ! » Il modifie le positionnement de ses ailes et prend en altitude. Je guette mes autres Pokémons. Pyro fait ses mouvements de Griffe, les yeux fermés. Il est beau ! Evoli est auprès de Pichu qui se repose dans l’herbe, elle semble lui faire la conversation. Elle est vraiment gentille.  
Je reviens sur Zippo, qui est assez haut. Je lui propose de descendre en piqué et de se stopper brutalement quand je dis stop. Nous faisons également plusieurs essais. Il n’arrive pas à s’arrêter brutalement, mais arrive à se stabiliser rapidement.  
Nous faisons d’autres exercices de ce genre.

Au bout d’un certain temps, je remarque qu’une troupe de petits yeux nous observe à quelques mètres. Il s’agit d’un groupe de Granivol sauvages.  
Je fais comme si je ne les avais pas vu, pour ne pas les effrayer. Ce sont des Pokémons assez légers, il s’attroupe donc tous ensemble pour être plus lourd et ne pas s’envoler.  
De notre côté, nous continuons nos exercices. J’entends parfois les Granivol s’exclamer quand Zippo fait une pirouette, ce qui l’encourage à en faire plus que nécessaire d’ailleurs.  
Après encore quelques minutes, le vent se fait plus fort et Zippo a réellement du mal à se stabiliser.   
— « Zippo redescend ! Evoli, Pichu, Pyro venez prêt de moi. » Mes Pokémons viennent prêts de moi. J’utilise ce que j’ai pour faire un petit feu, en évitant de faire brûler la plaine. Avec le vent, ce n’est pas évident de faire tenir le feu pour le repas. Je finis par abandonner, malgré la bonne volonté de Pyro de faire des flammèches, le vent les éteints.  
On se rassemble et je sors ce qu’il faut pour chacun.  
Les Granivol qui n’avaient guère bouger jusque-là commence à s’approcher.  
Mais alors qu’ils sont tout près de nous, une rafale de vent souffle violemment sur notre petit campement.  
— « Attention ! » Je me lève et saute ! J’arrive à en attraper 2 que je tiens fermement contre moi. Pyro a eu un bon réflexe et en a attrapé deux aussi. Il y en a 3 qui se retrouvent ballottés dans les airs !  
— « Graniiiiii »   
— « Zippo utilise Sécrétion pour les attraper ! Evoli, Pichu, venez près de Pyro et collez-vous aux Granivols ! » Je me précipite vers les Granivols qui s’éloignent. Zippo en attrape un et le ramène vers moi, puis un deuxième. Plus qu’un ! Mais il commence à être haut !  
Je regarde Zippo…  
— « Va le chercher ! »  
Le regard combatif, il s’élance dans les airs.  
Il fait quelques embardés mais se rapproche sûrement du Granivol, qui fait ce qu’il peut pour ne pas partir trop loin. Zippo utilise son attaque Sécrétion et attrape Granivol par une patte.  
« Allez revient maintenant » Une nouvelle rafale de vent assez violente. « Vas-y Zippo tu peux le faire. Ferme un peu tes ailes pour qu’il y ai moins de prise du vent, et descend ! » Presque en piqué, il s’élance vers moi, Granivol au bout de la Sécrétion.  
Après quelques secondes qui paraissent être une éternité, je l’attrape et les ramène tous les deux. Ouf !  
Une fois tous rassemblés, je propose que les Granivol restent avec nous. Pyro et Evoli creusent un trou avec leur griffes, Zippo utilise sa toile pour faire un filet empêchant les Granivol de s’envoler.  
Le vent finit par se faire moins violent en fin de soirée, mais les Granivol endormis restent avec nous pour la nuit.


	18. De l'électricité dans l'air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir porté secours à un groupe de Granivol emporté par les vents des Plaines Limana, Lyn et ses Pokémons poursuivent leur route vers Ryne.   
> Continuant leur entraînement quotidien et leur marche à bonne allure, ils arrivent près d'un ranch d'où émanent une sacrée dose d'électricité !

Je me réveille avec le soleil, le vent est complètement tombé. Je m’étire, je ne sens plus de courbatures. Pyro s’étire aussi.

Les Granivol sont toujours là… mais en regardant de plus près il en manque 2 ! Les autres ne semblent pas s’en inquiéter et s’éveillent tranquillement. Je regarde en l’air et aux alentours. J’aperçois une petite boule rose sortir d’un buisson.  
— « Granivol, Grani Granivol ! »   
Le deuxième arrive, portant lui aussi de petites baies roses. Des baies péchas il me semble, qui peuvent soigner le poison dans certains cas. Les autres Granivol s’affairent également, et après quelques minutes nous voici avec un beau petit-déjeuner !  
Je les remercie et nous mangeons tous ensemble. Zippo a la cote, il recommence à faire des pirouettes dans les airs, les Granivols tentant de l’imiter.  
Une fois tout le monde repus, nous faisons quelques exercices d’assouplissements et reprenons notre chemin, saluant chaleureusement au passage les Granivol.

Je laisse de nouveau gambader mes amis, j’aime les savoir libre près de moi.  
La matinée passe tranquillement, semblable à la journée précédente.  
Nous faisons une pause en milieu de journée. Nous sommes à proximité d’un parc où paissent de nombreux Wattouat.   
Une fois l’estomac plein, on s’octroie une petite sieste.  
Il faudra qu’on s’arrête dans le prochain village, mes provisions partent vite à 5.  
Une fois tout le monde réveillé, je propose un entraînement. Pichu semble vouloir s’entraîner de nouveau avec Zippo. Je les laisse s’arranger, ils commencent dans leur coin. Zippo lance son attaque Sécrétion sur Pichu qui doit esquiver.   
Je laisse Evoli densifier une fois encore son attaque Jet de sable pendant que je fais quelques tirs de précision avec Pyro.  
Une fois fait, on change. Je laisse Pyro faire ses habituels mouvements. Ils sont maintenant parfaitement fluides et maîtrisés.   
Je joue de nouveau avec Evoli à la course poursuite. Je remarque le changement, je fournis plus d’efforts que ce soit pour la toucher et l’éviter.

Après quelques minutes, je stoppe. Je propose à Zippo et Sweety de rentrer dans leur pokéball, on va arriver dans un village. Ils acceptent.  
Une fois qu’ils sont rentrés, je regarde Pyro finir ses mouvements. Il aime vraiment faire ça.  
— « Pyro ? »  
— « Sala ? »  
— « Avant de partir, on essaye quelque chose de nouveau ? »  
— « Sala… Salamèche ! »  
— « Tu vas lancer simplement une Flammèche vers le haut. Quand elle retombera sur toi, tu lances ton attaque Griffe. » Il est ravi !  
Il lève la tête, ouvre la bouche et lance en hauteur une boule de feu jaune et orange de taille moyenne. Elle s’envole…semble s’arrêter, suspendue…puis retombe. « Maintenant ! » Il abat ses griffes, mais un peu trop tôt. Mon indication était prématurée. On tente à nouveau, et cette fois il touche la boule de feu, la découpant dans les airs. C’est pas mal mais on peut faire mieux. « Qu’en penses-tu ? »  
— « Salamèèche ! » Cet exercice lui a plu, on va s’en tenir là pour ce premier essai.  
On se remet en route.

En fin de journée, on aperçoit un ranch entouré de près avec des Wattouats.   
— « Pi ? »   
*Bzzzz Bzzzzt*   
De toutes petites étincelles jaillissent des joues de Pichu.  
— « ça va Pichu ? »   
— « Piii… » Il semble aller bien mais de l’électricité continue à sortir sans qu’il puisse y faire quelque chose…  
— « Wattouat, allez-y, c’est le moment ! »  
— « Waaattouuuaaat »  
Les Wattouat se mettent à libérer des tonnes d’électricité et à gambader joyeusement ! Je sens mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête et Pichu émet encore plus d’électricité.  
En observant bien, les éclairs se rassemblent et se dirigent vers une sorte de paratonnerre.  
Je m’approche pour voir ce qui se passe. 

Je vois un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année, un peu bedonnant, en cotte et avec des gants en caoutchouc, observer avec attention un cadrant en bas de l’antenne qui reçoit le courant. Ladite antenne est reliée à une espèce de gros transformateur un peu en arrière du ranch.  
L’homme se relève, et se rend compte que je l’observe.  
— « Bonsoir demoiselle ! On dirait que ton Pichu est un peu perturbé par l’électricité de mes Wattouat ! Hahaha »   
— « Piii » ça ne fait pas vraiment rire Pichu.  
— « Bonsoir monsieur. Oui, l’électricité est palpable dans l’air, c’est impressionnant ! » Je tourne un regard inquiet vers Pichu.  
— « Ne t’en fais pas, c’est bientôt terminé »   
Les Wattouat continuent encore quelques secondes, puis ils s’arrêtent et sont de nouveau paisibles.   
« Tu vois, ça y est. » En effet, Pichu semble libéré.   
« C’est qu’ils en libèrent de l’électricité ! Comme ça, on fournit le courant à pas mal de patelins autour ! » C’est donc ça.  
— « Avec qui parles-tu chéri ? » Une belle femme sort du ranch et nous salue.  
— « Je ne connais même pas son nom ! Comment t’appelles-tu ? »  
— « Je m’appelle Lyn, enchantés de vous connaître. Voici mes compagnons Pyro et Pichu. »   
— « Salamèche. Pichu. »  
Après les présentations, comme la nuit n’est pas loin et pour s’excuser de la gêne occasionnée, Mike et Gill nous invitent chez eux.

Ils me prêtent gentiment leur chambre d’amis. Au fur et à mesure du repas, je me détends. Pichu a tenu à rester dehors. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’a pas eu un moment à lui.  
Mike et Gill parlent facilement et sont vraiment sympas. Ils m’expliquent tenir ce ranch depuis 20 ans et en être pleinement satisfaits. Les Wattouat stockent naturellement de l’électricité au fur et à mesure que leur toison s’épaissit. Deux fois par semaine, ils doivent l’extérioriser, permettant ainsi de fournir de l’énergie à des centaines de personnes. C’est une des nombreuses méthodes possibles pour avoir de l’énergie dans ce monde. De la vraie énergie propre. Je suis contente d’être ici !

Nous allons nous coucher, sereins et avec l’envie de continuer dans nos projets, pour être plus tard satisfaits de nous comme le sont nos hôtes !


	19. En apprentissage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn et ses quatre Pokémon sont arrivés au Ranch de Gill et Mike, qui gèrent une partie de la distribution d'électricité de la région avec leurs Wattouat.   
> Après une bonne nuit, Lyn défie les Pokémon des maîtres des lieux avec Pyro (Salamèche) et Evoli. Une bonne dose d'apprentissage les attend.

Une nouvelle journée commence. Je me réveille en pleine forme ! Ces deux jours un peu plus paisibles m’ont remis complètement d’aplomb ! J’ai bien envie de m’entraîner avant de partir.  
Pichu a dû nous rejoindre dans la nuit, je ne l’ai pas senti, mais il est là. Il commence à s’habituer aux habitations et à nous. Je le réveille, Pyro était en train de s’étirer.  
Je m’habille et nous descendons tous les 3. Il n’y a personne dans la cuisine, mais ça sent bon, et j’aperçois un gâteau dans le four.

Nous sortons dehors, il fait beau !  
J’entends de l’animation dans le ranch et je vois les Wattouat sortir un par un. Ils doivent être au travail. Nous allons nous y mettre aussi !  
Après les étirements habituels, je prends quelques secondes pour décider comment procéder.  
Je commence par Pyro. Il maîtrise bien le mouvement de l’attaque Griffe mais nous n’avons pas beaucoup travaillé sa force ces temps-ci. Il doit enchaîner des attaques Griffe sur différents rochers. Dans un premier temps, je lui demande de s’acharner sur le même rocher.  
Une fois Pyro lancé, je me tourne vers Zippo, volant dans le ciel bleu. Je lui propose de changer un peu d’exercice, et de s’entraîner à Choc mental. Il va viser un buisson, je me demande ce que ça va faire. J’aperçois comme une petite vague dans les airs, c’est difficile à décrire. En tout cas les feuilles du buisson vibrent. Je l’encourage à poursuivre.  
Je me tourne ensuite vers Evoli. Nous allons travailler son attaque Vive-attaque. Il faut qu’elle maîtrise les virages, demi-tour et autres techniques. Elle s’élance mais a quelques difficultés à se diriger, elle finit dans un buisson.  
— « Attends Evoli, je vais t’aider. Pichu, que veux-tu faire ? » Il lancer une attaque Eclair dans l’antenne d’absorption de l’électricité ! Soit !  
Je passe quelques minutes avec Evoli, la guidant.  
— « Marque plus tes changements de direction, quitte à t’arrêter si tu veux. »  
— « Evo, Evoli ! » Elle fait des efforts et prend ces marques.

Alors que j’allais commencer une autre série d’exercices, Mike sort du ranch et nous salue.  
— « Vous bossez tôt les jeunes ! Et ça donne envie votre entraînement, c’est du sérieux. » Je suis un peu flattée.  
— « Merci ! Vous aussi vous levez tôt pour travailler. »  
Alors qu’il s’avance vers nous, en nous expliquant qu’il soigne ses Pokémons, un Wattouat avec un flot rose sort du ranch, accompagnée de Gill.  
— « Waaaa wattouat ! » Le dit Wattouat s’avance vers nous, et semble défier Evoli.  
— « C’est vrai que ça fait longtemps ma Wattouat. Qu’en dis-tu Lyn, veux-tu affronter Wattouat ? »  
— « Un combat ?! J’en connais un qui serait ravi ! » Sur ces mots, Mike s’en va de nouveau vers le ranch.   
— « Alors Lyn, Evoli, qu’en dites-vous ? » Évidemment nous acceptons. Evoli se porte volontaire.  
On s’installe dans un coin du parc. Certains Wattouat sont venus observer, d’autres paissent paisiblement. Mike n’est pas dans mon champs de vision.  
— « Utilise Rugissement ! »  
— « Toi aussi Evoli ! »  
Les deux Pokémons ont ainsi jugé leur force et leur motivation. Égalité.   
— « Maintenant Chargeur ! » Wattouat ne bouge pas, de l’électricité se rassemble autour d’elle et sa laine semble prendre du volume.  
— « Profites-en, utilise Vive-attaque ! » Wattouat n’a pas terminé d’augmenter sa puissance qu’Evoli s’élance…  
… et frappe Wattouat. Le Pokémon mouton recule un peu, sa laine pleine d’électricité.  
— « Maintenant, Eclair ! »  
— « Poursuit ta Vive-attaque pour esquiver ! » Evoli garde le rythme, fait quelques zigzagues. Malgré un demi-tour un peu hasardeux, elle arrive à esquiver l’attaque puissante.   
— « Utilise Spore coton ! » Alors qu’Evoli s’est arrêtée et observe, Wattouat secoue sa laine et disperse des petites boules de coton.  
— « Reflet ! » Evoli invoque 5 autres Evolis. Les boules de coton arrivent jusque lui, et semblent la ralentir. Elle aura du mal à esquiver maintenant.  
— « Maintenant, relance Vive-attaque ! »  
— « Eclair »  
Evoli s’élance, atteint Wattouat en premier et fait demi-tour…  
mais gênée par les petites boules de coton, elle n’arrive pas esquiver l’attaque de Wattouat.  
— « Ne t’arrête pas Evoli, multiplie les Vive-attaques ! » Evoli s’arrête à peine et repart, prenant même un peu de vitesse.   
— « Toi aussi continue ma belle » La laine de Wattouat dégonfle un peu, au fur et à mesure des attaques. Evoli touche une fois Wattouat, puis inversement. A deux reprises.  
La troisième fois, Wattouat tombe et n’arrive pas à lancer son attaque.  
— « Bien, je crois que c’est fini pour nous ma belle. »  
— « Bravo Evoli ! » Nous avions besoin d’une belle victoire toutes les deux, c’est super ! Evoli vient vers moi et me saute dans les bras. J’adore cette sensation de victoire à deux.  
— « Bravo les filles. » Gill nous sourit avec indulgence et va consoler son Pokémon.

— « Je crois que c’est notre tour ! » Je me retourne, et me rends alors comte que Mike est revenu...accompagné d’un magnifique Pharamp !  
« J’ai eu du mal à le trouver, il était encore parti en vadrouille, chercher des baies rares pour ces protégés. Mais l’idée d’un beau combat l’a motivé à venir. »  
— « Phaaraaamp ! » Ce Pharamp est grand et impressionnant.  
— « Un petit match Lyn ? » Son regard est plein de jeunesse et de défi. Son Pharamp a clairement un niveau élevé. Je me tourne vers Pyro.  
— « Qu’est-ce que t’en dis mon grand ? »  
— « Salamèche ! » Bien, allons-y et dépassons-nous.  
Je pense qu’il vaut mieux éviter le contact physique avec Pharamp, les Pokémons électriques ont souvent Statik en talent.  
— « Commence avec Brouillard ! » Un brouillard gris-noir se déverse sur le terrain du côté de Pyro, le cachant à son adversaire.  
— « Flash le »  
Un fort éclair de lumière nous aveugle tous.  
— « Draco-rage Pyro ! » C’est une attaque qui rate rarement et qui est relativement puissante.   
— « Chargeur » Pharamp emmagasine de l’électricité…et encaisse l’attaque Draco-rage sans broncher ! Il doit vraiment y avoir une sacrée différence de niveau. Le brouillard commence un peu à se disperser.  
— « Recommence Pyro ! » On va bien finir par l’avoir à l’usure.  
— « Poing-éclair »   
Les deux poings de Pharamp relarguent de l’électricité, j’en ai les cheveux qui se dressent sur ma tête !  
Le premier poing vient rencontrer l’attaque Draco-rage, l’annulant. Je remarque que le poing-là ne brille plus et est légèrement brûlé. Mais le 2e est toujours actif et Pharamp est entré dans le Brouillard.  
On aperçoit les silhouettes de nos Pokémons. Pyro fait son mouvement d’esquive, Pharamp le manque, mais réagit promptement et frappe Pyro en se retournant.   
Pyro est éjecté du brouillard et se retrouve à terre. Il se relève…mais de l’électricité l’entoure. Il est paralysé ! Quelle puissance ! Avec une seule attaque il nous a acculé !  
— « Je crois qu’on y est allé un peu fort Pharamp, ahahaha » De son air bon vivant, Mike rit d’un air désolé. Ça me donne envie de continuer !  
— « Pyro, tu te sens de continuer ? »  
— « Salaaamèèèche !! » Sa queue grandit en taille et devient plus clair. Brasier ! ça veut dire qu’une seule attaque l’a presque mis KO. Tentons le tout pour le tout !  
— « Flammèche ! »  
— « Comme vous voulez. Poing-éclair ! » Pharamp, qui est toujours assez proche, lance une nouvelle attaque physique. Il s’approche rapidement, esquivant les flammèches. Ses esquives l’ont ralenti et Pyro esquive aussi les poings avec sa technique habituelle.  
— « Pas mal votre esquive ! Recule Pharamp et utilise Rayon signal ! » Il change de tactique   
Alors nous aussi !  
— « Saute aussi haut que tu peux et envoie tes flammes Pyro ! »  
Porté par Brasier, Pyro saute, esquive et attaque. Des dizaines de Flammèches tombent sur et autour de Pharamp. Bien !  
— « Héhé malin ! Allez Pharamp, il est temps d’utiliser ton attaque Tonnerre ! »  
— « Contre avec tes flammes ! » Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à attaquer, Pyro subit la paralysie et ne peut plus bouger. Il est mis KO.

Je vais le chercher. Mince, il est vraiment fort.  
— « Ohoh, ce match était stimulant, n’est-ce pas Pharamp ! »  
— « Phaaa »   
— « Vous avez été courageux. Mais peut-être aurais-tu dû t’arrêter avant, quand tu as vu l’écart de niveau. » Gill, s’approche avec un assortiment de baies, mi-réprobatrice mi-bienveillante.  
Je prends soin de Pyro, qui est aussi un peu vexé je crois.  
— « Allez, venez manger, vous devez avoir faim. »  
On va donc à table, nos hôtes, mes Pokémons et moi. La pression redescend pendant le repas. Pyro observe beaucoup son adversaire.  
A la fin du repas, je le trouve toujours un peu boudeur. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
— « Alors Pharamp, tu vas retourner en montagne chercher des baies ? »  
— « Pha ! Pharamp ! » Il acquiesce.  
— « Cela fait maintenant des années que Pharamp tient à aller seul dans la montagne. Il part parfois même plusieurs jours, et revient avec des baies rares…et parfois il a appris une nouvelle attaque. »  
— « Ah oui vraiment ? » Salamèche et moi sommes intéressés par l’histoire que Gill raconte.  
— « Oui. Il a toujours été un Wattouat combattif. Il ne s’est pas beaucoup intégré au groupe. Alors il s’est mis en tête de le protéger, entrainant ses évolutions. » De la façon dont Gill raconte les choses, je vois très bien ce Wattouat.  
— « Alors je l’ai amené à la ligue en tant que Lainergie ! » Mike parle fièrement de son Pokémon. « Nous sommes allés loin tous les deux. Et une fois de retour, Pharamp s’est montré très utile au ranch ! Nous ne manquons jamais de nourriture et ne craignons pas les Pokémons sauvages de la région.  
Quelle belle histoire !  
— « Et vous les jeunes, que faites-vous maintenant ? »  
— « Je pensais repartir, en direction de Ryne… » Salamèche, qui donne souvent son approbation, ne dit mot. Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour aller chercher mon sac.  
— « Pharamp ? »  
— « Salamèche ! » Salamèche est allé se poster devant Pharamp qui partait pour la montagne.  
…  
— « Tu veux aller avec Pharamp ? »  
— « Mèche » Qu’il est sérieux mon Pyro.  
— « Pharamp qu’en dis-tu ? » Pharamp observe Pyro qui le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
Il met un pouce en l’air, et sans plus de cérémonie se dirige vers la Montagne toute proche.  
— « Pharamp, prend soin de Salamèche. Rentre ce soir s’il te plait. » Pharamp acquiesce imperceptiblement à Gill, qui me sourit avec confiance.  
…  
— « Que dirais-tu de nous aider au ranch Lyn ? »  
— « Oui avec plaisir ! » 

Gill et Mike nous occupent bien tout l’après-midi. J’aide Gill a nettoyé le ranch, couvert de paille et de déjection. Puis nous comptons les Wattouat, Zippo nous aidant en les survolant.  
En milieu d’après-midi, nous les dirigeons vers l’antenne, Pichu aidant bien avec sa propre électricité. Evoli gambade au milieu des Wattouat surexcités.

Alors que nous terminons de libérer les Wattouat dans leur parc pour la nuit, plus petit et plus près du ranch que celui de la journée, j’entends Zippo s’exclamer.  
— « Papiiii » Je tourne la tête… et aperçois Pyro et Pharamp qui rentrent.  
— « Pyro ! » Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de courir vers lui. Je ressens un soulagement immense, qui me surprend !  
— « Sala ! » Il a l’air content de son après-midi. Ils déposent un chargement assez impressionnant de petits et gros champis.  
Je remarque quelques traces de luttes, qui n’étaient pas présentes lorsqu’il est parti.  
— « Veux-tu que je te brosse Pyro ? »  
— « Salamèche ! »  
Mes 4 amis et moi allons nous mettre dans un coin du parc, après avoir apporté les champis dans la cuisine de Gill. Je prends le temps d’examiner Pyro. J’applique un peu de potion sur ses blessures, qui me semblent superficielles. Pichu le questionne un peu, il semble leur raconter son histoire. Alors que je le brosse, prenant soin d’éviter ses blessures, je ferme un peu les yeux, m’appliquant à sentir sa peau rugueuse…  
J’ai brièvement aperçu un…  
« Méditikka ? »  
— « Sala ? »  
— « As-tu combattu un Méditikka dans la Montagne ? » Il me regarde, assez surpris.  
— « Mèche, salamèche ! »   
— « C’est étrange…pendant que tu racontais ton après-midi à nos amis, j’ai cru apercevoir un Méditikka, les yeux brillants… »  
— « à table ! »  
Nous sommes interrompus là dans nos pensées, et allons manger avec nos hôtes. Une bonne fricassée de champignons à la crème, délicieux ! 

Une fois lavée et en pyjama, je me couche, uniquement avec Pyro et Pichu pour ce soir.  
Je me serre un peu plus près de Pyro que d’habitude. Il s’est endormi et semble paisible.  
Mon Pyro. Reste près de moi pour toujours.   
Il sourit dans ses rêves.


	20. L'union fait la force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel était ce lien étrange que Lyn a ressenti avec Pyro (Salamèche) ?  
> Elle décide de rester une journée de plus au ranch Wattouat de Gill et Mike, où elle apprend beaucoup de choses sur elle et ses Pokémons.   
> Une journée chargée commence !

Une nouvelle journée commence.   
J’ai l’impression qu’il y a moins de luminosité aujourd’hui, peut-être fait-il moins beau. Je m’étire et me lève, sautant du lit avec énergie. Je salue Pyro qui se lève aussi et Pichu qui se frotte les yeux.  
Je m’habille et nous descendons. Comme hier, la cuisine est allumée mais personne dans la maison.  
On sort dehors, je suis surprise par le vent. Comme lorsque nous avons rencontré les Granivol quelques jours plus tôt. Super pour entrainer Zippo !  
J’appelle Zippo et Evoli.  
Nous nous étirons et nous mettons en route pour la journée.  
Je demande à Pyro de continuer à travailler sa puissance physique avec Griffe. Zippo peut faire autant de pirouette qu’il le souhaite, il doit maintenir un vol stable. Pichu s’en donne à cœur joie sur l’antenne de stockage de l’électricité.  
— « Evoli, que dirais-tu de continuer à travailler ton attaque Vive-attaque, au milieu des Wattouat ? »  
— « Evo ! » Elle commence par aller les saluer. Elle est vraiment gentille. Puis elle gambade, et commence à faire des mouvements vifs.  
Une paire de fois elle se retrouve dans la laine d’un Wattouat, mais comme je m’y attendais ça ne blesse personne.   
Après plusieurs minutes à ce rythme, je leur dis de venir autour de moi.   
— « Bien, maintenant vous allez vous entrainer par 2. Pyro avec Evoli. Pyro tu dois esquiver les Vive-attaque d’Evoli. Et donc Zippo et Pichu. Zippo tu dois esquiver les Eclairs de Pichu. C’est parti ! » Je les encourage l’un après l’autre.   
Pyro est bien à l’aise dans ses esquives, les mouvements sont devenus habituels. Evoli a donc beaucoup de mal à le toucher. Je l’encourage à poursuivre ses efforts. Au premier vrai contact, je les arrête. Quant à Pichu, s’il a gagné un peu en puissance, il a encore tendance à fermer les yeux ou à se précipiter. Zippo évite toujours ses attaques, d’autant mieux qu’il y a du vent.  
Lorsque je stoppe l’entrainement, je me rends compte que Mike nous observe. Ça m’arrive souvent, je ne vois plus rien autour quand je m’entraine avec mes Pokémons.   
On va prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. 

— « On dirait qu’il va y avoir un orage. Ce ne serait pas prudent de partir aujourd’hui Lyn. » Gill a l’air sérieuse.  
— « Même Pharamp ne va pas aller en forêt, n’est-ce pas ? »  
— « Pha »   
— « Bon… mais si on reste j’aimerais vous aider dans vos travaux au ranch ! » Ils semblent tous les deux rassurés de m’avoir convaincu.   
— « Aujourd’hui, Pharamp et moi devons refaire une partie de la clôture qui a été abimée il y a quelques jours par deux Pokémons sauvages. Je les ai aperçu, je pense qu’il y avait un Pokémon roche. Soit Géolithe soit Gravalanch. »  
— « Ils vous attaquent ? » Je suis un peu surprise, jusque-là les Pokémons sauvages que j’ai vu étaient plutôt pacifiques.  
— « Oui. La Montagne est leur territoire, ils viennent de temps en temps nous le rappeler. Mais les accidents graves sont très rares, ne t’en fais pas. » Mike regarde un instant sa femme, d’un air entendu.  
— « Demain nous devons tondre une partie des Wattouat, ça te dirait d’y assister ? »   
— « Oh oui, ce serait super ! »

Nous formons deux groupes pour la journée. Mike prend Pharamp et Pyro, ils vont récupérer des rondins prévus à cet effet dans leur grange et les taillent grâce aux attaques Poing-éclair et Griffe. Puis ils remplacent les piquets abîmés.   
Evoli restent avec les Wattouat, elle semble bien s’entendre avec eux.   
Zippo continue à profiter du vent, le défi lui plait. Le jeu a beaucoup plus d’effet sur lui qu’un entrainement classique.  
Gill, Pichu, Wattouat et moi nettoyons le ranch comme la veille. Gill me parle de leur vie au ranch, de leur quotidien. Ils n’ont pas d’enfant, mais les Wattouat sont un peu comme leurs enfants. Cette idée me plait. Ils se sont mariés au retour de Mike de la ligue. Ils semblent heureux.  
C’est ça le Monde Pokémon.

En milieu d’après-midi, Gill et moi avons fini. Elle va vers la cuisine, je vais voir où en sont les autres. Le vent est encore un peu plus fort, le ciel est gris et l’atmosphère pesante. L’orage ne va sans doute pas tarder à éclater.  
Je traverse le pré, trouvant Sweety au passage.  
— « ça va Evoli ? » Elle acquiesce… mais semble préoccupée. Elle regarde les Wattouat. En faisant plus attention, je remarque que les Wattouat semblent un peu agités. Ils trépignent et martèlent le sol de leurs sabots.  
Je rejoins Mike, Pharamp et Pyro. Ils terminent. Mike plante un piquet avec Pharamp, Pyro tenant religieusement le dernier piquet à planter.  
— « Le temps va se gâter, il va être temps de rentrer les enfants. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on entend le tonnerre gronder quelque part dans la montagne.  
— « Allez, on a terminé, on rentre. »  
Un Eclair nous éblouit et tombe dans la montagne, non loin de là.  
— « Sala ! » Woua, impressionnant !  
— « Evo ! »  
— « Waaaaa, waaaatouaaaat ! »  
— « Pharamp, va les calmer ! » Mike a pris un air sérieux. Les Wattouat commencent à sautiller dans tous les sens. « Quand il y a un orage, les Wattouat sont difficile à tenir. Ils sont excités par toute cette électricité dans l’air mais quand même inquiets par l’ambiance pesante. Flash les Pharamp ! »  
Pharamp illumine les alentours, émettant une petite quantité d’électricité. Il réussit à canaliser quelques instants les Wattouat. Mais on sent que c’est temporaire.  
— « Pichuuu » Pichu émet lui aussi un peu d’électricité, à côté de Pharamp.  
— « Très bonne idée Pichu ! »  
— « Evo ! » Evoli se poste devant les Wattouat encore agités…  
… et commence à utiliser Vive-attaque pour faire le tour et les rassembler.  
Beau travail d’équipe ! Gill est sortie et a appelé sa Wattouat qui aide Pichu et Pharamp.  
— « Gill, fais rentrer les Wattouat ! » Ils commencent à les faire rentrer.  
On entend alors un bruit sourd, arrivant de la montagne… ce n’est pas le bruit du tonnerre, plutôt comme un long roulement….  
Mike et moi regardons vers la montagne…  
— « Les voilà les lascars, ils ont dû être dérangé par l’orage et ils sont en colère maintenant. » Les lascars ? « Pharamp, viens ! Evoli et Pichu, je compte sur vous pour seconder Gill et Wattouat. » Pharamp revient en courant.  
— « Que se passe-t-il Mike ? »  
— « Rentre Lyn. L’orage a énervé Gravalanch, le voilà. »  
J’aperçois en effet un Gravalanch qui dévale rapidement le chemin menant dans la montagne.  
— « Rentre ! » Mike n’a jamais employé ce ton. Mais c’est hors de question.  
— « Hors de question ! Pyro, Zippo, on va donner un coup de main à Pharamp ! »  
— « Sala ! Papiii ! »   
— « Quoi ?! C’est dangereux Lyn, ils sont en colère ! »  
— « Raison de plus ! » Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je vois que son inquiétude est sincère, mais je ne vais pas le laisser. Et puis, ce Pokémon est-il vraiment aussi agressif ? J’ai dû mal à l’imaginer. Est-ce ça aussi le monde Pokémon ?  
Gravalanch se poste face à nous. Il semble furieux.  
De derrière lui, sort un autre Pokémon. Un Racaillou.  
Mike s’avance de quelques pas. Pharamp est extrêmement vigilant. La tension est palpable.  
— « Allez les amis, ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre, n’est-ce pas ? » Il prend une voix posée et calme. « Nous ne sommes pas responsables de l’orage, vous le savez bien. »  
— « Gravalaaanch ! » Il montre Pharamp du doigt.  
— « Oui, parfois il vient prendre quelques baies chez vous, mais nous avons des Pokémons à nourrir et il change souvent d’endroit. La montagne est assez vaste pour nous tous. »  
— « Pha, pharamp ! » Pharamp semble irrité de leur comportement.   
Je suis tétanisée par autant d’animosité…mais le combat semble inévitable.

— « Il attaque ! Pharamp intercepte-le ! »  
Les deux Pokémons se rencontrent violemment.  
— « Salamèche ! » Pyro me sort de ma torpeur, le Racaillou va attaquer Pharamp qui est déjà au corps à corps.  
— « Zippo, utilise Sécrétion sur Racaillou ! Pyro va aider Pharamp avec Griffe ! » Zippo lance avec efficacité sa toile sur Racaillou, bloquant son poing qui allait percuter Pharamp. « Tire le loin de là, de toutes tes forces ! » Zippo y met tout son sérieux. Racaillou se focus sur lui, oubliant Pharamp pour un moment. Pyro a rejoint Pharamp, et a touché Gravalanch et même temps que le Poing Eclair de Pharamp. Mais ses attaques ont été peu efficaces sur le Pokémon Roche et Sol.   
Maintenant qu’il a un peu reculé, on peut utiliser des attaques à distance.  
— « Pyro, Draco-rage! »  
— « Pharamp, Rayon signal! » Nos deux Pokémons attaquent en même temps.  
— « Papiii » Racaillou a cassé entre temps la toile et s’est placé à côté de Gravalanch.   
Les deux Pokémons utilisent Jet de pierre, faisant barrage à nos attaques. Ils sont malins !  
— « Continue Lyn ! »  
— « Oui ! Zippo, Choc mental sur Racaillou ! Pyro, encore Draco-rage ! » La première attaque fait mouche, Racaillou est arrêté dans ces mouvements et subit l’attaque Psy. Pyro rassemble son énergie dragon… Mais Gravalanch s’élance vers lui en Roulade ! Pas le temps d’esquiver !  
Pharamp s’interpose de nouveau, et se prend l’attaque roche de plein fouet !  
— « Pharamp ! » Que faire ?   
— « Tu es le meilleur Pharamp, tu peux le faire ! Nous avons besoin de ta force, soyons forts ! » Mike semble s’enflammer.   
Pyro lance son attaque dragon droit sur eux… se passe alors une chose extraordinaire.  
Un halo lumineux entoure Pharamp…et Mike ! L’attaque Dragon de Pyro est absorbé… et Pharamp a changé !  
Une mégaévolution ! Pharamp a pris le type Dragon et a méga-évolué !  
Voilà qui redistribue les cartes.  
— « Pha, pharamp ! »  
— « Sala ? Salamèche ! » Salamèche prépare une nouvelle attaque Draco-rage ? Pour quelle raison ? Les deux adversaires ont un moment d’hésitation devant les changements. Je me tourne vers Zippo.   
— « Sécrétion sur leurs pieds ! » Le vent violent empêche Zippo d’atteindre sa cible, la toile tourbillonne dans les airs.  
— « Pharamp, rend leur la monnaie de leur pièce ! »  
— « Fonce vers eux Zippo et entoure leurs pieds ! Zippo part en piqué…une fois près d’eux il utilise sa toile et les emballe ! »  
Pyro lance son attaque en direction de Pharamp… qui l’absorbe… et envoie une onde d’énergie dragon encore plus puissante.  
— C’est Dracochoc ! »  
Nous sommes tous soufflés par le choc !

Lorsque que nous nous sommes relevés et que la poussière s’est dissipée, Gravalanch et Racaillou sont partis.  
— « Miiike ??! Lyn ??! » Gill arrive en courant, accompagnée de Wattouat, Pichu et Sweety.  
— « Calme toi Gill, tout le monde va bien. »  
— « Tu es sûr ?? Lyn ça va, tu n’as rien ?? »  
— « Oui vraiment, ça va. » Pourquoi tant d’inquiétudes ? « Pharamp a été extraordinaire ! »  
— « ça s’est bien vrai ! » Mike a repris son air habituel.   
Un halo lumineux entoure de nouveau Pharamp, il reprend sa forme standard. 

Nous prenons quelques minutes pour reprendre nos esprits. Une partie de la nouvelle barrière est par terre.  
Mike rit de bon cœur, constatant simplement qu’il faudra recommencer demain.  
Nous allons tous à l’abri, quand la pluie commence à tomber. Les éclairs se sont rapprochés.  
Gill m’explique que les Wattouat ne vont pas évacuer leur électricité ce soir, l’orage se chargera de faire de l’énergie. Et comme ça leur fourrure seront plus épaisses demain pour la tonte. Elle semble s’être un peu renfermée depuis le combat. Mais je ne pose pas de question.  
Après le repas, je me sens courbaturée. Je vais prendre une bonne douche. Mes 4 amis se reposent dans la chambre.  
Constatant que j’ai oublié ma veste en bas et que j’aimerais la faire sécher, je commence à descendre les escaliers. J’entends alors Gill et Mike parler à voix basse.  
— « On se fait vieux Mike. »  
— « Mmm. Pharamp prend de la force avec l’âge, comme moi, héhé. »  
— « Je suis sérieuse Mike… j’ai eu peur. » Je sens un sanglot dans sa voix. J’ai l’impression de les épier, je fais demi-tour. J’entends simplement encore une phrase. « Je ne voudrais que l’accident se reproduise… » L’accident ?  
Je rejoins mes amis et met de côté ce que j’ai entendu. Je leur explique que nous restons encore une journée et que nous reprendrons ensuite la route vers Ryne.

Le monde Pokémon, c’est tout ça.


	21. Le calme après la tempête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce au lien puissant entre Mike et Pharamp, Lyn et ses Pokémons ont assisté à leur première Méga-évolutions.   
> La tempête est passée, la colère de Gravalanch avec.  
> Lyn s'octroie un dernier jour au ranch, avec de repartir vers Ryn et de reprendre son entraînement habituel.

Lorsque je me réveille, l’atmosphère semble paisible. L’orage est passé.  
On se lève, je m’habille et on descend. Gill est à la cuisine, elle semble dans ses pensées, le regard au loin, sa main droite posée sur le ventre.  
— « Papiii » Alors que je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, Zippo s’élance et va saluer notre hôte.  
— « Oh… bonjour les enfants ! » Elle nous explique que Mike a insisté pour s’occuper seul des Wattouat ce matin, elle nous prépare un super brunch. Super !  
Je sors dans la rosée du matin. L’air est frais et vif, c’est vraiment agréable !

Après notre échauffement, je réfléchis quelques instants aux derniers jours.   
— « Mmhh, voyons. Nous pourrions travailler tellement de choses différentes… vous êtes plein de ressources ! Allez, j’ai choisi. Si ça vous va, Pyro tu vas travailler ta puissance physique puis spéciale. Tu vas d’abord utiliser Flammèche sur le chemin de terre. Essaie de faire des flammèches plus grosse et bien claires, bien chaudes ! Ensuite tu continueras avec Griffe, sur les rondins usés d’hier. Zippo, tu peux porter des cailloux avec Sécrétion active. Une fois fini tu lanceras Choc mental sur des buissons. Je veux que le feuilles vibrent ! Pichu, continue à maitriser Eclair. Ouvre bien les yeux quand tu attaques et vises précisément. Evoli, fait d’abord un tour dans le pré à toute vitesse. Ensuite utilise Reflet le plus longtemps possible. »  
Nous avons le temps de bien travailler avant que Gill nous appelle à table.   
Je frotte la tête de Pyro en passant. Nous sommes contents de nous. Et nous avons faim !  
— « Tu as faim Pyro ? »  
— « Salamèche ! »

Après un bon repas qui se passe dans la bonne humeur, nous formons de nouveau deux équipes.  
Mike, Pharamp, Pyro et cette fois Zippo vont réparer la barrière. Zippo veut transporter les rondins et aider à les fixer plus solidement avec sa toile.  
Gill, Sweety, Pichu et moi allons tondre les Wattouat.  
Les uns après les autres, ils se présentent volontiers à nous. Sweety les occupe pendant Gill m’apprend la technique. Pichu entasse le laine. Ce n’est pas simple, et après une dizaine de tontes je commence à avoir des ampoules aux mains. Mais les Pokémons moutons sont tellement heureux de leur nouvelle liberté de mouvement que ça efface les quelques douleurs.

Après une paire d’heure, les derniers passent.  
— « Alors les filles, vous vous en sortez ? »  
— « Pichu ! »  
— « Oh pardon, bien sûr que toi tu es un garçon. »  
— « Pi ! »  
— « Oui nous avançons bien, mais je crois qu’il manque 3 Wattouat. »  
— « Pharamp va s’en occuper. Pharamp, sais-tu où sont les 3 coquins ? »  
Nous regardons dans le pré mais ne voyons rien, hormis une barrière solide et complète.  
— « Mais où sont-ils passés ? »  
— « Papiiii » Zippo vient vers nous et nous guide. Nous sortons du parc, et quelques dizaines de mètre plus loin, nous trouvons les 3 Pokémons en train de brouter.  
— « Pha, pharamp ! » Pharamp se retrouve un peu en difficulté pour les faire rentrer à la maison.  
— « Ahaha, il est loin le Dracochoc mon pauvre Pharamp ! » Pharamp, l’air déconfit, constate son impuissance.  
— « Swee.. Evoli, un coup de main ? » Il faut que je fasse attention, Evoli est son nom. Lisa ne l’a pas surnommé. Sweety est le surnom que je lui donne.  
— « Evo !   
Nous ramenons les 3 fuyards avec l’aide d’Evoli et Pharamp, et les tondons.  
La journée est déjà bien avancée, je n’ai pas vu le temps passé !

Ils vont ensuite alimenter l’antenne, puis vont se reposer au parc de nuit.  
Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau autour de la table.  
— « Merci pour ton aide Lyn. Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi. » C’est vrai que nous n’en avions pas parlé jusque-là.  
— « Merci. Ils le seraient peut-être. »  
— « Peut-être ? »  
— « Je suis orpheline. » Un vide. « Mais ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis bien entourée. » Je souris du mieux que je peux.  
— « D’accord. » Gill me sourit, un peu de la même façon que moi. « Tu peux revenir quand tu le souhaites. »

Je vais me coucher, avec cette drôle de sensation en moi. Ce vide.  
Cette fois, c’est Pyro qui se rapproche. Il s’appuie contre moi. Pas seule.  
Je m’endors avec cette certitude.


	22. De la suite dans les idées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après plusieurs jours passés au ranch Wattouat de Gill et Mike, Lyn a besoin de bouger.  
> Avec ses quatre Pokémons, Pyro (Salamèche), Zippo (Papilusion), Evoli et Pichu, elle est prête à reprendre sa route vers Ryne et ses défis.

En me réveillant, j’ai un furieuse envie d’avancer. Je m’habille et range mes affaires.   
Une fois descendue, je décide de faire simplement des étirements avec mes Pokémons.

Quand Gill rentre, je la rejoins avec mes amis. Nous mangeons tous les 7 dans la bonne humeur.  
— « Veux-tu rester encore quelques jours Lyn ? Il y a toujours des choses à faire dans un ranch, et Pharamp retourne en montagne. »   
Non, je dois partir.  
— « Merci pour votre hospitalité. Nous avons passés de bons moments et beaucoup appris, mais il est temps d’y aller. Et Pharamp, nous reviendrons et te combattrons à nouveau avec Pyro ! »  
— « Salamèche ! »  
— « Pha ! » C’est une promesse.

Nous partons peu de temps après. Nous sommes toujours dans les Plaines Limana, je laisse mes Pokémons gambader.  
J’ai lu dans le guide du Pr Manour que les Pokémons sont comme en stase dans leur pokéball. Ils ne voient pas le temps passer et n’ont besoin de rien. Ils récupèrent peu par contre dedans après un match, pour les soins le mieux c’est les centres Pokémons et le sommeil. Je pense que je vais les garder au maximum sortis.  
Ça me fait du bien de marcher à l’air libre !  
Je réfléchis au progrès de mes Pokémons et ce que je veux améliorer pour chacun.  
Nous apercevons un groupe de Granivol et de Mystherbe s’ébattant joyeusement. Ils sont vraiment nombreux par ici !

Nous croisons un groupe de jeunes d’environ mon âge en fin de matinée, se baladant à vélos, un Etourni volant autour d’eux. Ils me saluent poliment et continuent leurs routes. Je les entends parler d’un Pokémon qui aime se battre et qui rôde dans le coin.

Peu de temps après, on se pose pour manger.  
Nous sommes près d’arbres à baies, je n’entame donc pas mes portions. Selon le poké-navi, je suis à une semaine de marche de Ryne. Je peux passer par des villages sur le chemin, ou non. Je décide pour ce soir de dormir à la belle étoile.

Alors qu’on allait repartir, j’aperçois un Pokémon s’approcher de nous en courant, formant un petit brouillard sableux autour de lui. Il a une forme humanoïde...et est vert.. Il s’arrête près d’un arbre et utilise une attaque ressemblant à Griffe. Ça y est, je le reconnais ! C’est un Feuiloutan ! ça doit être lui le combattant du coin.  
Il continue de s’approcher, fait une pirouette. Une fois à notre portée, il fait le coq et nous montre ses muscles.  
— « Salut Feuiloutan ! Un petit match ça te dit ? »  
— « Feuil feuil, feuiloutaan ! » Je crois que c’est un oui. Je regarde mes amis.  
— « Zippo à toi ! » Papilusion se poste face au Pokémon sauvage.  
Allons-y !   
Feuiloutan attaque en premier et lance Canon graine.   
— « Utilise Poudre toxique ! » On ne l’a jamais essayé encore, il est temps ! Zippo bat des ailes, une poudre violette recouvre Feuiloutan. Zippo a de fait subit l’attaque de Feuiloutan, mais elle n’est pas très efficace. Et comme Feuiloutan est empoisonné, il va subir des dégâts à chaque tour.  
« Super Zippo, et maintenant Tornade ! » Zippo commence à battre des ailes frénétiquement, créant un tornade autour de Feuiloutan. Mais le Pokémon singe est très agile, il fait un salto arrière, lui permettant d’éviter l’attaque. Il s’élance ensuite, fait un saut sacrément impressionnant, et utilise Combo-griffe sur Zippo.   
« Impressionnant ! Zippo utilise Sécrétion pour le clouer au sol ! » Zippo envoie sa toile vers les pieds de Feuiloutan, retourné au sol. Mais le Pokémon a compris la manœuvre, fait des bonds et évite la toile. « Enchaine Zippo ! » Zippo continue à envoyer ses sécrétions, sans toucher l’adversaire. Mais Feuiloutan n’a pas le temps de contre-attaquer, concentré qu’il est à esquiver. Et du coup, il perd un peu de vie progressivement, par le poison.  
S’en rendant compte, il s’immobilise, attrape la Sécrétion à la main, et tire ! Fausse bonne idée ! « Sécrétion piquée ! » Zippo est d’abord désarçonné, mais il utilise ensuite l’attraction de l’adversaire et sa chute, pour arriver droit sur Feuiloutan, qui ne l’avait pas vu venir.  
Le choc est assez violent, et cette fois c’est Feuiloutan qui est désarçonné. « Une nouvelle Tornade ! » Papilusion reprend un peu d’altitude et attaque. Feuiloutan a le temps d’envoyer une autre attaque Canon graine avant de se prendre l’attaque.  
Mais alors qu’un autre tour allait s’engager, le poison finit par avoir raison de lui.

Je félicite Zippo et m’approche de Feuiloutan. Il est encore empoisonné.   
— « Zippo, veux-tu bien chercher une baie pécha s’il te plait ? » Je lui montre à quoi elle ressemble sur le guide et il s’en va.  
Mes autres Pokémons et moi nous posons quelques instants. « Tu es très fort Feuiloutan ! » Il ouvre un œil. « Ton agilité est incroyable et tu es inventif. » Il se redresse un peu. Il observe quelques instants mes autres amis. Il semble défier du regard Pyro. Décidemment, il aime se battre contre des Pokémons qui ont l’avantage sur lui.  
Zippo revient peu de temps après, des baies orans et péchas dans une toile. Nous mangeons un peu avec Feuiloutan.  
Une fois rassénéré, il semble nous défier à nouveau.  
— « Tu es un guerrier toi ! Mais nous devons reprendre la route. » Il est vraiment déçu, et repart en courant.  
Nous poursuivons notre route tous les 5. 

Je finis par m’apercevoir que Feuiloutan nous suit au loin, s’éloignant un peu quand nous croisons du monde, sans doute pour aller les défier… puis se rapprochant ensuite. Il a de la suite dans les idées.

Quand le soleil commence à baisser, on s’éloigne un peu de la route pour s’installer pour la nuit.  
Je suis contente d’avoir marché toute la journée, j’ai les idées claires. Mes amis semblent dans le même état d’esprit.  
Je discute avec eux en mangeant, des attaques qu’ils peuvent apprendre par la suite.   
Alors qu’on allait se poser pour dormir, la nuit étant bien installée, Feuiloutan s’approche de nouveau.  
— « Feuil feuil Feuiloutan ! » Il provoque Zippo et Pyro.  
— « Sala ? » « Papiii » Zippo s’était posé dans un arbre et ne semble pas plus enclin que ça à se battre. Pyro est dubitatif devant tant d’insistance.  
— « Pas maintenant Feuiloutan, nous avons beaucoup marché aujourd’hui, nous avons besoin de sommeil. »  
— « Feuil feuil feuiloutan ! » Il s’approche un peu en sautillant.  
— « Sala ! Sala salamèche ! » Pyro s’interpose entre nous et le Pokémon singe. Il semble disputer Feuiloutan, qui a ralenti. Il faut calmer le jeu.  
— « Et que dirais-tu de t’entrainer avec nous demain matin ? Tu pourras affronter chacun de nous si tu veux. »  
— « Feuil…. Feuiloutan ! » Il acquiesce, saute dans un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètre, attrape une baie et se pose. Bon, au moins il est calmé pour le moment. Et un entrainement avec lui peut être intéressant.  
— « Sala… » Pyro vient se positionner près de moi, face au Pokémon sauvage.  
— « Tout va bien Pyro, tu peux dormir. »   
Je m’endors facilement.


	23. De drôles de personnages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn reprend son chemin vers Ryne, la ville côtière, où elle compte disputer son deuxième match d'arène et son premier défi de compétences.  
> Accompagnée de ses 4 Pokémons, elle rencontre un curieux Feuiloutan qui les suit de loin, et les provoque régulièrement.

— « Feuiloutan ! »  
— « Mmmh ? Bonjour Feuiloutan. » Il fait à peine jour. Je m’étire et constate que seul Feuiloutan est debout et en pleine forme. « Je me demande combien d’heures de sommeil tu as besoin. » Pyro s’éveille, se frotte les yeux et constate les mêmes choses que moi. Il se lève aussi.   
Evoli, Zippo et Pichu dorment encore. Je propose à Feuiloutan de nous échauffer ensemble. Il semble curieux.   
Pyro et moi faisons nos étirements habituels. Il y participe à sa manière, sautillant beaucoup.

Une fois fait, il provoque Pyro.   
— « Nous pouvons éventuellement nous battre, mais que dirais-tu plutôt de t’entrainer avec nous ? »  
— « Salamèche ! »  
— « Feuil ? »  
Je lui explique que nous pourrions travailler par exemple nos attaques Flammèche qu’il devra éviter, et lui son Canon graine que nous devrons éviter. Il semble d’accord et nous commençons.  
C’est un bon entrainement pour Pyro, Feuiloutan étant très leste et agile. Pyro fait de son mieux pour esquiver le canon graine et enchainer avec Flammèche. Feuiloutan semble lui beaucoup s’amuser.

Après plusieurs minutes, je stoppe. Feuiloutan est surpris et un peu mécontent.  
— « Il ne faut pas s’épuiser dès le début de la journée. Et on a d’autres choses à travailler. » Je remarque alors que Pichu et Zippo sont réveillés, et ont commencé de leur côté à s’entrainer. Evoli s’étire seulement.  
Je propose ensuite à Feuiloutan, après avoir bu un coup, un corps à corps avec Pyro et son attaque Griffe. Lui aussi à Griffe ou Combo-griffe, je l’ai vu l’utiliser hier.  
Le combat commence. Pyro est moins rapide mais plus concentré que Feuiloutan. Il évite bien au départ, mais est ensuite distrait par Zippo et Pichu. Pyro peut alors le toucher à plusieurs reprises.   
Ils continuent ainsi un certain temps.  
Alors que Feuiloutan commence à prendre le dessus, Pyro prend quelques secondes… ses griffes grandissent plus que d’habitude…et l’attaque a l’air de faire plus de dégâts !  
Génial, Pyro a appris Tranche ! Mais à peine avons-nous le temps de le réaliser, que Feuiloutan réplique avec une nouvelle attaque !  
Griffe ombre !  
— « Bravo Pyro, bravo Feuiloutan, vous avez bien progressé ! Et si on mangeait maintenant ? »  
Tout le monde semble d’accord… sauf Feuiloutan, qui saute sur un arbre, prend quelques baies, puis s’en va en courant. Quel drôle de Pokémon.  
— « Salut Feuiloutan, continue et tu vas devenir très fort ! »   
On prend le temps de manger avec ce que nous avons autour de nous, avant de reprendre la route.

La fin de matinée et le début d’après-midi se passe tranquillement, nous marchons dans les plaines, sous un beau soleil.  
Pyro connait maintenant l’attaque Tranche, c’est super ! Cette attaque inflige souvent de gros dégâts. Et je pense que pour le défi de compétences ça peut être utile…

En fin d’après-midi, j’aperçois des adolescents qui discutent, autour de ce qui ressemble à un terrain de combats. Je rappelle mes Pokémons, tous pour une fois, et m’approche. Pichu me suit, avec méfiance.  
Je suis repérée avant d’être arrivée sur le terrain. Ils semblent embêtés.   
— « Salut ! » Un des garçon, les yeux bridés et la peau mate, plus grand que moi, m’interpelle.   
— « Bonjour »   
— « On est du village voisin et on voulait faire un tournoi à 4. Un de nos amis s’est dégonflé… tu es dresseuse ? »  
— « Oui, et je combattrais bien ! »  
— « Super, alors bienvenue ! Je m’appelle Jim, voilà Jennifer et lui c’est Max. »  
— « Ok, moi c’est Lyn. Vous procédez comment ? »  
— « On fait 1 contre 1 en 2 pools, puis perdant contre perdant et vainqueur contre vainqueur. On tire au sort les premiers matchs. »  
— « ça me va » ça fait quelques temps que je n’ai pas participé à un tournoi, je suis motivée ! On met tous 5 Poksules en jeu.

Je commence contre Jim. Il envoie un Doduo.   
Un Pokémon rapide et qui peut sauter assez haut. Je choisis Zippo.  
— « Vive-attaque ! »  
— « Para-spore ! » Doduo s’élance rapidement sur le terrain, faisant de brusques changements de direction. En l’air, Papilusion secoue des ailes et émet une poudre orangée sur une partie du terrain.   
— « Saute ! » Doduo fait un bond digne d’un envol, survolant la poudre paralysante, et venant toucher Papilusion de sa Vive-attaque. Premier round à son avantage.  
— « Ne t’arrête pas Doduo, continue ! » Revenu agilement au sol, Doduo reprend sa course effrénée.  
— « Utilise Sécrétion Zippo, recouvre le terrain ! » Zippo vise Doduo et suit ses mouvements rapides, déposant une toile au sol à chaque fois qu’il le manque. Doduo arrive de nouveau au contact avec Zippo.  
— « Poudre dodo maintenant ! »  
— « Poursuit Vive-attaque ! » Zippo répand cette fois une poudre bleue. Doduo commence à l’esquiver mais finit par se prendre dans la toile que Zippo à disperser et s’étaler au sol. La poudre l’atteint, il ferme les yeux et s’endort.  
— « Maintenant Tornade ! » Zippo créé un tornade qui secoue Doduo dans tous les sens, sans que ça ne le réveille, malgré les encouragement de son dresseur. Après 2 attaques réussies, je demande à Zippo d’utiliser Sécrétion pour coller ses pattes au sol, au cas où il se réveillerait. Ce qu’il réussit facilement, juste avant que Doduo n’émerge à nouveau.   
— « Utilise Picore sur la toile ! » Doduo commence à frapper la toile de son bec, voulant sans doute se dégager. Mais il englue aussi son bec.  
— « Enchaine avec Choc mental ! » Zippo touche facilement son adversaire clouer au sol, et met ainsi fin au combat.  
— « Un Pokémon évolué avait toutes ses chances contre toi Doduo… » Jim hausse les épaules tout en souriant, déçu mais bon perdant.

C’est apparemment Max qui a battu Jennifer.  
— « Ben alors Jim, battu pour une fille ? » Charmant. Il va voir ce que sait faire une fille.  
Un peu narquois, il appelle un Clic.  
Un Pokémon type acier, parfait. Je n’ai aucun scrupule à utiliser l’avantage du type avec lui. J’appelle donc Pyro.  
— « Un Pokémon feu ?! C’est un peu facile. » Oui oui.  
— « ça te fait peur ? »  
— « Peuh, bien sûr que non. » Trop facile ! « Attaque Coup d’jus ! » Une attaque qui touche quasiment à coup sûr. Il attaque franchement, faisons de même.  
— « Utilise Flammèche » Pyro est plus rapide, il envoie ses Flammèches droit sur son adversaire. Clic se gorge rapidement d’électricité et l’envoie sur tout le terrain. Nos deux Pokémons se sont concentrés sur leur attaque et n’ont pas cherché à esquiver. Les deux ont touché leur cible et fait pas mal de dégâts.  
— « Encore Coup d’jus ! »  
— « Toi aussi, Flammèche ! » ça va être à qui tiendra le plus longtemps ? Les deux attaques touchent de nouveau, faisant encore pas mal de dégâts d’un côté comme de l’autre. On va vers une égalité.  
— « Fait Chargeur ! » Il sera plus fort ! Mais j’ai vu que la flamme de Salamèche a grossi. Max l’a-t-il remarqué ?  
— « Flammèche Pyro ! » Alors que Clic se charge d’électricité, pensant ainsi me battre au tour suivant, Pyro prend une grande inspiration, et envoie une myriade de Flammèches orange clair. Un bon nombre d’entre elles touche le Pokémon acier, concentré à concentrer son énergie.  
— « Quoi ?? Et c’est de la triche, tu avais l’avantage du type ! » Mauvais perdant Max. Je ne réponds rien et fait signe à Pyro de revenir vers moi.   
— « Allez Max c’est bon. » C’est Jim qui a parlé, ils ont déjà fini leur combat ? Jim me donne les 5 Poksules qu’il me doit, et les 5 de Max. Ce dernier est parti rejoindre Jennifer et me regarde d’un mauvais œil. « Ils ne sont pas méchants. » Mouai. « Tu continues dans les Plaines ? »  
— « Oui, je vais à Ryne. » Pas question que j’aille dans leur village.  
— « Il n’y a pas grand-chose entre ici et Ryne. »   
— « Pas grave, ça me va ! »  
Sans plus demander mon reste je reprends ma route. Cet épisode m’a décidé à dormir à la belle étoile ce soir !

Je reprends un bon rythme de marche, et me sens soulagée en m’éloignant du village.  
J’observe les alentours. Tiens, des Apitrinis butinent des fleurs. Ils doivent faire du miel dans le coin. Je serais curieuse de le goûter !

Quand le soleil est au crépuscule, je cherche un endroit calme.  
On se pose dans une zone herbue un peu en retrait de la route. J’installe notre petit campement et me met à l’aise. Zippo vole au-dessus de nous, semblant repérer les lieux. Pyro m’aide du mieux qu’il peut, Pichu non loin de lui. J’invite Sweety à nous rejoindre.  
On mange ensemble, reparlant des entrainements et combats du jour.  
Je pense que je ne rentrerai plus dans un village avant d’arriver à Ryne. Nous sommes à une semaine de marche de Ryne, il y aura l’arène et le défi de compétences là-bas.  
Alors que je réfléchis à la façon dont je veux entraîner chacun, je remarque un petit bouton vert qui clignote sur mon Poké-naevi. Je le prends et l’ouvre. J’ai un message, datant de la veille. Il s’agit de Lisa, qui me demande comment je vais et comment va Evoli. C’est vrai que j’aurais pu lui donner des nouvelles de son Pokémon. Je lui raconte qu’Evoli a appris l’attaque Reflet et qu’elle se porte bien, veillant sur chacun de nous.  
Une fois dans mon sac de couchage, je sors le livre du professeur Manour. J’en étais restée au chapitre sur les potions. La suite logique étant les baies. Il y en vraiment de toutes sortes ! Elles sont toutes comestibles, et certaines ont des effets bénéfiques. Elles ont des goûts particuliers aussi, qui ne sont pas appréciés de tous.  
Je m’endors sur ces images de baies colorées aux pouvoirs guérisseurs.


	24. Seuls dans les plaines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feuiloutan semble avoir pris ses distances, et Lyn s'éloigne des villages pour quelques temps.  
> Au coeur des plaines Limana, entre Athon et Ryne, elle vit au rythme des entraînements journaliers avec ses Pokémons.  
> Pyro (Salamèche), Zippo (Papilusion), Evoli et Pichu travaillent d'arrache-pied pour gagner le prochain combat d'arène et le premier défi de compétence.

J’ouvre les yeux, l’aube commence. Le livre du professeur Manour est ouvert, dans l’herbe à côté de moi. Je m’étire, réveillant de fait Pyro et Pichu. Je les salue et me lève.

J’utilise une des lingettes nettoyantes pour me rafraichir et sort le bâton d’entrainement.  
Quand je me retourne, mes amis sont tous prêts pour l’entrainement.  
Après nos habituels étirements, j’observe quelques instants mes Pokémons.   
— « On va reprendre les entraînements un peu plus réguliers. Cette dernière semaine a été un peu erratique. » Depuis le festival des bébés Pokémons, on n’a pas eu de rythme régulier. Entre le ranch de Gill et Mike, Feuiloutan et nos arrêts fréquents, j’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir été efficace. « D’abord, vous allez travailler par deux. » Pichu se poste naturellement près de Zippo avec qui il aime travailler. Je les fais donc travailler ensemble, Pichu devant viser juste et Zippo devant éviter les attaques. Pour Sweety et Pyro, je fais le même genre de travail. Pyro doit utiliser Flammèche et Sweety les éviter. Ils travaillent bien ensemble.   
Une fois que je les sens dans le bain, je les arrête. Pour la suite je choisis de les faire travailler en solo. Je propose à Zippo de reprendre le travail de l’attaque Choc mental. Evoli doit continuer à densifier son attaque Jet de sable, Pichu à renforcer son attaque Eclair. Ils s’y mettent tous avec sérieux. Je prends Pyro à part.  
— « Pyro, que dirais-tu de bosser tes compétences ? »  
— « Sala ! » Il a l’air d’en avoir envie aussi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je visualise nettement Pyro utilisant son attaque Tranche sur ses Flammèches.   
— « Tranche sur Flammèche ? »  
— « Salamèche ! » Visiblement, il a pensé la même chose.  
On se met un peu à l’écart et on essaie. Pyro commence par envoyer en l’air des Flammèches. Puis il arme son bras, fait grandir ses griffes et les solidifie comme pour une attaque Tranche… Lorsqu’une des flammèche arrive sur lui, il donne une coup de Tranche dedans. Ça disperse la flammèche en plein de petites braises. Il y a du potentiel. On continue à travailler cet enchainement un moment. On ajuste le moment où il tranche son attaque, le rendu n’est pas le même. Il faut aussi densifier un peu ses attaques Flammèches, pour qu’il y ai plus de matière contre l’attaque Tranche.  
Je ne vois pas le temps passer, c’est Sweety qui vient me chercher à un moment. Je regarde vers notre petit campement, et constate que Zippo attend devant mon sac. Pichu grignote une baie, trouvée dans le coin sûrement.  
On les rejoint et on mange.

Il doit être quasiment midi quand on se met enfin en route. J’ai rappelé Zippo et Sweety, je veux marcher d’un bon pas.   
— « Pichu, on va pas mal marcher et à bonne allure. Fais de ton mieux pour suivre le rythme ! » Il est trop fier pour me demander de l’aide s’il a besoin. Je garderai un œil sur lui.  
Au final, il suit plutôt bien le rythme. On croise peu de monde, c’est agréable de se retrouver juste tous les 3.  
De petits groupes de Mystherbe se ressemblent dans les près, et font flotter leurs feuilles au vent. Ce doit être agréable !  
Je crois apercevoir Feuiloutan à deux reprises, mais au loin. 

En fin de journée, je ralentis le rythme, Pichu commençait à souffler.   
Je pose nos affaires de nouveau un peu à part de la route.  
Je demande à Pyro et Pichu de nous trouver des baies, pendant que je refais quelques mouvements avec Zippo et Sweety. Ils ont beaucoup marché, je ne veux pas qu’ils se fatiguent plus.  
Je propose à Zippo d’alterner ses Poudres pour les densifier au maximum.   
Avec Sweety, je retravaille son attaque Reflet. Elle nt appelle 5 pendant environ 1 minute. Je l’encourage à faire des mouvements avec ses reflets.  
Une fois que Pyro et Zippo ont amené pas mal de baies, on s’installe pour manger.  
— « J’ai une proposition les amis. » J’ai capté l’attention de chacun. « L’arène de Ryne utilise majoritairement des Pokémons aquatiques. Pyro tu seras assez désavantagé. » Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je sais Pyro. Ce que je propose, c’est que Evoli, Zippo et Pichu travaillent pour l’arène. Pyro, on travaillera pour le défi de compétences. »  
Je le laisse digérer ma proposition.  
On se couche peu de temps après. 

Juste avant de m’endormir, il me semble entendre quelque chose. Quand j’entrouvre les yeux, je vois Feuiloutan semble tenir quelque chose dans ses pattes, un sourire malicieux sur le visage… Ai-je rêvé ?


	25. Au voleur !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après plusieurs jours seuls, Lyn et ses Pokémons sont réveillés par un étrange boucan...  
> Lyn a décidé de concentrer l'entraînement de Pyro sur sa compétence Griffe, en vue de leur premier défi de compétence.

* Bzzzzzzt *  
Mmh ? J’entends comme un bourdonnement. J’ouvre un œil, il fait à peine jour. Je me redresse et observe la plaine. J’aperçois la route que j’empruntais la veille un peu plus loin…   
* Bzzzzt * Un Apitrini passe à toute vitesse non loin de nous.  
Il a l’air perdu ou en colère, je ne saurais dire.  
Je m’étire et me lève.

Notre rituel du matin est bien rodé. On se lève, on s’échauffe et on commence l’entrainement.  
Alors que je commençais à donner des exercices à chacun d’entre eux, le bourdonnement recommence et semble plus intense.  
Je cherche autour de nous, et aperçois Feuiloutan. Il arrive en courant vers nous. Plus il s’approche, plus je perçois quelque chose derrière lui. Une masse bourdonnante.

Une fois à notre portée, Feuiloutan se poste derrière Pyro et moi.  
— « Qu’est-ce que tu as Feuiloutan ? »   
— « Feuiloutan » Il hausse les épaules mais est tout essoufflé et regarde avec un peu d’appréhension la masse approchant.   
J’observe le Pokémon sauvage…  
— « Mais, tu as du miel plein les doigts ! » C’est donc bien lui que j’ai vu fuir hier soir, et ça explique l’attitude de l’Apitrini de tout à l’heure.  
Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, cinq Apitrini et un Apireine se dresse furieux face à nous.  
— « Bonjour Apitrini et Apireine. Je vois que mon ami vous a pris quelque chose qui vous appartenait. Feuiloutan, ce serait le moment de t’excuser. » Feuiloutan ne semble pas décider.   
« Evoli, va chercher toutes les baies que tu peux trouver, va vite. » Elle s’éclipse discrètement.   
« Pyro, Pichu, Zippo, restez près de moi. » Je n’avais pas besoin de le dire, ils se sont progressivement placés devant moi.   
« Je suis désolée du soucis que vous a causé ce bêta. Si vous le voulez bien, nous pouvons partager notre repas avec vous pour nous excuser. »  
— « Api apireine !! » Apireine montre Feuiloutan du doigt avec colère.  
— « Je sais, ce qu’il a fait est mal. Mais je ne peux te laisser le blesser. » Frustrée et en colère, l’Apireine passe à l’attaque.  
Nous sommes soufflés par sa puissante Tornade.  
— « Nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal, mais on ne va pas se laisser faire ! Zippo et Pichu, occupez-vous des Apitrini. Pyro et Feuiloutan, concentrez-vous sur Apireine.   
— « Papiiii ! » Zippo passe au ras du sol, Pichu saute adroitement sur Papilusion et ils s’envolent ensemble. Pichu commence à émettre de l’électricité par ses joues. Bonnes idées ! Zippo est vraiment inventif. 

Apireine se dresse face à nous, sûre d’elle. Elle doit être puissante.   
— « Pyro, cache Feuiloutan et toi dans le Brouillard ! Feuiloutan j’ai besoin de ta participation ! »   
Pour une fois il écoute, se met à côté de Pyro. Le Brouillard les masque à Apireine. Des Apitrini allaient s’élancer dans le Brouillard, mais Zippo passe devant eux, l’électricité de Pichu les dissuadant.   
« Maintenant Flammèche et Canon graine ! » Apireine a commencé à battre de nouveau des ailes pour souffler le Brouillard. Ce faisant, elle n’esquive pas les Flammèches qui jaillissent. Surprise, elle s’envole, esquivant le Canon graine qui a tardé à venir.   
Avec toutes ces ailes actives, le Brouillard est malgré tout vite dissipé. Apireine arme un de ses bras. Une attaque Tranche ! Elle fonce vers Feuiloutan.   
— « Intercepte avec Tranche ! » Pyro a compris que je parlais de lui, il arme aussi son bras et s’interpose.   
Mais le Pokémon insecte est puissant, elle a plus de force que Pyro qui se retrouve à terre.   
Apireine reprend son envol, prend de l’élan et fond de nouveau sur Feuiloutan.   
« Encore Tranche ! Et Griffe ombre ! » Voyant l’effort que fait Pyro de se relever et d’armer à nouveau son bras, Feuiloutan fait de même. Son bras devient violet. A eux deux, ils parviennent à repousser le nouvel assaut. Ouf !

Deux Apitrini se sont sauvés après avoir subi l’attaque Eclair de Pichu, un autre est pris dans la toile de Zippo.   
Voyant ça, Apireine a un moment d’hésitation, bloquant également les Apitrini restant qui l’écoute à la lettre.  
— « Poudre dodo ! Brouillard de nouveau ! » Pyro protège de nouveau Feuiloutan en le cachant dans le Brouillard. Zippo, Pichu toujours sur son dos, répand une poudre bleutée dans les airs.   
Apireine se reprend alors qu’elle commence à somnoler. Elle bat frénétiquement des ailes mais de manière désordonnée. Elle fait valser les deux Apitrini restant, ainsi que Zippo et Pichu.   
— « Attention Pichu ! » Désarçonné, Zippo ne sait plus où il est. Pichu est tombé de son dos et tombe. Je m’élance pour le rattraper, tout comme Pyro… Mais un masse verte saute sur mon épaule, attrape Pichu au passage, et avec agilité se pose à terre.   
— « Merci Feuiloutan ! ça va Pichu ? » Il acquiesce, un peu vexé d’avoir encore dû être secouru.   
« Et si on arrêtait là, il va finir par y avoir des blessés. » Apireine, somnolente, ne sait que faire.  
— « Evo evoli !! » Je sens alors le museau d’Evoli contre ma jambe.   
Je me retourne, et je constate qu’elle a rassemblé un sacré paquet de baies ! Je lui caresse affectueusement la tête et en prend deux.  
Je les tends aux Pokémons insectes.  
Apireine s’ébroue, regarde l’Apitrini au sol dans la toile et les deux autres effrayés. Elle nous observe, lance un regard mauvais à Feuiloutan… et va prendre dans ses bras son ami au sol.  
Feuiloutan me surprend alors, en bien ! Il est allé chercher un tas de baies, et les pose près d’Apireine. Un sourire désolé et l’air désinvolte, il semble s’excuser.  
Apireine est dure en affaire. Elle s’envole, l’Apitrini dans les bras, et s’en va… Mais les Apitrini restant viennent prendre une partie des baies.

— « Fiou, c’était moins une. »  
— « Feuil feuiloutan ! »  
— « Oui ben ne fais pas le malin. Pichu a failli être blessé ! »  
\- « Feuil…. » Penaud, il va shooter dans une baie.

On se rassemble tous. Je prépare un repas pour tous, agrémentant de fromage et de concentrés de baies. Je n’ai plus de fromage, il va falloir aller faire des courses.  
Alors qu’on mange, Feuiloutan s’approche, l’air de rien. Il chahute un peu Pichu, j’imagine que c’est sa façon de s’excuser..  
\- « Pi ! Pichu pi ! » … que Pichu ne comprend visiblement pas.   
Je calme le jeu, expliquant à Pichu la démarche de Feuiloutan, et expliquant à Feuiloutan que ce n’est pas vraiment une manière de s’excuser.  
Il revient peu après, tendant une baie à Pichu en regardant en l’air. Pichu finit par accepter la baie.  
Et Feuiloutan repart sans demander son reste.  
Quel drôle de Pokémon, j’espère qu’il ne s’attirera pas trop d’ennuis…

Une fois repus, je range notre petit campement, rappelle Zippo et Sweety, et nous nous remettons en route.  
J’ai repéré un centre Pokémon un peu plus loin. Il me semble que dans celui de la forêt entre Athon et Mabielle il y avait une petite supérette. 

Le chemin se passe tranquillement, on ne voit plus Feuiloutan.  
On s’arrête un instant près d’un énorme arbre, trônant au milieu d’un pâturage. Le près est bien vert, parsemé de quelques fleurs. J’aperçois des Tauros au loin. Ils semblent ne pas être passé ici depuis un moment, l’herbe n’est pas piétinée.  
L’arbre immense semble abriter pas mal de vie. J’aperçois des Roucool et des Etourmi, leur piaillements remplissant l’atmosphère. C’est très agréable. 

En fin de journée, on arrive au centre Pokémon, qui est à proximité d’un village.   
Et comme je le pensais, il y a de quoi faire quelques courses de première nécessité. Je reprends du fromage, il y a des salades de pâtes qui se conserve et du concentré de baies. Je refais le plein, ça me coûte 30PS.  
Je prends aussi une chambre pour la nuit. Une vraie douche me fera du bien. Je pose mes affaires dans la petite chambre, et laisse Pyro et Pichu se détendre.   
Une fois lavée, je prends le temps de brosser Pyro et Evoli. Zippo lustre ses ailes, Pichu est sorti.  
Je vais manger à la cafétaria, pour faire un bon repas.  
De retour dans la chambre, je trouve Pichu sur mon lit.  
\- « Tu passes la nuit avec nous Pichu ? »  
\- « Pi » Il acquiesce, sérieux comme toujours.  
Je me mets en pyjama et m’allonge. Je reprends le livre du Pr Manour. Je passe une partie des descriptions des baies, c’est monotone. J’arrive au chapitre sur les évolutions. Clairement intéressée, je lis un petit moment. Je n’apprends rien de nouveau mais ça m’intrigue au plus haut point. Quel phénomène étrange que l’évolution…   
J’observe un instant mes amis. Zippo est à son stade final. Pyro a tellement de potentiel en évoluant ! Je pense qu’il le souhaite autant que moi. Et Sweety, il y a tellement de possibilités ! Je me demande ce qu’elle elle veut, et ce que Lisa aimerait… Quant à Pichu, il me semble qu’il se plaît au stade bébé. Nous verrons bien !  
Au moment d’éteindre, je constate de nouveau que le bouton vert du Poké-navi clignote. Lisa me raconte être fière d’Evoli et lui fais plein de caresses. Elle m’explique que son frère est allé tenter l’arène de Mabielle et qu’il a gagné. Elle a décidé pour sa part de faire une formation en toilettage Pokémon.  
Je transmets les caresse à Evoli et vais me coucher. Je lui écrirai plus tard.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après leur mésaventure causée par Feuiloutan, Lyn et ses Pokémons reprennent leur route vers Ryne.  
> Les entrainements se poursuivent.

Les trois jours suivant passent extrêmement vite, je les vis à fond.

Nous sommes seuls la majorité du temps, dans les grandes plaines Limana.   
Il y a des près à perte de vue, bordant la route principale reliant Athon à Cynel. Je croise les mêmes Pokémons que les jours précédents : des troupeaux de Tauros paissant paisiblement, des troupeaux de Wattouat batifolant, des hordes de Mystherbe et des Granivol se la coulant douce, des vols de Roucool et d’Etourmi virevoltant. Nous n’avons pas revu Feuiloutan depuis l’incident avec Apireine.

Les matins, nous nous entraînons tous les 5 à l’aube.   
On s’échauffe le corps et l’esprit, avec de la gymnastique douce et des objectifs pour chacun.  
Une fois chauds, on fait des exercices. Je prends le temps de voir avec chacun d’entre eux les efforts nécessaires et les progrès de chacun. Ces moments de qualité rythment nos entrainements.

Je commence souvent avec Pyro, levé le premier et le plus enclin à travailler. On discute chaque matin de l’entrainement de la journée. Le matin, il débute en travaillant sa précision, avec Flammèche. On utilise les bâtons d’entraînement, je peux maintenant les lancer loin pendant un temps prolongé. Je sens que je gagne en force et Pyro devient extrêmement posé et précis dans ces tirs. Ses Flammèches filent droit dans les airs et gagnent même un peu en volume. Les soirs, il travaille sa compétence Tranche. Il fait ses mouvements habituels, pour changer ses muscles, les yeux fermés. Quand il est comme ça, et que je ferme les yeux, j’ai l’impression de sentir ces muscles se contracter…comme si c’était les miens… Puis quand il se sent prêt, il lance une belle Flammèche vers le haut, arme son bras droit et tranche son attaque. Avec les jours, on a vraiment l’impression qu’il tranche comme dans un gâteau. Il a bien densifié son attaque. Maintenant, il faut arriver à avoir un résultat satisfaisant. Pour le moment, le feu s’éteint presque immédiatement sans faire trop de braises.

Pichu et Zippo aiment progresser ensemble. Je prends quand même le temps de discuter avec chacun d’eux après m’être occupé de Pyro. En attendant, ils commencent par un vol ensemble. Pichu saute sur le dos de Zippo qui rase le sol, et ils s’envolent parfois haut dans le ciel. Pichu a l’air d’adorer ça et il se met en position, comme un surfeur sur sa planche. Il tente de rester en position, malgré les pirouettes de Zippo. Il y a eu quelques frayeurs, mais au final il s’en sort bien. Une fois qu’ils sont satisfaits, ils passent à un entrainement d’attaque. Ils aiment attaquer de front, l’esquive et la défense n’est pas leur point fort et les intéressent peu. Ils ont d’ailleurs essayé quelque chose de nouveau. Pichu lance son attaque Eclair vers Zippo, qui contre avec Choc mental. L’affrontement des deux attaques donne parfois de drôles de résultats, les Eclairs étant déviés ou évaporés par l’attaque psy.

En ce qui concerne Evoli, elle demande un peu plus de soins physiques. Lisa l’a habitué à des brossages réguliers et jouait pas mal avec elle. On commence donc souvent par un brossage de son beau poil brun. Ensuite on joue « à chat » pour stimuler son attaque Vive-attaque. Puis pour changer, je lui ai proposé de combiner Reflet et Jet de sable. Elle est de bonne constitution et accepte volontiers de tenter la combinaison. Au bout de 3 jours, elle arrive à faire Jet de sable avec 3 de ses 5 reflets. Je suis fière d’elle et ce sera utile en combat !

Les matinées sont bien remplies à ce rythme. Après nous faisons un bon repas, et marchons ensuite d’un bon pas. Je ne prends que Pyro et Pichu dans ces moments-là. On approche de Ryne, nous y serons d’ici une paire de jour.

Le soir du troisième jour à ce rythme, je me sens vidée mais bien. Une bonne fatigue ! Je sens mes amis dans le même état d’esprit. Il faut que je les laisse respirer un peu demain. Je commence à sentir des courbatures, il en est sans doute de même pour eux.  
Je les laisse se détendre et gambader, après le repas. Nos réserves sont très entamées et je ne suis pas retournée ni dans un village ni dans un centre Pokémon ces jours-ci. Demain il va falloir y aller. Je vois sur le Poké-navi qu’il y a un village avant Cynel, Pieuz. Un village agricole, qui profite des grandes plaines pour faire pousser des céréales.   
Une fois couchée, je prends le livre du Pr Manour. J’ai terminé le chapitre sur les évolutions des Pokémons. Les méga-évolutions sont aussi captivantes, même si ce n’est pas très bien expliqués scientifiquement. Mais ce qui est sûr, ce qu’il faut un lien particulier avec son Pokémon. Le chapitre suivant est consacré aux capacités. Il est long, il y a beaucoup d’explications, me perdant un peu parfois.  
Je m’endors avec le livre, Pyro appuyé contre moi.  
Je rêve que je travaille mes muscles pour couper quelque chose. Je sens exactement quel muscle travaille et lesquels utiliser. Je gonfle mon poitrail… je sens la chaleur au fond de ma gorge, une étincelle met le feu et je crache une Flammèche vers le ciel…


	27. Chacun sa vocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn et Pyro (Salamèche) réfléchissent beaucoup pour le défi de compétence et s'entraînent.   
> Tout proche maintenant de Ryne, ils font escale dans un village nommé Pieuz, animé par les activités agricoles.  
> Malgré elle, Lyn va être prise dans un conflit familial.

Ne faudrait-il pas trancher deux fois dans une flammèche, ou enchaîner deux flammèches tranchées pour avoir plus d’étincelles et avoir un joli rendu ?  
Je me réveille avec ses pensées. Pyro, toujours contre moi, s’éveille en même temps.  
— « Salut Pyro. Je crois que j’ai des idées pour ta compétence Tranche. »  
— « Sala, sala salamèche ! »   
— « Tu as l’air d’en avoir aussi, super ! On verra ça ensemble, peut-être ce soir. »  
On s’étire et on commence à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quand on est prêts, tout le monde est réveillé. On fait quelques étirements, mais pas d’entraînements ce matin. On mange, on range et reprend la route.

En milieu de matinée, on commence à voir des champs cultivés. Des céréales sont en train d’être récoltées, avec l’aide de Tauros. Comme ils sont costauds ces Pokémons ! Ils tirent sans avoir l’air de faire un effort particulier, une machine agricole récoltant les céréales. Peut-être du blé.  
On rencontre également des vergers d’arbres à baies, notamment des rangés de baies ceriz. Elles ont l’air bien mûres, leur couleur rouge vif fait envie !  
Vers midi, on aperçoit Pieuz. Il n’y l’air d’y avoir qu’un chemin central, bordé de grandes maisons accueillant parfois des engins agricoles. Quelques fontaines d’eau claire parsèment le paysage. Mais surtout, on voit pas mal de parcs avec des Tauros, ils doivent être d’une grande aide ici.  
On pique-nique avec ce qui nous reste, et on agrémente de baies ceriz dans un champs qui semble en friche. L’herbe verte est tendre sous la main, mes ami s’en donnent à cœur joie !   
Je rappelle Zippo et Sweety, puis me met en route pour le village.

Les gens observent un peu la nouvelle venue que je suis, ne me mettant pas vraiment à l’aise. Je salue poliment avec un sourire, Pichu et Pyro font de même.   
Je repère une boutique qui semble faire épicerie. Des baies, des fruits et des légumes sont exposés sur un étal. Ils ont l’air bien mûrs et gorgés de soleil. On s’approche.  
— « Tu ne comprends rien ! »  
— « Isaac ne me parle pas comme ça ! »  
— « Si tu ne veux pas m’amener défier la championne de Cynel , j’irai pas mes propres moyens ! » Un garçon d’environ 12 ans sort précipitamment et me bouscule au passage. Il lève ses yeux embués vers moi, le visage rouge de colère. Il semble descendre en pression quand il aperçoit Salamèche et Pichu… lâche un « pardon » et s’en va, une pokéball à la main.  
— « Isaac ! » Un quarantenaire gigantesque de mon point de vue, sort de la boutique et cherche le garçon du regard.  
— « Laisse le chéri, il a besoin de réfléchir. » Une fois féminine émane de la boutique.  
— « Réfléchir réfléchir… réfléchir à quoi ? C’est tout réfléchi… Il est trop jeune. » L’homme bougonne dans sa barbe châtain clair et semble sincèrement inquiet. Il s’aperçoit alors de ma présence. « Oh, pardon ! » je reconnais le même air contrit qu’Isaac.  
— « Bonjour ! »  
— « Bonjour. Marie, il y a quelqu’un pour la boutique ! Allez-y entrez. » Il a changé rapidement d’expression faciale. Je le remercie et entre dans la petite boutique. Je fais le tour et refait un peu de stock. Nous sommes proche de Cynel qui est une grande ville côtière, je pense que je n’ai pas besoin de plus de deux jours de vivre. Je prends du fromage frais, du pain, des baies, des fruits et des salades de pâtes. Je me dirige vers la vendeuse, qui parle bas à l’homme qui m’a fait entrer. Ils n’ont pas l’air d’accord. Je paye mes emplettes 10PS.  
— « Merci mademoiselle. Nous sommes désolées que vous ayez assisté à tout ça. N’est-ce pas ? » Elle tourne un regard sévère vers son compagnon.  
— « Oui oui » Il regarde ailleurs.  
Alors que j’allais sortir, le dénommé Isaac revient. Il semble avoir couru et respire fort, une pokéball toujours à la main.  
— « Isaac ? » La supposée maman d’Isaac semble un peu inquiète.  
— « Papa, je peux te prouver que je suis assez fort pour y aller ! » Son père s’est retourné et allait répliquer, mais il enchaîne « Je vais défier cette dresseuse ! » Il me pointe du doigt, je m’y attendais.  
— « Isaac ! Ne mêle pas une cliente à tout ça ! »  
— « Mais maman… Tu veux bien dit ?? » Il s’approche de moi, suppliant. Je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais m’en mêler… Mais je ne peux pas refuser un défi !

Isaac me guide donc derrière la boutique, dans une grande arrière-cour menant à des box vides. Son père nous observe, maussade. Sa mère est restée dans la boutique.  
Isaac sert fort sa Pokéball… il la dirige vers moi et apparaît alors un Tauros. Il a l’air plus jeune que ceux que j’ai vu dehors au travail.  
Je décide de lui opposer Evoli.  
— « Tauros utilise Koud’korne ! » Tauros est rapide et s’élance vers Evoli.  
— « Esquive et utilise Vive-attaque ! » Evoli s’élance également vers son adversaire, commence à faire ses mouvements rapides sur les côtés. Tauros la manque, elle fait le tour du Pokémon buffle qui s’est stoppé net sur place, puis fonce sur son flanc droit. Elle l’atteint… mais ne semble pas lui faire très mal. C’est vrai que les Tauros sont costaud.  
— « Hé, il est fort mon Tauros ! » Flatté par son jeune dresseur, Tauros se tient bien droit et meugle. Diversion !  
— « Jet de sable ! » Evoli se retourne et avec ses pattes arrière envoient efficacement du sable dans les yeux de Tauros. Cette fois, il meugle de colère.  
— « Eh, c’est pas gentil ! Utilise Frénésie ! » Tauros émet une étrange lumière rouge, se tourne vers Evoli qui est à portée, et l’envoie valser un peu plus loin avec sa tête. Mince, ses attaques seront plus fortes.   
Ils sont de nouveau face à face. Tauros fonce vers Evoli, poursuivant son attaque Frénésie.   
— « Reflet ! » 5 Evoli font maintenant face à Tauros. Il en fait disparaître un en le chargeant.  
— « Jet de sable ! » Les 4 Evoli se retournent et envoie du sable vers Tauros, comme à l’entraînement. Tauros est submergé et commence à secouer vigoureusement la tête.  
— « Heu, calme toi Tauros ! » Isaac jette un œil à son père… et son regard se fait plus sûr. « Écoute moi Tauros, fais-moi confiance ! » Tauros arrête de s’agiter.  
— « Vive -attaque ! » Les Evoli disparaissent, visiblement ça a demandé un gros effort d’attaquer tous ensemble et Evoli n’a pas pu les maintenir. Elle s’élance contre Tauros l’atteignant de nouveau, mais ne faisant toujours que trop peu de dégâts.  
— « Ecoute le son de ma voix Tauros, comme quand on était petits et qu’on aidait papa dans les champs... » Tauros semble vigilant aux ordres de son dresseur. Evoli a continué sa course… Elle se prépare à charger.. « Sur ta gauche ! » Tauros se retourne sur sa gauche et percute Evoli qui se retrouve de nouveau à terre. Avec Frénésie, il rougeoie de nouveau, gagnant encore en force. Bien joué.  
— « Evoli ça va ? » Elle se redresse, décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Nos attaques physiques ne sont pas très efficaces…  
— « Continue Tauros ! Droit devant toi ! »  
— « Esquive ! » Aidée par sa double attaque Jet de sable réussie, Evoli arrive à esquiver les attaques puissantes de Tauros. Mais elle ne parvient plus à le toucher, et ses attaques ne sont pas assez fortes… « Reste à distance... » Evoli a-t-elle sentie que je ne savais pas comment l’aider ? Elle saute, fait une pirouette...et des belles étoiles dorées se dirigent avec précision vers Tauros.   
L’attaque Météores ! Cette fois, l’attaque qui est spéciale fait mal ! Tauros est surpris.  
— « Encore, Météores ! » Commençant à fatiguer, le Pokémon s’écroule sous la 2e attaque Météores.  
— « Oh non, Tauros... » Isaac rappelle son Pokémon, baisse les yeux, sa pokéball toujours à la main. Avant que quiconque n’ai le temps de dire quelque chose il enchaine « On va encore s’entrainer et devenir plus fort ! » Il s’enfuit dans le grand près derrière les boxes.

— « … » Son père ne dit rien, et le regarde s’éloigner. Je m’attendais presque à ce qu’il le suive.  
La maman d’Isaac arrive à ce moment-là. Ou observait-t-elle la scène depuis l’intérieur ?  
— « Merci. Je crois que mes deux hommes avaient besoin de voir Issac à l’œuvre. »  
— « Si notre combat a pu être utile j’en suis ravie. Evoli aussi. » « Evoo »  
— « Comment t’appelles-tu ? »  
— « Lyn. »  
— « Lyn, pour te remercier, veux-tu partager notre table ce soir ? »  
— « … Je ne veux pas m’imposer. »  
— « ça nous fait plaisir ! N’est-ce pas chéri ? » Le père m’observe une seconde. Il bougonne un « Oui bien sûr. » et s’en va vers un autre près.   
— « D’accord, mais je veux vous être utile. J’ai travaillé quelques jours dans un ranch de Wattouat, je peux me rendre utile. »  
— « Un ranch de Wattouat ? Dans les plaines ? »  
— « Oui, un peu après Cynel. »  
— « Tu étais chez Gill et Mike ! Leur électricité nous est bien utile. Et en échange nous leur fournissons du fourrage et du lait. » Les Tauros produisent du lait ? « Nos voisins ont quelques Ecrémeuh. » Ah. « Tu dois savoir t’occuper des boxes alors ? »  
— « Oui, et Evoli peut vous aider à rassembler les Tauros. Certes ils sont plus gros que les Wattouat, mais elle fait une bonne bergère. »  
— « Je serais curieuse de voir ça ! On rentre les Tauros donc quelques heures encore, tu peux en profiter pour aller te promener dans le village. »  
— « Puis-je plutôt aller m’entrainer dans votre près ? »  
— « Oui bien sûr ! J’enverrai quelqu’un te chercher quand ce sera l’heure. »  
— « Bien, merci… madame. »  
— « Haha, tu peux m’appeler Marie, Lyn. » Elle a le regard franc, j’aime ça.

Je vais dans un grand champ herbu. L’horizon est plat, on s’approche de la mer. L’air est chaud mais avec un vent agréable.  
J’appelle Zippo qui était toujours dans sa pokéball.  
Je propose à Evoli de faire une démonstration de sa nouvelle attaque. Elle est fière de la montrer à ses coéquipiers. Je lui propose ensuite de se reposer, elle a mené un beau combat.  
On fait quelques étirements et nous reprenons l’entrainement. Je laisse rapidement Pichu et Zippo s’entrainer ensemble. Après leur habituel vol à deux, ils recommencent à entrainer leur capacité spéciale, Eclair contre Choc mental. Zippo l’a peu travaillé, Pichu rivalise bien !  
Je me concentre sur Pyro. On fait deux séries de 10 tirs de Flammèche sur le bâton d’entrainement. Il n’en manque qu’un par série. On fait ensuite quelques mouvements ensemble, pour l’attaque Tranche. Une fois nos muscles chauds, Pyro lance une Flammèche vers le ciel, arme son bras droit et tranche dedans ! De petites étincelles volent dans tous les sens.   
— « Et si on essaie avec deux Flammèches ? »  
— « Sala ! » Il tente l’expérience. Il envoie deux Flammèches coup sur coup, arme son bras droit, tranche la première, mais ne va pas assez vite pour toucher la deuxième qui tombe au sol.   
On fait plusieurs tentatives. Il arme ses bras pour enchainer, mais n’est pas assez précis et manque toujours la deuxième. Après plusieurs minutes, on est d’accord pour qu’il s’entraine à viser précisément deux attaques Tranches consécutives.  
— « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Je sursaute et me retourne. Isaac me regarde, interloqué et l’air encore un peu abattu.  
— « On s’entraine. » Je regarde Zippo et Pichu, concentrés dans leurs exercices. Evoli dort dans l’herbe, prenant un bain de soleil revigorant. Pyro est près de moi et observe sans rien dire. « Chacun travaille ses propres talents. »  
Issac semble réfléchir. Il tient encore et toujours sa pokéball à la main.  
— « On peut s’entrainer avec vous ? »  
— « Oui bien sûr, dit à Tauros de nous rejoindre. » Tauros nous rejoint, il a l’air encore un peu fatigué. « Evoli, peux-tu donner une baie à Tauros ? » Evoli s’étire, fouille mon sac qui est resté à côté d’elle, et amène une baie oran à Tauros. Ce dernier la mange avec plaisir.   
Tauros est fort, mais il a besoin d’un mouvement de défense je pense. « Que dirais-tu d’entrainer Tauros à l’esquive ? Evoli pourrait utiliser Vive-attaque et Tauros devra esquiver. »  
— « D’accord ! » Je laisse Pyro s’entrainer seul et je soutiens Evoli, Isaac et Tauros. Isaac se montre très sérieux et encourage beaucoup son Pokémon. Alors qu’Evoli tente une nouvelle attaque Vive-attaque….  
Tauros utilise Reflet !  
— « Ouaii, Tauros tu es le meilleur !! » Isaac est ravi, et nous le sommes pour lui.  
Alors qu’on allait continuer, j’entends des aboiements au loin.  
— « Ah, pourquoi Ponchien vient-il ici ? »  
Un Ponchien s’approche en courant vers nous. Une fois à notre portée, il court en faisant des cercles autour de nous… Ah !  
— « C’est toi qui viens nous chercher pour aller chercher les Tauros ? »  
— « Pon pon pon ! » Aboit-il en continuer sa course. Satisfait d’avoir passé le message, il part vers un autre près.  
— « Zippo revient ! » Je récupère mon sac, rappelle Zippo. « Pyro et Pichu, je vous propose d’aller rejoindre  
Marie aux boxes, on vous y rejoint avec les Tauros.  
— « Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? C’est plus sympa de s’entrainer… » Je comprends sa réaction, être obligé de le faire tous les jours ne doit pas lui plaire.  
— « Tes parents m’ont proposé de rester ce soir, je leur dois bien ça. » Il ne dit rien et reprend l’entraînement avec Tauros.  
Pyro et Pichu se dirigent vers les boxes, où Marie leur fait signe. Je pars dans l’autre sens, courant aux côtés d’Evoli. 

Courir comme ça dans les près avec elle est un moment génial ! Nous avons du mal à suivre le rythme de Ponchien !  
Après quelques minutes, on arrive sur un parc clôturer où se trouve les Tauros. On aperçoit le papa d’Isaac, revenant avec l’un d’entre eux d’en champs.   
— « Qui m’amènes-tu donc Ponchien ? »  
— « Nous venons vous donner un coup de main monsieur. » « Evo ! »  
— « … Si tu y tiens. Il faut rassembler les Tauros pour les diriger vers leur boxes. »  
— « Ok ! Evoli, Vive-attaque, entoure les Tauros et dirige-les ! » Ponchien utilise son attaque Hurlement, captant l’attention de tous les Tauros. Evoli commence alors à faire ses mouvements rapide et à faire le tour du parc. Les Pokémons sont d’abord surpris. Evoli revient vers moi, indécise. « ça va aller ma grande. Accompagne Ponchien, observe son attitude et fait des mêmes. » Les Wattouat se laissaient faire, ravie d’aller vider leur électricité. Il n’en est visiblement pas de même pour les Tauros. Ponchien se montre assez autoritaire. Evoli tente de suivre. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle finit par tenter d’utiliser ses étoiles dorées pour les empêcher d’aller dans une direction non voulue. Cette fois elle obtient de bons résultats. Le papa d’Isaac n’a rien dit, il observe. Voyant qu’on a la situation en main, il accompagne le Tauros chargé du matériel agricole.  
On s’approche de la ferme, j’aperçois le toit des boxes. Evoli et Ponchien travaillent bien ensemble.   
— « Pon pon pon ! » Les aboiements de Ponchien semblent inquiets Je me retourne, et voit que deux Tauros se provoque !   
— « Evoli Météores pour les séparer ! » Evoli lance ses étoiles entre les deux Tauros, assez mécontents d’avoir été interrompus !   
— « Laisse les faire ! » C’est Isaac et Tauros qui arrivent en courant.  
— « Pourquoi ? » Les Tauros vraiment mécontents, commencent à charger Evoli !  
— « Tauros, vite, utilise Koud’korne ! » Tauros accélère le pas mais il reste une dizaine de mètres.  
— « Esquive Evoli, Vive-attaque ! » Evoli esquive le premier, mais le deuxième l’envoie valser un peu plus loin. Je m’élance pour aller l’aider, mais je suis tellement loin !   
— « Reflet et interpose toi ! » Tauros est arrivé devant Evoli. Il utilise Reflet, 5 Tauros se poste devant Evoli et meuglent ensemble !  
Il y a un moment de battement, le temps que Ponchien arrive en renfort. Il grogne, les menaçant.  
Les Tauros finissent par se calmer et retourner avec les autres.  
— « ça va Evoli ? » Je m’approche d’elle, elle se relève et me sourit. Ouf. « Merci Tauros et Ponchien. Et Isaac. »   
— « Tauuuu » « Pon pon pon » Les Pokémons sont contents d’avoir été utiles.  
Je prends Evoli dans mes bras, je lui en ai beaucoup demandé aujourd’hui. On accompagne les Tauros jusqu’au boxes, où nous attendent Pyro, Pichu et Marie.  
On les rentre, les examine.  
Quand on a tout terminé, la nuit tombe.  
Marie et Dominique, le papa d’Isaac, m’accueille donc à leur table. Isaac a oublié la frustration de sa défaire, et raconte avec entrain l’entrainement de Tauros qui a appris Reflet et son intervention pour nous aider.  
Dominique ne dit pas grand-chose pendant le repas, Marie félicite son fils, fier.  
Au moment où je monte dans la chambre que Marie a fait pour moi, j’entends le début d’une conversation.  
— « Isaac, vient ici. » J’entends la garçon s’approcher. « Tu as bien travaillé aujourd’hui. Continue comme ça, et je t’accompagnerai à Ryne. »  
— « Vraiment ?! »   
Je vois Marie sourire, je suis contente pour eux.

Je dors dans une petite chambre sous le toit. Une petite fenêtre ronde donne sur les boxes, d’où l’on entend les Pokémons buffles.   
Pyro et Pichu étirent leurs muscles ensemble. Je masse un peu Evoli avec une potion, elle a beaucoup travaillé aujourd’hui. Zippo lustre ses ailes.  
Une fois qu’ils sont tous posés et au calme, je m’endors rapidement.


	28. Les capacités Pokémons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn décide de passer la nuit chez Isaac, le jeune garçon qui veut aller défier les champions d'arène, mais dont le père agriculteur est contre.  
> Lyn donne un coup de main à la ferme avec ses Pokémons, et à Isaac par la même occasion, avec de reprendre sa route vers Ryne.

J’entends les jappements de Ponchien, ils me tirent du sommeil.  
Le jour commence à peine à poindre. Je somnole encore quelques minutes. Je sens Pyro bouger sur le lit.

Je finis par me lever et je profite de la salle de bain équipée. Une bonne douche c’est quand même agréable, se laver avec des lingettes et dans les ruisseaux n’est pas toujours le plus facile. Je lave quelques vêtements aussi, et je sors les étendre.  
Je laisse mes Pokémons se dégourdir les jambes dehors. Les Tauros sont déjà sortis.  
J’aperçois Marie dans le grand jardin, elle semble cueillir des légumes. Je la rejoins.  
— « Bonjour, avez-vous besoin d’aide ? »  
— « Bonjour Lyn. Écoute oui, je m’occupe de ramasser les salades vertes, toi les carottes. » Je me mets à la tâche. Marie parle peu mais ça ne me dérange pas, elle est concentrée dans son travail. Pyro vient nous aider. Zippo se dégourdit les ailes, Pichu sur son dos. Evoli se prélasse au soleil.  
Nous finissons rapidement ce que Marie voulait faire. Isaac et son père nous rejoignent.  
— « T’as vu papa, Tauros est drôlement utile avec son attaque Reflet ! » Isaac est fier et semble avoir participé au travail de son père. Ce n’est plus la même ambiance que la veille.

Le petit-déjeuner se passe bien, Isaac me demande de raconter mon premier combat d’arène, ce que je fais avec plaisir.   
— « Génial, tu dois être contente ! »  
— « Oui ! »  
— « Et maintenant tu vas défier Marius, le champion de Ryne ? » Isaac m’apprend que le champion de Ryne a une trentaine d’année et était surfeur il y a 10 ans. Il tient son arène aquatique depuis une paire d’années et commence à avoir un bon niveau. Il a également une école de surf pour humains et Pokémons.

Après le petit-déjeuner, je vais m’entraîner dans le pré, le temps que mon linge soit complètement sec. Isaac vient avec moi, Ponchien aussi. On fait notre échauffement habituel, Isaac et ses amis se mettent immédiatement dans l’entraînement actif. Après quelques minutes, Isaac nous demande quelles capacités nous connaissons. Je lui propose de faire une démonstration.   
Pichu ouvre le bal. Il commence avec Machination et son drôle de sourire, puis il envoie un Éclair vers un caillou qui explose sous les volts.  
Ensuite, Evoli lui montre Rugissement puis Jet de sable. Elle continue en faisant sa Vive-attaque. Elle s’arrête derrière Issac, lance Reflet, l’entourant. Elle se concentre, et ses Reflets lancent vers le ciel des Météores. L’effet est réussi, Isaac est sous le charme.  
Papilusion a envie de faire aussi bien que Sweety et s’avance motivé. Il monte haut dans le ciel, fait quelques pirouettes. Il relâche plusieurs poudres les unes après les autres. Poudre dodo, Para-spore et Poudre toxique. Le mélange des couleurs est assez étrange. Il empêche les poudres de nous atteindre avec Tornade. Ensuite il lance Choc mental sur quelques cailloux qui commencent à flotter… il les relâche et en attrape quelques-uns avec sa Sécrétion. Quel bel enchaînement, je ne l’avais jamais vu si inventif. Je lui avais simplement souffler quelques idées.  
Et enfin Salamèche. Il lâche un Brouillard assez dense sur la zone, le cachant aux yeux d’Isaac. Quelques secondes après, une Draco-rage s’envole loin vers le ciel, puis une deuxième. Pyro attend encore un peu que le Brouillard commence à se dissiper… Puis envoie des Flammèches au-dessus de lui. Quand on le voit bien, il arme ses bras. Ses griffes reluisent et grandissent, permettant une attaque Tranche. Il relance deux Flammèches, tranche la première et fait quelques étincelles, puis la deuxième sans grand effet. C’était pas mal, Isaac applaudit.  
C’était un exercice intéressant d’enchaîner toutes les attaques. 

On retourne dans la maison. Marie a ouvert le magasin, son mari est parti au champs avec des Tauros. Isaac doit aller faire ses devoirs. Apparemment, ce sont les vacances d’été. Marie m’apprend que les enfants doivent aller à l’école jusque 12 ans révolus avant de choisir leur voie.  
Isaac me souhaite un bon voyage et m’assure que Tauros gagnera la prochaine fois.  
Je récupère mon linge et range mes affaires.  
Marie m’offre quelques légumes et me souhaite bonne chance.

Je reprends la route avec Pyro et Pichu. Ryne est à deux jours de marche.  
Je suis contente de retrouver le calme des plaines Limana. Je croise encore pas mal de champs cultivés tout au long de la journée. Je vois du coup moins de Pokémons sauvages. 

En fin de journée, je m’éloigne de la route et trouve un coin tranquille.  
D’après le Poké-navi nous devrons encore marcher tout demain et une partie de la journée suivante.   
Tiens au fait, je n’ai pas répondu à Lisa. Je lui apprends qu’Evoli a appris l’attaque Météores et a aidé une famille d’agriculteur, et je souhaite bonne chance à elle et David pour leurs projets.  
Nous mangeons les bons légumes tout frais de Marie, que c’est bon !  
Je laisse mes amis tranquilles ce soir, seulement un peu de toilettage pour ceux qui le désirent.  
Je me couche avec le livre du professeur. A la fin du chapitre sur les capacités, elle tente d’expliquer certaines capacités particulières, comme les capacités Z. Ce sont des capacités rares, qu’apprennent uniquement les Pokémons dressés. On ne sait pas encore très bien comment ça fonctionne, mais comme les méga-évolutions ou les formes temporaires gigamax, il faut un lien solide et durable entre le dresseur et son Pokémon. Ce serait top que Pyro apprenne Pyro-explosion cataclysmique… ou choc draconique… je m’endors sur ces pensées.


	29. Ne pas se fier aux apparences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn et Isaac ont obtenu gain de cause auprès du père de ce dernier.  
> Forte de cette victoire, sans compte l'apprentissage de l'attaque Météores par Evoli, Lyn n'est maintenant plus qu'à une paire de jour de marche de Ryne.

J’émerge tranquillement avec le soleil. Mon sac de couchage est moins confortable qu’un lit, mais je me sens en pleine forme !  
Une fois tout le monde réveillé, on se met en place pour notre entraînement matinal.  
Alors qu’on s’échauffe, je repense à la veille et à la démonstration de toutes les capacités… ça me donne une nouvelle idée pour la structure des entraînements.  
Une fois tout le monde prêt à attaquer les exercices, je leur explique ma nouvelle idée.  
— « J’ai trouvé ça intéressant que chacun montre ses capacités hier. Je propose qu’après les échauffements, vous preniez un petit temps pour réaliser une fois chacun de vos capacités. » Ils acquiescent tous et se mettent dans la foulée à l’exercice. Ça ne prend pas longtemps, et je vois que ça leur a donné envie de continuer. Super !  
« Bien ! Pendant quelques temps, chacun va travailler une attaque en particulier. Pyro ce sera Flammèche. Vise toujours plus loin, plus précis, plus condensé. Zippo ce sera Choc mental. Augmente aussi ta précision et ta puissance. Evoli ce sera Météores. Il faut que tu maitrises bien tes étoiles, leur nombre et leur précision. Et enfin Pichu, continue à entraîner ton attaque Eclair, en gardant les yeux bien ouverts pour être plus précis. »  
Ils s’y mettent tous. Je vais voir chacun d’entre eux. Pyro n’a pas tellement besoin de moi, il sait ce qu’il doit faire, maîtrisant Flammèche depuis un moment maintenant. Je dois recentrer un peu Zippo, qui a tendance à se laisser distraire par tout ce qui passe, notamment des Mystherbe. Sweety a besoin d’attention et d’encouragements pour se donner à fond. Quant à Pichu, il fait le dur mais cherche encore souvent l’approbation de l’un de nous.  
Après une heure j’arrête là les exercices.  
Nous piochons dans ce que Marie nous a donné, il ne reste déjà plus grand-chose. J’agrémente de fromages et de concentrés de baies.

Je rappelle Zippo et Sweety, et retourne sur la route menant à Ryne avec Pyro et Pichu. Il fait beau et chaud, les promeneurs et leurs Pokémons semblent détendus. 

En milieu d’après-midi, je constate que ma gourde est vide. La chaleur ne semble pas gêner Salamèche, mais Pichu et moi avons soif. Je sors le Poké-navi et regarde attentivement la carte. Il y a un petit étang à quinze minutes de marche sur un petit sentier. Il devrait être facile à trouver, on voit loin à l’horizon.   
On suit le sentier, entouré de fourrées. L’herbe semble un peu plus verte et fournie, il y a en effet de l’eau par ici.  
On finit par arriver à un petit étang. Il est bordé de terre battue et goudronnée pour plus de stabilité. Des Balignon y boivent, une jeune femme y remplie sa gourde. Elle a une belle robe blanche avec de grosses fleurs rouges dessinées dessus et de long cheveux blonds relâchés. Elle semble parler.  
On s’approche, Pichu sur ses gardes. Je commence à entendre de la musique… Je regarde un peu plus loin. Un Feuillajou est assis sur un caillou, à côté d’un sac, sans doute à la jeune femme.  
Il siffle dans une feuille.. La mélodie est agréable…  
— « Vous risquez de vous endormir si vous continuez à la fixer comme ça. » Je sursaute, j’étais en effet en train de commencer à somnoler. Je n’aime pas être surprise comme ça. « Leavy aime bien siffloter quand on fait une pause, mais ça nous créé parfois quelques problèmes. » Elle sourit avec indulgence.  
— « Leavy ? C’est le nom de votre Feuillajou ? » Feuillajou s’est arrêtée et nous observe, un grand sourire charmant aux lèvres.  
— « Oui c’est bien elle. Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgée que toi. Et moi c’est Angélique, ravie de te rencontrer. » Elle a un sourire bienveillant qui met à l’aise.  
— « Moi c’est Lyn, et voici Pyro et Pichu. » « Sala » « Pi » Leavy s’approche d’eux et les salue. Pichu se positionne légèrement derrière Salamèche, qui est calme et accueillant devant l’attitude amicale de Feuillajou et d’Angélique.

On s’installe pour une pause commune. J’apprends avec surprise qu’Angélique est une dresseuse aguerrie qui a déjà 3 badges. Elle vient de gagner celui de Ryne et se dirige vers Mabielle.  
— « ça va être une formalité pour v… pour toi. »  
— « Je ne pars jamais du principe que c’est gagné. » Elle a raison, c’est mieux. Elle m’apprend qu’elle vient des plaines Ilana, à l’autre bout du continent, et que c’est là qu’elle a rencontré Feuillajou, son premier Pokémon. Elle semble si douce et bienveillante, j’ai dû mal à l’imaginer dans un combat…   
— « Dis-moi Angélique… »  
— « Tu as envie de combattre ? » Une flamme s’est allumée dans ses yeux. « Mmmh, je pense que ça pourrait nous dérouiller un peu, n’est-ce pas Leavy ? » Dit-elle en se levant et s’étirant.  
— « Feuillajouuu »  
Je me lève, nous nous écartons un peu de l’étang pour ne déranger personne et Feuillajou se positionne en face de nous.   
— « Pi, pichu pi ! » Pichu s’avance et me fait clairement comprendre ce qu’il veut. Il va être désavantagé face à ce Pokémon plante qui semble avoir déjà pas mal d’expérience… Mais soit !  
— « Allons-y Pichu ! »  
— « Leavy, utilise Siffl’herbe » Leavy prend une feuille parmi celle qui sont sur son crâne et commence à faire de la musique. La mélodie est douce et agréable.  
— « Ne l’écoute pas Pichu, retourne-toi et utilise Machination ! » Pichu se concentre, a son étrange sourire et luit un peu. Bien, nous pallions un peu la faible efficacité de ses attaques électriques. Il ne s’est pas endormi.  
— « Tant pis, dans ce cas lance Vampigraine ! » Angélique semble plus sérieuse. Leavy prend la même expression et lance une Vampigraine vers Pichu.   
— « Eclair pour la contrer ! » Pichu lance ses Eclairs les yeux bien ouverts, et grille sur place la petite graine.   
— « Rapproche toi de lui et utilise Morsure. » Les dents sorties, Leavy s’élance vers Pichu.   
— « Esquive et Eclair ! » Mais Leavy est rapide, elle esquive l’attaque électrique tout en s’approchant. Pichu est déstabilisé et subit Morsure.   
— « Maintenant Combo-griffe » Etant à proximité, Leavy enchaîne.   
— « Esquive comme Pyro ! » Pichu se reprend, met sa patte droite en arrière, et esquive la première salve de griffe.  
— « Continue Leavy » Feuillajou enchaine les attaques, Pichu parvenant tout juste à les esquiver. Ça ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Feuillajou finit par toucher une nouvelle fois Pichu… Mais, elle tombe un genou à terre, soudain…paralysée ! Le talent de Pichu, super !  
— « Maintenant Eclair Pichu ! » Pichu qui s’est mis un peu à distance, lance ses Eclair sur le Pokémon qui ne peut pas esquiver à cause de la paralysie. Enfin on la touche !  
— « Ma pauvre Leavy, mais Pichu est fatigué, lance Balle graine ! »  
— « Esquive Pichu et refait Machination ! » Feuillajou étant plus lente, Pichu esquive facilement et refait Machination, augmentant encore sa puissance.   
Puis Feuillajou lance de nouveau Balle graine, qui a l’air puissante.   
Pichu arrive tout juste à la contrer avec son Eclair, les deux attaques s’entrechoquant. Zut, on n’arrive à rien.  
— « ça va aller Leavy, reste concentrée. Vampigraine ! » Tient, elle y revient ? Feuillajou envoie non pas une, mais plusieurs Vampigraine d’affilé ! Elle s’est adaptée à la situation, et Pichu n’arrive pas à toutes les éviter. Le voilà pris au piège ! Que faire ?  
— « Terminons ce combat, Balle graine » Sûre d’elle, Leavy ouvre la bouche.. Mais que fait Pichu ? Il semble vraiment décider à montrer ce qu’il vaut… Une, puis deux, puis plusieurs petites billes d’énergie l’entourent…Et fonce à la rencontre de l’attaque adverse. « Je crois que Pichu est décidée à te montrer sa puissance cachée Lyn. » Angélique semble surprise et ravie du répondant de mon petit Pokémon électrique. Puissance cachée, je me demande de quel type elle est… Mais on verra ça plus tard.  
— « Pichu utilise Puissance cachée ! » Pichu réitère l’opération, et Feuillajou qui est toujours paralysée ne l’esquive pas… Et semble subir pas mal de dégâts ! Mais la Vampigraine affaiblit encore Pichu. Ça va bientôt être terminé.  
— « Balle graine ! »  
— « Puissance cachée ! » Les deux Pokémons font de leur mieux et envoie leur attaque… Les deux attaquent sifflent, se frôlent, et viennent toucher leur cible. Nos deux Pokémons sont à terre.

\- « Leavy, je crois que nous avons sous-estimé ce Pichu, qui n’a rien d’un bébé. » Pichu qui émergeait semble touché par le compliment. Angélique semble bien comprendre les Pokémons. On soigne nos Pokémons et chacune reprend sa route.  
Je me doutais que Pichu ne voudrait pas que je le porte, j’appelle donc Zippo pour soulager un peu Pichu. Rendant ce service amusant, Zippo convainc Pichu.   
Le reste de l’après-midi se passe sans encombre.

Nous trouvons une place pour notre campement et j’appelle Sweety.  
Je propose à Pichu de montrer sa nouvelle attaque. Il invoque les petites billes argentées, qui vont s’écraser un peu plus loin. Impossible de savoir le type de cette attaque. Pichu est fatigué de toute façon, on verra ça demain.   
Je laisse Pyro faire ses exercices pour sa compétence Tranche. Zippo et Pichu jouent ensemble. Je m’occupe un peu de Sweety. Elle tente d’enchaîner Reflet et Météores. C’est un bon début. Puis je prends le temps de la toiletter un peu.  
Après manger, une fois tout le monde couché, je prends le temps de lire toutes les informations sur Puissance cachée. Pichu apprend rarement cette attaque, il a une sacré volonté de montrer ce qu’il vaut. C’est une capacité assez puissante, dont le type varie selon chaque Pokémon. Le seul moyen de le savoir, c’est de la tester en combat. Avec un Pokémon feu, un Insecte Vol et un Normal je pourrai peut-être le comprendre demain.


	30. Des liens se créent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grâce à sa rencontre avec Angélique et son Feuilajou, Pichu a appris l'attaque Puissance cachée.  
> Lyn sent le lien avec ce bébé Pokémon semi-sauvage se renforcer. Mais une nouvelle épreuve attend le petit Pokémon électrique, l'arrivée dans une grande ville comme Ryne.

\- « Piiichu ! »   
J’ouvre les yeux… Pichu est en train d’entraîner sa nouvelle capacité. Je l’observe un instant. Il semble moins à l’aise que lors du combat, il fait de gros efforts pour refaire la même chose. Je m’étire sans faire trop de bruits. Pyro et Zippo s’éveillent aussi, Zippo va tournoyer autour de Pichu.  
— « Tu travailles ta nouvelle attaque Pichu. On va t’aider si tu veux. Notamment pour savoir de quel type est Puissance cachée. »  
— « Pi ! » Je m’habille, je réveille Sweety et on rejoint Pichu. On s’échauffe et je mets Pichu face à ses amis.  
— « Tu vas envoyer ton attaque une fois sur chacun de tes amis. Nous verrons qui en est affecté et qui ne l’est pas. Evoli, Zippo, Pyro, écoutez-moi. Laissez-vous toucher une fois par l’attaque. Si vous trouver qu’elle est très efficace venez là à ma droite, si elle est efficace normalement à ma gauche, si elle est peu efficace à ma droite. » Je pars du principe qu’ils sont aptes à le savoir.  
Pichu lance sa capacité sur chacun d’eux.  
Zippo semble plutôt affecté et vient à ma droite. Evoli semble touchée, sans efficacité importante ou faible. Elle vient à ma gauche. Il en est de même pour Pyro.  
— « Voyons, une attaque super efficace sur Zippo. Ça pourrait être Feu, mais Pyro n’aurait pas subit beaucoup de dégâts. Ce n’est pas feu n’est-ce pas Pyro ? »  
— « Sala » Il secoue la tête négativement.  
— « Ce pourrait être électrique, mais Feuillajou n’aurait pas subit tant de dégâts. Glace… Pyro n’aurait pas non plus été très affecté. » Nouvelle dénégation de Pyro. Vol ? Oui ça pourrait être vol ! Il reste Roche, mais ça aurait fait beaucoup de dégâts à Zippo et Pyro aussi. Non, ce doit être une attaque Vol ! »  
— « Pi… » Il semble réfléchir. « Pichu pi ! » Et finalement d’accord avec moi.  
Sûrs de nous, nous répétons les attaques de chacun puis reprenons la route. Je laisse Zippo et Sweety dans leur Pokéball.

Plus nous avançons vers Ryne, moins il y a des fourrés et d’arbres. La bise commencerait-elle à sentir l’iode ? Ou est-ce mon esprit qui me joue des tours parce que je sais que j’approche de la mer… Je n’ai jamais vu la mer, j’ai hâte !  
La route s’élargit un peu, plus de voitures passent à côté de nous. Pas de doutes, nous approchons d’une ville.  
Vers midi, nous l’apercevons au loin, l’horizon étant bien dégagé à ce niveau de la mer.  
Nous profitons d’un dernier moment loin de l’agitation de la ville en pique-niquant avec nos dernières réserves.  
Juste avant de partir, je rappelle Zippo et Sweety.   
— « Pichu, nous allons arriver dans une grande ville. Tu sais, comme à Mabielle, et même un peu plus grande. Est-ce que tu sens prêts ? Pyro et moi serons avec toi ! »  
— « Pi ? » Salamèche lui expliquer à nouveau la situation. Il discute un petit moment.  
— « Salamèche. » Ils semblent être tombés d’accord. Tiens, que fais Pyro dans mon sac ?  
Mon Pyro va chercher une Pokéball dans mon sac et me la donne…  
— « Pichu… Tu es sûr ? » Il me regarde droit dans les yeux .  
— « Pi ! » Il s’approche, saute et appuie lui-même sur le petit bouton blanc. Je sens le lien se créer…Je ne m’y attendais pas !  
Je le rappelle dans la foulée, et me met à sa hauteur. Il se secoue la tête.  
— « ça va ? »  
— « Pi… Pi ! » Il n’a visiblement pas aimé être enfermé, mais il accepte le lien.   
— « Pichu, je te promets de te laisser ta liberté. Tu choisiras quand tu voudras entrer dans la Pokéball, si l’environnement ne te convient pas. »  
— « Pichu » Il est d’accord, je le sens plus clairement que je ne l’ai jamais senti.   
Nous reprenons la route pour Ryne, Pichu à nos côtés.  
Lorsque que nous entrons dans les faubourgs, Pichu saute et touche ma sacoche. Je sors sa Pokéball, et il va s’isoler de la ville quelques temps.

Ryne est une ville agréable. Ses petites ruelles pavés sont bordés de fleurs colorés. Il fait chaud, et il y de monde sur les terrasses. Les humains portent des habits légers, les Pokémons sirotent des jus de baies bien frais.  
Selon le Poké-navi, il y a plusieurs auberges dans la ville. Il y a une arène, un centre sportif où se déroule notamment les défis de compétence, un centre d’entraînement comme à Mabielle, et un grand centre commercial avec plein d’objets utiles. Et il y a bien sûr la plage de sable fin et la mer ! Je ne l’ai jamais vu, et je suppose que mes Pokémons non plus.  
Il est encore tôt, et impatience je vais vers la plage.  
— « On va voir la mer Pyro ! »  
— « Sala ? »  
— « C’est une énorme étendue d’eau salée qui séparent deux continents. »  
— « Sala… » ça n’a pas l’air de spécialement le réjouir.  
— « Oui tu n’aimes pas l’eau. Mais tu devrais apprécier le sable chaud de la plage ! »  
Après un énième carrefour où j’entends le bruit de la mer, je me retrouve ébloui par le soleil. Quand j’arrive à entrouvrir les yeux, je constante qu’on est tombé sur un marché qui a lieu en bord de mer.  
— « Salaaaa » Pyro est ébahi de ce spectacle.   
Je m’achète des lunettes de soleil à un stand, et deux glaces qui ne font pas long feu. Pyro a des frissons en la mangeant et semble hésiter à continuer.  
On s’avance vers la mer. Pyro a de nouveau un air ébahi en mettant ses pattes dans le sable chaud. Il est ravi ! J’enlève mes chaussures et j’en profite avec lui. Nous reviendrons ici et j’appellerai aussi mes autres Pokémons.   
Nous reprenons la route de l’auberge qui se situe au plus proche de tous ce que je veux faire. Je passe à la banque retiré du liquide, ne sachant pas combien une nuit coûte ici. Le guichetier me conseille de prendre une carte de crédit, qui sera plus simple d’utilisation. Je suis ses conseils.  
J’arrive à l’auberge, où il y a pas mal d’animation. C’est vrai que c’est les vacances d’été. Je prends une chambre seule et décide de régler en une fois pour quinze jours, puisque je veux rester au moins jusqu’au défi de compétence. Ça me coûte en effet un peu d’argent, je devrais peut-être aller dans le centre d’entraînement pour faire des matchs contre de l’argent…   
Une fois dans ma chambre, agréable avec une douche et une fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardinet, je libère tout le monde.  
— « Nous voici à Ryne mes amis ! »  
— « Salamèche ! » « Pichu ! » « Papiiii » « Evo ! »  
— « Nous avons différents objectifs. Il y a l’arène de Ryne. Je sais grâce à Isaac qu’elle est tenue par Marius, un trentenaire qui a de l’expérience en matière de Pokémon de type eau. Zippo, Pichu et Evoli on s’entraînera par gagner notre deuxième badge ! Pyro, nous travaillerons pour ton défi de compétence qui a lieu dans 15 jours. Dans 14 jours nous devons nous y présenter, pour qu’ils nous expliquent la première épreuve que tu devrais faire. Nous allons en attendant travailler la deuxième, qui doit mettre en valeur une de tes attaques. » Tout le monde semble d’accord.

On mange à la cafétéria de l’auberge, puis je décide d’aller refaire un tour en ville pour repérer le centre d’entrainement et l’arène. Pichu décide de rester dans la chambre, Zippo lui tient compagnie. Sweety et Pyro viennent avec moi.   
On trouve en quelques minutes le centre d’entraînement. Il est en fait un peu plus loin que la plage que nous avons vu en arrivant. L’agent d’accueil m’apprend qu’il y a une salle de musculation, une portion de plage libre pour s’entraîner, un petit lagon artificiel aussi. Et tous les après-midi, des dresseurs se retrouvent pour se battre.  
On peut s’inscrire à la journée, à la demi-journée, à la semaine. Bref, comme on le souhaite. Super !  
Ensuite je vais voir l’arène, qui est en fait un club de Surf ! Il y a une énorme planche de surf sur le toit plat du grand bâtiment, collé lui aussi à la mer. Elle semble fermée, il se fait tard. Il est écrit que le club est ouvert tous les jours et que pour les combats d’arène il suffit de venir demander le jour où on veut combattre et voir si Marius est disponible.  
Toute l’activité de la ville semble se concentrer ici, en bord de mer. En ce qui concerne les Pokémons en tout cas.   
D’ailleurs, ceux que je vois en ville sont un peu différents des plaines. Beaucoup de Pokémons aquatiques, forcément. Pyro tranche un peu avec tout ça, mais ça ne semble pas le perturber pour autant. 

En fin de journée, j’ai mal aux pieds mais je suis motivée pour les quatorze jours à venir !  
Je rejoins mes amis dans la chambre, je vais manger dans la cafétaria et je leur apporte ce qu’il leur faut.  
Une fois couchée, je réfléchis aux jours à venir. Nous ferons un entraînement le matin tôt sur la plage, avant qu’il n’y ai trop de monde. On reviendra ensuite se détendre ici et manger. Puis direction les combats dans le centre d’entraînement ! Je ne vais pas faire comme à Mabielle par contre, je les ferai combattre deux par deux. Comme ça ils auront un jour de repos à chaque fois. Ça me semble bien.


	31. Doucement mais sûrement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn et ses quatre Pokémons arrivent enfin à Ryne, la ville côtière.  
> Juste avant d'entrer en ville, Pichu décide de se laisser capturer dans un Pokéball de Lyn, renforçant le lien qu'ils ont créent depuis quelques semaines.   
> Avec Pyro (Salamèche), Zippo (Papilusion) et Evoli, ils prennent leur marque dans la grande ville touristique.

Je me réveille, motivée pour l’entraînement. J’ai très envie de commencer ! Je vais me laver, laissant le temps à mes amis de se réveiller.  
Une fois prête, je descends chercher un bon petit-déjeuner et je mange avec eux.   
Je leur explique notre entraînement à venir. Pyro travaillera chaque jour une de ses attaques, pour les maîtriser à fond, et son enchaînement pour mettre en valeur Tranche. Les autres travailleront pour les combats d’arène. Un jour seul, un jour avec un des autres.   
Je les rentre dans leur Pokéball, sauf Pyro, et je vais à la plage.  
La bise marine est vraiment agréable. Des Goélise volent dans le ciel bleu clair. Il y a quelques surfeurs matinaux mais peu de touristes. Tant mieux, c’est ce que je voulais. J’appelle Sweety, Zippo et Pichu. Evoli est de suite conquise par la paysage, elle va tremper ses pattes dans l’eau salée. Zippo va voler avec les Goélise, qui ont l’habitude des touristes. Pichu reste près de Pyro, qui enfonce discrètement ses pates dans le sable. 

Après quelques minutes, je leur propose un footing en bord de mer pour s’échauffer. Quand nous sommes chauds, on fait nos étirements.  
Je vois le marché commencer à s’installer. Quand ils ouvriront, on s’en ira.  
— « Pyro, aujourd’hui tu vas travailler ton attaque Brouillard. Reste invisible le plus longtemps que tu pourras. »  
— « Sala » Il hoche la tête et se met au travail.  
— « Zippo et Pichu, aujourd’hui vous allez travailler ensemble. » Ils sont évidemment ravis. « Vous allez opposer Puissance cachée de Pichu et Choc mental de Zippo. Et enfin Evoli. Nous allons travailler toutes les deux ton attaque Reflet. »  
Une bonne heure passe ainsi. Des touristes arrivent et mes Pokémons commencent à souffler. J’arrête l’entraînement pour le moment. 

De retour dans ma chambre, je réfléchis à comment m’organiser en attendant les combats de cet après-midi. On pourrait aller dans le petit parc… Ou aller en ville… J’ai dit que j’y allais plus doucement, on va donc aller s’installer dans le petit parc.  
Zippo va dans un arbre, profiter des rayons du soleil. Sweety vient se mettre sur mes genoux. Pyro continue le travail de ses muscles pour l’attaque Tranche. Je lui dis de ne pas forcer, mais au fond de moi je suis fière. Pichu est heureux de retrouver de la verdure et disparaît à ma vue.   
J’ai pris le livre du Pr Manour. J’arrive au chapitre sur les différents métiers en lien avec les Pokémons. Certains sont détaillés. On reste rarement uniquement dresseur toute sa vie, c’est plutôt une étape vers autre chose. Que ce soit chercheur, champion, ranger, éleveur, soigneur. Sans oublier que les Pokémons peuvent apporter leur aide dans énormément de métiers, comme les agriculteurs. Je me demande bien ce que je ferai…. J’ai le temps !

Après le repas du midi, on fait une petite sieste. On se lève tôt et ils vont combattre cet après-midi, ils ont besoin de repos. Une fois reposés,  
je les rentre tous dans leur Pokéball et je vais vers le centre d’entraînement. Je m’inscris pour les combats de l’après-midi.   
Comme à Mabielle, il y a différentes salles selon le niveau. Et une salle tous niveaux confondus. Je vais dans la salle pour les dresseurs qui ont entre 1 et 2 badges et moins de 6 Pokémons.   
Il y a du monde ! Cette ville semble attirée pas mal de dresseurs. Des employés gèrent la situation du mieux qu’ils peuvent, créant de petits pools. Je me retrouve à un pool de 4, avec 2 filles et 1 garçon de mon âge. On décide de faire 2 combats chacun et on tire au sort. On met 10 Poksules en jeu pour chaque match.   
Je me bats en premier, contre une des autres filles que se nomme Jade. Elle fait appel à un Crocrodil.

Il est beau et semble assez fort. J’envoie Zippo pour lui faire face.   
C’est un Pokémon fort, préférons la distance.  
— « Utilise Poudre dodo ! »  
— « Lance Grincement ! »   
Zippo répand une poudre bleutée sur le terrain. Crocrodil n’essaie même pas d’esquiver, il ouvre la gueule et émet un cri strident qui me fait me boucher les oreilles. Zippo grimace aussi, il se défendra beaucoup moins bien face à une attaque physique.  
Zippo a le temps de faire une attaque Choc mental et une attaque Tornade avant que Crocrodil ne se réveille. Il a plutôt bien encaissé les deux attaques.   
— « Maintenant Poudre toxik ! »  
— « Utilise Pistolet à eau et tourne sur toi même ! »  
Crocrodil tourne sur lui-même, créant une petite dépression locale. La poudre s’est posée toute autour de lui. Et l’attaque Pistolet à eau a en partie touchée Zippo.   
— « Maintenant saute et utilise Croc givre ! »  
— « Esquive Zippo ! » Crocrodil me surprend alors, utilisant sa queue comme tremplin pour sauter haut. Il passe à deux doigts de toucher Zippo.   
— « Encore ! »  
— « Esquive et Piqûre en piquée ! »  
Crocrodil saute, ses dents se recouvrent de givre. Mais il a du mal à viser, frôle une aile de Zippo. Ce dernier a armé ses dents aussi et fonce vers Crocrodil qui retombe au sol. L’impact est assez violent… Mais Crocrodil se relève encore. Oh non, Zippo vole moins haut et a du mal à se stabiliser, le haut de son aile droite a été touché par Croc givre ! Il ne peut plus faire Tornade ni voler comme d’habitude.  
— « Bien, maintenant fonce avec Hydroqueue ! »  
— « Contre avec Choc mental ! » Zippo fixe son adversaire, ses yeux s’illuminent et ralentissent son adversaire.  
Crocrodil ralentit et subit des dégâts, mais à portée de Zippo il assène une puissante attaque Hydroqueue !  
Zippo valse en l’air et a dû mal à se stabiliser. J’ai une idée ! Je dis à Zippo d’aller sur le sol. Mon adversaire est surpris, mais recommence avec Hydroqueue.  
— « Utilise Sécrétion au dernier moment ! »  
— « ça ne suffira pas, fonce Crocrodil ! »  
Crocrodil fonce de toutes ses forces, tant mieux. Zippo s’ancre bien au sol… quand Crocrodil est tout proche, il envoie une Sécrétion épaisse attrapant Crocrodil au torse. Puis il fait le même mouvement d’esquive que Pyro, utilise la célérité de Crocrodil pour l’envoyer valdinguer contre le mur. Génial !   
Très surpris, Crocrodil revient vers le terrain en titubant. Zippo refait un dernier Choc mental, mettant enfin fin au match.   
C’était intense… J’adore !

Le combat suivant oppose les deux autres dresseurs, un Goélise bat un Crabagarre.  
Puis de nouveau mon tour. Je choisis Sweety, qui se retrouve contre un Sabelette.   
Pas évident ! Nos attaques seront peu efficace sur ce solide Pokémon. Heureusement que Sweety a appris Météores il y a peu.   
— « On y va Evoli, utilise Jet de sable ! »  
— « Toi aussi Sabelette ! »  
Sweety se retourne, envoie du sable avec ses pattes arrière. Sabelette utilise ses mains pour faire de même. Les deux attaques se rencontrent, dispersant du sable des deux côtés.   
— « Boul’armure ! » Lorsque le sable de disperse un peu, on constate que Sabelette s’est mis en boule, augmentant encore sa défense.  
— « Météores ! » Evoli envoie ses étoiles vers Sabelette, qui n’a pas bronché.   
— « Roulade ! » Il me semble que Boul’armure associée à Roulade, ça fait des dégâts !  
— « Reflet ! » Evoli invoque 6 autres Evoli, un de plus que d’habitude ! Mais ça n’arrête pas Sabelette, qui est lancé. Sabelette suit sa course, percutant un puis deux Evoli qui disparaissent.   
« Vive-attaque pour esquiver » Les différents Evoli se dispersent, esquivant un temps Sabelette. Mais ce Sabelette est bien entraîné, et persévère en roulant sur tout le terrain. Il finit par toucher Sweety durement !   
Elle peine à se relever. Mince… Mais, que fait Sabelette ? Il s’est arrêté et semble regarder Sweety différemment… Mais oui, le talent Joli sourire d’Evoli ! Il faut vite enchainer. Evoli recommence Reflet en faisant un effort puis tous envoie Météores vers Sabelette.  
Sabelette ne réagit plus aux ordres de son dresseur, désemparé. Il refait tout de même Boul’armure, Sweety continue d’enchaîner les attaques Météores. En insistant un peu, Sabelette finit par s’ouvrir pour s’étaler au sol. Ouf.   
Sweety s’effondre quelques secondes après, une fois que nous sommes déclarés vainqueurs. Eh bien, il a suffi d’une seule attaque pour mettre Sweety en difficulté. Mais elle a assurée.

J’assiste encore à quelques combats, pour voir un peu les Pokémons du coin. Il y a aussi un Krabby qui bat un Floravol malgré son type, et un Mustébouée qui fait match nul contre un Flobio.  
Quand je commence à me lasser, je repars. Il y a du monde en ville. Je suis contente de retrouver ma chambre. Il y a également du monde dans le petit parc.  
J’appelle mes 4 Pokémons. Je raconte le match de chacun, avec les points forts et faibles. Je prends le temps de brosser Sweety qui est fatiguée. Pyro exprime le désir d’aller s’entraîner. En fin de journée nous allons donc tous les deux dans le petit parc. Il y a du monde et nous avons du mal à trouver un coin calme.  
Je fais les exercices de musculation avec lui.  
— « Ferme les yeux Pyro. Oublie le monde autour de nous. Concentre-toi sur tes muscles. »  
— « Sala... » Pyro se concentre et apprécie l’exercice, je le sais, je le sens.   
Pour aujourd’hui, nous travaillons la souplesse de ses mouvements. Il tente de faire un tour sur lui-même et lançant Tranche en l’air. On prend le temps de décomposer chaque mouvement. Qu’il n’ai plus besoin d’y réfléchir.   
Nous sommes tirés de notre entraînement par les odeurs du repas du soir.   
Nous allons manger, et je m’endors en une minute. Je suis vannée, mais contente.


	32. De l'énergie à revendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant installés à Ryne, Lyn et ses Pokémons commencent 15 jours d'entraînement intensif en vue du combat d'arène et du défi de compétences.

— « Piiiichu ! »  
*Baam*  
— « Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! »  
Je suis debout sur mon lit, le point en l’air, le cœur à cent à l’heure. Je regarde rapidement dans la chambre. Zippo vole au-dessus de Pichu, embarrassé devant une lampe cassée. Pyro est sur le qui-vive, comme moi, et regarde son acolyte d’un œil désapprobateur.  
« La chambre n’est pas un lieu d’entraînement Pichu ! »  
— « Pi… »  
Il fronce les sourcils et ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Mon stress se dissipe.  
— « Tu as de l’énergie à revendre, et hier tu t’es peu battu. Ça va venir ! »  
— « Pi ! »   
Il redresse la tête. Pyro s’avance vers la lampe cassée et tente de la remettre droite. Mais l’ampoule est éclatée.  
— « N’y touche pas Pyro ! C’est dangereux. »  
— « Sala… »  
— « Je vais trouver de quoi nettoyer. »  
Je trouve en effet dans le couloir un placard avec de quoi nettoyer. Je passe un coup de balai consciencieux et met le verre cassé dans un sac.  
Après déjeuner, je demande où je dois le jeter et combien je dois. 

Une fois fait, on se dirige vers la plage. Pichu préfère être dans sa Pokéball le temps du trajet.  
On fait notre petit footing et nos échauffements. Pichu a en effet de l’énergie à revendre aujourd’hui, il court devant nous et fait ses mouvements avec énergie.  
Je lance Pyro de nouveau sur Brouillard. Je veux qu’il arrive vite, qu’il soit épais et qu’il reste longtemps. Je mets Zippo et Evoli ensemble. Evoli doit faire ses reflets, Zippo doit deviner lequel est le vrai et le toucher avec Sécrétion.  
Et je m’occupe de Pichu. Nous faisons d’abord un jeu de course, où il doit me toucher. Il s’en sort bien mieux qu’il y en quelques semaines ! Je pousse le jeu jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse plus reprendre mon souffle. On fait une courte pause pour s’hydrater et on reprend. Cette fois, j’ai pris le bâton et je lui demande de viser avec Eclair, d’être précis. Il est surpris, et aimerait sûrement travailler Pouvoir caché. Mais je vais qu’il ai des bases solides avant. Il me fait confiance et fait les exercices. Il touche 7 fois, je lui fais remarquer que parfois il ferme encore les yeux. La série suivante il touche 8 fois, c’est mieux !

Le marché est en pleine effervescence quand je me rends compte que ça fait un moment qu’on travaille.  
Je stoppe pour ce matin. On s’étire un peu, j’adore ce genre d’entraînement !  
Je rentre manger à l’auberge et accorde une petite sieste au calme à mes amis. Je somnole quelques minutes aussi.

Quand on est réveillé et en forme, je vais au centre d’entraînement. Comme il est proche de l’auberge, je propose à Pichu de marcher avec Pyro et moi. Il prend son air sérieux et accepte. Je rappelle Zippo et Sweety.  
Une heure plus tard, je suis en place pour combattre ! Nous sommes nombreux et passons chacun notre tour. On met toujours 10 Poksules en jeu à chaque combat.   
Pour mon premier combat, je me retrouve face à un jeune marin. Le Goélise posé sur son épaule s’envole plane au-dessus du terrain.   
C’est parfait pour Pichu !  
— « Utilise Ultrason ! »  
— « Lance Machination !   
Goélise émet un petit cri strident… qui ne perturbe pas Pichu. Il fait son sourire en coin et reluit. Première manche à notre avantage.  
— « Recommence Goélise, tu vas l’avoir ! »  
— « Lance Eclair ! »  
— « Goé goé GOEEEE »  
Ah, cette fois il y a mis plus de cœur, son cri résonne dans ma tête. Zut, Pichu semble affecté cette fois et lance Eclair dans tous les sens !  
— « Calme moi toi Pichu, écoute-moi ! »  
— « Allez maintenant Vibraqua ! »  
Goélise créé une boule d’eau qui semble vibrer et l’envoie vers Pichu. Pichu continue d’envoyer ses Eclair sans logique et subit l’attaque eau.  
— « Pi ? »  
Il semble revenu à lui, ouf. Je demande de nouveau Eclair. Mon adversaire veut éviter à tout prix cette attaque doublement efficace et utilise Vive-attaque pour esquiver les Eclairs.  
Il fonce sur Pichu après avoir esquivé ces attaques.  
— « Esquive comme Pyro ! »  
Devant la vitesse du Pokémon oiseau, Pichu a tout juste le temps de mettre sa patte arrière en retrait et de pivoter. Le souffle créé par Vive-attaque le fait un peu chambouler.  
J’encourage mon Pokémon pour qu’il prenne le temps de viser. Il parvient ainsi à esquiver de justesse deux nouvelles Vive-attaque, il se concentre… et fort de ces entraînements avec Zippo touche enfin son adversaire !  
Goélise subit de lourds dégâts. Il s’écrase au sol.  
Voyant que le Pokémon oiseau semble vouloir se relever, on refait l’attaque, qui met définitivement fin au combat.  
Mon adversaire vient me donner le 10PS et le match suivant commence dans la foulée.

Je fais un petit débriefing avec Pichu, qui est plutôt positif. Il semble apaisé et se pose.  
Mon tour revient, j’appelle Pyro sans même savoir ce que mon adversaire va faire. Elle envoie un Racaillou ! Je suis surprise, dans une ville d’eau ce n’est pas courant. Son regard est plein de défi, elle me fait penser…à moi ! ça me motive encore plus !  
— « Pour une fois nous avons l’avantage. Mais ne relâche pas ta concentration Rocky ! »  
— « ça va aller Pyro, on a de la ressource ! »  
Ce combat déborde d’énergie sans avoir commencé, je me sens électrisée. J’adore ! Je sens que Pyro est dans le même état de tension que moi, il a envie de combattre !  
— « Allons-y Pyro, Draco-rage ! »  
Attaquons de suite, notre adversaire est fort.  
— « Boul’armure »  
Racaillou s’entoure de ses bras, une sorte de coque protectrice semble apparaître quelques secondes puis disparait. Sa défense est augmentée. L’attaque Draco-rage le touche de plein fouet, mais il ouvre grand les bras et semble prêt à en découdre. Bien !  
— « Brouillard ! »  
— « Roulade ! »  
Je le savais ! Roulade est bien plus puissante avec Boul’armure. Racaillou fait une première roulade avant, s’élance et fonce sur Pyro, caché dans le Brouillard.  
Racaillou ressort une première fois du Brouillard, bredouille. Mais avec une rapidité impressionnante il fonce de nouveau vers Pyro. Je demande à Pyro d’esquiver. Le Brouillard et l’entraînement de Pyro lui permet d’esquiver mais pas de répliquer.   
— « Vas-y Rocky, roule ! »  
Rocky est sensible aux encouragements de sa dresseuse et roule de plus belle. Nous n’arriverons à rien juste en nous défendant, il semble pouvoir rouler ainsi des heures.   
— « Utilise Draco-rage droit sur lui ! »  
Le Brouillard s’est quasiment dissipé. Pyro esquive une nouvelle Roulade, se retourne, créé son tourbillon d’énergie et l’envoie vers Racaillou. Mais… la vitesse de rotation semble repousser l’attaque ! Il doit se défense ainsi des nombreux Pokémons eau du coin. Pyro est touché pour Roulade.  
— « Continue Rocky ! »  
— « Esquive Pyro ! »  
Nos Pokémons sont réactifs. Rocky roule de nouveau à pleine vitesse et a pris en puissance. Pyro esquive de nouveau efficacement… Racaillou a quand même dû subir des dégâts avec 2 Draco-rage, il faut l’user.   
— « Encore Draco-rage ! »  
Pyro recommence le même mouvement, il esquive, se retourne et envoie son attaque. Cette fois, Racaillou semble un peu ralentir, mais se prend toujours peu de dégâts. Et il touche une deuxième fois Pyro, qui recule sous le choc. Mais ?! Pyro tente de retenir Racaillou ! Il a armé ses griffes comme pour une attaque Tranche, lui donnant plus de force dans les pattes, et il tente de retenir Racaillou !  
— « Dégage toi Racaillou ! »  
Mais freiné, il finit par arrêter de rouler. Nos deux Pokémons sont nez à nez.  
— « Bélier ! »  
— « Draco-rage ! »  
Pyro envoie sa boule d’énergie alors que Racaillou fait son attaque Bélier à bout portant. Les deux Pokémons sont repoussés presque à nos pieds. Ils se redressent et se défient du regard… un sourire en coin. La flamme de Pyro grandit et s’éclaircit, Brasier est activé.  
Je souris, mon adversaire aussi.  
— « Ton Salamèche est surprenant. »  
— « Ta tactique est dévastatrice. »  
— « Lance-boue ! »  
— « Flammèche ! »  
Pyro prend une grande inspiration et envoie une multitude de Flammèche vers son adversaire. Rocky envoie de la boue partout autour de lui pour limiter les dégâts de notre attaque. Il ne peut pas tout annuler mais minimise de nouveau les dégâts.  
— « Encore ! »  
On s’est écriée en même temps.  
Pyro bombe le torse, inspire un grand coup..  
— « Salaaaaaaaaa ! »  
Et envoie une myriade de petites flammes vers son adversaire, utilisant de nouveau Lance-boue.  
La volonté de chacun est mise à l’épreuve.  
Quelques secondes suspendues dans le temps… Mon cœur bat vite, en harmonie avec Pyro…  
— « Allez Pyro ! »  
— « Tiens bon Rocky ! »  
— « Salaaaa ! »  
— « Caillouuuu ! »  
Les multiples rencontres de feu et de boue finissent par nous enfumer complètement. Tout le monde tousse, les attaques s’arrêtent.  
Pyro est debout, Rocky est à terre !  
Le public applaudit, visiblement tout le monde a été captivé. Pichu va vers Pyro, qui vient de s’assoir et de soupirer. Je vois et ressens encore la tension dans ses muscles. Lorsque je veux le toucher, il est brûlant et son regard est encore combattif.  
— « ça y est Pyro, tu as gagné, c’est fini. »  
— « Pii ? Pichu pi ! »  
Pyro redescend tout doucement.  
— « Wouha, sacré combat. Je m’appelle Mija, merci pour ce combat. »  
— « Je m’appelle Lyn, merci à Rocky et toi. »  
Mija s’en va. Je rappelle Pyro et Pichu et me dirige vers le marché. Ils ont besoin de relâcher la pression. Je les relâche et les laisse profiter des stands. Je leur achète des baies et un jus bien frais avec les sous gagnés.   
On marche tranquillement le long de la plage, je repense à ces combats. Arrêter une attaque comme Roulade en utilisant Tranche était malin, ça pourrait resservir.

On rentre quand le soleil est déjà bas. J’ai des courbatures partout ! Je suppose qu’il en est de même pour Pyro. Je prends le temps de le masser avec des huiles trouvées dans la salle de bain.  
Je raconte les deux combats à Sweety et Zippo, admiratifs.  
Une fois encore, il me faut peu de temps pour m’endormir.


	33. Nouvelle routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn et ses Pokémons ont pris leurs marques à Ryne et poursuivent leur entraînement.  
> D'abord ils s'échauffent sur la plage le matin, puis ils enchaînent les combats les après-midi.  
> Pendant une après-midi, Lyn a le plaisir de combattre une adolescente pleine d'énergie comme elle.

Les quatre jours suivant se déroulent de la même manière.  
Le matin nous allons nous entraîner sur la plage. Quand le marché bat son plein, je rentre à l’auberge pour réfléchir à la suite des entraînements pendant que mes Pokémons récupèrent.  
L’après-midi nous allons au centre d’entraînement, où je fais combattre deux d’entre eux.

Je repense à ce que nous avons fait.

Pyro prend en force et en muscles. Je n’oublie pas de travailler les matins ses autres attaques que Tranche, pour qu’il soit prêt à n’importe quelle épreuve de première partie. Son Rugissement est puissant et résonne au-dessus de la mer le matin, ses Flammèches sont nombreuses et brûlantes, son Draco-rage est hypnotisant et précis, son Brouillard est épais et durable.   
Pendant ses matchs, il fait preuve de plus en plus d’inventivité, s’inspirant beaucoup de Zippo. Il aime utiliser son attaque Tranche, la mettant à l’épreuve dans toutes sortes de situation, comme contre Mija et son Racaillou, Rocky. Son deuxième jour de combat, il arrive à battre un Granivol puis un Miamiasme coup sur coup, faisant de nouveau forte impression. Par contre, le quatrième jour, il se fait battre par un Crabagarre avec une force brute impressionnante !  
Le soir, on répète ses mouvements pour sa compétence Tranche. Il passe une dizaine de minutes à répéter ces gestes, yeux fermés, concentration à son maximum. Puis il envoie en l’air deux Flammèches d’affilé. Il Tranche les petites boules de feu, créant quelques étincelles autour de lui. Le rendu est sympa… Mais nous ne sommes satisfaits ni l’un ni l’autre, ne sachant que faire pour améliorer le rendu. Il faudra que les flammes « rebondissent » plus… 

Zippo est fidèle à lui-même. Il travaille bien quand je lui demande. Sa toile est de plus en plus solide, lui permettant maintenant de porter facilement Evoli pendant quelques minutes. Ses poudres se densifient progressivement. Grâce à son talent Œil composé, sa précision est déjà excellente. Son attaque Choc mental semble également gagner en puissance. Nous n’avons pas eu trop le temps de travailler Tornade. Il maîtrise beaucoup d’attaques, ça demande de l’organisation.   
Il a mené un très beau combat aérien contre un Roucoups lors de son tour. Le combat n'a pas duré longtemps, nos Pokémons étant d'une grande précision tous les deux. Mais Roucoups maîtrisait mieux ses attaques vols que nous, et nous a battu avec une puissante Tornade. Zippo a redoublé d'effort aux combats de son après-midi suivante, et a battu un Ortide assez costaud. Zippo avait l'avantage du type, mais Ortide ne s'est pas laissé impressionner et le combat a duré assez longtemps.   
Il passe un peu plus de temps à lustrer ses ailes et à maîtriser son vol depuis son défaite. On travaillera Tornade les jours prochains. 

Evoli, Sweety, fait de son mieux. Lors des entraînements, elle fatigue un peu plus vite que ses camarades. Elle a un esprit moins combatif. Mais elle prend tout de même plaisir à progresser et peut se montrer très déterminée. Elle est particulièrement fière de son attaques Météores, et créer de belles floppées d'étoiles. Nous avons aussi travaillé Reflet en termes de durée, et Vive-attaque pour sa vitesse. Elle va être assez polyvalente.  
Elle a dû affronter deux fois le même adversaire, un jeune adolescent particulièrement fier de la défense de son Coconfort. Evoli a gagné la première fois après un combat long et éprouvant pour elle. Coconfort mérite son nom et a résisté longtemps. Lors de la revanche, Sweety a mené le match, mais Coconfort a évolué en Dardagnan pendant le match, et Evoli s'est ensuite fait dominer. L'évolution modifie vraiment la force du Pokémon, c'était flagrant.  
Nous allons travailler un peu plus son endurance et sa défense. Et je prends le temps de la bichonner, de la baigner et de la brosser.

Pichu fait pas mal de progrès. Il arrive de mieux en mieux à utiliser son attaque Puissance cachée hors combat. Il apprécie toujours voler et s'entraîner avec Zippo. Grâce à son ami, il a vraiment gagné en assurance et précision, arrivant maintenant régulièrement a touché Zippo. Ouvrir les yeux en attaquant n'est encore pas complètement naturel mais il y travaille.   
Mais pour lui, rien ne vaut l'adrénaline d'un combat. C'est vraiment en combat qu'il révèle tout son potentiel. Il a battu à plat de couture un Krabby fort mais lent, qui n'a pas pu encaisser deux attaques Eclair renforcé avec Machination. Pour le combat suivant, il s'est trouvé face à un Balignon. Le Pokémon plante l'a paralysé grâce à son talent Pose spore, mais Pichu a utilisé à bon escient sa Puissance cachée de type vol pour gagner. 

Mes Pokémons progressent bien. Je suis vraiment satisfaite de ces premiers sept jours d'entraînement.  
Il faut juste que je trouve une solution pour la mise en valeur de l'attaque Tranche de Pyro. Je passerai la journée de demain avec lui, je laisserai les autres au repos.  
— « Mes amis, demain nous ferons différemment. »  
— « Sala ? » « Pi ? » « Papiiii » « Evo ? »  
— « Vous méritez un jour de repos. Je dois réfléchir un peu à la semaine prochaine, et notamment au défi de compétence de Pyro. »  
— « Sala »  
— « Vous pourrez rester vous reposer ici, ou rester dans votre Pokéball. »  
Je les laisse sur cette réflexion, et vais me coucher. Cette fois j'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir, sentant que je butte sur la compétence Tranche...


	34. Elargir son horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujours à Ryne, la ville côtière touristique, Lyn poursuit son entraînement.  
> Pyro (Salamèche) se concentre sur son prochain défi de compétences, tandis que les trois autres s'entraînent pour un combat d'arène contre un champion de type eau.

J'ai eu le sommeil un peu agité, mais je ne me rappelle plus mes rêves.  
Pyro est réveillé quand je m'assois au bord du lit.   
Je me prépare.   
Quand je sors de la salle de bain, tous mes amis sont debout.  
— « Alors, que voulez-vous faire ? »  
Zippo va vers la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre, il va se poster dans un arbre du petit parc. Pyro vient à côté de moi. Sweety va se lover sur un coussin et se pose. Pichu hésite quelques instants...et finit par rejoindre Zippo dehors.  
Je pose de quoi grignoter pour la journée, puis me tourne vers mon premier Pokémon.  
— « Pyro, ce sera toi et moi aujourd'hui ! »  
— « Mèche ! »

On se dirige d'un bon pas vers la plage.  
Je réfléchis à haute voix, pour partager mes réflexions avec Pyro.  
— « Le rendu n'est pas si mal... Mais il manque quelque chose pour mettre un valeur ton attaque Tranche. »  
— « Salaaa... »  
Il est d'accord, fronce un peu les yeux et réfléchit.  
Nos pas nous amènent face à la mer. Je ne me lasse pas de ce paysage. L'air est iodé et le sable nous chatouille les pieds. L'envie de courir, de faire un footing me démange. Mes muscles ne sont pas d'accord...  
— « Crab crab crabagarre ! »  
— « Tiens Salut Lyn. »  
— « Salut Tim. Bonjour Crabagarre. Vous vous entraînez de bon matin ? »  
— « Oui, Crabagarre n'en a jamais marre ! »  
Tim est un grand gaillard musclé, qui doit s'entraîner autant que son Pokémon. Il porte des gants de boxe. Ils nous font un démonstration de leur force, frappant dans leur poing. Ça me rappelle notre combat contre eux, Crabagarre avait écrasé Pyro de sa force brute.  
Ça me démange vraiment de m'entraîner ! Monter un bras, armer la main, l'abaisser en rythme. Monter un bras, armer les griffes... Les griffes ? Je me retourne, et constate que Pyro a commencé ses mouvements. J'ai un moment d'hésitation, je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle. Mais Tim ne fait pas attention à nous, tout occuper qu'il est à s'entraîner. Je rejoins alors mon Salamèche dans son entraînement. Ce n'est pas trop exigeant pour mes muscles, maintenant habitués à ces mouvements. 

Après quelques minutes, on refait notre enchaînement, Flammèche Tranchée. Pyro se concentre, condense au maximum de ses capacités ses Flammèches. Il sort deux boules de feu qu'il envoie loin en l'air... Tranche la première avec la patte droite, puis la deuxième avec la patte gauche. Des braises apparaissent puis disparaissent presque instantanément.  
— « Pas mal votre truc ! »  
— « Merci... Mais il manque quelque chose. »  
— « Tu veux participer aux défis de compétence toi ! »  
— « Oui, on veut mettre en avant son attaque Tranche. »  
— « Ah bon, ce n'était pas Flammèche ? »  
Ce qu'il a perçu n'est pas encourageant... Il faut qu'on mette plus en avant Tranche, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.   
— « Crab crab ! »  
Crabagarre s'approche de Pyro, ils commencent à échanger.  
— « Ce n'est pas pour moi ces trucs-là, il faut trop se triturer la cervelle. Mais Salamèche et toi pourrez sûrement faire quelque chose de bien. N'est-ce pas Crabagarre ? »  
— « Crab crab ! »  
Très sérieux, Crabagarre va vers son dresseur. Ses points s'illuminent, c’est son attaque Poing Boost. Mais il ne donne pas de coup, il porte son dresseur à bout portant ! Il fait quelques portés et repose son dresseur en douceur. Ça met bien sa force en valeur ! Ensuite il lance son attaque Bulle d’O…  
Puis utilise Point Boost pour frapper dans les Bulles.- « Eh ben ça te motive dis-moi ! »  
— « Il n’avait jamais fait ça avant ? »  
— « Non, mais ce p’tit gars est plein de surprises. » Tim sourit, un beau sourire franc et fier de son Pokémon.  
Pyro a bien observé la scène et vient vers moi.  
— « Salamèche ! »  
— « Tu veux qu’on essaie de faire pareil ? »  
— « Mèche »  
Il commence son attaque Tranche, ses griffes grossissent et s’allongent, s’illuminent. Je n’y avais pas pensé, mais c’est vrai que ça doit augmenter sa force temporairement. Il s’approche de moi, prudemment m’enlace au-dessus des genoux et me soulève.  
Aïe, je sens une de ses griffes entailler ma peau. Il a dû le sentir parce qu’il me relâche de suite.  
— « Salaaaa !! »  
— « Ce n’est pas grave Pyro. C’est une super idée, merci Crabagarre ! »  
— « Crab crab ! » Il gonfle sa poitrine, très fier de lui. Tim et lui repartent, ils sont marins à leurs heures perdues et partent pour quelques jours en mer.

Pyro et moi nous retrouvons seuls. Aujourd’hui le marché est fermé, c’est le jour de repos pour tout le monde visiblement.  
Pyro me regarde intensément. Il a envie d’y arriver mais ne veut pas me blesser.  
Nous commençons par optimiser son portage. Il m’enlacera au-dessus des genoux et tournera sur lui-même. Il me saisit une première fois, sans Tranche. Sa peau est rugueuse contre la mienne. Il parvient à peine à me soulever sans Tranche. Je lui fais complètement confiance et me sens en sécurité.   
Une fois que nous avons pris nos marques, Pyro arme ses bras. Il a un instant d’hésitation. Je l’encourage et lui fais comprendre que j’ai confiance en lui. Il s’apaise et s’approche. Il m’entoure des ses bras renforcés par Tranche, je sens ses muscles saillants, et il me soulève. Il y arrive beaucoup plus facilement que sans Tranche ! Il fait un tour sur lui-même, j’essaie de garder mon équilibre… Il recule sur une patte ayant perdu l’équilibre… Et nous voilà tous les deux dans le sable !  
Je ris de bon cœur, dédramatisant la situation.  
Nous refaisons cet exercice plusieurs fois, et commençons à être à l’aise. 

La faim se fait clairement sentir après tous ces exercices.  
On va prendre ce qu’il nous faut dans une petite baraque en bord de mer, et on mange sous un palmier.   
On se permet un petit somme, et une fois réveillés on a très envie tous les deux de continuer à nous exercer !

On reprend les choses dans l’ordre.   
Tout d’abord, pendant une minute, nous fermons les yeux et réveillons les muscles des bras et des épaules en cadence. Droite – Gauche. Droite – Gauche.   
Une fois les muscles chauds, Pyro arment ses deux bras, se concentrent et invoquent Tranche. Ses griffes brillent et s’allongent, ses muscles se gonflent, prêts à assener un coup. Mais Pyro maîtrise cette force, s’approche de moi, m’enlace avec délicatesse. Il me soulève du sol, attend quelques secondes, puis fait prudemment un tour sur lui-même. Il me pose tout aussi délicatement.   
Pour finir, il fait un quart de tour, fait face à l’océan. Il regarde vers le ciel, ouvre le bouche et envoie deux Flammèches loin vers le haut. Il ré-arme ses bras, et Tranche les deux Flammèches coup sur coup.   
L’enchaînement est pas mal !  
On peaufine certaines choses. Il faut qu’il me regarde en tournant sur lui-même, et moi je ferai les gestes en même temps que lui. Il va essayer de maintenir Tranche armée tout le long de l’enchaînement. Il ne manque plus grand-chose.

On refait l’enchaînement un nombre incalculable de fois. Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée. La symbiose que je sens entre nous me grise.   
— « Pyro, ce qu’on fait est génial ! »  
— « Salamèche ! »  
— « Il ne manque vraiment qu’un tout petit quelque chose. »  
— « Sala… »  
On observe quelques instants la mer. Des vagues viennent percuter des rochers, un peu plus loin sur notre droite. Elles rebondissent, formant de l’écume et des éclaboussures… Rebondissent…  
— « Pyro, on y est presque. Essaie de faire rebondir tes Flammèches Tranchées, comme les vagues sur les rochers. »  
— « Sala… Salamèche ! »  
Nous refaisons l’enchaînement. Lorsqu’il est face à la mer, Pyro inspire un grand coup… La flamme de sa queue semble grossir un peu.   
— « Mais, ce n’est pas Flammèche ça ! C’est Rebondifeu ! »  
Génial, Pyro a appris cette nouvelle attaque pour son enchaînement ! Je suis tellement fière de lui !  
Surpris au départ, il comprend ce qui vient de se passer. Il envoie une boule de feu plus grande, chaude et dense que toutes les Flammèches qu’il a pu faire jusqu’ici ! Il arme ses bras, Tranche une fois puis deux dedans. Une multitude de petites étincelles et de braises rebondissent un peu partout.  
Magnifique !

— « Tiplouf Ti ! »  
Nous avons à peine le temps de nous extasier, que des bruits de pas précipités dans le sable nous font tourner la tête vers le petit récif rocheux.   
— « Dis donc toi, je t’avais dit de rester à l’arène ! »  
Un Tiplouf arrive en courant vers nous.  
Il est suivi de près par un homme d’une trentaine d’année, au teint bronzé et aux cheveux châtain clair mi-long en bataille.   
— « Laisse les tranquille Tiplouf ! »  
Ledit Tiplouf arrive finalement devant nous.  
— « Salut Tiplouf. Je crois que ton dresseur s’inquiète pour toi. » Je regarde dans la direction de l’homme, qui arrive en courant.  
— « Titi tiplouf ! » Tiplouf sautille sur place et montre Pyro de sa nageoire.  
— « Sala ? Salamèche. »  
— « Salut ! Excuse-moi, ce Tiplouf est assez imprévisible. Il n’a pas causé de problème ? »  
— « Bonjour. Non pas du tout, je le rencontre seulement. »  
— « Okay, tant mieux. Il vit avec moi, mais nous avons un peu de mal à communiquer. »  
— « Vous avez parlé d’une arène ? »  
— « Ah oui, je m’appelle Marius, je suis le champion de Ryne. » Le voilà donc.  
— « Moi c’est Lyn, et voici Pyro. »  
— « Sala »  
— « Un Salamèche en bord de mer ? Vous me plaisez ! » Il n’a pas l’air de se moquer.   
— « Tiplouf, ti ! » Tiplouf continue de pointer Pyro de la nageoire et semble contrarié.  
— « Non Tiplouf, Salamèche semble fatigué. Il ne va pas me combattre aujourd’hui. N’est-ce pas ? »  
— « En effet, on ne combattra pas aujourd’hui Tiplouf. Tu l’affronteras une autre fois, nous irons à l’arène. »  
— « Tiiii ?? » Il semble très déçu, ferme le bec et gonfle les joues en signe de mécontentement. Je retiens un sourire.  
Marius m’explique que les Tiplouf ne vivent habituellement pas par ici. Celui-là est arrivé il y a quelques mois, et vit en partie à l’arène eau de Ryne. Il observe tous les matchs qui s’y déroulent, et semble attendre quelque chose. Il est assez caractériel.  
Dépité, le Tiplouf repart avec le champion. Drôle de petit Pokémon.

Nous rentrons en fin de journée au centre Pokémon, ravis de cette journée. Nous avons tellement progressé !  
Je retrouve Evoli, le poil reluisant, en pleine forme. Pichu arrive rapidement derrière, suivi de Zippo. Ils ont l’air d’avoir passé une bonne journée.   
Je leur raconte les efforts de Pyro et les conseils de Crabagarre, ainsi que notre drôle de rencontre avec Tiplouf et Marius.  
Je prends ensuite le temps de masser les muscles de Pyro avec un peu de potion. Et je me prélasse quelques minutes sous une douche chaude.  
On mange un bon repas et on se couche.

Je me sens prête à affronter notre deuxième semaine d’entraînement !


	35. Un duo de choc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une semaine d'entraînement assez intensive à Ryne, Lyn octroie une journée de repos à ses Pokémons.  
> Seul son fidèle (Pyro) veut poursuivre le travail de sa compétence Tranche. Sur la plage, les progrès ont été flagrant, grâce à un petit coup de pouce.

— « Pi ? »  
— « Mmhh »  
— « Pichu, pi ! » On me secoue le bras gauche. J’ouvre les yeux. Pichu me regarde de ses grands yeux, vaguement mécontent.  
— « Bonjour Pichu, tu es pressé aujourd’hui ? »  
— « Pichu ! »  
Je regarde le réveil, il est déjà 9h ! Je dors rarement si longtemps le matin. Les derniers jours ont été bien rempli, j’avais sûrement besoin de dormir un peu plus.  
Pyro émerge seulement aussi.

On prend le petit-déjeuner et on va à la plage.   
Le vent s’est levé, ça me donne des idées d’exercices ! Il y a déjà un peu d’animation au marché, ça me contrarie mais je ne peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même.  
J’appelle ma fine équipe !  
Zippo doit lutter contre le vent, pour son plus grand plaisir. On fait notre petit jogging sur la plage et notre échauffement.  
— « Zippo, tu vas profiter de cette bise pour entraîner ton attaque Tornade. Fais là d’abord dans le sens du vent, et puis contre le vent. »  
Pour Sweety, je lui propose le même exercice avec Météores. Pichu suit le mouvement avec Éclair et Puissance cachée. J’observe Pyro… J’ai envie de continuer l’entraînement de Tranche… Il doit le sentir, parce qu’il commence ses mouvements.  
— « Attend Pyro. On ne sait pas encore quelle autre attaque tu vas devoir leur montrer. Fais comme tes amis, entraîne Rebondifeu contre le vent. » à contrecœur, il change d’exercice.  
Une ou deux fois, Zippo doit éviter des retours de flamme de Rebondifeu. Loin de se vexer, il semble plutôt s’amuser.  
La matinée passe très vite ainsi.

Je rentre accompagnée de Pyro, à l’auberge.  
On mange tous les quatre dans le petit parc, et je dors à poing fermée pendant une bonne vingtaine de minute.  
Je rentre Pyro dans sa pokéball pour cet après-midi, il faut qu’il se repose.  
Je combattrai avec Zippo et Pichu cet après-midi. Je propose à ce dernier de marcher à mes côtés jusqu’au centre, qui est tout proche. Il se redresse et accepte.

Nous marchons d’un bon pas et arrivons rapidement au centre d’entraînement. Il y a foule aujourd’hui ! Pichu n’est plus très à l’aise, il se rapproche de moi et jette des regards méfiants autour de nous.  
J’attends mon tour, observant les dresseurs. Il y a en a de tous les âges, mais la moyenne tourne autour du mien. Certains sont accompagnés de leur partenaire. Il y a notamment un impressionnant Grolem. 

Mais, ne serait-ce pas Adeline ? Une fille entre dans la salle 1er niveau, il me semble que c’est Adeline. Je m’inscris et rejoins la salle.   
C’est bien elle !  
J’accélère le pas et la rejoint dans la salle.  
— « Hého, Adeline ! »  
— « Tiens, bonjour Lyn. » Elle a toujours son air calme, presque timide.  
— « Tu viens aussi t’entraîner pour aller affronter Marius ? »  
— « Oui. Je viens d’arriver et on m’a conseillé de venir m’entraîner ici. »  
— « C’est une bonne idée ! Nous avons déjà combattu ici, et les gens sont plutôt intéressants. On a beaucoup appris en quelques jours. »  
— « D’accord. Mais il y a beaucoup de monde non ? »  
— « Aujourd’hui oui, visiblement. On va ailleurs pour un match ? »  
— « Oui, ça me plairait ! »   
Adeline est soulagée de quitter l’ambiance électrique du centre. On ne peut pas être remboursée mais on s’en moque.  
On trouve un parc avec un endroit relativement calme, et où il est autorisé de mener des combats. Ça nous prend un certain temps, il y a vraiment du monde en ville.  
Adeline m’apprend en chemin qu’elle a aussi son premier badge, et qu’elle ne tardera pas à aller affronter Marius. Mais pour le moment, Arcko refuse d’y aller. C’est vrai que son Pokémon a un fort caractère.  
Une fois installées, je réfléchis à qui je vais envoyer combattre. Pichu et Zippo étaient motivés ce matin… Et si…  
— « Adeline, tu as déjà fait un combat double ? »  
— « Oui, une fois contre des enfants. »  
— « ça te dit qu’on en fasse un ? »  
— « D’accord »  
Nous envoyons nos Pokémons. Zippo et Pichu sont de suite d’accord pour combattre ensemble. Adeline a envoyé son Etourmi, qui est maintenant un Etourvol, et un Dynavolt.  
Son Dynavolt lance un coup d’œil à son comparse, puis nous fixe en grognant. Encore un fort caractère dirait-on. Etourvol est gracieux et plane au-dessus d’Adeline, tranquille.  
Presque avec retenue, Adeline engage le combat. Elle demande à Etourvol de faire Reflet en se positionnant devant Dynavolt, qui lui fait Chargeur. Malin ! Je vais faire pareil.  
— « Pichu, lanche Machination ! Zippo, Para-spore sur Etourvol ! »   
Adeline joue souvent rapidement, essayons de la ralentir.  
Dynavolt se charge en électricité,  
Une dizaine d’Etourvol se masse devant lui Dynavolt. Pichu a pu faire efficacement Machination, pendant que Zippo répand une poudre orangée sur les Etourvol. Malgré les reflets, et grâce à son talent Œil composé, il touche sa cible. Super !  
— « Encore les amis »   
— « Pichu recommence toi aussi, Zippo Poudre dodo sur Dynavolt ! »  
Dynavolt se charge à nouveau, puis s’endort sous l’effet de la Poudre bleue de Zippo. Etourvol a ajouté encore quelques reflets, impossible de trouver le bon pour le moment. Pichu a encore renforcé son attaque spéciale.  
— « Maintenant, utilise Vive-attaque sur Pichu. Allez Dynavolt, réveille-toi » Quel calme, Adeline a changé en quelques semaines.  
— « Zippo, Tornade devant Pichu pour contre Vive-attaque ! Pichu, concentre-toi et utilise Eclair ! » Avec sa puissance doublement renforcée, s’il touche Etourvol il peut le mettre KO rapidement. Le tout étant de le toucher.  
Une partie des Etourvol se dirigent droit sur Pichu, difficile de savoir quel est le bon. Zippo a réagi vite mais Vive-attaque est plus rapide, Pichu est touché une première fois. Il encaisse, puis vise un Etourvol. Il le touche, mais ce n’était pas le bon. Zippo créé une Tornade qui élimine un autre Etourvol. Dynavolt dort toujours. Elle va recommencer, j’anticipe.  
— « Continue Etourvol, vise Pichu »  
— « Zippo, rase le sol et prend Pichu sur toi. Pichu, esquive et saute sur Zippo ! »  
Tout se passe en même temps. Les Etourvol, après avoir fait une boucle dans les airs, chargent à nouveau Pichu. Zippo descend rapidement vers Pichu, qui est sur le qui-vive. Il esquive un puis deux reflet, et saute sur Zippo, qui reprend son envol. Ouf, Pichu ne peut pas encaisser trop d’attaques physiques.  
Dynavolt commence à émerger, il reste quelques Reflets d’Etourvol.  
— « Dynavolt, utilise Gros-yeux sur Papilusion. Etourvol, Cru’aile sur Papilusion ! »  
Dynavolt qui est maintenant complètement éveillé, fixe Zippo avec ses yeux qui deviennent rouges. Zippo est déstabilisé un moment. Mais heureusement, la paralysie fait son effet et Etourvol n’a pas pu attaquer !  
— « Zippo Sécrétion sur Etourvol, Pichu Eclair ! »  
Mes deux Pokémons lancent leurs attaques en même temps, elles se mêlent alors l’une à l’autre. La toile de Zippo est chargée de l’électricité renforcée par Machination de Pichu. L’attaque est dévastatrice, Etourvol subit de lourds dégâts.   
— « Dynavolt, rattrape-le !   
Dynavolt se met sous Etourvol et le rattrape, empêchant des dégâts de chute. Etourvol se relève, mais est engluée dans la toile électrique.  
— « Encore ! »  
Zippo et Pichu se sont approchés et relancent leurs attaques sur Etourvol.  
— « Interpose-toi Dynavolt !   
Dynavolt s’interpose. Il est ralentit, mais subit peu de dégâts d’une attaque électrique.  
— « Et maintenant Onde de choc. » Oh non, cette attaque est impossible à esquiver !  
Dynavolt libère une grande quantité d’électricité droit sur mes Pokémons ! Le choc est rude, Zippo perd beaucoup d’altitude et souffle. Pichu a plutôt bien encaissé l’attaque.  
Nous sommes quasiment à égalité, si ce n’est que Dynavolt n’a subi aucun dégâts. Pichu retourne au sol, Zippo ne peut plus le porter.   
— « Dynavolt, Onde de choc encore ! Etourvol, Vive-attaque sur Pichu ! »  
— « Zippo, envole-toi ! Pichu esquive ! »  
Mais mes Pokémons ont subi de trop lourd dégâts et ont été désarçonnés, ils se prennent les deux attaques et ne se relèvent pas.  
Adeline soupire de soulagement. Ses Pokémons reviennent vers elle, fiers d’eux.  
— « Vous avez fait de votre mieux, et l’attaque Sécrétion-Eclair était belle. Venez vous reposer. » Je suis déçue, j’aurais aimé qu’ils gagnent ensemble.  
— « J’ai enfin réussi à te battre. » C’est vrai que les fois précédentes j’avais gagné. Bizarrement, ça me met un peu de baume au cœur.  
Zippo revient dans sa Pokéball, mais Pichu l’évite et grimpe à un arbre. Il boude un peu.  
— « ça va aller ? »  
— « Oui, il a besoin d’un peu de temps pour lui. »

On s’installe à l’ombre de l’arbre et on discute un peu.  
Etourvol a évolué avant l’arène de Mabielle, et à mener un beau combat contre l’Etourvol de Bianca. Arcko est assez orgueilleux, et Adeline pense qu’il veut aussi évoluer avant d’aller combattre Marius, contre qui il aura l’avantage pourtant.   
Je lui propose une séance d’étirement et d’exercices avec Evoli. On appelle nos deux Pokémons. Arcko me reconnait, me salue vaguement et attend de voir ce qu’on va faire. Evoli, toujours aussi amicale, va le saluer et lui fait un grand sourire qui le déride un peu.   
On s’échauffe et on fait chacun notre tour quelques démonstrations d’attaques. Arcko a appris Hâte et Méga-sangsue, ce sont déjà de sacrés progrès ! Il est impressionnant de vitesse.   
Le temps passe vite, et le jour commence à tomber.  
Adeline me promet de revenir au centre dans la semaine, et que nous combattrons à nouveau. Elle loge dans une autre auberge nous loin de là.  
J’apprécie sa discrétion, son calme, qui cache une bonne stratège. 

On ne demande pas notre reste, et après un bon repas, on s’endort tous les 5 ensemble.


	36. A contre-sens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn et ses quatre Pokémons attaquent une nouvelle semaine d'entraînement.  
> Au cours de ses combats de l'après-midi, elle retrouve une de ses rivales, et un combat double s'engage. Pichu et Zippo forme un super duo !

— « Evo ? »  
— « Bonjour Evoli. Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Sweety est devant mon Poké-navi, posé sur le table lors de mon arrivée. Je n’y ai pas touché depuis. La petite lumière verte clignote.  
Evoli est assise à côté et m’observe.  
Je m’approche et l’ouvre. J’ai deux messages. Le Professeur Manour me demande si je suis bien arrivée à Ryne. Je l’appellerai à l’occasion. Le deuxième message est de Lisa. Tiens, c’est vrai que je ne lui ai pas répondu finalement. Elle m’informe qu’elle, David, Clémentine et sa maman vont venir pour le festival de fin d’été qui a lieu à Ryne, le weekend prochain. Voilà pourquoi il y a plus de monde ! Elle espère qu’on s’y verra et qu’Evoli va bien. Je transmets à Evoli le message. Elle est contente de l’entendre. C’est vrai qu’elle est séparée de sa première famille.   
— « Evo ? »  
Je sursaute, je m’étais mise à observer intensément Sweety. Je lui tapote la tête et vais me préparer. Il faut aller s’entraîner maintenant !

Accompagnée de Pyro, je vais à la plage. A cette heure matinale nous sommes plutôt tranquilles.  
J’appelle mes quatre Pokémons.  
Après les habituels échauffements, je me concentre de nouveau sur une attaque de chacun d’entre eux. Je commence par Pyro et son attaque Flammèche. On fait l’exercice du bâton, puis il doit les envoyer dans l’eau et faire le plus de fumée possible.   
Je passe ainsi du temps avec chacun d’entre eux.  
En fin de matinée, j’ai envie de refaire notre enchaînement avec Pyro. Mais il y a du monde maintenant, avec le marché.   
On rentre à l’auberge, mais pas moyen non plus de trouver un coin tranquille. Faudra-t-il qu’on se lèvre plus tôt le matin ? Ou alors retourner à la plage tard le soir ?  
— « Evo, evo ! »  
Sweety court un peu partout dans la chambre.  
— « ça te dit de combattre cet après-midi Evoli ? »  
— « Evoli ! »  
Son enthousiasme me fait plaisir. On verra plus tard pour notre répétition.

Après manger, on va au club d’entraînement. Pour une fois, je prends Sweety avec moi. Elle est plus douce et discrète que les autres, mais il ne faut pas que je la néglige. Elle a de l’énergie aussi ! Elle gambade joyeusement en ville, ça semble lui plaire.  
Je ne vois pas Adeline en entrant dans le hall, elle ne viendra peut-être pas aujourd’hui.   
— « Alors, Salamèche se cache ? »   
Je reconnais cette voix, et l’envie de combattre me démange.   
— « Salut Mija. On ne se cache jamais ! »  
Mija me sourit avec défi et va dans la première salle. Je paye mon inscription et la suit.  
Un combat se termine, mais je ne pense qu’au combat à venir. Est-ce que j’envoie Sweety contre Mija ? J’ai bien envie d’utiliser plutôt Pyro.   
Quand les dresseurs s’en vont, un autre garçon entre. C’est visiblement un ami de Mija qui habite dans le coin. On décide de se battre tous les trois. Evidemment, Mija et moi commençons.  
J’envoie Pyro, et m’attend à voir Rocky en face. Mais non ! Mija se met cette fois en difficulté en envoyant une Ortide, nommée Bella.   
Je me demande bien ce qu’elle nous réserve !  
— « Cette fois, c’est nous qui serons en difficulté. Mais ça ne nous fait pas peur, n’est-ce pas Bella ? »  
— « Ooortide ! »  
— « On relève ton défi avec plaisir Mija ! »  
— « Salaa »  
Tout le monde est dans l’ambiance. Bella dandine un peu sur le terrain, se lisse les feuilles. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ce surnom, ce qui est assez drôle pour une Ortide.  
— « Allons-y avec Poudre dodo ! »  
— « Cache toi dans le Brouillard ! »  
Pyro est un peu plus rapide. Il répand son Brouillard de son côté du terrain. Bella ne se laisse pas démonter et répand sa poudre bleue dans le Brouillard.  
— « Continue Ortide ! »  
— « Utilise Rebondifeu maintenant ! »  
Une boule de feu émerge du Brouillard et fonce sur Bella qui continue d’envoyer sa poudre bleue en quantité. Elle encaisse l’attaque super efficace contre elle, grimace un peu puis sourit.   
— « Maintenant Croissance ! »  
— « Continue Pyro ! »  
… Alors qu’Ortide gagne en volume et en puissance, rien ne se passe de mon côté. Je plisse les yeux, et comprend que Pyro s’est finalement endormi sous l’effet de la poudre bleue.  
— « Pyro, réveille-toi ! »  
Mais mon Salamèche dort tranquillement, roulé en boule. Le Brouillard commence à se dissiper.  
— « Utilise Acide ! »   
Ortide s’approche un peu et crache son Acide sur mon Pokémon endormi… Pyro grimace, l’attaque a dû baisser un peu sa défense spéciale au passage.   
Je stimule mon Pokémon pour qu’il se réveille.   
Il finit par immerger alors qu’Ortide réussit son attaque Giga-sangsue. Sacrée stratégie !! Mais je vois bien qu’Ortide a difficilement encaissé Rebondifeu. Je me sens de nouveau électrisée !  
— « Recule et utilise Para-spore ! »  
Ah non, pas encore !  
— « Tentons quelque chose, utilise Rebondifeu sur tout le terrain ! »  
Pyro envoie ses flammes partout qui rebondissent dans les airs. Elles parviennent à blesser un peu Ortide, mais aussi à faire barrière pour la poudre qui se heurte aux petites flammes et se consume. Super !  
Pyro esquive efficacement deux attaques Acide et se rapproche. Une fois à portée, il termine avec une attaque Rebondifeu plus placée.  
— « Décidemment, faiblesse ou force, ton Salamèche nous bat à chaque fois. »  
— « C’est le meilleur ! »  
Pyro revient vers moi, très fier de lui. Même si nous avions l’avantage du type, Mija nous a donné du fil à retordre.

Elle combat ensuite son ami nommé Karl, qui combat Rocky avec un Mustébouée. Le combat est intéressant, Mija étant de nouveau en position de faiblesse. Après un combat acharné, Mija finit par l’emporter de justesse.

Je retourne sur le terrain et fait face à Karl. Il me salue mais n’a d’yeux que pour Mija. Je vois qu’il veut l’impressionner.  
— « Evoli on y va ! »  
— « Krabby en avant »  
Décidemment, on en voit pas mal aussi par ici.   
— « Vive-attaque ! »  
— « Armure ! »  
Sweety s’élance, fait plusieurs bonds rapides et arrive sur Krabby alors qu’il se protège de ses pinces et reluit grâce à Armure. Sweety revient rapidement vers moi. Je m’en doutais, la défense de Krabby est élevée, il va falloir attaquer à distance.  
— « Météores ! »  
— « Bull d’O ! »  
Sweety est légèrement plus rapide, mais Krabby a le temps d’envoyer son attaque pour contrer la nôtre. Il n’est pas ami avec Mija pour rien, il a même un peu copié son style.  
— « Rapproche-toi d’elle, et utilise Force-poigne ! »  
— « Reflet ! »  
Krabby s’avance avec conviction vers Evoli. Quand il arrive à sa portée, 6 autres Evoli sont autour de lui. Il frappe un reflet, qui disparait instantanément. Il regarde frénétiquement autour de lui.  
— « Vive-attaque, tourne autour de lui ! »  
— « Respire Krabby, refait Armure ! »  
Il se prépare à encaisser Vive-attaque, il va être surpris ! Evoli cours autour de lui en cercle, elle est difficile à suivre avec tous ces reflets. Krabby reluit à nouveau, mais n’est pas tranquille.  
— « Maintenant faites l’attaque Météores ! »  
— « Contre avec Bull d’O ! »  
Mais Krabby n’a pas le temps de repérer d’où vient la vraie attaque et encaisse pas mal de dégâts.  
— « Va au corps à corps avec Griffe acier ! »   
Krabby doit sentir la tension de son dresseur et fonce vers Sweety, surprise de tant d’initiative ! Elle se prend un attaque violente et est projetée un peu plus.  
— « Evoli ?! ça va ? »  
— « Evo ! » Elle se redresse et fait face.  
— « Ne lui laisse pas le tems de se reprendre, fonce ! »  
— « Reflet, encore ! »  
Krabby était plus loin, le temps qu’il arrive il est de nouveau entouré par 6 Evoli.  
— « Bull d’O sur tous ! »  
— « Saute et Météores ! »  
Krabby est petit, elle doit pouvoir l’esquiver. Krabby se campe sur sa patte droite, commence à envoyer ses bulles et tourne sur lui-même. Les Evoli ne bougent pas… un, deux puis trois disparaissent sous l’attaque. La quatrième saute efficacement, et lance ces Météores.  
Krabby est pris par son élan et tourne le dos à Evoli quand elle lance son attaque.   
— « Encore ! »  
Je vois bien que ça n’a pas suffi, on y est presque !  
Sweety réussit brillamment une seconde fois le mouvement, mettant cette fois Krabby au tapis.  
— « Zut… »  
Karl regarde en coin Mija, qui me félicite avec enthousiaste. 

Après ces combats, et avoir récupéré mes gains, Mija et moi quittons le centre d’entraînement.   
— « Je crois que je vais aller tenter ma chance à l’arène ! » Elle est bien motivé ! Certains Pokémons qu’elle possède ne sont pas avantagés face à un champion de type eau.  
— « Je suis sûre que tu te dis que je pars mal avec Rocky, mais je sais qu’on peut y arriver ! »  
— « Oui ! Tes Pokémons sont supers et tu es très stratège. »  
— « Héhé, j’aime les défis. Même si tout le monde pense que je pars perdante ou que je le fais pour les mauvaises raisons ! »  
— « Pour de mauvaises raisons ? »  
— « Quoi ? Ah, je parle trop ! Je dois y aller, à plus Lyn ! » Ces paroles résonnent en moi. Même si je le fais pour de mauvaises raisons….

Sur le chemin de l’auberge, je repère une ruelle tranquille avec quelques arbres dans une cours. Tout est calme. J’appelle Pyro et on revoit notre enchaînement. On est concentrés tous les deux et le résultat me satisfait ! 

Je m’endors facilement


	37. Insupportable arrogance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn poursuit son entraînement à Ryne, avec ses quatre Pokémons.  
> Ses combats sont encourageants, notamment contre Mija, qu'elle croise une nouvelle fois et qui ne manque pas de la surprendre.

Je me réveille avec le lever du soleil.   
Je m’étire, et me rend compte que j’ai quelques courbatures. L’entraînement est efficace !   
J’observe mes Pokémons. Ils dorment encore, seul Pyro commence à bouger un peu. Il s’étire aussi, et grimace légèrement… J’ai l’impression de sentir ses courbatures.   
— « Salut Pyro. »  
— « Sala »  
— « Quelques courbatures toi aussi ? »  
— « Salamèche. » Il acquiesce.  
— « Ce matin, je propose que tu fasses des étirements uniquement. »  
— « Sala ! » Il n’est pas d’accord, comme je m’y attendais.  
— « J’ai une idée pour soulager tes muscles, tu verras ! »  
— « Sala... » Il est dubitatif. Mes autres Pokémons émergent tranquillement.  
On déjeune et on part pour la plage.

Cette fois, on y est de bonne humeur, nous sommes tranquilles. Enfin presque. J’aperçois une nageoire bleue derrière les rochers. Tiplouf ? Je fais mine de rien.   
On fait nos étirements habituels et notre échauffement. Je fais patienter Pyro, qui trépigne.   
Une fois que j’ai donné des exercices à chacun de mes 3 Pokémons qui combattrons à l’arène, je reviens vers Pyro. Il a les pieds dans le sable, ça m’a donné une idée.   
— « Allonge toi mon Pyro. » Il me fait confiance, s’allonge dans le sable qui commence à être chauffé par le beau soleil d’été. Je le vois rapidement se détendre. Je recouvre son corps de sable chaud. Agréablement surpris, il ferme les yeux et se laisse recouvrir. Je laisse sa tête et sa flamme à l’air libre. Voyant qu’il a réussi à se détendre, je retourne aider Zippo, Sweety et Pichu.  
Nous travaillons bien ! Pyro nous rejoint vers la fin, souriant et la peau reluisante. 

Je retourne manger à l’auberge avec Pyro à mes côtés.   
On mange tous les quatre dans la chambre, puis on se dirige vers le centre d’entraînement. Sweety et Pyro ont combattu hier, c’est donc au tour de Zippo et Pichu aujourd’hui. Sweety avait l’air en forme, si un combat pas trop difficile se présente je l’enverrai peut-être.   
Sur ces réflexions, je vais machinalement payer mes 5 poksules à l’accueil. Il y a moins de monde aujourd’hui, et l’hôtesse semble fermée. Accompagnée de Pyro, je me dirige vers la salle habituelle.   
— « Sala... » Pyro ralentit avant d’arriver dans la salle.  
— « Pyro ? » Je sens une tension, un Pokémon est en colère.  
— « Ouiinnn…. Madame ! » Un jeune garçon sort de la salle en pleurant, tenant son Goélise dans les bras, KO. Il se dirige vers l’accueil.  
— « Tiens-toi prêt. » On avance et on évalue rapidement la situation.

— « Groooooo » Mais, pourquoi ce Grolem est en train de hurler et mettre le bazar ?  
— « Je n’entrerais pas si j’étais toi, ce type est fou ! » Une jeune adolescente s’enfuit avec son Caninos dans les bras. Un garçon de mon âge fait face à la brute. La poussière se dissipe et je vois enfin le dresseur. Je le reconnais ! Je l’avais déjà vu dans l’entrée, mais il ne venait pas dans cette salle ! C’est un adulte, il est beaucoup trop fort ! Avec un Kokiyas, son adversaire fait de son mieux. Mais d’un Dynamopoing bien placé, Grolem écrase le malheureux. La garçon rappelle son Pokémon et s’en va, un peu choqué.  
— « Hé ! Vous vous êtes trompé de salle ! » Je m’avance sur le terrain, mais me tient bien à distance du Pokémon énervé.  
— « Non mais de quoi j’me mêle ? C’est en combattant des plus forts que sois qu’on apprend. À moins que tu aies peur de perdre fillette. » Piteuse ruse pour me provoquer. « Hé vous deux, on ne part pas de cette salle sans nous avoir combattu ! » Deux filles d’une dizaine d’année, qui se ressemblent un peu, tentaient de partir. Il s’interpose et leur fait signe d’aller sur le terrain. Les petites tremblent. Bon, il va peut-être falloir se battre, avant que des secours arrivent.  
— « Reculez les filles. » Elles ne se font pas prier et viennent derrière moi. « Qu’avez-vous comme Pokémons ? »  
— « Un Blindalys et un Armulys... » La plus âgée, qui semble un peu moins effrayée, se met à côté de moi.  
— « D’accord, ensemble on peut peut-être y arriver. »  
— « D’accord... »  
— « Pyro reste en arrière, couvre-nous de ton Brouillard si il y avait besoin. » Je chuchote à Pyro. « Zippo en avant ! »  
— « Peuh, c’est minable, vous vous mettez à trois contre un. »  
— « Sérieusement ? C’est nous qui sommes minables ?! » Il commence à m’échauffer celui-là !Armulys et Blindalys arrivent sur le terrain.  
« Couvrez-moi les filles, avec vos sécrétions. Restez à distance. Zippo, à toi ! » Par malchance, tous mes Pokémons ont une faiblesse à Grolem. Sauf Sweety, mais elle n’a clairement pas le niveau.  
En arrivant sur le terrain, nos Pokémons grimacent et des petits pics rocheux apparaissent. Il a dû utiliser Piège de roc.  
— « Allez les filles, utilisez Sécrétion pour aider Papilusion ! » La plus grande des fillettes est courageuse et lance l’assaut.  
— « Zippo, utilise Poudre dodo ! »  
— « Grolem, Éboulement sur l’insecte volant ! » Notre adversaire a clairement un meilleur niveau que nous et est plus rapide. Des rochers apparaissent au-dessus de Zippo. Comme souvent, de sa propre initiative, Zippo n’utilise pas sa poudre et esquive l’attaque, qui pourrait clairement l’envoyer au tapis en une fois.  
Les deux Pokémons insecte ont lancé leur toile, qui collent les pieds du golem de roche.   
— « Ridicule ! Utilise Séisme ! » Aïe, il maîtrise des attaques puissantes !  
— « Vite Zippo, va récupérer tes alliés ! » Zippo plonge vers le sol, comme il l’avait fait pour sauver Pichu. La terre commence à trembler. Les sécrétions sautent. Zippo temps d’attraper Blindalys, mais l’onde de choc frappe durement Armulys.  
— « Rappelez vos Pokémons les filles, et allez chercher un dresseur plus fort dans les autres salles. »  
La plus petite rappelle son Armulys, vaincu.   
— « Il n’y a plus personne, il a fait fuir tout le monde… Je reste avec toi ! Blindalys, aide comme tu peux Papilusion ! » Puis plus bas, elle glisse à la deuxième fille. « Sauve toi Sarah, va chercher l’agent de police du coin. » On va lui donner l’occasion de fuir. « Blindalys, continue avec Sécrétion, vise les yeux ! » Zippo lâche le Pokémon cocon qui lance son attaque.  
— « Zippo, utilise Choc mental ! »  
— « Armure, et Roulade ! » La Sécrétion atteint l’adversaire, mais il s’est roulé en boule. Il s’élance dans la foulée. Choc mental le ralentit un peu et semble l’affecter un peu, mais il continue sur sa lancée. Il percute Blindalys qui vole en l’air. Zippo le réceptionne mais devant la puissance de l’attaque, il valdingue aussi en l’air. Après quelques secondes, il se stabilise.  
— « Vous êtes méchant ! » La fillette a les larmes aux yeux et rappelle son Pokémon, hors combat.  
— « Hahaha, pauvre petite, c’est la dure loi de la vie. Si tu n’es pas assez forte tu te feras écraser ! »  
— « Mais elle a 10 ans ! Et si vous avez besoin de prouver votre soi-disant valeur en battant des débutants, il n’y a pas de quoi se pavaner comme ça ! »  
J’ai dû le piquer au vif, il rougit de colère. Grolem semble aussi en colère. Le lien Pokémon - dresseur est fort entre eux malgré l’arrogance de cet homme. J’ai honte pour lui, il entraîne son Pokémon dans sa folie.  
Il relance l’assaut avec une attaque Éboulement.  
— « Allez Zippo, tu peux le faire, esquive ! » Zippo se concentre. Je sens sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu aider ses alliés Blindalys et Armulys. « Choc mental ! »  
Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, Grolem s’acharne et vouloir toucher mon Pokémon avec son attaque doublement efficace. Je suis focalisée sur Zippo, et ensemble nous esquivons efficacement les rochers. Nous sommes maîtres des cieux !   
Par deux fois, on arrive même à répliquer avec Choc mental. Je vois bien que ça lui fait peu de dégâts, mais on gagne du temps. Les secours mettent du temps à arriver !   
— « Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? » Grolem commence à avoir un comportement étrange… Il est confus, super ! « Tu n’es donc pas capable de gagner correctement un match ?! Finissons-en alors, utilise Explosion ! »  
Grolem commence à reluire ! En espace clos ça va nous souffler aussi ! Je saisis Pyro et la jeune fille, et je tourne le dos à nos assaillants.  
— « Lyn !! »  
— « Flobio, utilise Abri ! »  
— « Machoc, avec moi ! »

* BAOUUM*  
Je suis soufflée par l’explosion, tout de même atténuée par Flobio et son Abri, arrivée en cours d’attaque. Je sens des bras puissants nous réceptionner.  
Je suis un peu étourdie.  
— « Lyn ! » Je crois reconnaître maintenant cette voix, c’est Lisa. J’ouvre les yeux, et constate qu’un Machoc nous a empêché d’atterrir contre le mur. Je me relève vivement, secouée mais toujours en colère. Je me retourne, et constate que David s’est posté en position défensive devant nous, Pyro à ses côtés. Lisa est à l’entrée de la porte avec Feunnec, menaçant le dresseur de Grolem et l’empêchant de fuir. Une femme adulte avec une queue de cheval s’approche de l’agresseur, accompagnée de son Flobio. Elle porte un uniforme de policière.  
— « Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête pour agression sur des mineurs et leurs Pokémons. »  
— « Quoi ? Agression ? Mais ce sont des combats Pokémons ! »  
L’agent lui passe les menottes, après que Grolem ai été rappelé, KO par sa propre attaque. Après avoir vérifié que nous allons bien, elle l’amène.  
Je rappelle Zippo, quasiment hors-jeu à cause du souffle.  
Alors que Lisa me pose plein de questions, David regarde vers la porte d’un air songeur. Personnellement, je ne décolère pas.   
— « Comment un adulte peut avoir un comportement pareil ? » Je bouillonne.  
— « ça va Lyn ? » Lisa ne semble pas partager ma colère. La dresseuse de Blindalys est rentrée avec l’agent de police.  
— « Les adultes ont parfois des comportements incompréhensibles ! » J’ai parlé un peu plus fort que je ne le voudrais, ça me refroidit. Il faut que j’aille prendre l’air.  
Alors que je sors, Lisa m’attrape le bras.  
— « Lyn... » Elle ne sait pas quoi dire.  
— « Laisse-la. » à l’interjection de son frère, Lisa lâche mon bras.

Je sors furax du centre d’entraînement. Je marche rapidement, sans but précis.  
Tout tourne dans ma tête.  
On ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance aux adultes.   
Mes parents… Quand je pense à eux, je suis arrivée à la plage. Il y a du monde.   
J’essaye de respirer l’air marin, de mettre mes pieds dans le sable, mais ça ne fonctionne pas cette fois.   
— « Sala... » Je sursaute ! Pyro est à mes côtés. Il m’a suivi tout le temps, je ne m’en suis même rendue compte. Si je deviens comme eux… Ma colère redescend enfin.  
Je me mets à hauteur de Pyro, je plonge mon regard dans le sien, posé et inquiet.   
Le temps semble se suspendre un peu, comme si je partageais mes blessures avec mon ami. Ça me fait du bien.

Sans rien dire, on rentre tous les deux à l’auberge.  
On passe la fin de journée à regarder des matchs Pokémons à la TV.  
Je suis vidée, je m’endors d’un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, Pyro à mes côtés.


	38. Les combats Pokémons, créateur de liens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn ne s'était pas sentie autant hors d'elle depuis longtemps.  
> Mettre en danger la vie de jeunes dresseurs parce qu'on refuse une défaite, c'est minable !  
> David et Lisa ont surgit pour lui donner un coup de main, mais c'est surtout Pyro (Salamèche) qui l'aide à se calmer. Un étrange lien l'a apaisé.

J’émerge avec le lever du soleil. Je me sens vidée.  
Pyro est déjà réveillé et m’observe.  
Pas seule.  
Je me lève et m’étire forte de cette certitude. Je me rends compte que je n’ai pas libérer mes autres Pokémons hier soir. Pas même Pichu. Je les appelle donc. Zippo et Pichu sont contrariés d’avoir été écarté, Sweety est comme toujours, souriante et curieuse.  
— « Désolée les amis, hier était… hier. Les combats d’arène sont dans deux jours maintenant ! Je propose qu’aujourd’hui on travaille votre esquive, et demain on reverra chacune de vos attaques. Ça vous va ? »  
— « Papiii » « Piichu » « Evo »  
Ils acquiescent, après un coup d’œil à Pyro.  
On déjeune, et accompagnée d’eux quatre je me dirige vers la plage.

C’est calme ce matin, il y a même un peu de brume.  
J’aperçois une silhouette sur la plage, mais avec la brume et le soleil bas, je ne distingue pas les détails. Marius et Tiplouf ? Tim et Crabagarre ?  
Peu importe. Je me mets à distance et on commence nos échauffements. Je me concentre sur mon corps, mes muscles et les mouvements de mes Pokémons.  
Une fois que nous sommes chauds, la brume s’est levée et le soleil est un peu plus haut au-dessus de l’horizon.  
J’entends toujours un entraînement non loin, je finis par regarder.  
C’est David, qui s’entraîne avec ses Pokémons. Tiens, il y en a un que je ne connais pas ! Il y a bien sûr Machoc, Arcko que j’avais vu une fois à Mabielle, et un Magby.

Face à l’océan, ils font des mouvements d’arts martiaux, en cœur. Concentré comme ça, David fait un peu plus mûr.  
Il finit par se retourner. Mince, je le fixais.  
Il me fait un signe de tête et s’approche.  
— « Salut »  
— « Salut »  
Je sens imperceptiblement Pyro adopter une attitude protectrice.  
— « Tu avances bien de ton entraînement ? »  
— « Oui ! On va aller tenter notre chance dans 2 jours à l’arène. Et toi ? »  
— « ça va. J’irai demain affronter Marius. »  
— « D’accord. »  
Je le remercie intérieurement de ne pas poser de questions sur hier.  
— « On s’entraîne ensemble ? »  
— « Oui, pourquoi pas ! J’allais travailler l’esquive de mes Pokémons. »  
— « D’accord. On peut les mettre face aux miens, je pourrai travailler leur attaque. Machoc pourra même avoir deux adversaires. »  
— « Tu es sûr ? »  
— « Ma machoc ! » Machoc palpe ses muscles du bras, le message est clair.  
— « Haha, d’accord ! »  
On se met donc en place. Pyro se place spontanément face à Machoc, Pichu dans son sillage. Arcko fait face à Evoli et Magby à Papilusion.

La matinée passe très vite, David et moi allant de l’un des duos à un autre. Nous guidons nos Pokémons, essayons de comprendre la tactique de l’autre et de la contrer.  
Machoc et Pyro sont de sérieux rivaux. Pyro esquive d’abord parfaitement, mais David et Machoc comprennent notre technique et le touche durement. Puis nous nous adaptons à notre tour. C’est très stimulant ! Parfois, Pyro laisse à place à Pichu qui essaye de reproduire les mouvements, de les adapter à sa taille plus petite.  
Arcko et Evoli rivalisent de vitesse. Arcko utilise son attaque Vive-attaque pour faire des dégâts, Evoli plutôt pour l’esquiver. Ils sont parfois dur à suivre. Après avoir esquivé de justesse la dernière salve, Evoli voit Arcko revenir vers elle avec une attaque Ecras’face ! Il a judicieusement pris appui sur sa queue puissante et fait volte-face ! Mais Evoli le réceptionne… avec les dents ! Arcko est surpris et recule.  
— « C’était Morsure ça ! Bravo Evoli ! »  
Et enfin, Zippo fait face au nouveau compagnon de David, un Magby bien dynamique ! Malgré son désavantage d’être au sol, il ne se laisse pas abattre et envoie des Flammèches rapides et précises !  
Zippo est obligé de faire de véritables pirouettes dans les airs pour esquiver, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Nous finissons trempés de sueurs, mais satisfaits de la matinée.  
Je me sens mieux. Je retournerai combattre au centre cet après-midi.  
— « Je vais y aller. On se voit peut-être au centre tout à l’heure. »  
— « Peut-être oui. »  
— « … Merci. » Sans plus de précision, je rappelle mes Pokémons sauf Pyro.  
— « Ouai, de rien. » Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux châtain foncé fournis, l’air... hautain ? Ou gêné. Je ne suis pas sûre. Il rappelle aussi ses Pokémons et s’en va de son côté.

Je passe à l’auberge me doucher et manger avec mes Pokémons. Je donne à Pyro un peu de potion, c’est lui qui a subi le plus de dégâts.  
Je les félicite, puis nous reparlons des différentes techniques d’esquive.

Et me revoilà au centre d’entraînement ! Pour la dernière fois avant un moment.  
Je prête attention à l’ambiance, tout à l’air d’aller pour le mieux. L’hôtesse me remercie pour mon aide d’hier et m’offre la séance d’aujourd’hui. Je la remercie et vais dans la première salle.  
Un combat se termine.  
A peine deux minutes après que je me sois installée sur un banc pour patienter, Adeline entre. Elle me voit et vient vers moi.  
— « Salut Lyn ! »  
— « Salut Adeline ! Le combat se termine, ça te dit un match ? »  
— « Bien sûr ! »  
Les deux dresseurs s’en vont, on se lève. Alors qu’on se dirige vers le terrain, on est interpellées.  
— « Hého, salut Lyn ! »  
Lisa entre, accompagnée de David.  
— « Salut Lisa. »  
— « ça va mieux ?! Tu n’es pas blessée ? »  
— « Blessée ? » renchérit Adeline.  
— « Non non ça va, je suis prête à combattre ! »  
— « Vous êtes terribles, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais. Tiens, salut ! »  
— « Bonjour »  
La timidité d’Adeline reprend le dessus.  
— « Tu es une amie de Lyn ? Moi je m’appelle Lisa, et lui c’est mon frère David. »  
— « Salut »  
— « Bonjour »  
David et Ondine ne sont pas loquaces, Lisa reprend.  
— « Tu dois être une des dresseuses qui ont commencé avec Lyn. Ça te dérange si je regarde vos combats ? »  
— « Oui, je suis arrivée ici quelques jours avant Lyn. Ça ne me dérange pas non. »  
On tire au sort, c’est David et Adeline qui commencent. Ensuite j’affronterai Adeline et enfin David.

Par hasard, David et Adeline envoient leur Arcko respectif ! Voilà un combat intéressant.  
— « C’est marrant, ils se ressemblent un peu les deux-là ! »  
Lisa a visé juste, il y a quelque chose de similaire dans leur caractère. Les deux Arcko ont d’ailleurs une posture identique, attentif et sur le qui-vive.  
C’est évidemment David qui commence l’assaut. Les deux Pokémons connaissent les mêmes capacités, mais ne les utilisent pas de la même manière. David, débute avec une attaque Hâte pour potentialiser la vitesse de son Pokémon.  
Puis il se concentre sur les assauts répétés, avec Vive-attaque et Poursuite. Adeline a d’abord esquivé et observé, puis elle utilise au mieux la vitesse de son Pokémon avec Vive-attaque puis Méga-sangsue, récupérant un peu de vie au passage.  
Le combat dure un certain temps, nos quatre combattants, plutôt discrets, s’animent.  
Après une attaque Poursuite bien placée du côté de David, Adeline est en mauvaise posture. Mais… Arcko d’Adeline évolue !

Massko fait face à son adversaire, fier de son évolution. David ne se laisse pas abattre, Arcko s’élance avec Vive-attaque et touche son adversaire qui ne s’était pas préparé.  
Tiens ? Massko reluit d’une lueur verte, son regard se durcit. Son talent Engrais s’est déclenché.  
Arcko continue sur sa lancée, utilise sa vitesse et s’élance conte Massko. Avant qu’Adeline dise quelque chose, une des feuille de Massko change de forme et devient jaune pâle, comme un dard… Ce doit être l’attaque Taillade.  
— « Attention Arcko ! »  
David a vu la même chose que moi, mais Massko attend la dernière seconde et vient percuter son adversaire avec l’attaque Taillade, très efficace.  
Arcko vole plus loin et tombe lourdement au sol. Il tente de se relever. Massko tombe de son côté un genou à terre. Ils sont épuisés tous les deux.  
— « On va arrêter là. » David et Adeline se sont exprimés en même temps !  
— « Qu’est-ce que je disais. » Lisa sourit en regardant son frère, qui rappelle son Pokémon.  
Les adversaires se saluent, David vient rejoindre sa sœur et me laisse la place.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle envoie son Etourvol, qui prend son envol. Qui lui opposer ? Zippo pour un combat aérien ? J’ai aussi envie de montrer à Lisa les progrès de Sweety.  
— « Etouuu »  
— « Evo ? » Etourvol est assez impressionnant et bat des ailes d’un air menaçant vers Evoli. Elle a un mouvement de recul.  
— « Commence avec Jet de sable ! »  
— « Utilise Reflet ! »  
Evoli se retourne, et avec ses pattes arrière envoie du sable haut dans la pièce. Etourvol a créé ses Reflets, qui volent au-dessus d'Evoli sans être gênés.  
— « Maintenant Vive-attaque »  
— « à toi les Reflets ! »  
Les Etourvol vont en piqué vers Evoli, qui appelle elle aussi ses Reflets. Etourvol manque l’original. Nous voilà avec 5 Etourvol et 4 Evoli !  
Adeline demande à Etourvol de recommencer, d’enchaîner les Vive-attaque pour éliminer tous les Reflet. Je demande aussi Vive-attaque, mais pour esquiver. Les mouvements se succèdent entre tous les Reflet, c’est difficile à suivre !  
Au final, il ne reste plus que nos deux originaux, difficile de savoir qui a touché qui. Ils semblent tous deux encore bien en forme.  
— « Utilise Météores ! »  
— « Esquive et Cru’aile ! »  
Etourvol fait une belle pirouette en l’air, mais encaisse quand même l’attaque. Il ne laisse pas abattre et fonce vers Evoli, qui encaisse aussi. Etourvol fait demi-tour et charge à nouveau, toute aile dehors.  
— « Attend ! » Evoli ne bouge plus et attend mon signal.   
Etourvol frôle le sol pour Cru’aile, ça m’a donné une idée. Etourvol arrive près du sol, son aile droite s’illumine et il se dirige vers Evoli. « Saute ! » Souple, Evoli saute et atterrit sur son adversaire. « Morsure, sur l’aile droite ! » Avant qu’il ne reprenne de la hauteur, Evoli mord à toutes dents l’aile droite d’Etourvol. Ce dernier pousse un cri, et se débat.  
« Vive-attaque pour te dégager ! » Evoli utilise son attaque pour se réceptionner au sol. Etourvol tente de prendre de l’altitude, mais son aile blessée l’en empêche. Il revient au sol.  
Adeline veut nous faire perdre en puissance en utilisant Rugissement. Je demande la même chose à Evoli.  
J’enchaîne avec Météores. Etourvol ne pouvant pas l’esquiver, encore moins en étant au sol, Adeline lui dit de s’approcher au maximum. Affrontant notre attaque, il est presque au corps à corps.  
— « Effort ! » Mince ! Effort va prendre de la vie à Evoli pour qu’il soit au même point que lui, et il a l’air vraiment affaibli ! Mais on ne peut l’éviter si près, l’attaque fait mouche.  
Elle demande ensuite Cru’aile.  
— « Esquive ! » Evoli se concentre sur son esquive… Mais elle fait un mouvement pour rien, Etourvol regarde Evoli avec amour. Son talent Joli sourire ! Super ! Avec une dernière attaque Météores, on met fin au combat.  
— « Bravo Evoli, tu es la meilleure !! » Lisa est ravie de voir son Pokémon gagner le match, et Evoli est très heureuse de l’effet produit.  
Adeline me donne ma récompense, me félicite et va se mettre à côté de Lisa.

David se poste face à moi.  
Il envoie son fidèle et fort Machoc. Pyro s’avance pour lui faire face.  
C’est parti !  
On commence par mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Machoc fait Puissance pour accroître ses chances de faire plus de dégâts, et nous nous cachons dans le Brouillard.  
J’enchaîne avec Rebondifeu. David nous montre aussi leur nouvelle attaque, avec Vendetta. Il s’élance vers notre attaque, la prend de plein fouet et entre dans le Brouillard. Avec une force inattendue, Pyro valse hors du Brouillard. Vendetta est plus puissante s’il a été touché avant, cette stratégie lui va comme un gant.  
Pyro se faufile dans le Brouillard, fait une nouvelle fois Rebondifeu. Machoc fait le même mouvement, mais est cette fois gêné par le Brouillard et manque mon Pokémon.  
— « Reste au corps à corps et enchaîne Poing-karaté »  
— « Esquive Tranche ! » ça faisait longtemps !  
Pendant quasiment une minute, les coups pleuvent. Machoc attaque à droite, Pyro esquive et réplique à gauche, rencontrant le bras gauche de Machoc qui le protège. C’est nouveau ça, il se défend un peu. Ça rend son offensive vraiment efficace !  
Nos Pokémons donnent tout, et finissent par se repousser mutuellement quelques mètres en arrière. Le Brouillard a complètement disparu.  
Étant de nouveau à distance, j’en profite, je demande à nouveau Rebondifeu. Le mouvement se reproduit pour la troisième fois, avec Vendetta qui touche Pyro et Machoc qui est arrivé au corps à corps.  
Ça y est, Brasier est actif ! Mais une nouvelle salve de Poing-Karaté s’abat sur nous. On riposte avec Esquive Tranche. Le temps semble suspendu, à celui qui fatiguera le premier.  
À ce jeu-là, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs, et en effet… Après quelques esquives bien faites, Salamèche commence à être moins précis. L’endurance n’est pas son fort et il s’est déjà entraîné pas mal ce matin. Il manque une esquive, se prend une dernière attaque.  
— « Je n’arrive pas à savoir si je suis contente ou pas ! » Lisa est tiraillée entre la victoire de son frère et ma défaite.  
Zut, j’aurais aimé le battre !  
Je lui donne les 5 Poksules.  
— « Cette fois, l’attaque a été plus efficace. »  
— « Oui… Mais tu verras, on va s’améliorer et vous battre la prochaine fois ! »

On rejoint les filles sur le banc. Elles sont en pleine discussion, Adeline s’est un peu détendue au contact de Lisa. Elle a un don pour ça Lisa.  
— « Alors vous allez tous les trois aller combattre Marius ? David, tu y vas demain toi. Lyn et Adeline vous y allez quand ? »  
— « J’irai dans deux jours. »  
— « J’y vais demain, maintenant que Arcko a évolué. »  
— « Lyn ! »  
On se retourne vers l’entrée, et je constate qu’Aurore est dans l’entrée, accompagnée d’un garçon plus âgé. Elle s’avance vers nous avec enthousiasme, comme toujours.  
— « Salut Lyn ! Salut Adeline ! Tiens, on se connaît non ? »  
— « Salut Aurore » Adeline et moi saluons notre amie, visiblement commune.  
— « Ah, peut-être... » Lisa fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant où elle aurait déjà vu Aurore.  
— « Tu étais dans le même collège que nous, une classe en dessous. » David a une sacrée mémoire. Une classe en dessous ? Alors ils sont plus âgés que nous ? Je n’aurais pas dit !  
— « Ah mais oui ! Je me souviens, vous êtes les jumeaux de cinquième E. C’est toi qui avais fait un malaise pendant un voyage scolaire ? » Aurore met de nouveau les pieds dans le plat visiblement. David s’est raidi et la fusille du regard.  
— « Oui, c’était moi. » Lisa sourit indulgemment. « Je m’appelle Lisa. »  
— « Ravie de vous rencontrer ! Alors, on se fait un petit tournoi ? »  
...moment de gêne…  
— « Oh, vous avez fini c’est ça ? »  
— « Je dois y aller. » David s’en va.  
— « Excusez-nous, je vais le suivre. à bientôt les filles, je viendrai voir vos matchs ! À tout bientôt Evoli ! » Lisa rejoint son frère et le dispute.  
— « Pichu n’a pas combattu aujourd’hui, je peux combattre avec lui. »  
— « Pareil pour moi, concernant Dynavolt. »  
— « Cool ! Je vous affronte alors ! Émile, tu peux aller dans la salle suivante si tu veux, on se rejoint après. » Je l’avais oublié le nouveau venu.  
— « OK. » Avec nonchalance il quitte la salle.  
— « Il est craquant non ? » Un clin d’œil malicieux passe sur son visage, et elle va se positionner pour le premier combat.

Je m’avance et envoie Pichu. Aurore envoie Floravol. Son Pokémon est plus à l’aise en l’air et plus sûr de lui.  
Pichu n’est pas embêté, ayant l’habitude de s’entraîner avec Zippo.  
Aurore essaye d’endormir mon Pokémon avec Poudre dodo. Pichu utilise Machination pour augmenter sa force de frappe spéciale, réussi, mais succombe à la poudre. Il se roule en boule et s’endort.  
Elle enchaîne avec Vampigraine, qui fonctionne puisque mon Pokémon dort. Je fais de mon mieux pour le réveiller.  
— « Allez Pichu, réveille-toi, combat ! »  
Il émerge.  
Aurore ne lui laisse pas le temps de se réveiller complètement et demande Vent féerique. Une nouvelle attaque ! Je demande Éclair.  
Pichu n’esquive pas l’attaque de type fée, mais réussit son attaque.  
Nos Pokémons ont peu de vie, il faut frapper plus fort.  
— « Utilise Force cachée ! »  
Aurore tente de le contrer avec Vent féerique, mais Puissance cachée file au travers le vent et touche durement Floravol, qui est faible à son propre type vol. Ils sont surpris !  
Aurore tente à nouveau d’endormir Pichu, qui perd un peu de vie pour la donner à Floravol. Mais Pichu ne se laisse pas avoir cette fois et termine le combat avec une nouvelle attaque Puissance cachée.  
Super !  
Aurore me donne les 5 Poksules et Adeline vient à ma place.

Pour le match suivant, Dynavolt affronte Héricendre.  
Je suis moins attentive, je commence à fatiguée. Dynavolt gagne cette fois.  
Les filles se rassemblent autour de moi. Elles sont contentes d’avoir combattu. Un duo de jeunes adolescents un peu prétentieux entre, on s’éclipse. On attend devant la salle numéro deux, où l’ami d’Aurore combat.  
Adeline et Aurore me parlent de la fête de la fin de l’été qui aura lieu dans deux jours. Apparemment c’est une évènement régional. Les champions sont souvent présents, ainsi que d’autres personnalités. Beaucoup de monde assistent au défi de compétences et autres compétitions qui ont lieu dans cette période. Chose rare apparemment en ce qui concerne les défis de compétences.  
Pour la soirée, il y a de nombreux stands, des animations, de la musique et un feu d’artifice.  
Aurore est très enthousiaste et nous parle chiffon.  
Beaucoup de monde pour le défi de compétence. Peut-être Marc sera-t-il là lui-même ?  
— « Hého, Lyn, tu m’écoutes ? »  
— « Quoi ? Ah oui, tu veux mettre une robe ? »  
— « Moui, tu m’écoutes à moitié. » Elle fait une moue boudeuse et m’observe une seconde. « Tu as d’autres vêtements ? »  
— « Oui, je ne porte pas toujours la même chose. » Elle m’a un peu piqué au vif.  
— « Je sais bien, mais as-tu une robe ou une tenue pour sortir ? »  
— « ... »  
— « C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait ! On se fait une sortie shopping ? »  
Il me faut une échappatoire !  
— « Je vais y aller les filles, je voudrais faire des étirements avec mes Pokémons avant d’aller à l’arène demain. » Merci Adeline !  
Je saisis l’occasion et laisse là Aurore, déçue de ne pas avoir réussi son coup, mais pas vaincue je le vois bien.

Le soleil est déjà bas dans le ciel.  
On ne demande pas notre reste. Je rentre, on mange, on débriefe rapidement sur les combats, et je m’endors facilement.


	39. Différents préparatfis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn s'est calmée mais se sent vidée.  
> Grâce à David et un entraînement commun, elle retrouve un peu d'énergie. Des combats contre ses ... amis ? Lui permettent de se remettre vraiment dedans.

Le dernier jour de la semaine commence comme les jours précédents.  
On se lève, on prend le petit-déjeuner et on va s’entraîner à la plage !   
Personne en vue aujourd’hui, David n’est pas venu s’entraîner ici. Dommage.  
On s’échauffe tous ensemble, puis je laisse Pyro au repos, lui expliquant qu’il a beaucoup travaillé la veille et que l’après-midi on travaillera tous les deux.  
Je passe en revue toutes les attaques de chacun de mes trois autres Pokémons. On réajuste quelques petites choses, on affine.  
Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, il est bien plus de midi quand on a fini.

Pour une fois, je prends un casse-croûte au marché de Ryne, et je vais retrouver un endroit plus calme pour l’après-midi.  
Pyro est à mes côtés, on répète d’abord oralement ce qu’on doit faire.  
Ensuite on échauffe tous nos muscles, Pyro passe en revue son attaque Tranche et son attaque Rebondifeu, et c’est parti.  
Nos refaisons chaque mouvement plusieurs fois, lentement, puis à vitesse normal.   
Au bout d’un temps indéterminé, Pyro, fatigué, me lâche et je m’écroule sur lui. D’abord désolé, il finit par rire avec moi de la situation.  
Contents et confiants, on rentre à l’auberge en fin d’après-midi.

Aurore m’attend de pieds fermes devant mon auberge.   
— « Salut Aurore ! »  
— « Tu ne regardes jamais ton Poké-naevi ? »  
— « Je vais bien merci, et toi ? »   
Son ton de reproche m’amuse plus qu’autre chose aujourd’hui. Elle soupire et se radoucit.  
— « Au cas où ça t’intéresse, Adeline et David ont obtenu leur badge ! David plutôt sereinement, Adeline de justesse. Son Massko s’est battu comme un fou jusqu’au bout ! »  
J’avais oublié…  
— « Ils doivent être fiers ! Et toi, tu ne vas pas y combattre ? »  
— « Si si, j’irai. Mais on n’est pas encore prêts. » Elle m’observe intensément. « ça te dit un peu de shopping ? »  
Comme ce n’est pas vraiment une question et que je suis satisfaite de ma journée, je cède.

Aurore me guide dans cette ville qu’elle connaît.   
Elle me raconte un peu les combats d’Adeline et de David, ces précédentes visites dans cette ville.   
Elle dit aussi qu’elle est contente que Lisa aille bien, parce qu’elle avait manqué l’école un moment quand elle a été malade il y a quelques années. Elles ont d’ailleurs bien sympathisé, ça ne m’étonne pas.   
Elle me parle un peu du fameux Emile aussi, qui est pour sa part inscrit dans le tournoi national Tooraï des combats Pokémons. Devant mon air circonspect, elle m’explique de quoi il s’agit. Les combats d’arène sont dans l’ensemble pour les débutants, la plupart du temps des mineurs, qui ont donc moins de 18 ans. Le tournoi national est accessible aux dresseurs qui ont déjà obtenu au moins 8 badge et participé à une ligue. A la fin de chaque ligue, tous les ans, une nouvelle liste des dresseurs est faite, avec des lieux de rencontres tout au long de l’année. Un arbitre officiel compte les victoires et les défaites, c’est le dresseur qui a gagné le plus de combats qui emporte le titre de Maître Pokémon national de Tooraï. Encore au-dessus, il y a les combats internationaux. Que de challenge en perspective !

Finalement, je rentre à l’auberge avec une robe rouge à pois blancs. Je reste un peu dubitative, mais Aurore m’a affirmé que ça m’allait super bien. On a même trouvé un petit nœud papillon de la même couleur pour Pyro, qui n’est pas très enthousiaste.  
En me couchant, je revois mes stratégies pour mon combat d’arène du lendemain…et je rêve aux multiples combats qui nous attendent.


	40. Bataille navale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn s'apprête à aller défier Marius, le champion de type eau de Ryne, et a affronter son premier défi de compétences avec Pyro (Salamèche).  
> Un dernier jour d'entraînement, une petite sortie avec Aurore et une bonne nuit !

Je me réveille avant le lever du soleil, assez excitée ! J’ai très envie de me mesurer à Marius !  
Mes Pokémons sont dans le même état d’excitation que moi.  
On mange un morceau, et je me rends compte que mon Poké-navi clignote de plusieurs couleurs différentes. Je constate que j’ai bien deux messages d’Aurore qui me demande si je veux aller faire du shopping hier soir, un message de Lisa qui m’informe que David et Adeline ont gagné leur deuxième badge, et un message du Professeur Manour qui me prévient qu’elle est à Ryne pour quelques jours et que ça lui ferait plaisir qu’on se revoit. J’ai aussi un message de la confédération des défis de compétences, m’informant que je peux venir ce matin au parc des expositions pour qu’on me donne ma première épreuve.

Je commence donc par ça. Accompagnée de Pyro, je me dirige vers le fameux parc des expositions. Il trôle au milieu de la ville, un peu à l’écart de la plage. Il y a du monde en ville, on voit qu’on est le week-end. Je ne constatais pas autant de différence vers Mabielle.   
On arrive sur un grand parking, où patientent de nombreux Pokémons et quelques véhicules. Le bâtiment est fait de bois avec de grandes baies vitrées. Je passe les portes et me dirigent vers un accueil. Je patiente en attendant que ce soit mon tour.  
Une fois arrivée devant l’hôte d’accueil, je donne ma carte et attend les instructions.   
— « Bienvenue mademoiselle. Votre inscription est bien effective, et votre partenaire est Salamèche. »  
— « Oui ! »  
— « Vous passerez votre première épreuve demain à 10h. Je vous imprime votre convocation, le jury a choisi une épreuve de précision. »  
Il me tend ensuite une feuille en format A5. Mon nom y est inscrit ainsi que celui de Pyro. Notre première épreuve consiste à utiliser l’attaque Flammèche sur des cibles. Je serai en concurrence avec 10 autres adversaires, et ce sera le principe d’une mort subite. Comme avec Pichu au festival des bébés Pokémons. Ça me va bien ! Pyro a une mine concentrée.

Notre convocation en poche, on va vers la plage.   
Comme il est un peu plus tard que d’habitude et que c’est un week-end d’affluence, il y a un peu de monde. Ça me contrarie. Mais il faudra faire avec. Ça me donne envie de reprendre la route, j’ai hâte !  
J’appelle mes quatre Pokémon.  
— « Mes amis, voilà enfin le week-end pour lequel on a temps travailler ! Ça commence aujourd’hui avec le combat à l’arène du champion Marius. Demain, Pyro fera son premier défi de compétences. Vous allez simplement vous échauffez, on ne force pas. »  
Mes Pokémons acquiescent. On fait un petit jogging et on étire nos muscles. Mes Pokémons et moi sommes motivés !  
— « Je savais bien qu’on te trouverait ici. »  
Vers la fin de notre entraînement, je suis rejoint par Aurore et Lisa. Elles m’encouragent pour cet après-midi, et me demandent si elles peuvent venir assister à mon match… J’ai une hésitation, mais après tout, ça ne change rien.

Je rentre à l’auberge, et laisse mes Pokémons se prélasser un peu. On mange et on va à l’arène de Ryne, défier Marius !

Pyro à mes côtés, je me rends à l’arène de Ryne.  
Je la trouve entre la plage et le centre d’entrainement. Il s’agit d’un grand bâtiment blanc et rectangulaire, avec un toit en forme de planche de surf. De nouveau, de grandes baies vitrées permettent d’apercevoir l’intérieur. Il y a une piscine extérieur, des gens se prélassent.  
J’entre, et je sens d’emble cette odeur caractéristique de la piscine, mélange de chlore et de gel douche.   
Je me présente à l’accueil, où on m’explique les modalités. Je dois y aller pieds nus, le maillot de bain n’est pas obligatoire. On m’explique que je serai la première cette après-midi et qu’il y aura sans doute un peu de public.   
Je vais dans les vestiaires. Je sens Pyro peut à l’aise dans cet environnement très humide.  
— « Veux-tu rentrer dans ta Pokéball ? »  
— « Sala » Il faut non de la tête.   
Pieds nues, Pyro à mes côtés, j’entre dans un bassin non ouverte aux nageurs. Deux plongeoirs assez haut surplombe un bassin. L’eau est limpide, j’aperçois des rochers au fond de l’eau et quelques algues en motte. Quelques grandes planches flottent sur l’eau, pour les Pokémons qui ne nagent pas j’imagine.   
I— « Mesdames et messieurs, chers nageurs et nageuses, les combats d’arène contre Marius vont reprendre d’ici peu. Si vous voulez assister aux combats, les portes sont ouvertes. Si vous souhaitez un rafraichissement dirigez-vous vers la cafétéria. »  
— « Tiplouf ti ! »  
— « Tiens, salut Tiplouf. » Comme lors de notre rencontre, Tiplouf vient au plus près de moi et m’observe sans gêne.   
— « Il t’attendait. » Marius arrive, l’air tout aussi détendu que quand je l’ai croisé à la plage. « Ce petit gars guette tous les dresseurs qui passent par ici, mais il ne s’approche pas souvent. » Tiplouf continue ce qui ressemble à une inspection. « Alors.. Lyn c’est ça ? »  
— « Oui ! »  
— « Prête pour un combat aquatique ? Combien de badge as-tu ? »  
— « Oui ! J’en ai un, celui de Mabielle. »  
— « D’ac ! Tu verras, le niveau va montrer d’un cran ! » Avec nonchalance, il me fait un signe de la main et se dirige vers le plongeoir d’en face. Je grimpe à l’échelle, pour arriver au-dessus du terrain. C’est une vision vraiment différente ! Pyro m’a suivi tant bien que mal et se fait violence pour se tenir sur le perchoir.   
Je me concentre, repense à nos stratégies et aux points forts de chacun de mes alliés.   
Enfin, Marius est installé en face de moi.   
— « On dirait que notre combat attire un peu de monde. C’est la saison qui veut ça ! »   
J’observe les gradins, et en effet il y a un peu de public. Tiens, Aurore me fait signe. Elle est accompagnée de toute la clic, Lisa David et Adeline. Je les salue brièvement et recentre mon attention sur mon deuxième combat d’arène. 

Après une annonce officielle par l’arbitre, Marius appelle son premier Pokémon. Un Lombre.  
Il est de type plante, l’électricité aura donc une efficacité neutre. Par contre, les attaques de type Vol…  
— « Pichu, on y va ! » Je tends ma Pokéball vers une des planches sur l’eau.   
Pichu se secoue, et regarde son adversaire avec défi.   
— « Intéressant, je me demande pourquoi tu as envoyé ce bébé Pokémon électrique. Allez Lombre, il est temps de relever le défi ! »  
— « Invoque la pluie »  
— « Utilise Machination ! »  
Pichu fait son drôle de sourire et voit sa puissance spéciale augmentée. Il est légèrement plus réactif que Lombre. Ce dernier, depuis la planche où il se trouve, nous présente une drôle de danse. Des nuages se forment sous le toit, une pluie fine commence à tomber.   
— « Maintenant fait venir la Brume ! » Mince, plus d’augmentation de puissance possible. Attaquons alors !  
— « Puissance cachée ! »  
La tendance c’est inversée, Lombre est soudain bien plus rapide ! Ce doit être lié à la pluie. Il ouvre la bouche et émet une brume blanche qui vient recouvrir le terrain, empêchant Pichu d’utiliser à nouveau Machination. Des étincelles sortent de ses joues de mon Pokémons, puis de petites boules blanches flottent autour de lui. Les yeux bien ouverts, il envoie son attaque droit sur son adversaire. Puissance cachée fait son œuvre ! Lombre subit l’attaque très efficace, et tombe dans l’eau.   
— « Plonge et utilise Bull d’O. »  
Lombre nage sous l’eau. Il est vraiment rapide !  
— « Esquive ! » Pas d’attaque, juste de l’esquive pour voir comment Lombre va attaquer.   
Lombre tourne autour de la planche où se trouve Pichu. Ce dernier, les oreilles aux aguets le surveille. Je lui dis de rester calme et d’esquiver. Lombre sort de l’eau sur sa droite et envoie ses Bull d’O. Au dernier moment, Pichu évite l’attaque. Lombre plonge à nouveau dans l’eau. Pas le temps de l’attaquer avec Puissance cachée.  
Le mouvement se répète une deuxième fois, et me donne une idée ! Juste quand Lombre plonge à nouveau dans l’eau je donne le signal.  
— « Met ta queue dans l’eau et utilise Eclair ! » Avec la pluie et l’eau de la piscine, l’électricité ne pourra pas être évitée !  
— « Lombre, met un coup de tête dans la planche ! »  
Pichu s’est approché de l’eau, mais une secousse venant d’en dessous le déstabilise, il tombe sur les fesses.  
« Maintenant Bull d’O ! »   
— « Eclair ! »  
Quelques instants plus tard, Lombre surgit hors de l’eau alors que des étincelles sortent des joues de Pichu. Les deux attaques se rencontrent, mais Lombre est favorisé par la pluie qui renforce son attaque. Pichu est repoussé à l’autre bout de la planche, Lombre est soufflé un peu plus loin dans l’eau. Il émerge quelques secondes plus tard, plutôt en forme.   
Mais, la pluie s’est arrêtée ! Donc Lombre est plus lent ! Tant que Lombre est à la surface, il faut attaquer !  
Je saisis l’occasion et redemande Puissance cachée. Calmement, Marius demande à nouveau Danse pluie.   
Lombre est de nouveau touché par l’attaque très efficace. Il commence à avoir quelques égratignures, mais il est de nouveau plus rapide que nous.   
— « Allons au contact Lombre. Enchaîne Méga-sangsue puis Combo-griffe. » La défense est le point faible de Pichu, il le sait bien.   
— « Esquive ! »  
Lombre s’approche en nageant assez rapidement. De son chapeau sort un rayon vert, qui dirige droit sur Pichu. Il arrive à esquiver le tir, mais Lombre saute sur la planche, se laisse jusque Pichu, et lui assène un terrible Combo-griffe ! Pichu recule, et finit par tombe dans l’eau ! Il sait nager, mais ça va vite l’épuiser.   
— « Méga-sangsue, encore ! »  
— « Remonte sur la planche ! »  
Lombre ne peut pas obéir à son dresseur, il est paralysé ! Super, le talent de Pichu lui sera bien utile. Il peut aussi remonter sur la planche. Par contre il est fatigué… Avant que je donne un ordre, des étincelles d’une couleur plus foncées sortent des joues de Pichu…  
— « Pichu, utilise Tonnerre ! »  
A cause la pluie, je sens l’électricité de mon plongeoir. Cette fois, grâce à Machination, et après les deux attaques subies très efficace, Lombre tombe KO.   
Des applaudissements s font entendre des tribunes. Pichu se tient droit et fier. Bravo, petit caïd, tu as prouvé toute ta valeur.   
— « Bien joué Lyn, ton Pichu est impressionnant. Mais attention, avec la suivante ce ne sera pas la même ! »

Marius appelle son deuxième Pokémon, une Rosabyss.  
La pluie cesse. Pichu a subi une attaque… Mais il se tient bien droit face à son adversaire.   
— « Pichu, continuons ! »  
— « Pi ! »  
— « Ma reine des abysses, utilise Séduction »  
— « Tonnerre ! » Je sens que Rosabyss est d’un autre niveau que Lombre, il faut y aller franchement. Rosabyss regarde de ses grands yeux Pichu… Qui envoie une timide attaque Tonnerre. L’attaque a beau touché Rosabyss, elle est peu affectée.  
— « Encore ! »  
— « Esquive avec Hâte. » Pichu envoie son attaque, mais Rosabyss plonge, nage et fait des bonds rapides, esquivant notre assaut.  
— « Attaque avec Vibraqua »  
— « Pichu esquive ! »  
Pichu observe son adversaire. Je sens qu’il fatigue. Il n’arrive pas à esquiver cette puissante attaque. Il est KO.  
Je le rappelle, lui dit un mot de réconfort, et réfléchis. Rosabyss est vraiment forte. Zippo pourrait lui faire face, mais si son troisième Pokémon est encore plus fort… Et Zippo est un mâle, Séduction pourrait encore fonctionner. Bon.

— « Evoli, à ton tour ! »  
— « Vas-y Evoli ! » J’entends les encouragements de Lisa pour son Pokémon. Evoli lui sourit, et se met face à nos adversaires. Ça va être dur, mais on peut y arriver !  
— « Vibraqua ! » Pas d’échauffement, il attaque directement.   
— « Reflet ! »   
Rosabyss envoie sa puissante attaque vers Sweety, qui a juste le temps d’invoquer ses 6 Reflets. Un d’entre eux disparait sous l’effet de Vibraqua. Il faut rester dans le mouvement.  
« Disperse tes forces, avec Vive-attaque, saute et allez sur plusieurs planches. » Promptement, Evoli effectue ce mouvement avec brio, alors que Vibraqua élimine un autre reflet. Il reste donc Sweety et 4 reflets, dispersés sur les planches.   
— « Continue Rosabyss, un après l’autre. »  
— « Météores ! »   
Rosabyss élimine un nouveau Reflet, mais subit l’attaque Météores, qu’elle encaisse bien.  
Le mouvement se répète encore une fois, réduisant le nombre de reflets mais aussi la vie de Rosabyss.   
Alors qu’ils ne sont plus que 3, Rosabyss vise le bon cette fois ! Je dis à Evoli d’esquiver, qui réussit de justesse mais n’a pas pu attaquer.   
— « Plonge, approche toi Rosabyss. »  
— « Tiens-toi prête. »  
Rosabyss plonge, et se déplace gracieusement et rapidement sous l’eau. Evoli tente de garder contenance et d’observer. Elle est un peu inquiète.  
— « Maintenant, saute et Vampibaiser ! »  
— « Morsure ! »  
Dans un souple mouvement, Rosabyss sort de l’eau sans éclaboussures, arrive à porter d’Evoli, et lui attrape le dos. Evoli se contorsionne, malgré la douleur, et attrape à son tour Rosabyss entre ses crocs, au niveau du ventre.   
Dans l’élan de Rosabyss, nos deux Pokémons sont entraînés dans l’eau. Qui a réussi au final ?   
Evoli émerge, je la motive a vite remonter sur la planche.  
— « Allez, Psycho. » Quoi ? Elle maîtrise une attaque aussi puissante !  
— « Attention Evoli ! » J’ai entendu un écho, venant des gradins.  
Rosabyss, très à l’aise dans l’eau, arrive face à Evoli, à peine remontée sur la planche. Les regards se croisent, et Rosabyss émet de puissantes ondes psychiques…  
Il y a un instant suspendu…  
Et Evoli tombe KO.  
Et merde ! Pardon Sweety, pardon Lisa.   
Tendue, je rappelle Evoli.

— « Zippo, montre-leur que tu es le roi du ciel ! »  
Zippo apparait, à ma hauteur, magnifique avec ses ailes qu’il a pris le temps de lustrer avant de partir avec de se propre poudre. Quelques grains tombent sur l’eau… ça me donne une idée !  
— « Poudre dodo ! »  
— « Plonge ! »  
Papilusion répand sa poudre bleue, mais Rosabyss est bien protégée sous l’eau. La poudre se dépose sur la surface de l’eau. J’encourage Zippo à poursuivre.  
Marius demande une Vibraqua, tirée depuis sous l’eau. Vu la distance, Rosabyss est moins précise, permettant à Zippo de poursuivre.   
— « Je me demande ce que tu fais… Allez ma reine, sors de l’eau, vise et envoie ta Vibraqua ! »  
Rosabyss émerge, je vois la poudre se déposer sur elle… Elle est surprise, n’attaque pas, et retombe en surface de l’eau, endormie. Super, ça a marché !   
Tout s’enchaîne ensuite très bien. Zippo touche une premier fois avec Choc mental. Ça réveille Rosabyss, mais qui est confuse ! ça permet à Zippo de terminer ce combat avec Tornade.   
Ouf, plus qu’un. 

Marius a un air un peu plus sérieux.  
Son dernier Pokémon est un Tarenbulle. Ce dernier reste sur une planche, et observe, impassible.  
Insecte des eaux contre Insecte du ciel !  
— « Sala, salamèèche ! » Pyro encourage son ami.  
— « Papiiii » Zippo virevolte dans les airs, tout excité.   
— « Êtes-vous prêts pour la dernière manche ? »  
— « Oui ! » Marius et moi avons répondu en même temps, un sourie aux lèvres.  
— « Allez-y ! »  
— « Poudre dodo ! »  
— « Ah non, pas une deuxième fois ! Saute, et utilise Mâchouille. »  
Je suis surprise de voir le bond que peut faire ce Pokémon ! Alors que Zippo a envoyé sa poudre vers le sol, Tarenbulle est quasiment à sa hauteur ! Zippo tente de l’esquiver, mais Tarenbulle parvient à attraper une de ses pattes, et l’entraîne vers l’eau ! Si ces ailes sont mouillées, ça va devenir vraiment tendue !   
— « Sécrétion vers le plongeoir ! »  
Dans sa chute, Zippo lance sa Sécrétion, qui vient se coller sur le plongeoir. La chute est brutalement stoppée, Tarenbulle lâche prise, libérant Zippo, qui reprend son envol. Tarenbulle tombe dans l’eau, il commence à se déplacer dans l’eau. Presque en miroir, Zippo se déplace dans les airs.   
— « D’accord, utilisons des attaques Insectes ! Utilise Furie-bond ! »  
— « Contre le avec Tornade ! »  
Zippo commence à battre des ailes frénétiquement… Est-ce vraiment Tornade ? Tarenbulle bondit de nouveau hors de l’eau et fonce vers Zippo, ses dards luisant d’une inquiétante lumière verte, un peu à l’instar de Piqûre. Alors qu’il était quasiment à la hauteur de Zippo, ce dernier forme un Cyclone qui renvoie l’adversaire d’où il vient ! Super, Zippo a appris Cyclone ! Si ça ne fait de dégâts, ça nous permet de nous défendre.   
— « Encore ! » Tarenbulle surgit, encore et encore, de l’eau vers Zippo, qui le repousse encore et encore avec Cyclone.   
A la cinquième salve, Zippo n’arrive pas à invoquer le Cyclone, il fatigue ! Furie-bond le touche cette fois, et Tarenbulle repart sous l’eau. Mais son bond était aussi moins vaillant.  
Voyant qu’il est parvenu à fatiguer mon Pokémon, Marius change de tactique, demandant Bull d’O. Tarenbulle sort de l’eau, se met sur une planche et attaque. Zippo peine à esquiver les attaques.   
Il faut stopper ça, je demande à Zippo d’utiliser Sécrétion sur les pattes de Tarenbulle. Nullement impressionné, Marius ne demande même pas d’esquive. Zippo encaisse encore une attaque, mais a collé Tarenbulle au sol, et a même spontanément envoyé un filet de Sécrétion sur les yeux de son adversaire !  
— « Bien joué, maintenant Tornade ! »  
— « Reste calme Tarenbulle !... » Marius cherche une solution à proposer à son Pokémon, qui se débat dans les Sécrétions. Il encaisse comme ça deux attaques Tornade, très efficace.   
— « Mouille la toile Bull d’O et utilise Piqûre pour la casser ! » L’idée de Marius fonctionne en partie, lui permettant de nettoyer ses yeux et de libérer une partie de ses pattes. Il encaisse encore une attaque Tornade, mais je sens que Zippo est épuisé. Il vole base et manque de force.   
Tarenbulle souffle aussi.   
— « Bull d’O ! »  
— « Sécrétion piquée ! »  
Zippo envoie sa Sécrétion droite entre les deux yeux de Tarenbulle, puis tirant de toutes ses forces, il fonce en piquée vers Tarenbulle. Ce dernier envoie ses Bull d’O. Zippo en esquive une, deux, s’en prend aussi quelques-unes, et arrive au contact.  
Tarenbulle vole contre le plongeoir de son dresseur, et tombe dans l’eau. Zippo est debout sur la planche de son adversaire, soufflant fort, incapable de reprendre son envol…  
Tarenbulle émerge… hors combat !

… on a réussi !   
— « Zippo tu es le meilleur ! »  
— « Papiiii ! » Dans un ultime effort, il prend son envol et vient se poser sur mon épaule. Il est lourd ! Mais je suis vraiment heureuse !  
— « Bien joué Lyn. Viens chercher ton badge, et profite de ce moment. » D’un geste de la main, il salue le public, rappelle Tarenbulle, et commence à descendre du plongeoir.   
J’entends seulement les applaudissements. Je sens mon sourire s’étendre, comme Pyro.  
Je rappelle Zippo, qui mérite bien son repos, et je descends à mon tour.   
— « Tiplouf, ti !! » Le Tiplouf de l’arène est là, et me tourne autour, me bousculant au passage.  
— « Oui oui, ce combat t’a plu. Tiens Lyn, ton badge de Ryne. Et va à l’accueil pour récupérer ton argent. Bravo, tu sais tirer le meilleur parti de tes Pokémons. »  
Mon nouveau badge en poche, je vais vers la sortie. J’entends une annonce, disant que Marius revient dans 15mn pour affronter un autre challenger, avec d’autres Pokémons. Dans le couloir, je croise un dresseur que j’ai déjà affronté. Un Kraknoix est sur son épaule.  
— « Bravo, Lyn. »  
— « Merci, Hen. Bonne chance à toi ! »  
— « Merci. »   
Sans plus de cérémonie, le regard au loin, sans doute perdu dans ses stratégies, Hen s’avance vers l’arène. 

Je vais à l’accueil, récupérer ma carte de dresseuse mise à jour, et la récompense financière.   
— « C’était suuper tes combats ! » Aurore, suivi des autres, s’approche. Elle est très enthousiaste. Tout le monde me félicite, j’en profite pour renvoyer l’ascenseur à Adeline et David.   
« Tu es différente quand tu combats ! Tu réfléchis moins, tu es focalisée. Et ton sourire de la victoire est plutôt beau à voir ! »  
Je ne rougis pas souvent, mais là je sens mes joues légèrement rosir. Tout le monde acquiesce. 

On décide d’aller boire un verre tous ensemble. Exceptionnellement, comme nous sommes nombreux, je rentre aussi Pyro dans sa Pokéball.  
Je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude de ce genre de sortie et je me sens un peu seule sans Pyro. Je suis rapidement perdue dans mes pensées. Il faut qu’on répète avec Pyro, mais je sens aussi une agréable lassitude m’envahir.  
— « La pression redescend ? »  
Lisa interrompt mes pensées.   
— « Oui ! Et je pense à demain. »  
— « Profite plutôt de ta… belle victoire. » C’est David qui a dit ça, légèrement… sur la défensive ? Il détourne le regard et se concentre sur sa boisson. Lisa sourit avec indulgence et poursuit.  
— « Evoli a bien grandi ! »  
— « Ah… oui ! » J’avais oublié qu’Evoli s’est fait battre sans remporter de match. « Je… Tu as vu, elle a appris Morsure depuis la dernière fois. »  
— « Oui, c’était impressionnant quand elle l’a utilisé pour se défendre. »  
On discute un moment comme ça, Lisa me mettant à l’aise en parlant Pokémon.   
Quelques temps plus tard, Aurore se lève, elle doit rejoindre Emile. Elle propose de tous nous retrouver ici le lendemain à la même heure, et de profiter du festival de la fin de l’été tous ensemble.

Une fois rentrée à l’auberge, je libère tous mes Pokémons. On s’octroie une séance massage et soins, sauf Pichu qui souhaite le faire seul. Je le sens un peu plus distant.   
On mange et je laisse ceux qui ont combattu se reposer. Avec Pyro, on va répéter une dernière fois notre numéro.   
Je m’endors fourbue, entre notre combat palpitant, notre belle victoire, la soirée avec mes… amis ? Je n’ai pas l’habitude de faire partie d’un groupe.


	41. Promesses en tout genre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn a remporté son deuxième badge ! Grâce à Zippo (Papilusion), Pichu et Evoli, qui ont même pour certains appris de nouvelles attaques.  
> Pichu semble plus distant depuis.  
> Mais elle n'a pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, son premier défi de compétences est pour aujourd'hui !

Je me réveille avant l’aube. Je ne tiens pas en place ! Comme souvent, Pyro est dans le même état d’excitation que moi.   
Mes autres Pokémons dorment à poings fermés. Après toutes ces semaines d’entraînement, ils sont vraiment fatigués. Je les laisse tranquilles.  
Avec Pyro, on sort dans le parc tant qu’il n’y a pas trop de monde. Je n’ai pas le temps d’aller à la plage aujourd’hui. On étire nos muscles en silence, se concentrant sur notre corps et nos exercices.   
Une fois dérouillés, je vais chercher de quoi manger et me pose dans la chambre. L’odeur alléchante des compotées de baies réveillent mes autres Pokémons. Seul Pichu décide d’aller se nourrir seul dans le parc.   
Comme je suis un peu en avance, je range mes affaires. Je suis assez restée dans cette ville, j’ai hâte de reprendre la route ! Je crois que Pichu aussi. 

Enfin, accompagnée de Pyro, mes autres Pokémons dans leur Pokéball, même Pichu, je me dirige vers le centre des expositions.   
— « On va leur montrer Pyro, tes compétences ! »  
— « Salamèche ! »  
Il y a vraiment du monde aujourd’hui. Il fait beau, des Goélise volent dans le ciel et leur cris rythment les pas des passants.   
On se présente à l’accueil pour les participants, tandis que la majorité des autres personnes se dirigent vers les gradins pour spectateurs.   
— « Lyn ! » Je reconnais immédiatement la voix du Professeur Manour.   
— « Bonjour Professeur ! Oh, salut Skitty ! »  
— « Skitty ! » Skitty vient vers nous, nous renifle et s’assoit satisfaite.   
— « Elle a absolument tenu à venir avec moi, pour vous voir. »  
— « Merci Skitty. » Le petit Pokémon chat fait mine de regarder ailleurs.  
— « Vous vous sentez prêts ? »  
— « Oui ! On a beaucoup travaillé avec Pyro. »  
— « Je n’en doute pas. Faites de votre mieux, et amusez-vous ! »   
— « Oui ! »   
— « Oh j’ai une idée ! Est-ce que ça ferait plaisir à tes autres Pokémons d’assister à votre prestation ? Si tu n’en as pas capturé trop depuis la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu, je peux les prendre avec moi. »  
— « Je vais leur proposer. Venez les amis. » Pichu, Papilusion et Evoli m’observent. « Avec Pyro, on va participer aux défis de compétences. Est-ce que vous voulez aller nous regarder depuis les gradins, avec le professeur et Skitty ? » Evoli acquiesce immédiatement, et fait connaissance avec Skitty. Pichu observe un instant le Professeur…et accepte à ma grande surprise. Zippo de son côté s’est posé sur mon épaule et s’endort à moitié. « Il a beaucoup combattu hier à l’arène… Repose toi. » Je le rappelle.  
— « à l’arène ? Tu es allée combattre Marius ? »  
— « Ah, oui ! Grâce à Pichu, Evoli et Zippo j’ai gagné mon deuxième badge ! »  
— « Bravo Lyn, je suis fière de toi. » Ces paroles me touchent plus que je l’avais imaginé. « Allez, maintenant va démontrer tes talents et ceux de Pyro ! » Je me reprends, et avec entrain me dirige vers les vestiaires. 

Je suis surprise de voir le nombre de participants ! Je croyais que j’allais me retrouver contre 9 autres dresseurs seulement.  
En sortant les documents remis hier, je me rends compte que je n’avais pas tout lu. Nous participons par groupe, 5 au total. Un dresseur par groupe sera sélectionné pour la deuxième manche. Sacré défi, j’aime ça !  
J’observe un peu les autres challengers. La moyenne d’âge est autour du mien. Il y a peu d’adultes ou de jeunes enfants. Chacun est accompagné de son partenaire. Certains méditent ensemble dans un coin, d’autres répètent encore.   
Je suis dans le premier groupe, super !  
Un homme d’âge mûr, portant un nœud papillon vert et affichant un grand sourire nous rassemble.  
— « Bienvenus jeunes gens ! Aujourd’hui est un jour spécial. Non seulement vous allez participer à un défi de compétences, mais il s’agit de celui ayant lieu le jour du festival de fin d’été de Ryne ! Il y aura des spectateurs comme il y en a peu lors des autres défi de compétences. Donnez le meilleur de vous-même ! »  
— « Ohlàlà, il nous met la pression ! » Une jeune fille impressionnée tremble un peu à côté de moi, son Floravol flottant au-dessus d’elle.   
— « Nous allons vous faire entrer par groupe de 10. L’épreuve dure en général quelques minutes. Une fois votre groupe passé, vous revenez ici et patientez. Une collation vous sera offerte à midi. Les gagnants de chaque groupe pourront rester suite à cette collection pour la suite. »  
Voilà des consignes claires. « Je vais accueillir le public, et quand je vous appelle le groupe 1, vous vous avancez ! Faites de votre mieux ! »  
On entend le public applaudir le discours d’accueil du présentateur. Dans mon groupe, un jeune adulte se tient aux côtés d’un Tyranocif à l’air féroce. Mais dans cette compétition, ce n’est pas la puissance qui compte. Je me concentre sur Pyro.   
— « Et maintenant, accueillez le premier groupe ! » C’est parti !

Notre petit groupe de 10 dresseurs et 10 Pokémons s’avancent à l’unisson. Nous arrivons sur une estrade décorée pour l’occasion. C’est assez aveuglant avec le toit ouvert sur un grand soleil, et toutes ces personnes qui nous observent et nous encouragent.   
— « Sala… » Pyro est un peu intimidé.  
— « ça va Pyro. Je suis là. Imagine-toi que nous sommes tous les deux dans le parc. » J’espère arriver à l’apaiser un peu et à maîtriser ma propre appréhension.  
— « Pour notre premier groupe, l’épreuve sera un tir sur cible. Le but de cette épreuve est de mettre à l’épreuve la précision d’une attaque spéciale du Pokémon de chacun. » Des cibles ont en effet été installées sur scène. « à mon top départ, tous ensemble, vous enverrez votre attaque sur la cible. Si un Pokémon rate son attaque, lui et son dresseur sont disqualifiés. Jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste qu’un Pokémon. Mettez-vous en position. »  
Pyro se positionne devant moi, attendant le moment de lancer son attaque Flammèche. Inspire, expire.   
* Top !*  
— « Utilise Flammèche ! » En même temps que moi, tous les dresseurs ont lancé leur première attaque. Pyro est bien concentré, il vise et envoie sa Flammèche droit sur la cible.   
L’exercice se répète ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, des dresseurs étant éliminés progressivement.   
Après trois minutes, nous ne sommes plus que deux. Mon adversaire est un garçon de mon âge, grand et avec de l’allure, utilisant un Smogo.  
* Top !*  
— « Flammèche ! »  
— « Bomb’beurk ! »  
— « Encore dans le mille, nous deux dresseurs et leur Pokémon ne relâchent pas la pression ! »  
Après encore quelques tirs réussis, nos Pokémons commencent à souffler de l’effort soutenu.   
— « Tiens bon Pyro. »  
— « Continue Smogo ! »  
— « Nous allons corser un peu le défi ! Puisque la distance ne vous départage pas, nous allons ajouter du mouvement ! » Les cibles se mettent à bouger en cercle. Smogo décrit des cercles dans les airs, suivant la cible.  
* Top ! *  
Nous recommençons nos tirs. Les Flammèches de Pyro commencent à être moins précises, tout comme les Bomb’beurk de Smogo.  
Finalement, Smogo ne parvint plus à envoyer son attaque, il n’a plus de poison !  
— « Nous avons nos premiers vainqueurs de ce matin, félicitons Lyn et son Salamèche ! Et applaudissons aussi Tom et Smogo, qui n’ont pas démérité. »  
— « Bravo Pyro ! » Toutes nos séances d’entraînements sur le bâton acheté à Athon le premier jour ont été utile !  
— « Salamèche ! »  
Nous retournons dans les vestiaires. Un soignant vient voir si Pyro a besoin de quelque chose. Il a le droit à une baie Citrus, connue pour redonner pas mal d’énergie aux Pokémons. 

On observe d’un œil distrait les autres groupes, pensant maintenant à notre enchaînement.   
Le deuxième groupe doit utiliser une attaque physique sur un appareil mesurant la force brute. Ils avaient 3 essais, celui ayant obtenu le plus haut score a gagné. C’est un garçon et son Makuhita qui ont gagné et qui me rejoignent.   
Le troisième groupe était composé uniquement de Pokémon aquatique, qui devait remplir le plus vite possible un immense récipient d’eau. Une fille de mon âge a gagné avec son Poissoroy.   
Le quatrième groupe devait utiliser une capacité barrière comme Mur de fer par exemple, et la faire tenir le plus longtemps possible. Ça a duré assez longtemps, les deux derniers ont tenu quasiment 10 minutes. Finalement, une fille assez jeune et son Galekid ont gagné avec Mur de fer.   
Et enfin le cinquième groupe passe. La compétence testée était la capacité à utiliser une attaque pour couper. Ils devaient couper le plus vite possible 1 stère de bois. Un jeune adulte et son Canarticho ont gagné.   
Une fois tout le monde de retour dans les vestiaires, un buffet est installé et mis à notre disposition. Les dresseurs ayant terminé devant partir d’ici une heure. Des groupes se forment, les gens se connaissant se rassemblent. Je vais prendre un sandwich, Pyro des baies, et nous observons.  
— « Bien joué, Lyn c’est ça ? »  
— « Oui, merci. » C’est Tom, notre adversaire avec son Smogo.   
— « C’est ta première participation ? »  
— « Oui. Et toi ? »  
— « Non, j’ai déjà remporté un défi à Nimel il y a quelques semaines, avec Smogo. Il a été incroyable ! »  
— « Smogoo » Son Smogo virevolte en l’air, heureux du compliment de son dresseur. C’est mignon. Tom sourit avec fierté à son Pokémon.  
Il me raconte qu’il a Smogo depuis qu’il est tout petit, et qu’il vient de Nimel, un village se trouvant entre Ryne et Nuxo.   
— « Nuxo ? » Ce nom me dit quelque chose.   
— « C’est une grande ville qui se trouve à la jonction des 3 grandes rivières du nord de Tooraï. Tu viens du Monde Primaire ? » Pourquoi je me sens piquée au vif à chaque fois qu’on me pose la question ?   
— « Oui oui. »  
— « Il y a aussi un grand centre des Défis de compétence là-bas, et une arène. »  
— « Ah oui ? C’est loin d’ici ? » ça m’intéresse, peut-être ma prochaine destination.   
— « Un peu. Tu dois être à pied, il faut quinze jours je pense. »  
— « D’accord, j’irai sûrement là-bas alors. »  
— « Cool. Si tu passes par Nimel n’hésite pas à demander Tom, on pourra continuer à parler de nos Pokémons ! »  
— « Oui, pourquoi pas. »  
— « Hé Tom, tu viens ? Qu’est-ce que tu es encore en train de magouiller ? » Un groupe de 4 personnes nous observe, je me sens gênée.   
— « J’arrive ! Bon ben, salut Lyn, bon courage pour cet après-midi et à bientôt ! » Je me demande bien ce qu’il me veut celui-là.   
Je hausse les épaules et me concentre pour la suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quasiment tous les participants qui ont perdu sont partis.  
Le présentateur revient, et invite les derniers à partir. Nous ne sommes plus que 5. La fille au Poissoroy s’approche, me salue et me présente les autres dresseurs. Ils ont l’air de se connaître.   
— « Bien, bravo pour votre première réussite. Maintenant, voilà le moment du passage en solo. Chacun votre tour, dans l’ordre des groupes de ce matin, vous allez passer pour mettre en valeur une compétence de votre Pokémon. Tenez, vous aurez une oreillette chacun, qui fait aussi micro. Vous pouvez présenter votre compétence à l’oral, ou pas. C’est vous qui voyez, mais le jury aime avoir une petite présentation. » Le jury ? Je n’y avais pas pensé, qui nous juge ?   
Une fois les dernières instructions données, je réfléchis rapidement à comment présenter Pyro et sa compétence Tranche.   
J’entends la présentateur accueillir le jury. Il y a un soignant du centre Pokémon, un toiletteur Pokémon de la ville, Marius le champion d’arène ainsi qu’un représentant de la ville. En l’occurrence le maire ! L’évènement doit être de taille pour que le maire se déplace. Et en effet, le maire en profite pour valoriser sa ville et le festival du soir.   
— « Maintenant que le jury est installé, mesdames et messieurs, un tonnerre d’applaudissement pour Lyn ! » On y va.   
J’avance avec Pyro, mon cœur bat la chamade. Je vais leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables ! « Elle nous vient du Monde Primaire, elle a déjà deux badges d’arène en sa possession, et maintenant elle relève son premier Défi de compétences ! » Il en sait des choses sur moi ! « Accompagnée de son Salamèche, elle semble prête à relever tous les défis ! » Il en fait un peu trop… Mais ne nous laissons pas déconcentrer.  
On s’avance face au public. Pyro est devant moi. Il a grandi depuis qu’on s’est rencontré, je peux maintenant mettre ma main sur sa tête sans me pencher. Je sens sa peau chaude et écailleuse contre mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux un instant.

— « Les Salamèche sont connus pour la puissance de leur flamme ! Mais aujourd’hui, Pyro et moi allons vous montrer comment ses flammes peuvent mettre en valeur une autre de ses compétences ! » Sans plus de paroles, on passe à l’action.  
On arme nos bras en même temps et faisons dix fois le mouvement de l’attaque Tranche, pour chauffer nos muscles.  
— « Attaque Tranche ! » Dans le vide, Pyro assène deux fois son attaque.   
Silence, le public et le jury attendant la suite.  
« Utilise la force de ton attaque pour me porter et faire le tour de toi-même. » Délicatement, Pyro m’entoure de ses griffes reluisantes et puissantes. Il me soulève, je suis bien stable et en confiance. Lentement, il tourne sur lui-même. Et sans que je ne lui demande, il enchaîne un deuxième plus rapidement, puis un troisième plus lent et me repose.  
« Maintenant Pyro, envoie deux attaques Rebondifeu haut dans le ciel… » Je me recule un peu. Pyro regarde un bref instant devant lui, un flamme de défi dans les yeux.   
— « Salaaa » Il envoie vers le ciel deux boules de feu d’un jaune éclatant. Elles s’envolent haut, j’entends quelques exclamations venant des gradins. Puis les attaques retombent vers nous.  
— « Utilise Tranche pour stopper Rebondifeu ! » Son attaque toujours en cours, Pyro arme son bras droit, le gauche étant prêt à suivre le mouvement… « Maintenant ! » Pyro Tranche en plein milieu de son attaque, envoyant une myriade de petites flammes et étincelles tout autour de nous. Et il enchaîne avec la deuxième. Le rendu est super !   
— « Bien, relâche maintenant. » Seulement à mon signal, les griffes de Pyro rapetissent et reprennent leur couleur habituelle.  
Les applaudissements ne se font pas attendre, visiblement ça a plu.  
Dans tous les cas, je suis heureuse d’avoir partagé ce moment avec Pyro.  
— « Merci Lyn, pour cette belle démonstration. C’est vrai que les dresseurs ayant des Pokémons de type feu ont l’habitude de nous montrer la puissance de leur flammes. Prendre une décision opposée te réussira peut-être. Tu peux retourner dans les vestiaires. Accueillons maintenant… »  
J’ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent un peu, je sens la pression redescendre. 

Une fois dans les vestiaires, on s’assoit.  
— « Salaaaa » Pyro souffle, content mais fatigué.  
— « C’était bien mon Pyro, on a fait une belle prestation ! » Il acquiesce. Nous regardons d’un œil distrait les autres prestations. Pyro finit par s’endormir contre mon bras.   
J’ai tout de même été impressionné par la prestation de Natasha et son Poissoroy. Elle a voulu montrer la compétence Cascade sous un autre angle, permettant à son Pokémon qui se déplace normalement uniquement dans l’eau, de se déplacer en l’air !   
Enchaînant les attaques cascades, qui consistant à envoyer un jet d’eau et le remonter pour attaquer de front, il monte de plus en plus haut en l’air, c’est impressionnant !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le présentateur annonce que le jury se retire pour délibérer.   
J’ai envie de gagner ce premier défi de compétence auquel je participe ! Chacun parle des prestations des autres, mais je n’ai qu’une hâte, qu’on sache !  
Après un temps qui me parait vraiment long, on vient nous chercher. Nous sommes alignés tous les 5 face au jury et aux spectateurs.  
— « Félicitations à vous 5, pour être arrivés jusque-là ! Bien que les Défis de compétences soient moins réputés que les combat d’arène, ce sont des évènements importants, montrant l’étendu des capacités de nos amis les Pokémons. Vous leur avez fait honneur ce jour. » De nouveaux applaudissements. « Il a tout de même fallu désigner un vainqueur ! Deux dresseurs, ou plutôt dresseuses, ont gagné le cœur de notre jury ! Il a été difficile de les départager tant les prestations étaient différentes et de qualité ! » Donc ça pourrait être nous !   
« Et notre gagnante du jour, qui remportera son premier tampon pour accéder au concours national, est… Lyn, avec Pyro ! »  
Nous ? On a réussi ?  
Génial !!  
Je promets de tout faire pour aller jusqu’au bout de ces défis avec Pyro !  
Tout s’enchaîne ensuite. Il nous félicite, nous remet une fiche avec des cases vides. Il en tamponne une avec le nom de Ryne et une planche de surf dessinée. Il me donne également un peu d’argent et de la nourriture Pokémon.   
On retourne dans les vestiaires, Natasha me félicite puis nous sortons.  
Je suis sur un petit nuage.

— « Lyn ! »  
— « Evooo ! »  
Le Professeur revient vers moi, avec Pichu et Evoli. Ils nous félicitent eux aussi.  
Quelques instants plus tard, je suis rejoint par le petit groupe de la veille. Tout le monde y va de ses félicitations, je ne finis par ne plus savoir quoi dire ! Pyro se met un peu derrière mes jambes. Lisa en profite pour cajoler un peu Evoli.   
— « Tu veux peut-être avoir un peu de temps pour respirer Lyn ? »  
Je remercie en mon fort intérieur Adeline qui m’offre cette porte de sortie. Je m’excuse et promet de les rejoindre dans une heure. Evoli revient avec moi, Pichu hésite un instant. Que se passe-t-il ? Il regarde le professeur, qui lui fait signe de me rejoindre.   
— « ça va Pichu ? »  
— « Pi » Il acquiesce, mais est un peu fermé.   
— « Lyn, si ça te va, j’aimerais qu’on discute un peu ce soir. Il faut qu’on t’inscrive à ton prochain défi de compétence ! »  
— « Oui, bien sûr ! » Le prochain…   
— « Tiplouf ti ! » Le Tiplouf de l’arène arrive en courant, bousculant tout le monde au passage. Il a des étoiles dans les yeux et sautille autour de Pyro, encore plus mal à l’aise. Marius s’avance et nous félicite lui aussi, m’expliquant que Tiplouf l’a suivi jusqu’ici et a foncé vers la sortie pour me trouver. Il a aimé notre démonstration.  
— « Alors Aurore, quand viendras-tu me défier à nouveau ? » Ah bon, Aurore a déjà tenté sa chance et a perdu ? Un instant troublée d’être ainsi démasquée, elle réplique avec le sourire qu’elle reviendra quand elle le décidera.  
Je laisse là tout le monde et vais à l’auberge.

Sur le chemin de l’auberge, je me demande bien quelle compétence je pourrais mettre en valeur chez Pyro… J’avoue avoir un peu de mal à réfléchir pour le moment.  
Une fois à l’auberge, je prends une bonne douche et met la robe achetée avec Aurore un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Je n’ai pas vraiment l’habitude d’en porter. Pour une fois, je laisse mes cheveux libres. Je montre à Pyro le petit nœud papillon, mais il n’est vraiment pas chaud. Je ne le force pas.   
Je laisse le choix à mes Pokémons de ce qu’ils veulent faire de leur soirée. Pichu saute sur le rebord de la fenêtre et va dans un arbre. Zippo qui a retrouvé des forces vient voler autour de moi. Sweety et Pyro veulent venir aussi.   
On sort donc tous les quatre. J’espère que ça ira pour Pichu. 

Je retrouve Lisa, Aurore, David et Adeline. Sont de sorties aussi Feunnec, Héricendre, Machoc et Massko.   
— « Wouhaa, ça te va bien ! » Lisa est surprise de me voir en robe. Aurore, fière de son effet, me fait un grand sourire. Toutes les filles sont jolies et apprêtées. David est élégant également, en chemise. « Bon, on y va ! »  
On va à la plage. Il y a un monde fou et de nombreux stands ! Un grand espace a été libéré pour laisser les Pokémons se défouler. Quelques combats ont même lieu.   
Zippo va rejoindre les Pokémons qui s’amusent dans les courants d’airs au-dessus de la mer. Evoli passe un peu de temps avec Feunnec et Lisa. Pyro reste près de moi.   
Ce moment est finalement très agréable ! On se pose sur le plage pour manger une spécialité du coin à base d’algue marine. Chacun commence à parler de l’année à venir. Lisa a décidé de commencer des études pour être toiletteuse Pokémon. David continue le tour des arènes. Il va d’abord rentrer avec sa sœur, et l’accompagner à Panil où elle va faire ses études. Il y a une arène là-bas. Et de là il partira en solitaire pour le tour des autres arènes. On ne va donc pas dans la même direction. Aurore reste encore un peu à Ryne, sans préciser si elle va retenter l’arène. Adeline part de son côté au nord du continent pour son tour des arènes. Encore un chemin différent. Je leur explique que moi je descends au sud.   
Nous assistons, avec beaucoup d’autres personnes, à un magnifique coucher de soleil. Il disparait au loin à l’horizon. Des lampions s’allument un peu partout. Un spectacle de Muciole et Lumivole parfait se spectacle. 

De la musique commence à se faire entendre. Aurore et Lisa ont bien envie d’aller danser, et évidemment elles y vont et sont rejoint notamment par Emile, le petit ami d’Aurore.   
Adeline se glisse vers moi, aussi peu à l’aise que moi. David semble garder un œil sur sa sœur. Suivant mon regard, Adeline fait remarquer :  
— « Il est protecteur. » on dirait qu’Adeline a lu dans mes pensées.  
— « Oui, Lisa peut compter sur lui. Il est fiable. »  
— « Oui. Elle a été malade si souvent d’après Aurore, il doit être inquiet de savoir qu’elle va aller faire ses études seule. » Je n’y avais pas pensé. Quand je regarde Lisa danser avec Aurore, elle ne parait pas spécialement fragile.   
— « Je vous entend, vous savez. » Réplique David, sur un ton irrité. C’est vrai qu’il est juste à côté..  
— « Haha, ce n’est pas comme si on disait du mal. » Au contraire, je trouve ça super qu’il veille sur sa sœur.   
— « Lyn ? » Je me retourne, et reconnait Tom, qui a l’air légèrement grisé.   
— « Ah, salut… Tom. » Je vois son groupe d’amis au loin qui nous observe. Je ne suis pas très à l’aise.  
— « J’ai failli ne pas te reconnaître en robe et les cheveux lâchés. Ça te va bien. » Un compliment si direct !   
— « Me… merci ! » Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut ?  
— « Tu danses ? »   
— « Hein ? Heu non, c’est bon, je parle avec mes amis »  
— « Alleeeez » Il s’approche, je recule. Salamèche se poste devant moi.  
— « Lyn, ça te dit un combat ? » David s’est approché et nous regarde tour à tour, Tom et moi. Il m’offre une échappatoire.  
— « Oui ! »   
Tom ne bouge pas, hésitant à lâcher prise.  
— « Tout va bien ? » Aurore, Lisa et Emile arrivent à la rescousse.   
— « Bon, tant pis pour toi ! » Tom s’avoue vaincu et repart vers ses copains, qui se moquent allégrement de lui.  
— « Ils sont pénibles ceux-là, à toujours embêter les jolies filles ! » Aurore à l’air de les connaître. « ça va ? »  
— « Oui oui, ça va. » Qu’est-ce que c’était que tout ça.  
— « Vous avez parlé d’un combat ? » Adeline me sort encore une fois de ma torpeur.

On se dirige vers la zone dégagée à cette effet. Je m’approche de David, qui a l’air pensif.   
— « Merci de ton aide. »  
— « De rien. Il avait vraiment l’air… lourd. » David regarde en l’air, un peu gêné. Il est timide, mais prend soin de son entourage.   
Une fois que nous avons trouvé de la place, David se poste face à moi avec Machoc. Pyro relève le défi.   
Nos deux Pokémons commencent à se connaître, et nous aussi.  
Le combat n’est pas comme d’habitude, plus posé. On s’observe et esquive les offensives de Machoc et David comme il fonce dans les nôtres. On jauge, on renforce attaque et esquive, les attaques physiques s’enchaînent.   
Je sens que Pyro est fatigué, après quelques minutes, on stoppe le combat.  
— « Pyro et moi aimons beaucoup nous entraîner avec vous, n’est-ce pas Pyro ? »  
— « Salamèche ! »  
David rappelle Machoc et revient vers nous.  
— « Oui… Nous aussi. On pourra recommencer de s’entraîner ensemble, …à l’occasion. Si tu as envie. » Il a l’air gêné. Son air arrogant disparait quand on apprend à le connaître.   
— « Oui, avec plaisir ! » Pour le première fois, je le vois sourire. Un sourire discret, qui met en valeur ses yeux sombres.  
— « C’est une promesse ! » Il l’a dit sur un ton presque agressif… Avant que je ne réponde, on m’appelle.  
— « Lyn, c’était cool votre petite démonstration ! » Aurore vient vers moi.   
— « Ah oui, merci ! »  
— « Alooors… » Elle me donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, et m’attire un peu sur le côté. « Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ? »  
— « Quoi ? Juste que nos combats sont cools et qu’on en refera à l’occasion. » Elle me fixe… Pousse un grand soupire et continue.  
— « On n’est pas sortis ! »  
— « Sortis ? Sortis de quoi ? »  
Sur ces mots, elle m’entraîne vers le reste du groupe. Elle est bizarre des fois.  
On assiste encore à quelques combats, notamment à celui de Hen. Il fait sensation avec son Goupix de glace, et son côté stratège a du succès. Il gagne son match haut la main.  
— « Sa stratégie était vraiment bien. » Adeline semble en admiration.   
— « Oui, Hen est un train bon stratège. »  
— « Tu le connais ? »  
— « On s’est affrontés une fois, on a fait égalité il me semble. » Alors qu’on parlait de lui, il s’est approché.  
— « GG pour ta victoire tout à l’heure Lyn ! »  
— « Merci Hen ! » Je présente Adeline, on discute quelques instants. Il a gagné aussi son 2e badge.  
Puis Aurore nous fait signe qu’on s’en va un peu plus loin. On salue Hen et on rejoint les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on rencontre le Professeur Manour. Elle me fait signe qu’elle aimerait me parler.   
— « Bon les amis, je vais vous laisser ! »   
— « Ah… ok ! C’est vrai qu’il se fait tard ! Emile tu me raccompagnes ? Les amis, on essaye de se retrouver à l’occasion d’accord ? Prenez soin de vous ! » Aurore rentre chez elle. Lisa et David partent de leur côté, Evoli revient vers moi.  
— « ça te va Evo… Sweety ? »  
— « Evooo » Comme si elle savait déjà que je l’appelle souvent Sweety dans ma tête, elle accepte le surnom et me fait signe qu’elle reste avec moi volontairement.   
Adeline me salue aussi. Ça me fait tout de même quelque chose de les voir tous partir.  
Mais je serai contente de retrouver les routes !  
Je rejoins le Professeur, qui me raccompagne à mon auberge. Je lui explique ce que j’ai prévu ensuite.   
— « D’accord. Lyn, tu dois en parler à Pichu. » Je ressens brutalement un pincement au cœur.  
— « C’est donc ça. Je le trouvais distant depuis le combat d’arène. » Il est devenu fort, et il ne doit pas avoir envie d’aller plus avec nous.   
— « Si tu veux, demain je repars à Athon. Je peux le déposer dans sa forêt. » Je n’hésite pas longtemps.  
— « Si c’est qu’il veut, oui ! »  
On se donne rendez-vous à la plage le lendemain matin.

Quand j’arrive dans le chambre, la fenêtre est toujours ouverte et j’aperçois une petite forme jaune au pied d’un arbre.  
— « Les amis, attendez-moi, je reviens. »  
Je rejoins Pichu et m’assoit à côté de lui.   
— « Tu es devenu fort Pichu. »  
— « Pi » Je repense à notre rencontre le premier jour de mon arrivée dans ce monde. A sa décision de nous accompagner après que Zippo ai évolué. A sa complicité avec Zippo et son admiration pour Pyro. Au festival des bébés Pokémons.   
— « Merci Pichu. Grâce à toi, moi aussi je suis un peu plus forte ! »  
Mince, je n’ai pas pu empêcher des larmes de se mettre aux coins de mes yeux.   
— « Pichu ! »   
Pichu acquiesce et reste encore à côté de moi pour quelques minutes.   
Pyro, Zippo et Sweety finissent par nous rejoindre. Je leur explique la situation, et nous passons le reste de la nuit à se remémorer notre chemin ensemble.  
Un peu avant l’aube, on se couche pour une paire d’heure de sommeil.  
— « Je viendrai te voir Pichu. »  
— « Pi. »   
— « C’est une promesse. »


	42. Emotions sur la plage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn a vécu beaucoup plus d'émotions en quelques heures que ces dernières années !  
> Après avoir remporté son deuxième badge, elle gagne son premier défi de compétences avec Pyro (Salamèche).  
> Une soirée avec ses amies est perturbée par un adolescent prétentieux, qui se fait remettre en place. Lyn sait que ces rivaux deviennent des amis qui prennent soin d'elle.  
> Mais il faut repartir, et Pichu semble vouloir prendre une autre voie.

J'émerge un peu difficilement. Mes Pokémons dorment du sommeil du juste.  
Le jour filtre à travers les rideaux, la matinée est déjà assez avancée.  
Ma première impulsion est de me lever rapidement, mais je profite encore un instant de ce moment.   
Pyro dort en position assise sur le matelas, appuyé contre le mur. Evoli est roulée en boule près de lui. Zippo dort dans une drôle de position, étalé de tout son long sur un bon tiers du lit, ses ailes reposant mollement sur le drap. Pichu est appuyé contre lui.   
On est bien, là. 

Une fois que je suis bien réveillée, je me lève doucement.   
Je range mes dernières affaires. En prenant mon Poké-navi, je constate que j'ai un message du Professeur. Elle me demande ce qu'il en est. Je lui réponds que Pichu partira avec elle, qu'on sera à la plage pour midi.   
Pendant ce temps, mes amis se sont réveillés et s'étirent.  
— « Vous avez faim? »  
— « Papiii » « Pichu! » « Evo! » « Salamèche! » Ils acquiescent tous.   
Accompagnée de Pyro, je vais faire le plein de gâteries pour tout le monde. Quand je reviens dans le chambre, la fenêtre est ouverte, Pichu vole sur le dos de Zippo. Est-ce pour ça que son attaque Puissance cachée est de type vol ?   
On prend un bon repas tous ensemble, dans la bonne humeur. 

Sans regrets, je quitte cette chambre. Je suis contente de reprendre la route !  
J'attends de rendre les clés à l'accueil, assise sur un fauteuil.  
Un bref instant, j'ai l'image d'Aurore et du petit groupe qui passe dans ma tête... Je me donne une tape sur les cuisses, je me relève et je vais rendre mes clés. Je mets tout ça de côté, et on part vers d'autres aventures !

Enfin, il reste une étape avant. Dire au revoir à Pichu.  
Pour le moment, il vole au-dessus de nous avec Zippo.   
Je savais qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps, mais je n'avais pas pensé que son départ serait maintenant.   
L'ambiance a changé en ville. Les gens sont habillés pour aller au travail et à l'école. La plage est quasiment déserte également.   
On trouve facilement le Professeur Manour, accompagnée de Skitty, tranquillement assise sur le sable chaud.   
Elle me conseille un itinéraire intéressant pour me rendre à Nuxo. D'abord longer les côtes, où se trouve de nombreux Pokémons différents et où le paysage est parfois à couper le souffle au-dessus-des falaises à pic. Puis quand je rejoins le bras est du fleuve Neiss, je le longe en m'enfonçant dans les plaines, jusqu'au croisement avec les deux autres rivières et je tomberai sur Nuxo. J'en ai bien pour 15 jours. Elle m'explique que je croiserai sans doute moins de monde que depuis mon arrivée, puisque les cours ont repris. Ceux que je croiserai seront comme moi, en train de faire le tour des arènes.   
Une fois que nous ne savons plus quoi dire, on regarde en l'air. Zippo fait des pirouettes, Pichu profitant de ces instants, les oreilles au vent. Sweety sautille en dessous d'eux.   
— « Tiplouf, ti !! » Surgissant d'un rocher, Tiplouf fonce vers nous, et se place à côté d'Evoli. il commence à sautiller sur place lui aussi. En repérant Pyro, il fonce lui serrer la patte, et repart encourager Zippo et Pichu.  
— « Il est original ce Tiplouf »   
— « Oui ! Professeur, où est-ce que je peux m’inscrire pour le prochain défi de compétences ? »  
— « Ah oui, nous devons faire ça ! » Elle sort une tablette de son sac, qui semble sans fond ! Elle m’indique que le plus proche sur passera à Belage, une petite ville tranquille à flan de falaise. Elle est à 6 jours de marche et le défi a lieu dans 12 jours. »  
Je m’y inscris donc, de nouveau avec Pyro. 12 jours pour tout inventer de nouveau. Bien, il va falloir réfléchir sérieusement !  
Nos regards se tournent à nouveau vers Zippo et Pichu.   
...  
Voyant que tout le monde les observe, Pichu reprend son air sérieux. Délicatement, Zippo perd en altitude et laisse Pichu descendre.  
— « Papiiiii ! » Zippo décolle, frottant ses ailes contre les oreilles de son ami.   
Pichu, pour la première fois, laisse déborder ses émotions. S’il a de l’admiration pour Pyro et que nous nous sommes finalement liés, je sens que Zippo est son ami et qu’il va beaucoup lui manquer. Papilusion l’a remarqué, et répand un délicat mélange de poudre odorante. Elle tombe en petite pluie fine sur nous. C’est très agréable, et ça apaise un peu notre bébé Pokémon.   
— « Alors Pichu, prêt à retrouver ta bande? Le Professeur va te ramener. »  
— « Pi... Pichu. » Je me mets à sa hauteur, et lui tend ma paume de main.  
— « Continue de t'entraîner Pichu, et la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, tu me montreras tes progrès et tu voleras sur le dos de Zippo! » Il me regarde intensément de ses grands yeux, me sourit avec fierté et pose sa petite patte duveteuse dans la mienne.  
Je sens sa reconnaissance et son désir de continuer à grandir. Je ressens la même chose. 

Il accompagne le Professeur et Skitty, qu'une voiture attend pour les ramener vers Athon.   
J'ai le cœur gonflé de fierté et de nostalgie. J'ai hâte de le retrouver et de voir ce qu'il va apprendre ! ... Il va me manquer.  
Machinalement, je fais tourner sa Pokéball dans ma main.   
— « Tiplouf! » Au dernier moment, j'esquive le bec de Tiplouf qui allait appuyer sur le bouton blanc de la Pokéball de Pichu.  
— « Hé ! Ne fais pas ça, c'est la Pokéball de Pichu ! »  
— « Ti ! Tiplouf, ti ! » Loin de se laisser impressionner, il continue de sautiller autour de nous en faisant de grand geste.  
— « Ne me dis pas que... tu veux nous accompagner ? »  
— « Ti! » Il pose ses nageoires sur ses flancs, gonfle son poitrail, et fait oui de la tête.   
Ce petit Pokémon a l'air d'être difficile à manier... Le défi est intéressant !  
— « D'accord Tiplouf, sois le bienvenu dans notre équipe ! » Je range la Pokéball de Pichu et en prend une vide que je tends au Pokémon pingouin. Avec conviction, il appuie sur le bouton et va à l’intérieur. Je sens le lien se créer doucement, mais les émotions de Tiplouf me restent inconnues.   
Je l’invite à nous rejoindre et fait rapidement les présentations. Tiplouf n’en a que pour Pyro.   
Une fois que tout le monde a bien compris les changements, je leur explique que nous prenons la route pour plusieurs semaines, vers une autre ville pour faire un défi de compétences. Je rentre ensuite tout le monde dans leur Pokéball, sauf Pyro.

Quelque part, j’ai l’impression de faire un nouveau départ. Je suis restée longtemps ici, il s’est passé beaucoup de choses, et je pars avec de nouveaux objectifs.   
Je suis heureuse de marcher aux côtés de Pyro. On avance, fiers et confiants.


	43. L'eau et le feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques changement sont survenus après les récents évènements de Ryne : Pichu est parti avec le Professeur pour rejoindre son clan dans la fôret d'Athon, et le drôle de Tiplouf semi-sauvage est pris d'admiration pour Pyro qu'il veut suivre à tout pris.  
> Ainsi, Lyn reprend la route vers Belage, se séparent au passage de ces nouveaux amis.  
> Mais l'appel de l'indépendance est encore bien plus fort !

Pendant 3 jours et demi, nous longeons les côtes Sud de la Mer Igée.   
Le jour après notre départ de Ryne, les grandes plages de sable fin ont laissé place progressivement à des plages de galets blancs. Ce n’est pas évident de marcher dessus, il y a eu quelques chutes !   
Puis nous sommes montés sur les falaises qui surplombent la mer. La vue est imprenable.   
Quand je regarde au loin, accompagnée de Pyro, je ressens un grand calme et une grande force, que je partage avec mon Salamèche.   
Je prends conscience du lien que nous avons, maintenant que je suis sortie de la ville et son brouhaha ambiant. Est-ce grâce à la Pokéball ? Je crois qu’il y a un chapitre sur la Pokéball dans le livre du Professeur, il faut que je regarde.   
Toujours est-il que dans de bonnes conditions comme celles-là, je ressens ce qu’il ressent et je sais que l’inverse est vrai. Mais pas uniquement ça. Je pourrais presque sentir l’air marin sur sa peau écailleuse…  
Mais lorsque j’appelle mes autres Pokémons, je ne suis plus aussi concentrée et je perds le lien, qui se maintient juste par un fil tenu.   
Tiplouf me demande énormément d’énergie. Il colle Pyro, ne fait pas attention à Zippo et serait presque moqueur avec Sweety.   
Ma douce Evoli qui fait de son mieux, mais les combats ne sont pas toujours à son avantage. Elle s’accroche, et je compte bien l’aider à continuer sa progression. Elle est tout de même déterminée, ça je le sens.   
Chaque matin, nous faisons nos étirements. Nous revoyons aussi les attaques de chacun, ce qui prend maintenant du temps.   
Notamment pour Zippo, qui commence à connaître beaucoup d’attaques, maintenant qu’il maîtrise aussi Cyclone.   
Tiplouf nous a fait découvrir les attaques qu’il maîtrise. Il connaît Bulles d’O, Picpic et Ecras’face. En termes de variété de types c’est intéressant. Travailler la précision de ces attaques ne le passionne clairement pas par contre, et je dois parlementer tous les jours. J’y tiens, pour progresser il faut passer par là. Quand j’ai le dos tourné, je le retrouve en train de faire les mouvements que Pyro faisait quand il échauffait ses muscles, pour le défi de compétence. A ce moment-là, il est calme et concentré.   
Surprenant Pokémon ! Parfois il a l’air concentré, parfois on a l’impression qu’il pourrait mordre… Comme un requin… Shark… C’est ainsi que j’ai renommé Tiplouf Sharki, ce qu’il n’a pas refusé. Il n’a pas exprimé d’émotion particulière en fait. Du temps que ça ne le dérange pas, je l’appellerai ainsi !  
Je prends aussi toujours un petit temps pour nettoyer la Pokéball de Pichu. Et je le fais maintenant pour toutes mes Pokéballs. J’espère qu’il est bien rentré et qu’il a retrouvé son clan. Il a dû être tellement fier de montrer ses nouvelles attaques !   
Les soirs, avec Pyro, on prend le temps de réfléchir à son prochain défi de compétence. On a décidé de partir sur son attaque Brouillard. Il s’enveloppe dedans, et en fait sortir des Flammèches puis des Rebondifeu. On travaille bien, je me sens simplement un peu moins inspirée que pour celui de Ryne.   
Nous marchons d’un bon pas, au bout du troisième jour nous sommes à mi-chemin pour Belage.   
Nous avons croisé principalement des promeneurs retraités, qui nous saluent toujours, et nous propose parfait de nous offrir un verre ou de nous héberger. Je retrouve cette bienveillance, plutôt campagnarde. En fin de journée, j’ai rencontré quelques dresseurs, mais plutôt jeunes dans l’ensemble. C’est Sweety qui a la plus combattu, et qui a souvent gagné. Elle en avait besoin, elle a repris un peu plus confiance en elle. 

Le soir du troisième de marche, je commence à avoir mal aux pieds. Ce n’est visiblement pas le cas de Pyro. Je vois qu’il prend en endurance et… même qu’il a grandi en l’observant plus attentivement ! C’est vrai que ça fait maintenant bientôt deux mois qu’on s’entraîne quasiment quotidiennement ensemble.   
On s’arrête plus tôt que d’habitude et on installe notre petit campement. Il fait encore bon, et le ciel est dégagé. On a simplement la bise marine qui nous rafraichi une fois la nuit venue.  
J’appelle mes autres Pokémons. Tout le monde se dégourdit les pattes et profite de ce moment de détente. Je brosse Pyro et Sweety, Zippo lustre ses ailes et Tiplouf fait ses mouvements musculaires.   
Alors que j’allais commencer à préparer le repas, un garçon s’approche avec entrain. Il a l’air légèrement plus âgé que moi. Une fois à ma hauteur, il me propose un combat. Un combat double, qu’il apprécie particulièrement apparemment. C’est l’occasion pour Tiplouf d’affronter un dresseur. Gaëtan vient en effet de battre le champion de Nuxo et se dirige vers Ryne.  
A Pyro et Sharki, il oppose un Crabagarre et un Balbuto.  
— « Pyro, cache-toi et Tiplouf dans ton Brouillard ! Tiplouf utiliser Bulles d’O sur Crabaraque ! »  
— « Crabaraque lance une Tempête sable, Balbuto lance Rafale psy sur Salamèche ! »   
On a tout de suite identifié le Pokémon le plus fort de l’autre et on l’attaque en priorité. Pyro est assez rapide, et son Brouillard les masque un peu. Crabaraque commence une Tempête de sable, qui va souffler rapidement le Brouillard, qui fait tout de même son œuvre puisque Rafale psy manque mon Pokémon. Tiplouf touche Crabaraque qui n’a pas pu esquiver.  
Je demande Rebondifeu et Bulles d’O, Gaëtan Eboulement et Mur Lumière Nous avons de nouveau la même stratégie, avec une attaque qui touche plusieurs Pokémons en même temps. Rebondifeu dirigé vers Crabaraque fait mouche mais est en partie absorbée par le Mur lumière créé par Balbuto. Quelques étincelles vont toucher aussi Balbuto. Tiplouf réussit son attaque de nouveau, mais Crabaraque résiste. Le Brouillard a quasiment disparu à cause de la tempête de sable, et mes deux Pokémons sont touchés, Pyro assez durement.   
Je pense que Crabaraque ne va pas encaisser encore beaucoup d’attaque et Pyro est faible au roche et au sol.  
— « Esquive Pyro ! Continue à attaquer Sharki ! »  
Notre adversaire continue avec Eboulement, et demande cette fois Telluriforce ! Mince, Pyro ne pourra pas encaisser les deux ! Il esquive bien les roches, mais l’onde de choc arrive droit sur lui ! Alors que Tiplouf touche encore une fois sa cible qui n’essaye même pas d’esquiver, Pyro subit de gros dégâts ! Une aura orangée se manifeste autour de lui, Brasier !  
Gaëtan, sûr de lui, continue sur sa lancée. Sa stratégie est bien rôdée ! Allez, avec Rebondifeu boosté par Brasier, on peut y arriver !   
— « Pyro, Rebondifeu ! Tiplouf Bulles d’O sur Balbuto cette fois ! »  
Pyro est plus rapide, il envoie un Rebondifeu flamboyant vers ces ennemis ! Crabaraque n’a pas le temps d’envoyer une autre attaque Eboulement, il est KO. Mais Balbuto a eu tout le temps de lancer Telluriforce, qui arrive droit sur Pyro. Sharki s’interpose alors, n’ayant pas écouté ma consigne ! Il se positionne devant Pyro pour encaisser les dégâts ! Après avoir encaissé autant d’Eboulement, il s’écroule devant Pyro.   
— « Salamèèèèche ! »   
Triste pour son ami et reconnaissant, Pyro envoie son premier Lance-flamme ! L’attaque, encore plus puissante, grâce à Brasier, envoie la deuxième Pokémon de Gaëtan au tapis.   
Génial !  
Gaëtan est d’abord surpris que sa stratégie soit prise en défaut ainsi. Il nous félicite, et réfléchis déjà à une autre tactique pour son prochain match lorsqu’il reprend son chemin.   
Je prodigue des soins à Tiplouf. J’hésite à lui reprocher de ne pas m’avoir écouté, grâce à ça nous avons gagné et Pyro a appris Lance-flamme. Je lui dis finalement ça, qu’il faut au maximum qu’il fasse ce que je lui dis, mais qu’en l’occurrence ça nous a été utile. Pyro est maintenant moins agacé par l’insistance de Sharki.


	44. Une question d'expérience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn apprend à connaître Sharki, son Tiplouf au caractère bien trempé. Elle s'avance vers Belage, où elle veut participer à son deuxième défi de compétence avec Pyro, son fidèle et sérieux Salamèche. Une rencontre sur la route va l'aider dans son entraînement.

Plus nous nous avançons vers Belage, moins le terrain plaît à Pyro. 

Deux jours après notre combat contre Gaëtan, le sol devient argileux, donc humide. Et pour cause, nous arrivons à l’embouchure du fleuve Neiss dans le mer Igée. Le spectacle en fin de journée est impressionnant ! Des sables mouvants sur des kilomètres, avec de nombreuses rivières puis rigoles se jetant dans la mer. S’en est aveuglant lorsque le soleil se couche en rase-motte. 

Tiplouf est ravi de ce spectacle, mais Pyro doit faire attention à chacun de ses pas pour ne pas de retrouver sous l’eau. Sharki nous aide beaucoup le deuxième soir, en nous permettant de trouver des passages plus faciles, moins mouvants et humides. Je ne pense pas qu’il vienne d’ici, mais il se repère bien dans ce paysage marin.

Le soir du troisième jour, je m’éloigne un peu du rivage. Belage se trouve à quelques kilomètres vers les plaines intérieures. 

J’allais poser mes affaires à l’abri du vent, quand j’aperçois un homme s’approcher d’un bon pas. Il doit avoir la trentaine et vient vers moi avec assurance.

— « Bonjour mademoiselle, bonjour Salamèche ! » Cette attention à Pyro me plait.

— « Bonjour monsieur ! » « Sala »

— « Tu es une dresseuse n’est-ce pas ? »

— « Oui ! » Je sens arriver sa prochaine question, et je sais déjà ce que je vais répondre !

— « Super ! Hé, Byra, rejoins-nous ! » Mettant ses mains comme pour amplifier son appel, il vise la ciel. Je lève les yeux et voit une ombre s’approcher à toute vitesse. Je finis par reconnaître un imposant Drattak.

Le dragon descend et se pose au sol, créant un bruit sourd impressionnant. Le combattre me parait démesuré. Mais on peut…

— « Byra, je te présente… »

— « Lyn, et voici Pyro. »

— « Lyn et Pyro ! »

— « Draaaa ! »

— « Comme toi, je me promenais avec mon Draby à Tooraï pour faire les arènes. Ça fait un bail maintenant, n’est-ce pas mon vieux ? » Il tape affectueusement l’épaule de Byra, qui acquiesce fièrement. « Que diras-tu d’un combat Lyn ? »

— « Oui ! » Je ne crois pas pouvoir battre Byra, mais on va faire de notre mieux ! Pyro sent ma détermination et s’avance.

— « Oh, non pas contre Byra. Lui et moi parcourons les routes depuis 15 ans, nous entraînant sans relâche. Sans vouloir vous vexer, je vois votre combativité, mais c’est trop tôt pour combattre mon dragon. Par contre, j’ai attrapé 3 Pokémons ces derniers mois, qui sont encore en plein dans leurs premiers apprentissages. Ça vous dit ? »

— « Oui, avec plaisir ! » Je sens que ce défi est vraiment intéressant !

On s’éloigne un peu de la route. Il me propose d’envoyer nos Pokémons en même temps, pour ne pas être influencé par les types de nos Pokémons. J’adore cette idée ! Il doit s’attendre à ce que je choisisse Pyro en premier, je prends la Pokéball de Zippo.

Mon Papilusion se retrouve face à un Skelénox nommé Noxa.

Elle flotte paresseusement dans les airs, regardant bizarrement avec son œil rouge Zippo en face d’elle.

Je tente d’endormir mon adversaire avec Poudre dodo. Zippo est précis grâce à son talent réussi à endormir Noxa. Elle tombe au sol, comme une feuille tombe d’un arbre. J’ai un doute sur l’efficacité des attaques Psy et Insecte sur lui, je mise donc sur Tornade. A deux reprises, Noxa est ballotée par l’attaque et retombe au sol tout doucement. Après la deuxième fois, elle émerge et envoie son Onde folie. Zippo tente une esquive mais est finalement touché. 

— « Concentre toi sur ma voix Zippo, recommence Poudre dodo, tu peux y arriver ! » Après un instant de confusion, Zippo envoie de la poudre mais vise mal. Robin en profite pour utiliser Entrave, non interdisant d’endormir Nuxo à nouveau. Il semble ensuite attendre notre prochain mouvement. 

Je décide de reprendre l’offensive, avec Tornade. Skelénox encaisse une nouvelle attaque, et envoie ensuite de drôles d’ondes noires droit sur Zippo, c’est Représailles. Alors qu’il n’a encaissé qu’une attaque, contrairement à Noxa qui en a pris trois, les deux Pokémons fatiguent. 

Le même mouvement s’enchaîne plusieurs fois. Nos Pokémons utilisent les courants d’air pour esquiver les attaques. Zippo se blesse aussi une fois à cause de sa confusion, mais finit par toucher durement Noxa avec Tornade, mettant fin à ce premier combat.

Robin rappelle Noxa, la remercie, et saisit une autre Pokéball. Je décide aussi de changer, et attrape la Pokéball de Pyro.

— « Après cette belle victoire, tu mérites de rencontrer quelqu’un d’un peu spécial. » Un peu spécial ? Pyro a vu que j’ai pris sa Pokéball et attend mon signal. « Montre toi, Shira ! »

— « Vas-y, Pyro ! »

Un Métang apparait devant nous… Mais sa peau est argentée ! C’est un Pokémon chromatique !

Nous avons l’avantage du type, bien qu’il nous faut un instant pour décrocher notre regard de sa peau si particulière.

— « J’ai rencontré Shira il y a quelques mois, c’est le deuxième Pokémon chromatique que je rencontre, et celui-là je l’ai eu ! Et nous formons une bonne équipe ! Et tu verras, ce n’est pas la seule caractéristique particulière de Shira ! »

Shira fait un petit salto arrière et rit avec son dresseur. Bien, voyons de quoi est capable un Pokémon chromatique !

Je commence par nous protéger derrière un épais Brouillard. Et à ma grande surprise, Shira invoque la pluie ! Je ne savais pas qu’il pouvait maîtriser Danse pluie. Voilà qui va compliquer le match.

Je demande quand même l’attaque Lance-flamme. Depuis le Brouillard, Pyro envoie un puissant jet de flamme. Métang fait un mouvement d’esquive rapide et fonce dans le Brouillard avec Psykoud’boul. Grâce au Brouillard il ressort bredouille. 

Un deuxième tour avec les mêmes attaques, Métang est trop lent et subit l’attaque super efficace contre lui. La pluie diminue en partie les dégâts. Il s’élance à nouveau avec Psykoud’boul, et manque de nouveau Pyro. 

La pluie tombe toujours et le Brouillard se raréfie doucement. 

Les mouvements suivant font perdre encore quelques points de vie à Métang et épargne Pyro. Quand le Brouillard a disparu, la pluie tombe toujours mais se raréfie aussi.

— « Allez Métang, tu le vois maintenant. Vise ! »

Pyro recommance Lance-flamme. Métang réussit à l’éviter et fonce droit sur Pyro. 

— « Esquive ! » Pyro n’a pas le temps de terminer son mouvement, il se prend l’attaque psy et se retrouve face contre terre. Tétanisé devant la puissance de l’attaque, il ne réagit plus ! « Pyro, qu’est’ce qu’il y a ?! » Je sens une terreur en lui, l’empêchant d’agir. Psykoud’boul doit pouvoir apeurer l’ennemi.

Malgré tous mes efforts, Pyro ne touche plus son adversaire et est mis KO après deux nouvellles attaques Psykoud’boul. 

Déçue pour Pyro, je le rentre dans sa Pokéball pour qu’il se repose. Et pour me concentrer sur le troisième match. Je ressens aussi la puissante déception de mon Salamèche.

J’hésite entre Sharki et Sweety pour la suite… non, trop tôt pour Sharki, Robin a trop d’expériences. Alors que Sweety apparait sur le terrain, un Paras s’appelant Assox lui fait face. 

Ça change des précédents Pokémons ! Il est moins impressionnant, mais regarde avec défi Sweety.

Alors que je voulais aveugler Paras avec Jet de sable, il voulait nous empoisonner avec Poudre toxique. Le sable vient rencontrer la poudre violette, et les deux retombent sans atteindre leur but. Une nouvelle tentative aboutit au même résultat. 

Je change d’attaque et demande Reflet. Paras s’élance pour Tranche, mais tombe sur un Reflet. 

— « Eloigne-toi, et utilise Météores ! »

— « Ne le laisse pas faire, Tranche-les tous ! »

Les Evolis tentent de s’éloigner et envoie leurs étoiles. Paras est touché, mais fait disparaître un nouveau Reflet. Après un tour similaire, Paras finit par trouver le bon Evoli et le touche durement.

Mais… Paras change de comportement et se dandine. C’est un mâle ! Le talent Joli sourire d’Evoli l’a eu. 

Robin tente de raisonner son Pokémon, mais après encore une attaque Vive-attaque et une attaque Météores, Paras est KO.

Robin rappelle son Pokémon et déclare qu’il va se poser aussi ici pour ce soir. L’idée me plait moins que le combat, mais avec Pyro KO, je ne me vois pas aller plus loin.

Et finalement, Robin s’avère être d’excellente compagnie. Nous ne parlons que de Pokémons, il ne me pose pas de questions privé. Il me dit simplement qu’il vient du monde Primaire aussi. 

Il me raconte son voyage dans les arènes qui lui a pris un peu plus d’un an, et sa défaire à la ligue Pokémon en demi-finale avec Drattak, contre Jimmy et son Grolem, l’actuel champion de Mero. Il a été un temps champion aussi, et maintenant il s’est lancé dans le championnat national de dresseur de Tooraï. Tous les dresseurs qui ont participé à la ligue peut y participer, et un classement est effectué. Il est actuellement 15e du continent ! 

Nous continuons à parler jusque tard dans la nuit. 

Je me couche près de Pyro, qui a observé intensément Drattak une fois qu’il a repris ses esprits. Je sens qu’il a un peu fermé ses émotions.


	45. Un lien balbutiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompagnée de ses 4 Pokémons, Lyn est en route pour Belage, où doit avoir lieu son deuxième défi de compétences. Après une belle victoire contre un dresseur de son âge, elle rencontre un dresseur plus expérimenté qui va peut-être lui apprendre deux ou trois choses. Notamment sur le lien qu'elle sent entre elle et Pyro, son Salamèche.

Belage est un village bien différent de ceux que j’ai vu jusqu’ici. Comme il est régulièrement sujet aux inondations, les maisons sont montés sur des pilotis. Elles sont assez petites mais très chaleureuses, tout comme ses habitants. 

Robin y était déjà venu, et me trouve une auberge tenu par un ancien pêcheur. Lui va loger chez une amie, apparemment dresseuse aussi dans son adolescence. Le vieux pêcheur parle peu, mais a mis tout ce dont j’ai besoin à disposition. Il a l’air d’un sage, surtout quand il se promène dans les rues, son Goélise sur l’épaule.

De notre côté, nous reprenons activement l’entraînement ! Après notre échauffement du matin, nous revoyons les attaques de chacun. Je me concentre sur un de mes Pokémons par jour. 

Zippo maîtrise beaucoup d’attaque, nous nous concentrons sur Tornade et Cyclone, pour créer toujours plus de puissance du vent. Sweety améliore son endurance aux entraînements et gagne un peu en taille. Sharki aime quand l’entraînement tourne autour de lui, et a tendance à être moqueur ou faire des farces quand je ne m’occupe pas de lui. J’ai parfois du mal à le canaliser, surtout si l’exercice ne lui convient pas. Je fais de mon mieux pour lui donner envie de travailler mais il faut qu’il y mette du sien !

Pyro de son côté, travaille sa compétence Brouillard. Il le fait plus dense, mais ça ne suffit pas à le mettre en valeur. Je lui propose de maîtriser un peu la forme du Brouillard pour qu’il prenne sa forme, ou autre chose. Il est d’accord sur le principe, mais les résultats se font désirer. Nous ne sommes pas satisfaits.

Nous croisons Robin à plusieurs reprises, dont une fois bras dessus bras dessous avec son amie. Il nous propose à nouveau un combat après quelques jours. 

J’ai surtout envie de prendre ma revanche avec Pyro !

— « Haha, j’étais comme toi. Je voulais à tout prix faire mes preuves rapidement après une défaite. » Rapidement ? Je ne trouve pas !

— « On s’est bien entraînés, tu verras ! »

Cette fois, le combat est plus serré. Pyro émet deux fois un Brouillard dense qui le protège des premiers assauts du Pokémon chromatique. Après une attaque Draco-rage réussit, et une fois la pluie arrêtée, un Lance-flamme bien placé donne cette fois la victoire à Pyro. 

Mais de justesse, il avait encore subit beaucoup de dégâts juste avant, et c’est avec Brasier que nous avons gagné.

Robin nous propose de nous entraîner ensemble le lendemain matin, et de venir voir son combat contre l’actuel numéro 10 du continent.

Après 6 jours passés à Belage, nous allons donc nous entraîner avec Robin.

— « Je te propose de nous entraîner avec Byra. »

— « Draa » Génial, ça nous démangeait de voir de quoi il est capable !

— « J’aime cette lueur dans vos yeux. Pyro, Lyn, vous allez transpirer ! »

Et en effet on a transpiré ! J’ai laissé mes autres Pokémons au repos, Zippo allant voler avec le Goélise du pêcheur. Nous nous sommes échauffés, puis nous avons montré à Robin et Byra nos attaques. Il réplique à Flammèche et Lance-flamme avec ses propres Flammèches et Lance-flamme. La puissance est clairement différente, les flammes de Byra sont plus jaunes et brûlantes, faisant évaporer en partie l’eau autour de nous. Lorsque nous lui montrons Draco-rage, il nous montre Dracosouffle. Je ne m’étais pas rendue compte que Draby et ses évolutions avaient tant de similitude avec Salamèche, à part pour le type évidemment. Cette séance d’entraînement nous fait du bien et nous montre où nous pouvons aller !

Après l’entraînement, je vais dans le petit gymnase du village, qui sert à toutes les rencontres sportives du coin, dont les défis de compétences. Pyro a de nouveau à prouver sa précision, mais avec Draco-rage cette fois. Nous l’utilisons moins et nous ne l’avons jamais travaillé en termes de précision.

J’hésite à aller voir le match de Robin, nous devons travailler Draco-rage et Brouillard. Je propose à Pyro de couper en deux. D’abord nous travaillerons Draco-rage, puis ensuite Brouillard après être aller voir le combat de Robin. Je sors le bâton d’entraînement, qui nous est bien utile depuis le premier jour où je l’ai utilisé en entraînement. Il faut un peu de temps à Pyro pour toucher régulièrement. Draco-rage lui demande une énergie différente de ses attaques feu. 

— « Mince, le combat de Robin ! » Le temps est passé vite, nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre le gymnase. Pour ce genre de combats, Robin m’a expliqué qu’il fallait un arbitrage officiel. Il y a du monde, plus que je n’aurais imaginé pour un village de cette taille. Mais le championnat national à des adeptes, et Robin a quelques fans.

Ce dernier est très concentré dans son match, et regarde haut dans le ciel. Le gymnase a ouvert son toit pour laisser libre court au combat. Mais, Drattak a méga-évolué !

Le combat est très différent de ceux qui j’ai déjà vu et fait. Je vois sur le panneau d’affichage que Robin mène le match. Il a battu deux adversaires, alors que lui n’en a qu’un de KO. Drattak fait face à un Lucario, lui aussi méga-évoluer, et qui saute du toit vers le sol, tentant de toucher Drattak avec Poing boost.

On est vraiment dans un match au sommet. Drattak a pris son envol, esquive l’assaut, prend de l’altitude, puis descend en piqué vers son adversaire. Lucario l’évite d’un mouvement leste et enchaîne rapidement et avec précision par une Lame de Roc dévastatrice ! Byra, qui est déjà à bout de force, s’étale lourdement au sol. 

L’adversaire de Robin renverse complètement le match. Il bat Byra. Robin envoie alors un Guériaigle. Lucario reprend sa forme normale, peut-être sont-ils fatigués. Et à ma grande surprise, ils enchaînent avec la capacité Z Apocalypse Gigalithique. Juste après une Méga-évolution ?! 

Robin est battu rapidement, Lucario est d’une puissance et d’une précision impressionnante.

Une fois le match fini, nous retournons à notre entraînement. Nous avons du chemin à faire, mais déjà nous devons gagner notre 2e défi de compétence.

Un peu distrait tout de même par ce que nous venons de voir, nous retravaillons l’attaque Brouillard. Pyro l’émet, nous masquant tous les deux. Avec des mouvements d’airs, nous tentons de lui donner une forme. Puis Pyro fait son attaque Rebondifeu, créant dans étincelles qui sortant du Brouillard et le dissipe.

Je sens intiment que Pyro n’est pas convaincue.

— « ça va aller Pyro, c’est pas mal ! »

— « Sala… » Je suis surprise de ses doutes, que je ne comprends pas.

— « Encore en train de vous entraîner ? C’est demain le défi non ? » Robin nous a rejoint.

— « On perfectionne. »

— « Il faut savoir lâcher un peu prise. N’est-ce pas ? » Mmm, il a bon dos de dire ça, il a quand même perdu son match. Voyant que je ne dis rien, il propose qu’on lui fasse une démonstration. Super !

On prend donc position et on s’exécute.

— « Alors ? Brouillard est mis en valeur ! »

— « Peut-être oui. Mais, il y a quelque chose… de dérangeant. Comme si vous n’étiez pas assez investis. » Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, je sens la colère monter.

— « Pas assez investie ? »

— « Sala, salamèche. » Pyro est dubitatif, mais pas comme moi. Serait-il d’accord avec Robin ?

Un peu perdue par ces sentiments différents, j’en ai la tête qui tourne.

— « Je ne dis pas ça pour vous vexer. C’est un long chemin de mettre en valeur ses talents. J’en sais quelque chose ! » Cette fois, il a pris un air sérieux et même, bienveillant. « Ma défaire d’aujourd’hui m’a rappelé qu’on peut toujours s’améliorer. Je ne sais pas comment Louis a fait pour enchaîner une capacité Z après une Méga-évolution. Je n’y avais même pas pensé ! »

Après ça, Robin nous explique qu’il a réussi après plusieurs années sa première Méga-évolution avec Drattak. C’est un lien puissant et unique, qu’on peut créer avec un ou deux de nos Pokémons. Ça demande un lien psychique fort, qu’il n’est pas toujours facile de maîtriser. Est-ce ça que je commence à sentir avec Pyro ?

Le lendemain matin, on se présente pour notre deuxième défi de compétence. Nous avons encore revu notre enchaînement le matin, et je suis persuadée qu’on peut faire quelque chose de bien. Salamèche finit par acquiescer, mais ses sentiments sont ambivalent. Je tente de ne pas y prêter trop attention.

Nous sommes à peine 15 participants, ça change de Ryne ! Mais je suis plus à l’aise comme ça. Je repense à notre enchaînement, me concentrant. Alors que les premiers passent pour leur défi éliminatoire, j’observe Pyro. Il est concentré lui aussi. Je ferme les yeux et cherche son contact. Je ressens l’énergie qu’il concentre… mais pas pour le brouillard, pour Draco-rage. Je suis interrompue quand on nous appelle.

— « Et voici Lyn et Pyro ! Ils ont gagné leur premier tampon à Ryne il y a quelques semaines ! Aujourd’hui, ils vont d’abord devoir prouver qu’il maîtrise une attaque dragon, Draco-rage ! »

En se met en position. Une cible est en face de nous, comme à Ryne. On se concentre… et c’est parti ! La première cible est touchée. Une autre se met en place, puis une autre. L’exercice met paraît long, contrairement à Ryne. Je sens Pyro hésiter pour la première cible mouvante. 

— « Allez Pyro, comme à l’entraînement. » Mais cette fois ça ne fonctionne pas, Pyro manque sa cible. « Continue Pyro, tu peux le faire ! » Il s’exécute, mais a cette fois complètement perdu ses moyens et ne fait plus de bons tirs. Nous sommes éliminés au premier tour.

Une fois sortis du gymnase, je cherche comment réconforter mon Salamèche, qui s’est fermé à moi. 

— « On va travailler encore plus Pyro, et y arriver ! »

— « Sala… »

On marche en bordure du village, vers la maison du pêcheur. Je range mes affaires, et décide de partir pour la ville suivante, Nuxo. Le vieux pêcheur nous salue discrètement, et nous offre un petit paquet. A l’intérieur, ce trouve une pierre noire crayeuse, du charbon. C’est bon pour les Pokémons feu. Je remercie notre hâte et on prend la route, vers l’intérieur des terres en suivant le fleuve Neiss.

Alors que le village s’éloigne, je libère mes trois autres Pokémons. Pyro marche un peu devant moi, toujours fermé.

— « Lyyyyyn, Pyyyro ! » Je me retourne mais ne voit personne. Je lève les yeux au ciel et reconnaît Byra, avec Robin sur son dos. Ils se posent près de nous.

— « Tu es partie si vite ! »

— « On n’a plus rien à faire à Belage. »

— « Lyn… Je sais ce que c’est d’avoir ton âge, d’arriver dans ce monde plein de promesses et de commencer à créer des liens avec des Pokémons. » J’attends de voir où il veut en venir, peu encline à recevoir une leçon de morale. « La concentration c’est une bonne chose, c’est nécessaire. Mais rappelle-toi que nos amis ont leur propres désirs, leurs propres envies de progresser. »

— « ça je le sais ! » Il m’a piqué au vif.

— « D’accord. Alors écoute les envies de Pyro. Byra ne voulait pas méga-évoluer parce qu’il ne se sentait pas près, et je l’ai poussé à le faire. La première fois a été catastrophique, il n’a pas aimé sa transformation. Il nous a fallu du temps ensuite pour pouvoir le faire correctement. N’est-ce pas Byra ? » De nouveau une tape amicale. « Alors sois à l’écoute, Lyn. »

J’émets un vague oui. Il fait un clin d’œil à Pyro et repars à Belage.

Le soir, une fois le repas fini et mes autres Pokémons couchés, je ferme les yeux et pense à Pyro. Il m’attend. Je sens dans ma poche le charbon. J’ouvre les yeux, tend le charbon à Pyro qui le mange puis émet son lance-flamme vers les étoiles.

— « D’accord Pyro, travaillons tes flammes ! »


	46. Au fil de l'eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn, accompagnée de Pyro (Salamèche), Zippo (Papilusion), Sweety (Evoli) et Sharki (Tiplouf) a repris sa route vers Nuxo. Elle compte y gagner son 3e badge et son 2e tampon. Profitons du fleuve Neiss, ils s'entraînent et Sharki notamment fait des progrès.

Au fil des jours, nous avançons vers Nuxo en remontant le bras est du fleuve Neiss. 

Nous rencontrons pas mal de Pokémons d’eau douce qui nagent et parfois même nous défient. Les plus nombreux sont les Poissirène, les Ecayon et les Embrochet. 

Sharki va souvent les défier, et nous menons ainsi nos premiers combats en solo contre des adversaires sauvages. Il est à l’aise dans l’eau et nage plutôt vite, ce qui tranche avec sa maladresse sur le sol ferme. Souvent, le combat part d’une provocation de Sharki, et il s’est pris quelques revers. Ça ne semble pas le refroidir. Il saute toujours dans l’eau avec enthousiasme.

J’apprends à canaliser son énergie et à focaliser son attention sur ce qu’il aime. Si je l’oblige toujours aux exercices de précisions presque tous les jours, je le laisse un peu faire des mouvements comme Pyro. Il aime menacer notamment des adversaires imaginaires avec son bec. Je pense qu’à un moment je lui proposerai une démonstration de ses compétences, quand on se connaîtra un peu mieux.

Avec mon Pyro, le lien est complètement rétabli. Parfois je me balade uniquement avec lui, le long du fleuve, et nous imaginons notre prochain défi de compétence. Pyro veut clairement montrer la puissance de son Lance-flamme. Pour l’instant, nous entraînons sa précision et la distance du jet. Il progresse doucement mais sûrement, comme toujours. Il faudra trouver comment mettre en valeur sa puissance de feu de manière originale… Je me demande s’il peut contrôler un peu le trajet de son Lance-flamme…

Zippo prend en assurance et en indépendance. Je n’ai plus grand-chose à lui apprendre pendant les entraînements, et je sens encore parfois que les exercices avec Pichu lui manquent. Nous améliorons ses attaques par sessions, et nous reprenons notamment les essais avec sa Sécrétion. Il aime l’utiliser pour porter des objets, les envoyer valser et se propulser. 

Parfois il s’envole haut ou loin pendant quelques temps, et revient vers nous l’air satisfait de lui-même, parfois avec des baies pour tout le monde. Tant qu’il revient, ça me va !

Quant à Sweety, elle est charmante comme toujours. Elle encourage parfois plus les autres qu’elle ne travaille ses propres capacités. Mais quand je me concentre sur elle, elle progresse bien. 

J’essaie de penser à donner de ses nouvelles à Lisa, sa dresseuse d’origine actuellement en apprentissage de toilettage Pokémon dans une autre ville. 

Ça se passe très bien pour elle, sa Feunnec se révèle un peu, elle qui est très discrète d’habitude. 

Ça lui a fait drôle de voir partir David seul sur les routes des arènes, et elle a d’ailleurs peu de nouvelles de lui mais ne s’en inquiète pas.

Quand j’ai envoyé un message à Lisa pour lui dire que Sweety va bien, je me suis de nouveau rendu compte que j’avais plusieurs messages depuis plusieurs jours.

Le Professeur Manour m’a confirmé avoir raccompagné Pichu auprès de son groupe, et qu’il a été bien accueilli. Elle m’a conseillé de m’inscrire au défi de compétence de Nuxo, après ma belle victoire à Ryne. Je ne lui ai pas encore raconté mes derniers combats. Je lui expliquerai quand je la verrai, et je m’inscrirai en arrivant à Nuxo. 

Aurore m’a aussi envoyé un message me disant qu’elle a réussi à avoir le badge de Ryne, après plusieurs essais. Elle prend la même route que moi et viens à Nuxo. Peut-être qu’on s’y croisera, selon mon avancée.

Après une dizaine de ce jour à ce rythme-là, nous arrivons à quelques kilomètres de Nuxo. La route est plus large, le fleuve un peu en retrait, et la végétation plus luxuriante. J’aperçois une forêt qui semble recouvrir tout l’horizon au nord. Le vie grouille dans l’eau, dans les herbes et les arbres.

Nous avons croisé plus de dresseurs de notre âge ces jours-ci, nous avons pu reprendre les combats.

En fin de journée, nous nous arrêtons près du fleuve. Je me suis habituée au bruit de l’eau qui coule, ça me bercerait presque maintenant. Le ciel s’est couvert, ça faisait longtemps. 

On pose nos affaires et tout le monde se dégourdit les jambes. 

\- « Ti ti ti ! » 

*PLOUF* 

Comme souvent, Tiplouf a plongé tête baissée dans le fleuve. Il y a peu de courant, comme nous sommes à la fin de l’été, le fleuve doit être plutôt bas et calme. 

\- « Je vais trouver beaucoup moins de Pokémons poissons maintenant ! » Un jeune adulte se frotte la tête, l’air embêté.

\- « Sharki, fait attention, tu n’es pas tout seul ! Désolée monsieur. »

\- « Bah, il commençait à se faire tard. Ton Tiplouf à de l’énergie à revendre ! »

\- « ça c’est sûr ! » Sharki nous a observé d’un œil mais continue à barbotter. 

\- « Un combat aquatique ça te dit ? »

\- « Oui ! Sharki, on combat ? »

\- « Tiplouf ti ! »

Le pêcheur appelle son Pokémon, un Flotajou. 

Compagnon parfait pour la pêche j’imagine, il entre docilement dans l’eau et se poste face à Sharki.

Utiliser une attaque eau n’a pas grand intérêt contre un Flotajou.

\- « Utilise Picpic ! »

\- « Arrête le avec Griffe. »

Tiplouf plonge sous l’eau, se rapproche rapidement de son adversaire qui patiente. Au dernier moment, alors que Tiplouf a surgi hors de l’eau et fonce bec en avant, Flotajou arme son bras et repousse l’assaut. Quelle précision, on voit vraiment l’expérience que la pêche lui a apporté. 

\- « Recommence Sharki et enchaîne les Picpic! Change d’angle d’attaque ! »

\- « Esquive le et utilise Tourniquet. » 

Tiplouf a replongé, fait des tours dans l’eau et tente à nouveau une attaque. Flotajou, toujours aussi calme, l’esquive et sautille dans l’eau, envoyant des gouttes partout. Les attaques eau seront plus forte. Mon Sharki en a profité pour attaquer mais directement depuis sous l’eau cette fois. Flotajou ne l’a pas anticipé et subit l’attaque. 

\- « Bien Sharki, continue ! »

\- « Fais le sortir »

Alors que Sharki passe à quelques centimètres de lui, Flotajou utilise son attaque Griffe sous l’eau, sortant Tiplouf de l’eau. 

\- « Et maintenant Pistolet à eau » Surpris par cette attaque, on se laisse avoir.

L’attaque est puissante, Tiplouf se retrouve éjecté sur la terre ferme. 

\- « Ton petit Pokémon est rapide sous l’eau. Encore faut-il qu’il y arrive ! Continue avec Pistolet à eau. » Alors que Sharki tente de retourner sous l’eau où il est beaucoup plus à l’aise, Flotajou l’en empêche avec son Pistolet à eau, renforcé par le Tourniquet. Alors utilisons l’eau aussi !

\- « Utilise Bulles d’O et avance jusqu’au fleuve ! »

Sharki a compris où je voulais en venir. Il utilise Bulles d’O contre le Pistolet à eau. Les deux attaques se rencontrent et s’annulent. Bulles d’O est censée être plus puissante, mais Flotajou doit avoir plus d’expériences. Tout doucement, Tiplouf s’avance vers le fleuve. Il arrive sur la terre humide, sur la berge.

« Baisse toi et glisse dans l’eau ! » Sharki arrête son attaque, se baisse et se laisse glisser dans l’eau. Super ! « Et maintenant recommence avec Picpic ! »

\- « Attend Flotajou. Observe … » Tiplouf fait des tours dans l’eau… « écarte toi à gauche, et utilise Combo-griffe ! »

Tiplouf arrivait sur la droite. Il manque sa cible et prend une première attaque de Combo-griffe. Mais… le bec de Sharki a pris une teinte différente, et il répond à chaque coup de Combo-griffe avec… Ce serait l’attaque Furie !

\- « Oui vas-y Sharki, utilise Furie ! » Les deux Pokémons s’affrontent au corps à corps, et c’est finalement Sharki le plus endurant.

Le pêcheur nous félicite et rentre chez lui.

Sweety vient féliciter Sharki, qui pour une fois ne la taquine pas et se pavane. 

\- « Une nouvelle attaque est toujours bonne à prendre. Demain, nous entrons à Nuxa ! Pyro, on ira s’inscrire au défi de compétences. Zippo, Sweety, Sharki, on s’entraînera pour l’arène ! »


	47. Complémentarité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn est prête à aller combattre la championne de Nuxo, cette ville au coeur de la nature.  
> Avec Zippo (Papilusion) et Sweety (Evoli), elle se prépare pour un combat double.

Le lendemain matin, j’entre dans Nuxo avec Pyro.   
Nous nous sommes éloignés du fleuve Neiss et rapprochés de la grande forêt. Nuxo est une ville de taille moyenne, très verdoyante. A peine entrée en ville, on tombe sur une place avec une belle fontaine, puis un parc fourni d’arbres feuillus. En regardant de plus près, je remarque de petites maisonnettes au pied de certains arbres !   
Cette ville vit vraiment en harmonie avec la nature. Le reste des maisons ont presque toutes des panneaux solaires et les gens sont souriants dans leur jardin fleuris. On croise beaucoup de Pokémons eau et plante. J’imagine que l’arène doit être de type plante, puisque nous avons déjà fait celle de type eau à Ryne. A moins que ce ne soit des Pokémons du coin comme à Mabielle. Peu importe, nous ferons de notre mieux !  
Je repère sur de petits panneaux la direction du gymnase de la ville. Et comme je le pensais c’est là qu’on s’inscrit pour le défi de compétence. Il a lieu Mercredi prochain, dans une semaine. Je m’inscris avec Pyro, listant les attaques qu’il connaît pour la première épreuve. Une semaine c’est court pour tout monter, mais on y arrivera !  
Je vais ensuite jeter un coup d’œil à l’arène. Elle est non loin du gymnase. Il s’agit d’un bâtiment en bois, entourés d’un petit parc et d’un étang. Difficile d’en conclure quelque chose. Dans le petit parc, j’aperçois des personnes et des Pokémons. Je m’approche un peu, et je me rends compte qu’il s’agit d’un entraînement. Et que chaque dresseur à deux Pokémons avec lui. Des combats doubles ? Intéressant ! Zippo et Pichu… ah non, bien sûr. Mais peut-être que Zippo et Sweety pourraient travailler ensemble ?   
Je continue à y réfléchir en prenant une chambre à l’auberge de jeunesse du coin. Je décide de nous entraîner deux jours puis d’aller Samedi à l’arène. Ensuite je me concentrerai uniquement sur le défi de compétences !

Pendant deux jours, je travaille principalement avec Zippo et Sweety. Sharki est mécontent d’être mis sur la touche pour l’instant. Je demande à Pyro de le canaliser et faisant des mouvements d’assouplissements et des exercices de précisions. Pyro s’en tire pas trop mal, il est patient et en profite pour se perfectionner.  
De mon côté, je travaille avec Sweety et Zippo. Les matins, après notre échauffement devenu routinier, nous revoyons chacune de leurs attaques. Zippo a un bel arsenal varié, Sweety un peu moins mais elle peut esquiver de plusieurs manières.   
Le premier après-midi, je fais quelques combats contre d’autres dresseurs. Sweety se débrouille bien contre un jeune et son Nirondelle, Zippo gagne après un long combat contre un Sabelette. Ensuite on fait deux combats doubles. On sent qu’on s’est éloignés de la ville de départ d’Athon, le niveau est un peu plus élevé. Sweety a parfois du mal à suivre. J’essaie de jongler avec les capacités de chacun. Nous gagnons le premier de justesse, contre un duo Flotajou et Feuillajou, mais perdons contre un duo Goélise et Chapignon. J’ai remarqué que Sweety regarde beaucoup ce que Zippo fait, elle est plus là en soutien. Il faut que je l’utilise comme tel, pour faire diversion avec ses Reflets par exemple.   
Le deuxième après-midi, nous faisons des essais. Evoli enchaîne Reflet et Météores, couvrant le terrain d’étoiles en mouvement. Zippo en profite, vole en ras motte, utilise Sécrétion sur un rocher pour aller encore plus vite, et percute le dit rocher avec Piqûre. Le rendu est plutôt satisfaisant !   
Ainsi, nous allons tenter notre chance à l’arène Samedi. Pyro est à mes côtés, pour nous encourager.   
Nous entrons dans le bâtiment en bois, qui est plutôt petit. Je m’attendais, comme les deux précédentes, à une grande arène avec un terrain de combats, mais je ne vois rien qui y ressemble. Il n’y a pas non plus de personne pour m’accueillir, mais un petit tintement signale mon arrivée.  
\- « Mme Gigi, il y a quelqu’un ! » Un garçonnet aux cheveux blond passe sa tête par la porte et m’observe. « C’est une dame avec un … heu… le petit lézard orange avec du feu sur sa queue ! »  
\- « Un Salamèche Benoît, un Salamèche. » lui répond un voix féminine.  
\- « Oui, avec un Salamèche ! » Et le petit garçon disparaît.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme élégante d’une quarantaine d’années s’approche. Elle a le port de tête sûr mais est habillée décontractée, et elle est souriante.  
\- « Salut dresseuse, je suis Gisèle, la championne de notre arène. Mais appelle-moi Gigi. »  
\- « Bonjour ! Je m’appelle Lyn, voici Pyro, et nous sommes venus vous défier pour gagner le badge. »  
\- « Bien, voilà un combat qui risque d’être intéressant. Connais-tu un peu notre arène ? »  
\- « Pas plus que ce que j’en ai vu depuis que je suis arrivée. »  
\- « D’accord. Je te vais te faire faire un tour. » Je préférerais combattre, mais je ne peux guère faire autrement. Elle nous explique que son arène est aussi une école Pokémon, où l’enseignement classique se mêle au dressage des Pokémons. Quelques champions d’arène ou de championnat sont passés par cette école. Et son autre spécialité est les combats duo. Ils ont pour ce faire un terrain avec de multiples environnements.  
Voyant que je suis intéressée mais que je trépigne, elle m’amène vers le terrain de combats.   
\- « Quelques élèves sont là ce matin, acceptes-tu qu’ils observent notre match ? »  
\- « Oui sans problème. »  
\- « Bien. Benoît, va chercher notre arbitre s’il te plaît. » Le petit garçon qui nous suivait en cachette court chercher l’arbitre.  
Quelques instants plus tard, nous voici face à face.   
Le terrain est en extérieur, plutôt grand. Il y a des arbres en bordure, des rochers regroupés au centre entourés de verdure, et de la terre entre les arbres et la verdure. Des enfants sont assis sur des bancs à distance respectables.  
\- « Lyn, je te propose un combat duo. À toi de me battre en mettant à profit les différents endroits du terrain et les complémentarités de tes Pokémons ! Je te présente les miens ! »  
Un Boskara et un Scorvol apparaissent sur le terrain.  
Un Pokémon évolué sol vol et un Pokémon 2e niveau sol plante. Elle utilise à fond le terrain avec ses différents types.  
Comme je l’avais décidé, j’envoie Zippo et Sweety au combat.  
Scorvol se tient sur un rocher central, tandis que Boskara est en arrière.  
\- « Commencez ! » L’arbitre nous donne le signal du départ. Devant la puissance que je constate de nos adversaires, je décide d’attaquer de front.  
\- « Zippo utilise Tornade, Sweety Morsure, sur Scorvol ! »  
\- « Scorvol, derrière Boskara. Boskara, commence avec Abri, et lance ta Tempête de sable. »   
Papilusion créé une Tornade qui se dirige vers Boskara, alors que Sweety s’élance tout croc dehors. Mais Boskara invoque un mur bleuté transparent qui annule la Tornade et repousse Evoli.  
\- « Envole toi Scorvol et utilise Croc givre sur Papilusion. » Alors que Boskara invoque une Tempête de sable, Scorvol prend de l’élan, saute et plane vers Zippo, ses crocs devenant blanc de givre.  
\- « Zippo repousse-le avec Cyclone, Sweety utilise Reflet ! »  
Zippo créé un vent puissant qui repousse Scorvol au sol. Evoli a invoqué une petite dizaine de reflets sur le terrain.  
Le sable gêne mes Pokémons et leur inflige quelques dégâts.   
\- « Tranch’herbe et Croc feu sur Papilusion. »   
Maintenant on va montrer notre technique. En calquant mon adversaire, et pour ne pas perdre de temps, je ne nomme plus les attaquants.  
\- « Météores et Sécrétion piquée, esquive Scorvol ! »  
L’attaque Tranch’herbe recouvre tout le terrain et vient toucher Zippo, mais peu sensible à cette attaque il n’est pas gêné dans son mouvement. Deux reflets d’Evoli disparaissent.   
Les reflets restant, et l’Evoli original, envoient leur météores, qui recouvrent aussi tout le terrain. Boskara est touché, tout comme Scorvol qui dévie un peu de sa trajectoire. Zippo en profite. Il a lancé sa Sécrétion qui attrape un des bosquets de sa cible, et il fonce au milieu de la tempête de sable. Il touche avec brio sa cible !   
Mais je n’avais pas vu Scorvol, qui a fait demi-tour en l’air et arrive droit sur Zippo ! Mon Papilusion subit douloureusement l’attaque, et reprend son envol.   
Après un instant de battement, les assauts reprennent, toujours sous la tempête de sable, en ma défaveur.  
Boskara continue d’attaquer de loin, avec Tranch’herbe, touchant mes deux Pokémons. Je remarque qu’il y a un point mort derrière le rochers centraux. Scorvol est clairement l’attaquant au corps à corps, enchainant les différents crocs sur Zippo, que Gigi juge sûrement plus dangereux. Zippo se défend du mieux qu’il peut, touchant même Scorvol une fois durement avec Choc mental.   
Mais je sens que l’avantage n’est pas pour moi… Il faut changer de stratégie !  
\- « Sweety, met-toi derrière les rochers avec Vive-attaque ! Zippo, utilise Poudre dodo sur Scorvol ! »  
Les reflets ayant disparus, Sweety utilise sa vitesse pour esquiver Tranch’herbe et se cacher derrière le rocher. Zippo esquive la nouvelle attaque de Scorvol et réussit à l’endormir avec Poudre dodo. Il tombe lourdement au sol, devant son allié.  
\- « Boskara, devant Scorvol et utilise Abri. Allez Scorvol, tu peux te lever ! »  
Maintenant que Scorvol est immobilisé pendant quelques dizaines de seconde, il faut qu’on s’occupe de Boskara ! En plus, la Tempête de sable faiblit.  
\- « Monte sur les rochers, enchaîne Reflet en te dispersant en arc de cercle, puis Météores ! Zippo, place-toi au-dessus d’un des Evoli et utilise Choc mental sur Boskara ! »  
Evoli invoque de nouveau une dizaine de reflets. Certains se mettent dans les arbres, d’autres sur les rochers, et d’autres sur le sol. Zippo trône au-dessus de celui sur le rocher central. Son attaque est repoussée par Abri.  
Gigi demande à nouveau Tempête de sable, que nous ne parvenons pas à empêcher. Mais Zippo paralyse ensuite Boskara avec Para-spore. Une salve de Météores déferlent sur les adversaires, les faisant un peu reculer. Scorvol se secoue et commence à ouvrir les yeux.   
Nos Pokémons commencent à avoir subit pas mal de dégâts. Scorvol est de type vol, est-ce que si Zippo envoie une pierre c’est une simili-attaque roche ?   
\- « Zippo, saisit un rocher et envoie le sur Scorvol ! » Alors que Sweety continue à envoyer ses Météores, Boskara parvient à faire disparaître quelques reflets avec Tranch’herbe. Zippo choisit un rocher qu’il peut soulever avec se toile, et l’envoie sur la tête de Scorvol. N’ayant pas eu le temps de relever, il est touché… et une de ses ailes est coincée sous le rocher !   
Zippo achève Scorvol avec une nouvelle attaque Choc mental. Reste Boskara, qui à cause de la paralysie n’a pas pu envoyer Tranch’herbe.   
Mais Evoli cesse d’envoyer des étoiles et ces reflets disparaissent ! La Tempête de sable l’a quasiment mit au tapis.   
\- « Utilise Gig-sangsue sur Evoli ! »  
\- « Esquive Evoli ! »   
Une sorte de grosse liane verte sort des fourrés sur le dos de Boskara, et fonce vers Sweety, épuisée. Zippo passe alors en rase motte et l’attrape, lui permettant d’échapper de peu à l’attaque.  
Boskara recommence son Tranch’herbe. Zippo est en difficultés en l’air, entre le Tempête de sable, les attaques subits et Sweety qu’il tient comme il peut avec ses pattes. Il virevolte, et prend encore quelques dégâts. Que faire…   
\- « Evoooooo » Evoli commence à taper des pattes et semble encourager Zippo… Une lueur blanche passe de la première au deuxième… Coup d’main ! Bravo Sweety !  
Zippo reprend du poil de la bête grâce au soutien de son ami. Il dépose délicatement Sweety derrière les rochers, dans le point mort de Tranch’herbe, et reprend son envol. Sweety est épuisée, mais je sens la détermination de Zippo au plus profond de moi !  
\- « Allez Zippo, Sécrétion piquée ! »  
\- « Abrite toi, et utilise Giga-sangsue. »  
La sécrétion de Zippo rebondit d’abord sur Abri, mais loin de se laisser abattre, Zippo en lance une deuxième, et prend de court Boskara, ralentit par Para-spore.  
C’est fini ! Heureusement, Sweety vient de s’écrouler.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Merci de vous d'avoir ce dernier chapitre de l'aventure de Lyn.
> 
> Comme vous avez pu le constater, elle évolue progressivement dans tous les domaines : dressage de Pokémons, compétitions, amitié avec les humains.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à partager vos ressentis,
> 
> à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


End file.
